


Steven's Summer

by deannatroiswife



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguments, Blow Jobs, Camping, Cunnilingus, Cute, Doggy Style, Drugs, Experimentally Kinky, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Late Night Conversations, Making Out, Oral Sex, Parties, Smoking, Talking, Tent Sex, Underage Drinking, Weed, drunk Stevonnie, edibles, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 90,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannatroiswife/pseuds/deannatroiswife
Summary: The summer where Steven and Connie get together.Parties, getting drunk, sex, romance for Stevonnie...Basically, teenage antics.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Buck Dewey/Sour Cream, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Sadie Miller/Shep, Stevonnie/Original Female Character - Relationship
Comments: 161
Kudos: 283





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in somewhat of an alternative universe, as this will not include or make reference to the events of Steven Universe Future, but is set with their ages during/after the series (Steven and Connie 17 [yes, he is a year and a half older, but that's a bit weird]). Also it takes place before they move away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie share a long awaited development in their friendship.

It was early summer in beach city. Steven and Connie where sitting together on the sand. They had spent the entire day together as they so often did when Connie had time of school. They had hit all the usual places in beach city: the arcade, the big donut and, most importantly, Steven's Xbox. The sun was now setting over the ocean. Steven had noticed over the years of their friendship that Connie had slowly been sitting closer and closer to him, and they had reached the point where she was leaning completely on him. He sighed quietly. There was still one place they were yet to visit.  
"Lets go for a walk.", Steven said, glancing down at Connie.  
"Sure!", She replied eagerly.

He took her hand which caused her to blush slightly, and this reaction in her causes Steven to do the same. He walked briskly, with Connie lagging slightly behind. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination.  
"Ta-da!", Steven exclaimed excitedly, gesturing at a narrow crack in the in the cliff, only narrow enough for a person to squeeze through.  
"What's this? I've never even noticed this before."  
"I'll show you!"  
Still holding Connie's hand, Steven squeezed through the gap, gently pulling Connie in after him. 

To Connie's amazement, the small entrance opened out into a decently sized cave. A shaft of light illuminated the back wall, revealing glistening rocks.  
"Wow.", Connie murmured in amazement.  
"Great, isn't it?", Steven responded enthusiastically.  
"How come you've never showed me this before?"  
Steven leant on one side of the cave with the opening to his side in a familiar groove in the stone. Connie silently took a position opposite to him, the rough wall poking at her back. Wisps of sunset spread across her face.  
"You're so beautiful.", Steven said almost unconsciously, but when Connie looked up at him he had a calm and knowing look on his face.  
"Thank you! I...".Connie fiddled with the ends of her short hair. "So are you.", She replied, coaxing a giggle out of Steven. She blushed deeply. 

"You do realise don't you,", Steven continued, "that you're the best thing that happening to me. You have made me feel things I didn't even know were real, Connie."  
Hearing those words ignited something within her.  
"I feel the same!", She exclaimed, "You're so special, not just because of your powers or the gems, but you're the most overwhelmingly positive person I have ever met and you make me so happy. More so than I could ever see for myself."  
"You're perfect.", They said in unison.  
"The reason I have never brought you here," , Steven said after a brief silence, "is because from the day I met you I've had a plan of what I wanted to happen here, and up until now I was too hesitant to make it a reality. I think we can make it happen."

In a blur of movements, they both pushed off of the wall and met in the middle, their lips connecting in a brilliant display or reds and pinks as the sunset illuminated their union. They were both injected with a burst of new and bright sensations, as they wrapped their arms around each other. Slowly, they pulled away and made deep eye contact, both almost trying to get the other's confirmation that this was really happening. Steven sighed. 

"Exactly to plan.", He whispered, and they both giggled.  
After a short time of basking in this newfound feeling, staring into each other's eyes, the two made their way out of the cave, still holding hands. The sun was almost completely set, smearing a spectrum of purple across the water that licked the shoreline.  
Connie's phone buzzed, and in her trance she almost didn't feel it.  
"My dad is down the street to pick me up.", She stated, slightly put out.  
"I'll walk you!". Steven grinned at her in his way that made her feel light inside.

Connie only just remembered to remove her hand from Steven's before meeting her dad, but it was apparently too late as he opened with "Hello you two love birds!"  
"Daaaadddd", Connie groaned but Steven just blushed and smiled.  
"I'll see you tomorrow.", She said definitely at Seven.  
"Can't wait!"  
He watched as the car screeched away.

He began trudging slowly back towards the beach house, unable to fight the wide smile creeping up on his face. He could have danced all the way back, the joy that was swirling around inside him was overwhelming. As he creaked open the door, he noted that none of the gems were present. After taking off his shoes and brushing his teeth, he flopped onto his bed. The last rays of light were dancing on his ceiling, and he let the sight along with the gentle sounds of the ocean and the deep feeling of satisfaction inside him pull him into a deep sleep.


	2. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie spend the afternoon together, exploring their new relationship.

When Steven woke up the next morning it took him a second to realise what had happened the day before. He leaped out of bed and floated gently back down. It was 7:05. Far too early, but his excitement surrounding seeing Connie later would have prevented him from sleeping in any longer. He practically jumped down the stairs, going straight to the kitchen to get some cereal. As he crunched he picked up his phone.  
1 n e w m e s s a g e  
It was from Connie. His fingers moved in a blur to open it.  
\- Tonight was amazing, I am so excited to see you tomorrow -  
Steven grinned as he read it.

"What are you looking at all smiley?"   
He jumped and almost spilt milk on himself. Looking up, he saw Amethyst standing above him.  
"What are you doing up so early?", Steven questioned with a hint of irritation.   
"I haven't slept, dummy. How bout you answer my question?", She retorted.  
He hesitated.  
"A text."  
"Who from?"  
"None of your business!"  
"Oh yeah? Bet I could guess. C-"  
"OKAY OKAY", Steven laughed. "Last night..."  
Amethyst sat down next to him, looking up expectantly.  
"Connie and I..."  
"Had sex?"   
"NO", he shouted, turning red. "We...", He lowered his voice slightly, "Kissed."  
"HAHAAAA. STEVEN YOU LITTLE PLAYER!"  
"What? No. What does that even mean? I'll have to you know it was very...! Classy!"  
This made Amethyst erupt into laughter as Steven blushed deeper.   
"You really are a gentleman, Stee-man.", She said, wiping a tear from her eye from her raucous laughter. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, little man."  
"Are you going to tell the others?", Steven asked hesitantly.  
"Well I'm sure I don't need to tell Garnet,", she began, "but I don't know about Pearl. She still thinks you're her little boy. I'm not sure how well she'd take it."  
"Hmmmm...". Steven haven't even thought about how Pearl would react.  
At that moment the gem door sounded and Pearl stepped through, absorbed in some ancient tome. She almost didn't notice the two sitting on the couch.  
"Ah! Steven! Aren't you up nice and early?"  
He could already hear amethyst giggling next to him.  
"Yeah well... You know me! The early bird gets the worm and what-not!", He laughed nervously. "I'm going to, errrr, take a walk!"  
"But you're not even dressed", Pearl pointed out, slightly concerned.   
Steven looked down at his cookie cat pajama bottoms and white vest.   
"Who needs clothes?", He blurted out, bolting for the front door.   
Once he had slammed the door, Pearl looked over at Amethyst.  
"Is he okay?", Pearl asked.  
"I dunno, P. He's growing up pretty fast."  
"What-?"  
With that amethyst shape-shifted into an owl and began flying around the rafters. Pearl groaned and started on the dishes.

Steven plonked himself down onto the cool sand. He would use this time to plan his and Connie's effective first date. He wanted to make it special for her. After some thinking, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and composed his reply to Connie.   
\- Come by around 12, and don't eat lunch :) -  
He sent it and locked his phone. He had some preparations to get on with.

He creeped back up the stairs to the beach house, entering only after he was sure Pearl was gone. He didn't want any questions yet.   
After he had showered and dressed, he made his way to the supermarket, where he bought supplies to put a picnic together, such as bread, fruit and his most proud purchase - some rather delicious looking chocolate cupcakes. On his walk home, he began imagining their time together. He wanted it to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of took inspiration from the scene in Steven Universe Future when Steven proposes, but a but less upsetting!


	3. Tiger Philanthropist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie goof off together in his room, but it's not without its drawbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming for a chapter a day, so stay tuned!

Giggles could be heard from across the temple from Steven's bedroom. It had officially been a week since Steven and Connie's first romantic engagement. They were now on Steven's bed, pretend wrestling.   
"You cannot defeat Tiger Philanthropist!", Steven shouted, squirming out from under Connie. Determined, she quickly grabbed the back of Steven's t-shirt, stopping his escape attempt and sending him crashing back down onto the bed. She hopped back on top of him, her hands either side of his head.   
"Oh yeah, I thought you retired?", She retorted, a smug look on her face.   
"I have to admit," Steven began sarcastically, "It would appear to the average individual that you are currently at an advantage."  
Connie was too busy marvelling at how she had so obviously influenced Steven's vocabulary that she didn't realise where this was going.  
"However,", Steven continued, "I am not the average individual, for one very important reason which you are overlooking."  
"What's that then?"  
"I am very, very...", He paused for effect, "STROOONNNGGGGG!".   
At that moment he grabbed Connie's waist and flipped her over so that she was underneath him with an almighty plop from the bedding. They both laughed loudly as Steven jumped on top of her, securing her hands beside her head with his body weight. The laughter slowed down as they looked at each other, feathers from Steven's pillows floating down around them. He leaned in and kissed her with a gentleness that contrasted strongly with his previous actions. 

He loosened his hold of her hands, allowed her to wrap them around his body. Steven stoked her face tenderly with the back of his hand. They had had the chance to practice their kissing, and were now confident enough to ease the awkwardness. Steven trailed his hand down further towards her neck, tugging gently on the neck of her t-shirt. Connie moved one of her hands to Steven's chest. She felt hard muscle that she almost wasn't expecting. Intrigued, she moves further down to his abs, marvelling once again at how muscly he felt. Steven breathed heavily as she did this. It was on now.

He let his mouth follow his hand down to Connie's neck, sucking gentle on her smooth skin which caused her to gasp. His hand began moving further down, but before he progressed any further he pushed off the bed with his hand and kneeled above Connie, looking into her eyes for her signal.   
"Can I...?", Steven trialed off, staring down at her chest.  
"Please.", She whispered softly.   
This response gave Steven butterflies, and he moved his hands back down to where they were. He began massaging Connie's breasts through her t-shirt. He bit his lip at how good they felt, and could feel his blood rushing. 

Connie began worming her hands underneath Steven's shirt. She looked him in the eyes and he nodded in approval. As Steven continued to touch her chest, she sneaked up his shirt and got to feel his toned torso with no cotton-y barrier. Their lips connected once again as they both eagerly explored each other. Connie could feel Steven's warm fingers begin to work their way underneath her t-shirt and she moaned ever so slightly into the kiss. 

The sound of the gem door opening made them snap back to reality. Steven whipped himself off of her, rushing down the stairs to greet Pearl. Connie groaned quietly in irritation.   
"Hi Pearl!", She heard Steven shout nervously from downstairs.   
"Oh, hello Steven.", Came the reply.   
Connie reluctantly peeled herself from the bed and headed downstairs.  
"We were just... Er..."  
After letting the silence hang for a second, Connie cut in.  
"Playing Xbox.", She stated flatly.  
"Yes!", Steven said, relieved.  
"Well, don't let me disturb you.", Pearl replied, oblivious to the situation and rather uninterested, "I just came for your laundry."  
"Cool! Groovy!". Steven took the stairs two at a time to collect his dirty clothes, practically leaping on his way back down.  
"Don't break a bone, Steven, it's only laundry", Pearl said with a hint of concern.  
Steven shoved the clothes into Pearl's arms, shooing her to the warp pad.  
"Thank you so much! Bye!!", he shouted over Pearl's protesting and then the warp pad noise.   
Once she was gone, Steven stood for a minute, breathing heavily.   
"Shall we... Carry on where we left off?", Connie questioned.  
"What? Oh errrrr... There's a new episode of under the knife out today, isn't there? Lets watch it!"  
"Oh yeah, okay then, sure."  
The click and buzz of Steven's TV sounded as he put on the episode. Connie cuddled up to him, hesitantly at first but she soon got immursed in the episode. 

"YESSSSS!", Steven shouted at the screen, upon learning that Mrs. Johnson's surgery had been a success. Connie giggled. It had been about half an hour, and she had felt Steven relax into her over the course of the show. She began fondling with Steven's hair as he put his arm back around her after his celebration.   
"You're so beautiful.", She said to him quietly. He laughed slightly.  
"What, am I not handsome?". He took his arm from around her and flexed his biceps. Connie giggled.  
"Am I not hunky and masculine??", He asked in a deep, bellowing voice.   
They both laughed.  
"You certainly are from what I felt before.", Connie said in a sultry tone. Steven hummed almost involuntarily.   
"I least, I think you were.", Connie continued, "I might need another feel, just to be sure."  
"I'm sure that that can be arranged.", Steven said in the same deep voice.

As lips connected, both of their hands instantly got to work on each other, feeling frantically and eagerly. Connie's hands once again found themselves underneath Steven's shirt, feeling his taught torso. He moaned into her. His hands began to work his way towards her chest, when:

"Are you two... Together?"

They froze.


	4. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven faces the gems.

"Are you two... Together?"

They froze.

The pair looked up slowly to see Pearl standing at the top of the stairs holding a pile of neatly folded clothes.  
"I'm sorry, I'll-", Pearl fumbled with the clothes.  
"No!", Steven cut in, "We're not!". He slid quickly away from Connie.  
"Steven!", Connie shouted in protest, "What do you mean we're not-"  
"Nothing! I didn't mean anything. I just..."  
"Yes, Pearl, we are. Steven is my boyfriend."  
Steven looked between Connie and Pearl in horror.  
"You're not even going to say anything?", Connie protested.  
Steven just stared at her.  
"UGH.". She stood up and walked quickly out the door.  
"Wait-!"  
The door slammed.  
"Steven I'm not sure what's going on, but you should go after her."  
Steven looked up at Pearl. She nodded up at him. 

Steven ran after Connie and caught up to her half way down the stairs.  
"Connie, listen, I-"  
"How could you tell her we're not together?", Connie turned around and looked at Steven. She was crying, and this caught Steven off guard.  
"I know that we haven't exactly talked about it but I can't believe you would dismiss it like it was... Like it was nothing!"  
She put her hands to her face.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"This is what I was afraid of! I didn't want things to change and that's exactly what's happening. You being weird with Pearl, it's really getting to me. It all feels just - wrong."

"I'm sorry, I understand it's just... Something that amethyst said to me and... You know what it doesn't even matter. Hearing you call me your boyfriend just now made me so happy. I knew you didn't want things to change and I just didn't want to push it too fast, but I realise now that that's not what you meant. I'm sorry, I'll be better."  
Connie laughed softly and put her hand to Steven's face.  
"We just need to communicate more. You don't have to be better, you're perfect.".  
Steven softened into her touch, comforted by her words.  
"What you need to do,", She continued, "is talk to Pearl."  
Steven looked down.  
"Yeah, you're right.", He said reluctantly.  
"I'll stay down here incase things get messy.", Connie teased.  
Steven smiled and made his way back up the stairs. He placed his hands on the door before taking a deep breath and pushing it open.

As he entered he immediately noticed Pearl sitting on the couch, along with Amethyst and Garnet.  
"Wonderful.", He groaned, "An audience."  
"Don't worry, Stee-man, we'll understand if you're a dad now."  
"Shut it, Amethyst.", Pearl snapped.  
The gems looked up at Steven expectantly.  
"Right.", He sighed. "I guess you want an explanation.". They all nodded at him, Amethyst grinning.  
"Connie and I are together. She is my girlfriend. We kissed last week and now we are a thing. I'm sorry that I kept it a secret I just...", He trailed off as his eyes as settled on Pearl. She was fidgeting furiously.  
"I just know that you have certain expectations of me, and I didn't want you to get freaked out that I'm, you know, 'growing up'."  
"I'm sorry that you felt that way, Steven.", Pearl began slowly. "I tried my best to be supportive of you. I guess I've failed."  
"No, no!", He protested in dismay, "I just-"  
"He wanted to enjoy this new experience without worrying about how we would take it.", Garnet cut in in her usual dry tone.  
"...yeah.", Steven said guiltily.  
"It's ok if you want your privacy, man.", Amethyst added.  
"Of course.", Pearl said, smiling warmly at him. "You can do your own laundry from now on". They both giggled.  
"And for the record,", Garnet said, "we all approve."  
"Yeahh!!", Amethyst shouted.  
Pearl grimaced at ger loudness.  
"Yes, we do". She said. Steven smiled at her in relief.  
"You two will make a great couple.", Garnet said, touching her visor with a shine.

"Is she seriously waiting outside, man? I thought you were a gentleman.Let her in we need to celebrate!", Amethyst said enthusiastically.  
He ran to the door and opened it, gesturing at Connie to come in. She ran up the stairs and grabbed his hand, and they walked into the room together.  
"WOOOOO! THE DREAM COUPLE, GIVE US A BOW."

...

After the surprisingly long 'celebration', Connie and Steven were winding down on his bed. They were lying back together listening to Steven's lo-fi playlist. He propped himself up on his elbow.  
"I am sorry about how I've been acting. I guess I didn't want things to change either. I just wasn't sure how Pearl would react and I was putting it off, but I was being stupid."  
Connie sat up.  
"You weren't being stupid. Your relationship with your family is of prime importance, I just couldn't stand watching you get so stressed around Pearl."  
She flopped back down.  
"But we're good now.", She said definitively, snuggling into Steven.  
He wrapped his hands around her.  
"Yeah, we are"


	5. The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie share a new experience while swimming in the Ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets quite sexual, just a warning, but if your not up for that then you can skip and not be confused. Hope you enjoy!

A sharp streak of light struck Steven's face, snapping him awake. He immediately noticed the pool of sweat around him as he came to. Disgruntled, he threw off the remainder of the duvet that he hadn't kicked away in his sleep. After he'd peeled himself from the sheet he checked his phone. It was 37°C (99°F) outside. That explained the ocean he'd been sleeping in. He quickly made his way to the shower. The feeling of the icy water on his skin made him shudder, but it was so refreshing that he didn't increase the temperature. 

He stood in his room with just a towel on. It was certainly too warm for his usual attire, so he settled on a pair of cotton shorts and an airy vest. As he was dressing, an idea hit him, and he picked up his phone.  
\- Hey Connie! It's perfect weather to be down at the beach, fancy a swim? -  
The reply came almost instantly.  
\- Great idea! I'll get ready now, be there in an hour or so. -

In the mean time, Steven took a step outside. The heat hit him instantly. The sun was relentlessly beating down on the sand, creating waves of heat. It seemed as though the ocean should just boil away.

The hour passed quickly enough as Steven ate his breakfast and changed into his swimming trunks. Soon there was a sharp knock at the door. Steven jumped up to answer it. Connie was stood at the door in a white summer dress that hung loosely over her slim frame. On her head was a large floppy hat to protect her from the cruel sun.   
"Hi!", She said sweetly.  
"Wow.", Replied Steven, swallowing. "You look adorable."  
"Thankyou!"  
She could see Steven's strong arms and shoulders due to his vest, and it made her smile ever so slightly.  
"Look at my absolute hunk of a boyfriend, nice vest!"  
"Oh...", He blushed deeply, "Thanks!"  
They stood staring at each other for a minute.  
"Right,", Steven said suddenly, "shall we hit the ocean?"  
"First we need to apply some UV protector. The coolness of the ocean can be deceiving."  
Steven laughed to himself at how cute his nerd of a girlfriend was.

They sat on the couch and Connie produced a small bottle of sun cream from her bag. She squeezed some onto her hand, which Steven assumed she would apply to herself, but she began massaging it into his arms. It was cold and refreshing, and her touch made it feel so much better. Without further hesitation, Steven got some sun cream for himself and began rubbing it onto Connie's exposed legs.   
"Take that vest of then.", Connie stated assertively. After a look of confusion from her boyfriend, she added: "You're not intending to get into the ocean with it on, are you?"  
"Oh of course", he stuttered, pulling off his vest for her.  
She began working the white cream into his torso, humming as she did so.   
"What about your stomach?", Steven asked defiantly.  
"I suppose you're right.", She smirked, but much to Steven's disappointed she merely undid a few buttons down the front of her dress so he could have access. 

After they were suitably protected, they made their way down the beach, towels in hand. Halfway towards the sea, Connie stopped and took off her hat and plopped in in the sand. Steven then watched in awe as she gently pulled her dress over her head, exposing the light blue bikini she was wearing underneath. This was the most Steven had ever seen of his girlfriend, and his face turned a deep red at the sight of her beautiful body. Finally, she bent down to unbuckle her sandals, but as she pulled them off and touched her feet to the sand, she yelped and threw herself at Steven.  
"What-?"  
"Sorry!", She spluttered, "the sand is boiling!"  
Connie's bare skin was now completely in contact with Steven's. Something began to push against his trunks, and subsequently against Connie's leg.   
"That's ok.", He whispered.  
Connie bit her lip as she felt the pressure against her thigh. She knew what it was, and he knew she knew. Her hand crept down ever so slowly. 

In an instant, Steven kicked off his sandals and leaped into the air with Connie in his arms, floating with perfect trajectory into the ocean. She screamed slightly and clutched onto Seven's strong arms. They made contact with the water with an almighty splash, and Steven wasted no time.  
"You're so sexy", he murmured into her ear, running his hands down her body.   
Her leg once again brushed his crotch, and he moaned.   
"Could I...", She began.  
"Oh god, please.", Steven whispered longingly.   
Determined but a touch nervous, Connie moved her hand towards Steven's trunks. She cupped her hand around the bulge. Getting a good reaction from her partner, Connie slipped her fingers under the elastic of the trunks and made direct contact with Steven's length. He moaned involuntarily, which triggered an amazing feeling in her. Wrapping her fingers around it, she began gently pumping it with her hand.   
"Oh, Jesus, Connie", me moaned loudly.  
She began to speed up, causing Steven to grip her tightly. He began biting her shoulder gently, almost as a way just to stay quiet. 

It didn't take long for their interaction to crescendo, Steven letting out a low growl and collapsing into Connie, letting her and the ocean carry his body weight. After a moment, he removed his head from his lover's shoulder and kissed her softly. "That was amazing, thankyou."  
"I honestly didn't know what I was doing.", Connie chuckled.  
"It's not just that - I mean, you did great - but just the fact that that just happened with you... It makes me want to do it all over again."  
Connie giggled and splashed water at his face.  
"Well you'll have to catch me first!", Connie shouted, pushing herself away.  
Steven spluttered and wiped the salty water from his eyes.  
"You're on!", He shouted after her, grinning.  
He channeled all of his weight into an almighty splash in the water, showering Connie in a tidal wave of sea. They both laughed loudly as the sun continued to cast it's rays over the goofy, young couple.


	6. It's been weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie have a disagreement about Connie's communication with her parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! This lockdown just has me writing all the time. I've literally never written fanfiction before, or anything really to be honest! All of you reading this means so much to me, so thankyou. I just hope I am bringing you a little peace in these strange times.

Dusk was casting it's shadows over Beach City pier. The general thoroughfare had died down, with only the dregs of the summer rush left trailing their way down the planks. An old worn bench was currently the residence of a young couple. Connie was leaning across Steven with her eyes closed, while he was reading a book from the spin of series of 'The Unfamiliar Familiar'. Lazily, she brought her hand to her face and opened her eyes a crack to check the time on her watch.   
"That time already!", Connie shouted, snapping up, startling Steven as she did so. "I told my parents I'd be home before dark! How long have we been sitting here?"  
"Well you came to my house around 3, we watched that film, Xbox, so that's...". Steven began counting on his fingers.  
"Nevermind that!", Connie cut in, "I need to go. Now."  
"Don't sweat,", replied Steven reassuringly, "we'll take lion."  
Connie visibly relaxed a little.  
"Ok, but we need to get a move on."

Once they had located lion, Connie mounted him and Steven began to follow.  
"You don't have to come, Steven."  
He was slightly taken aback by his girlfriend's words.  
"I don't mind, honestly.", He replied hesitantly.  
Connie remained silent as he clambered onto lion. In a flash of pink they were on Connie's street. Dr. Maheswaren was already waiting at the door.  
"Ah, there you are! I was about to send out a search party.", Joked Connie's mother.   
"Sorry, I lost track of the time.", She replied flatly.  
"Still, bit late to be spending at a friend's house, is it not?"  
Connie entered her house in silence.   
"Don't know what's up with her."  
Steven looked down silently. A 'friend's house. A 'friend'.  
"Well, thankyou for bringing her home.", Said Connie's mother, oblivious. "Your mode of transportation is certainly more... Efficient."  
"Yeah...", Replied Steven, completely distracted, "Goodnight."  
He was gone in an instant.

The minute he got home he ran upstairs and dialed Connie's number. She picked it up after a few rings.  
"Ste-"  
"You haven't told them, have you?"  
Connie stayed silent on the other end of the phone.  
"Connie?!"  
"Look, I'm sorry Steven, I just-"  
"You are the one who convinced me to tell Pearl! How could you not tell them? It's been weeks!"  
"Well I'm sorry but my Parents aren't exactly as 'easy-going' as the gems! Have you even told your dad?"  
Steven paused as a wave of guilt and realisation hit him. He had completely forgotten to tell Greg.  
"He's been out of town with the band-"  
"See? Don't have a go at me!"  
"You're the one who said family comes first! I thought that meant you'd, you know, tell them if you had a boyfriend!"  
"Yes, family does come first, which is exactly why I haven't told them. I thought you knew what my parents are like! They could stop me from seeing you, I didn't want to have an argument like that with them."  
"What are you going to do, never tell them? Just hope that this ends before you have to inconvenience yourself with it?"  
"Steven..."  
He paused for a minute, realising how harsh he'd been.  
"Look... I'll tell my dad and you can tell your parents, ok?"  
"Ok.", Came the quiet reply.  
"Goodnight.", Said Steven, pressing hard into the hang up button.

He slapped his phone onto the bed and groaned, putting his head in his hands. He hated fighting with Connie. After some time spent moping, he solemnly got ready for bed. Greg was due back tomorrow night, and he was scheduled to visit him in the van, so he would have the opportunity to tell him the news. It took him a while to sleep that night, with snippets of what he'd said to Connie slapping him in the face as he began to drift off.

The bad feeling carried through to when Steven awoke the next morning. He ripped himself out of bed only to get a marshmallow and maple syrup sandwhich. He hardly noticed Amethyst enter the room as he let the sad meal slide down his throat.   
"Hey mannn! Nice sandwhich."  
"Mhmmmhmm", replied Steven.  
"What's up? Come on, spill it to your bestie."  
"Ughmdnndnnd". Steven took another bite of his breakfast.  
"Maybe what you need is a bit of self reflection", said Amethyst, shape-shifting into a purple replica of him.  
"UGH!". Steven slammed down his half eaten abomination and put his head in his hands.  
"Are you going to finish that?", asked Amethyst after a short pause.  
"Go nuts!", Shouted Steven slamming his fist down on the arm of the couch.  
"Look,", said Amethyst, swallowing the remainder of Steven's sandwhich in one bite, "If this is a problem with Connie then we're all here for you. Especially Garnet, I'm sure she'd-"  
"I appreciate that,", he interupted, flustered, "but I'd really rather just sort this out myself."  
"Whatever you say, man", replied Amethyst casually, licking the excess syrup off of her fingers.

Steven spent the day playing Xbox half-heartedly, gazing at his phone in intervals and debating whether or not to message Connie. The day dragged by, which was not helped by the hazy heat forcing its way into his room from the outside.

After a few hours Steven heard his phone go off. He scrambled to see who it was.  
1 n e w m e s s a g e  
\- Hey shctuball! I'm due back in half an hour, I'll drive the van to the top of the hill. Meet you there? I'll get pizza on the way -  
Steven felt guilty at the slight disappointment he felt that the message was not from Connie.  
\- Sure! Can't wait to see you -  
He clicked his phone off. It was time to get dressed.

...

Steven trudged up the hill, thoughts of Connie hurtling around his mind.  
"Hey Steven!", Shouted Greg from the van.  
All his thoughts fell away as Steven ran towards his dad. They shared a tight hug.  
"It's so great to see you!", Steven said, slightly teary-eyed.  
"You too, Schtuball!"  
"How are you? How's the band?", Questioned Steven eagerly.  
"It's all fine, it's great," began Greg, "but what's going on with you?"  
After a moments silence, he added, "Amethyst texted me saying you were having some... Girl trouble."  
"UGH! I knew it!", Ranted Steven, gripping his curly hair between his fingers.  
"Hey, hey.", Comforted Greg, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
Steven took a deep breath.  
"No, I do."

After 20 minutes of talking and pizza-eating, Greg was up to speed on the situation.  
"...And now her parents are probably going to tell her to break up with me and she will because I got angry and-"  
"Slow down there, son. You and Connie have been best friends for 3 years. You know each other and care deeply for each other, and from what you've told me, it sounds like she's got the hots for you BAD, little man.", Said Greg, ruffling his son's hair.  
Steven giggled.  
"The Maheswarens are reasonable people,", he continued, "I'm sure it'll work out fine."  
"Yeahh,", replied Steven distantly, "I just hope that she holds up her end of the deal."  
Greg wrapped his arm around him. They gazed at the stars together from the back of the van. After some time, Steven's phone began to ring.   
"I think you should take that, Schtuball."


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie confesses to her parents.

Connie awoke at 7:45 am sharp as usual, however she didn't leap out of bed in her usual fashion. Instead, she remained for some time with her head sank deep into her pillow. She felt awful about her argument with Steven the night before, and what she was going to have to do once she got up was not improving her mood. Eventually, she hauled herself up and got dressed, simultaneously planning exactly what she was going to say to her parents.

He heart was racing as she paced gently down the stairs. She could hear her parents talking in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she walked in.  
"Morning honey, do you want some breakfast?", Asked her mother brightly   
"Not right now, thankyou. I need to tell you guys something."  
Her parents very briefly shared a concerned look, which Connie noticed. Doug and Priyanka sat opposite her at the table.  
"I'm just going to come out and say it.", said Connie shakily, eyes locked on the wooden surface of the table. "Steven and I are together. He's my boyfriend. And if you guys have a problem with it then tough because I'm 16 years old and this is my life!", She finished defiantly.   
When her outburst was followed by silence, she looked up to face her parents. To her surprise, they were looking at her with an almost humoured expression.  
"Well duh, honey.", Said Doug.  
"But-"  
"What your father is so eloquently trying to say is,", Priyanka placed her hand on top of her daughter's, "we suspected as much."  
A look of complete disbelief and confusion was plastered across Connie's face as her parents continued.   
"Your mother and I just thought that you were so close, that it was only a matter of time as you got older. And we support you."  
Connie felt the relief wash over her, which was followed by a slight feeling of embarrassment concerning her approach to the conversation.  
"You know we like Steven and his family.", Finished Priyanka.  
"Wow.", Started Connie, "I'm sorry I just didn't think that would be so easy." Her dad laughed softly.  
"However!", Said her mother sternly, "You will be coming with me to the doctors and we will be getting you the implant before you can make any stupid decisions!"  
Connie turned a deep red, along with her father. 

...

That night, Connie lay on her bed thinking of Steven. It seemed now that she had been absolutely ridiculous, but she wholeheartedly believed that she was going to have to put up more of a fight with her parents. She felt like an idiot. A beam of moonlight had sneaked its way in through her curtains. She picked up her phone and dialed Steven.

"Hi.", She began hesitantly.  
"Hey."  
"Listen. I told my parents this morning. They're totally fine with it, they even said they already knew, for goodness sake! I feel like an idiot now. I should have told them sooner I just..."  
"That's great! What a relief! And you're not an idiot, I was kind of scared too to be honest. I'm just sorry that I was so harsh last night. I was just kind of hurt."  
"I know, and I'm sorry.". There was a pause.  
"Oh my gosh I totally forgot,", she almost shouted, "how did Greg take it?"  
"Oh he was thrilled! He also saw it coming. We're just sitting at the top of the hill eating pizza at the moment. And he's wildly gesticulating at me as we speak."  
They both laughed.  
"So... Are we okay again?", Asked Connie quietly after a short silence.  
"Yeah. Definitely.", Said Steven confidently.  
"I'm just sorry again, I can't wait to see you."  
"Stop being sorry. I can't wait to see you either."

After the conversation has ended, Steven made his way back over to where he had been sitting.  
"So?", Asked Greg, mouth full of pizza.  
"We're good.", Replied Steven contently.  
"Told you it'd work out."  
"Yeah.", Said Steven, smiling.


	8. The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven share a romantic getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sexual warning! Can be skipped if necessary, so don't worry. Hope you enjoy!

"Die. Die! DIE!"  
Connie and Steven were playing Xbox on his bed. Their bodies were a mess of arms and legs as they frantically spammed their controllers, struggling to beat the boss on their new favourite video game.  
"Nonononnono - YES YES YESSSS"  
The boss exploded into an array of coins and experience. The couple celebrated wildly, high-fiving at their triumph. After the wave of adrenaline had passed, they were left in an almost sad silence. Steven sighed.  
"We've really gotten lazy, haven't we.", Connie said with a hint of disappointment, "We really need to get out more."  
"But cuddling and playing games is so much funnnnn", moaned Steven, pulling Connie close to him, making her giggle.  
"We went to the beach liikkee a week ago.", He further protested.  
"I'm thinking a *little* further than the front of your house, Steven."  
He thought for a minute.  
"I've got the perfect thing! Get your shoes on.", Shouted Steven, untangling himself from Connie and scrambling up.  
"What, right now?"  
"Yeah! There's no better time... Than... The present!", Steven said as he stretched.  
"Fair enough.", Chuckled Connie, "Where are we headed?"  
"You'll find out. Get your shoes onnnn"  
"Okay, okay!", Laughed Connie, letting Steven drag her up.  
Once they had shoes on, Steven pulled his girlfriend towards the warp pad.  
"A gem location?", Questioned Connie.  
Steven didn't reply, instead he just put his arms out and activated the pad. 

The two were showered in an array of blues and greens as the tube of light consumed them. Connie had warped many times but the curious wonder had not diminished. 

Once the light had dissipated, it was replaced by a beautiful landscape. A path of exotic and vibrant foliage ahead of them lead to a pristine white beach.  
"Great, isn't it!", Said Steven enthusiastically.  
"Yeah...", Replied Connie, awestruck. "Where are we?"  
"Uhhhhh...". That thought had not actually crossed Steven's mind.  
"Doesn't matter,", added Connie quickly, aware of her her boyfriend limited geographical knowledge, "let's explore!"  
She bounded off the warp pad and up a hill to their right. Steven followed, only after a short appreciation of his adorable girlfriend.

At the top of the hill was a clearing, scattered with exposed geodes as tall as a person. They reflected the bright sunlight in an impressive display of hues.  
"Amazing.", Stated Connie.  
"This is where I came with Lars and Sadie back in the day, when we got briefly stranded."  
"Not a bad place to be stranded.", Connie said quietly as she traced one of the geode's sharp geometry with her fingertips. "Shall we go for a walk?", Suggested Steven.

The two surveyed the entire island, which was not very large, but a geographical wonder. There were cascading waterfalls and beautiful plants that Connie had never even seen before. They decided to settle, however, at the area with the geodes. It was Connie's favourite.  
"So...", Began Steven suggestively as they sat down, "We've walked across the whole island, we got out of the house. Are we allowed to cuddle again now?"  
"I think I can allow that.", Giggled Connie. 

Steven wasted no time pulling her onto his lap, kissing her neck as he did so. He nibbled her skin, leaving dark marks where he had been. Connie gasped slightly, running her fingernails down his back which made him shudder. Their lips connected and Connie pushed her tongue deep into Steven's mouth. As their mouths went to war, he slid his hands underneath Connie's t-shirt, cupping her breasts over her bra.

She removed her hands from Stevens shoulders, and after a moments adjusting she pulled her bra out from her sleeve. Steven watched in amazement as this unfolded in front of him. With a smile, his hands crept back up and brushed Connie's bare nipples. She exhaled strongly as he did so, which he of course noticed. After a look at Connie for confirmation, Steven pulled her t-shirt up and she raises her arms so that he could take it completely off. 

Steven was presented with the most beautiful sight on the whole island. Connie's bare chest was right in front of him. He swallowed.  
"I-. They're-. You're beautiful.", He stuttered. Connie smiled and took Steven's hands in her own, guiding them to her breasts. He began circling his thumbs over her brown nipples, which made Connie moan involuntarily. He continued kissing her neck, moving his mouth slowly south, leaving a trail of kisses. When he reached her chest, he took her nipple his mouth, sucking gently. Connie couldn't take it anymore.  
"Oh Steven, stop teasing me. I need you."  
How forward she was took him by surprise, and he stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes.  
"What, like..."  
"Just touch me."  
Steven smiled.  
"With pleasure."  
Gently, he layed Connie down on the floor in front of him. Triangles of light from the geode were speckled across her skin as she looked up at Steven will hooded eyes. 

Shakily, Steven undid Connie's belt buckle - giving his nerves a soundtrack of clicks and clatters as he did so. Connie brought her hands down to help him, unbuttoning her shorts. Steven could feel his heart racing as he slid his hand under the waistband. Her skin was warm and smooth as he dragged his fingers across it. Once he was underneath her underwear, he felt how wet she was, which instantly made him hard. After a moment of feeling to get his bearings, he slid a finger inside of her, eliciting a yelp from Connie.  
"Oh god, sorry, did I hurt you?", Steven asked quickly.  
"No it's just... I've never actually done that before."  
"Oh. So you've never, like done it on your own?"  
"Yeah, but I've always..."  
She stopped talking and guided Steven's thumb to a specific spot higher up. He understood immediately. With his finger still inside her, he rubbed her clit with his thumb, watching for the reaction in his partner. She gasped and brought her hand to her face, biting down hard on her lip. He began moving the finger inside her with the same rhythm, grinning to himself at what this was doing to his girlfriend. They continued for a few minutes, Connie's moans getting more loud and frequent. Steven could tell she was getting close, so with his other hand he squeezed her breast, rubbing once again on her hard nipple. 

That was all it took. Connie began breathing heavily, gasping his name as she climaxed - squeezing her eyes shut and allowing the explosion of feeling to wash over her. Steven marvelled at the feeling of her juices running down his fingers. He planted a soft kiss on her lips as he removed his hand from her. 

"How was that?", Steven asked once Connie had recovered, half teasing half curious.  
"That was just. Fantastic, Steven. It's never been that good. Ever."  
Steven felt a swell of pride.  
"We I'm happy to have provided.", He joked, stroking Connie's warm face with his other hand.  
"We should get cleaned up.", Laughed Steven as he inspected his wet fingers.  
"Yeah.", Connie giggled in reply, watching as he investigated the unfamiliar liquid.  
"You're just too cute.", She added.  
Steven looked down at her.  
"You're ridiculous cute. The cutest ever.", He replied as he poked her nose. They both giggled.  
A brief silence between them revealed the sound of tinkling water from a nearby stream.  
"Seriously though,", Steven said, "let's go and clean up."


	9. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Connie and Amethyst go to a party at Bucks house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone brought to my attention that I still had the rating at Teen and Up. I have changed it now to Explicit, which I had intended to do the second the fic for sexual but I forgot. Thankyou very much for bringing that to my attention. I'm really sorry if I mislead anyone, it was not my intention.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

"Pass me that, would you?"  
"Oh, sure"  
The band was back in town and Buck was throwing a huge party along with Jenny, Sourcream, Sadie and many others. Steven and Connie had been invited, and were getting ready together in the bathroom.  
"You know apparently Lars even said he might show up?", Said Steven excitedly.  
"Woah, really? I haven't seen him in ages. I'm just so lucky that my parents are letting me stay over, or I'd never be allowed to stay out so late."  
"Speaking of the time, what time is it?", Steven said as he sprayed himself with a generous cloud of aftershave, making Connie splutter slightly.  
"Hmmm...", He hummed as he checked his phone, "Half 8, we better get going."  
"Cool.", Replied Connie as she screwed the lid of eyeliner back on.  
"How do I look?", She asked, turning herself towards Steven.  
A tight red dress hugged her figure. Her minimalistic makeup brought out her features beautifully.  
"Gorgeous,", said Steven quietly, "as always."  
"Wow, looking snazzy Connie!", Shouted Amethyst as she craned her head round the door, giving Steven the fright of his life.  
Connie giggled.  
"Thanks guys."  
"Right, we ready to go then?", Asked Amethyst impatiently.  
"Yep!", Replied Steven.  
"Then let's roll out."

...

The trio were welcomed warmly when they arrived in the back garden by Buck and Jenny.  
"Hey guys!", Said Jenny warmly as she high-fived amethyst.  
"Glad you could make it.", Added Buck in his usual flat tone.  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world!", Replied Connie enthusiastically.  
"So are you guys a thing now?", Asked Jenny suggestively, gazing down at Connie and Stevens interlocked hands.  
"Oh, yeah we are!", Replied Steven, grinning.  
"Right, enough chit-chat!", Shouted Amethyst, "Where's the PARTY ATTT?!?!?"  
She leaped onto the outdoor table and someone threw a can of bear at her, which she ate whole. Everyone laughed.  
"She's got the right idea, let's party!", Shouted Steven over the music, pulling Connie by the hand into the house. Sourcream was DJing in the living room, and the floor was filled with dancing teenagers. Steven scanned the room. No Lars. His heart dropped slightly, until he saw Sadie and Shep dancing in the middle of the room.  
"Sadie! Hi!", Steven screamed over the pounding music, which proved unsuccessful. "SADIEEEE!!"  
"I'm going to get a drink.", Connie said into Steven's ear.  
Steven weaved his way through the crowd and tapped Sadie on the shoulder, causing her to spin around.  
"Oh my gosh, Steven! How are you?", Sadie shouted over the music.  
"I'm good, how are you?", Steven shouted back.  
"Good, thanks. Shall we go outside to catch up?"  
"Hey, do you drink, Steven? Want me to get you one", Shep added.  
"WHAT? YEAH!", Steven yelled, unable to hear.  
They began making their way out of the room and Shep shoved a drink into Stevens hands. Slightly confused, he followed Sadie out. 

Connie made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Amethyst walked up next to her.  
"This party is great! Wow Connie, is that *straight* vodka?"  
Connie almost choked as she drank.  
"No! It's water."  
"Ohhh. That makes more sense. Didn't think you'd have it in you.", Amethyst said, patting Connie's back.  
"What's that supposed to-?", But amethyst was already out the door. Connie watched as someone handed Amethyst a keg of beer, challenging her to drink it. Without hesitation she opened her mouth, allowing the whole thing to slide down her throat in one go. Her challenger backed away slowly. Connie chuckled to herself, her eyes falling upon her glass of water.

"So,", began Sadie to Steven once they were outside, "what's new?"  
"Well, Connie and I got together.", He replied, smiling.  
"Wow! I knew it would happen one day,", she giggled, "I'm really happy for you."  
Steven took a gulp of his drink. It tasted just like juice.  
"How's the band going?"  
"Great.", replied Shep, "We just got done in Aqua Town. We won't be in town for too long though, it's on to Sea City next."  
"Wow, you're really living the life out there. To the band!", Steven said, raising his cup. They all clinked cups and Steven downed the remainder of his drink.  
"You might want to slow down there, I made that pretty strong.", Said Shep with an a air of concern.  
"W...what?", Steven replied, oblivious.  
"Well it was like half vodka."  
"What? This is... Alcohol? But it tastes so nice!"  
"Did you not tell him?", Sadie asked Shep angrily.  
"I asked if he drank and he said yes!"  
"I did?"  
"You didn't?"  
"Shep I can't believe that!"  
"Hey, don't argue!", Steven cut in, "This isn't anyone's fault."  
"So...", Shep continued after a short silence, "Still want another one?"  
Sadie shot a look at them.  
Steven stared into his empty cup for a moment.  
"Screw it."

Connie had been dancing for a while with Jenny to Sourcream's music, but was steadily begining to miss Steven. He'd been talking to Sadie for a while now. She decided to go and look for him, and began making her way through the rooms. In one was a couple passionately kissing on a very small sofa, and in another was a boy passed out on the rug. Connie checked his breathing and put him in the recovery position. Once she was satisfied that he was okay, she got back up to continue her search.  
"Hey, you looking for Steven?"  
Connie span around to see Buck leaning in the doorway.  
"Yeah, do you know where he is?"  
Buck smiled slightly.  
"He's in the garden. You should come and see, it's hilarious."  
Confused, Connie silently followed Buck outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this into two, little cliffhanger for you all.


	10. Puke Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Amethyst deal with a drunk Steven

Steven was standing in the middle of the garden with a bucket over his head. Several people were in a circle around him, throwing tennis balls at him as he waved his arms frantically trying to catch them.  
"Connie!", Shouted Amethyst, "Watch this!"  
"What are you-"  
Amethyst shape-shifted into a ball, launching herself at Steven, knocking him over, which made everyone cheer.  
"Oh my god, what is going on out here?", Connie asked frantically.  
Steven pulled the bucket off.  
"Hey Connie! What brings you to the bucket?", He shouted in a slurred voice.  
Connie ran over to help him up.  
"Are you drunk?!", She asked in horror.  
"Pfft, nooooo", he replied, stumbling over again.  
Amethyst ran to Connie's side.  
"Isn't it great?", She shouted, grinning.  
"How is this great?", Connie protested, pointing wildly at her intoxicated boyfriend, who was now vomitting into his pink shield.  
"Ok, maybe that's not great.", Amethyst admitted, kneeling down next to Steven.  
"You okay, buddy?", She asked  
"Of course, I am Puke Diamond.", Steven said, before promptly throwing up again.  
"Okay, maybe we should get you home.", Amethyst said, tossing the shield aside.  
"Is he going to be okay?", Asked Connie nervously.  
"Of course, of course, don't worry. This isn't my first rodeo.", Amethyst assured her.  
"Yeah... Don't worry Connie. We can beat the diamonds with v o d k a", Muttered Seven as Amethyst picked him up.  
"Do we have to walk all the way back with him?", Asked Connie.  
"I'll drive you.", Offered Shep, "This is sort of my fault after all. Just try not to vomit in my car.", They directed at Steven.  
"Haven't you been drinking?", Connie asked in a scolding tone.  
"Don't worry, I've stayed under the limit. I'm on the road again tomorrow after all."

The journey back was short but not without its events. Amethyst said several times that if Steven felt like he was going to puke he should make a bubble around his head and they would 'deal with it later'. When they got back to the house they thanked Shep and got to work dragging Steven up the stairs. "Shhhh!", Amethyst put her hand over Steven's mouth as they entered the house.  
"If Pearl finds out about this we're all done for."  
Connie helped Steven get ready for bed. As she was brushing his teeth for him, he began making muffled noises. She removed the toothbrush.  
"Are you going to be sick again?", She asked worriedly, grabbing his shoulder.  
"Look at you taking care of me.", Steven said, clumsily poking Connie's nose.  
"Well you can thank me later,", Connie said, trying to hide her smile, "we still need to get you to bed." Amethyst helped her haul him up the stairs on onto his bed. Connie collapsed onto the bed from the effort.  
"Connie?", Steven asked quietly.  
"Yes?"  
He paused for a minute.  
"Connie?"  
"Yes?!"  
"You're just. I literally. You know what no that's not good."  
Connie rolled over to look him in the eyes.  
"What is it?", She said with a slight smile.  
Steven seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness.  
"Not now. Later. When I'm not a vomit."  
Connie giggled.  
"Ok Sweetie.", She said quietly once Steven appeared to be out cold. She kissed him on the cheek and gently rolled him over into the recovery position. 

Connie crept back down the stairs and met Amethyst at the bottom.  
"He's out for the count.", She whispered.  
"Perfect.", Replied Amethyst, "And Pearl has no idea."  
"Better keep it that way.", Came a voice from the corner of the dark room.  
The two jumped, clasping their hands over their mouths to keep in a squeal.  
The lamp in the corner clicked on, revealing Garnet sitting on the couch.  
"Jesus, Garnet!", Hissed Amethyst, "I nearly screamed what's your deal?"  
"Well, there were several likely futures for tonight.", She said in a much louder voice than the others were talking, ignoring Amethyst's frantic shushing, "None of them seemed very positive, so I thought I'd stay here incase I was needed."  
"Well I'd rather you than Pearl,", Amethyst muttered, "I'd never hear the end of this."  
She grabbed a bag of crisps from the counter and waltzed into her room.

Once she was gone, Connie crept over and sat next to Garnet. They remained silent for a few seconds.  
"So... What were the other futures you saw?"  
Garnet adjusted her visor.  
"Every likely future I saw involved either you or Steven becoming intoxicated. Or both."  
"Wait, there was a future where I got drunk?", Connie asked in disbelief.  
"Nothing is impossible."  
Connie sat deep in thought for a minute. She'd always abided by the law. It was another 5 years until she would he able to drink. How could it have possibly happened tonight?  
"However,", Garnet continued, "some futures are more likely than others. You're sensible. Do what you want to do."  
With that, Garnet stood up and walked towards her room. She paused at the door.  
"Steven is in good hands.". She smiled softly and walked through the door.  
Connie smiled to herself.

She checked the time. She had her doctor's appointment tomorrow, it was time to go to bed. After removing her makeup and brushing her teeth, Connie slid into bed with Steven. He was snoring softly. She curled up next to him, slipping her arms underneath his. Their bodies fitted perfectly next to each other. The regular rise and fall of Stevens torso and the slight whistle of his breath sent her to sleep. The sweetest lullaby of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot that the legal drinking age in America is 21


	11. Perfectly Suited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie visit the barn after a mysterious text from Peridot

"It was nice of Peridot to invite us down to the barn.", Connie said as her and Steven walked.  
"I don't know.", Steven replied, "I feel like she has ulterior motive"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look at the message she sent me."

\- It has been a long time since I've seen you, Steven. I am aware of some recent advancements in your romantic subplot. Come to the barn tomorrow, I have some things for you. -

"Ok fair enough.", Agreed Connie.

As they reached the barn door, they were quicky greeted by pumpkin, who 'barked' a Steven's feet.  
"Hey buddy!".  
"Steven!", Lapis shouted, running up to them, "It's so good to see you guys!"  
"You too!", They both said in reply.  
"I heard that you two are a couple now, congratulations!"  
"Thanks!"  
Lapis paused.  
"I'm supposed to bring you inside now.", She said hesitantly.  
Connie and Steven shared a concerned and confused look as Lapis lead them inside. 

Peridot was facing away from them in front of a large square object covered by a sheet.  
"Uhh... Hi peridot!", Steven laughed nervously.  
"Hello Steven, Connie.", She replied, devoid of passion, "I have something for you."  
She grabbed the sheet, pulling it off as she did so.  
"It's a chart explaining every faucet of your romance and why your perfect for each other!", She shouted excitedly as she span around. It was clear that she had been trying to contain her excitement.  
"W-Woww....", Connie stuttered.  
It was a huge whiteboard, around 3m by 2m, filled completely with text connected by lines and boxes in a variety of colours.  
"Isn't in great?!", Peridot squealed.  
"You know,", Lapis said flatly from across the room, "you could have just got them chocolate."  
"Nonsense!", Peridot continued, "Take a seat, if we start now we can get done in approximately 2 hours and 40 minutes!"  
Connie and Steven shared a slightly disturbed look.  
"I guess we'll take a seat then."

The next 3 hours passed almost too slow to register. The two tried their best to follow what was happening, but ended up inevitably zoning out at times, only to be brought back to reality by sentences such as: "From my research into human mating practices..." Or "I'm not saying that I'm familiar *overly* familiar with the anatomy of the human sexual organs..." .  
"And that,", Finished Peridot, "concludes my analysis of your relationship."  
"That was very... Thorough.", Said Steven.  
"And thoughtful!", Added Connie sweetly.  
"Thankyou, thankyou. What did you think La-"  
Lapis was asleep in the corner.  
"No worries, I can run her through the details later. There's just one more thing I have for you both."  
Peridot turned around and began rummaging through boxes.  
"I didn't know it was possible for something to be so boring yet so unimaginably awkward", Steven whispered into Connie's ear.  
"She means well,", Replied Connie, "not that I need reminding that your'e the perfect boyfriend". They both giggled.

"Aha!"  
Peridot presented them with a box.  
"I thought you two might have issues when it came to accidental fusion, so I purchased some items online that might help!"  
The couple slowly peered into the box. Connie pulled out a set of fluffy handcuffs, which she promptly dropped back in in horror. They looked at each other in complete disgust.  
"I simply searched 'restraining a partner' and all this stuff came up right away! I'm such a genius!", Peridot gloated, "What are you waiting for, try them on!"  
"We're ok for now!", Steven shouted hysterically, "We'll errr... Take these home for errr... Later."  
Lapis had now awoken due to the noise and was laughing loudly.  
"What?", Shouted Peridot.  
"We should really get going now.", Connie said shakily in an attempt to save Peridot from the situation she had created, "Thank you for your... Gifts."  
"Enjoy.", Lapis whispered, winking at Connie.  
The two grabbed the box and hurried out of the door.

Connie began laughing hysterically once they were out of earshot of the barn, but Steven just turned a deep red.  
"That was DISGUSTING.", He said angrily.  
"Relax, she didn't mean anything by it."  
"I guess, but where do I even put this stuff?"  
"Under your bed?", Suggested Connie.  
"I was thinking more like the bin."  
"Don't be so hasty, you never know, we might need it one day.", Connie whispered.  
Steven blushed even deeper.  
There was still so much left to discover in their relationship. The ideas Connie had put in his head lightened his mood significantly.  
"She could be right though,", Connie continued, "accidental fusion could be an issue."  
"I had never even thought about what all this means for Stevonnie. We always fused as friends. Will they be... Different?"  
"I couldn't say.", Connie replied, a touch concerned, "We'll figure this all out eventually."  
"And after that we can figure this stuff out.", Joked Steven, waving some rope at Connie.  
They both laughed loudly as they made their way back to the temple.

Once Peridots gifts had been sufficiently stashed, Connie and Steven made their way down to the beach. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a red tinge on the sand. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"OOO!", Shouted Connie suddenly, "I completely forgot to show you why I was going to the doctors."  
"What? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah of course, silly.", Connie giggled as she rolled up her sleeve, revealing a large plaster on her upper arm.  
"I got the implant."  
Steven stared blankly at her.  
"You know, the contraceptive implant."  
"Contra-what now?"  
Connie rolled her eyes ever so slightly.  
"My mum made me an appointment the second I told her we were together. It's a little tube in your arm that puts hormones in your bloodstream that stop you from getting pregnant. It's over 99% effective."  
Steven stared at the plaster in amazement.  
"So that means we could... And you wouldn't..."  
Connie nodded.  
"Wow."  
He leaned back and looked out onto the ocean.  
"But of course,", Connie added hastily, "we don't have to do *anything* more until you're ready."  
"I know.", He replied quickly. "Are you ready?", He added in a vulnerable tone.  
"I'm... Not really sure yet.", Connie said quietly.  
"Me neither.", Chuckled Steven, "But we can figure it all out together."  
Connie smiled at him.  
"Yeah, together."  
They leaned in and kissed softly. A pink glow from Steven's gem engulfed them both.

...

Stevonnie was sat on the beach. They dug their fingers into the sand around them, relishing the feeling of being whole and united. The love that knitted them together was unchanged. They smiled, letting the warm rays of the dying day wash over them. Nothing had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is slightly short haha, I have a lot of school work at the moment.


	12. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole family goes on a roadtrip, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post yesterday, I've been feeling I little bit uninspired. I hope you enjoy this.

"Plus 4.", Said Pearl slyly.  
"WHAT?!", Amethyst shouted, slamming her fist down on the table.  
Steven, Connie and the gems were playing Uno.  
"Hahahaa! Reverse!", Shouted Amethyst.  
"That's not how it- eergghh!", Pearl squealed in frustration as Amethyst laughed.  
Steven and Connie laughed quietly to themselves.

"Who's up for a ROADTRIP!", Greg shouted, bursting through the front door. Pearl dropped all of her cards in surprise.  
"Me, me!", Replied Steven at an equally unacceptable volume.  
"What's this for?", Asked Connie.  
"Well, Sadie and Shep have finished their tour, which gives me some much needed time with my boy!", Greg explained, walking over to ruffle Steven's hair.  
"Where are we headed?", He asked excitedly.  
"Where do you want to go?"  
Steven's eyes lit up. He turned to the gems and Connie.  
"Where do you guys want to go?"  
"Oh... Are we coming too?", Pearl asked tentatively.  
"What's wrong, Pearl?", Amethyst said teasingly, "Don't want to come in case we play Uno again? You scared I'll beat you?"  
"Right! Where are we going?", Pearl said hastily. Amethyst grinned to herself.  
Steven got to work writing down all the towns he could name. Connie admired his cuteness from across the table.

Once he was finished he sat back and stared at his list. Bayburgh, Aqua Town, Ocean City, Sea City, Empire City.  
"Done already?", Connie asked, laughing slightly at the number of towns he could name.  
"Well I've already been there.", He whispered to himself, crossing Empire City off the list.  
"Garnet, which of these will everyone like the most?"  
Without looking, she planted her finger on the paper.  
"Aqua town!", Steven shouted excitedly, "I've never actually been there!"  
"Oh, we went with the band,", Greg said, "it was great! Full of energy."  
"I heard that they have a 24-hour build your own pizza shop!", Enthused Amethyst, "You can put anything on. A n y t h i n g."  
"I guess that doesn't sound too bad. Not the pizza shop, that sounds questionable", Said Pearl.  
"What do you think, Connie?", Steven asked apprehensively.  
"Me? I'll just be happy to be with all of you.", She said sweetly.  
Steven blushed.  
"Well it's settled then," said Greg conclusively, "Aqua Town it is!".  
Amethyst continued talking excitedly about the pizza shop as Pearl scoffed at her.  
"How did you know where everyone would want to go?", Steven asked Garnet quietly.  
"Magic.", Came the reply.  
Steven giggled.

...

"Hi Connie!", Steven said greeting Connie the following day at the door. He gave her a swift peck on the cheek, "You all packed?"  
"Yep! I've got my toothbrush, pyjamas, change of clothes, a book, my phone charger, Emergency first aid kit-"  
"What do you think is going to happen?", Laughed Steven.  
"You can never be too prepared.", Said Connie.  
"You're adorable"  
Connie giggled as Steven rubbed his nose on hers. She pulled him in close and and kissed him softly.  
"Ok, are we ready?", Greg shouted through the screen on the front door.  
The two hastily separated and Connie mouthed a 'sorry' at her boyfriend. 

"I don't think we're all going to fit.", Said Connie flatly after they had wedged all the bags into Greg's van.  
"No worries, we can take the Dondai!", Steven said reassuringly, "We just need to decide how to split it..."  
"I want to go with Greg!", Shouted Amethyst.  
"I'll drive the Dondai then.", Pearl added quickly.  
"Connie and I will come with you too, Dad."  
"With all these bags I don't think you'll both fit."  
"Connie can come with Garnet and me then.", Said Pearl.  
Steven and Connie shared a disappointed look.  
"The drive isn't too long,", Steven whispered in her ear, "we'll be back together in no time."  
Connie smiled at him and they touched foreheads.  
"Let's get going, Schtuball."

Greg and Amethyst blasted music in the van for the duration on the drive. Steven basked in the atmosphere that his dad created. Even though the gems were quite literally some of the most powerful people on earth, he never felt more safe than when he was with Greg. He grabbed the map from behind the seat.  
"Hey, Dad?"  
"What is it, Schtuball?"  
"Shouldn't we have taken a left there?"  
"I'm taking us on the scenic route! Half the fun of a roadtrip is the journey."  
"It's just that I told Connie... Oh nevermind."  
"Don't worry, the can check in at the hotel for us."

When they finally arrived and made their way up to the hotel room, Garnet and Pearl were sitting in silence at the table and Connie was lying on her back on one of the beds. She leaped up when the door opened.  
"Steven!", She shouted, running up to hug him, "what took so long?"  
"Sorry, we took the 'scenic' route.", He said slightly sarcastically.  
"Right!", Said Amethyst as she threw the luggage into the room, "Who want's pizza?"  
"Me!", Steven replied.  
"I think I'll just stay here and organise the clothes.", Said Pearl.  
Garnet stared disapprovingly at her from across the table.  
"Or I could come along, I guess."

"Here it is!"  
Amethyst burst through the door of the pizza shop.  
"It's a lot less high quality than she described it.", Said Pearl as she admired the flickering neon sign.  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Pearl.", Steven said positively as he walked through the door.  
"Yeah, Pearl.", Said Garnet mockingly.  
Pearl clenched her fists slightly in frustration, but reluctantly followed everyone into the shop. Amethyst had wasted no time placing her order.  
"Ok so after the tomato just put like a thin layer of Nutella. You've got the Oreos and pickles, right? Have you got any plastic bottles?"  
"What are you going to get on your pizza?", Connie asked Steven as she gazed up at the extensive list of options. He buried his face into her shoulder.  
"Can I get you on my pizza?", He asked in a muffled voice.  
Connie laughed softly and ran her fingers through his soft curls.  
"I think I'll just get margarita.", She said quietly.  
"I'll half it with you."  
"You can get a whole one you know, with literally anything you want.", Greg said from behind them, making them both jump.  
"That's ok!", Steven replied nervously.

They all sat on the promenade to eat their dinner. Amethyst rolled her culinary atrocity into a wrap and slid it down her throat in one go. Pearl rolled her eyes. Steven picked up a piece of pizza and held it to Connie's mouth. She bit the end and Steven pulled it away, creating a long string of cheese. They both laughed as Connie struggled to get it all into her mouth.  
"How cute.", Amethyst said jokingly.  
Greg just looked down sadly at his pizza.  
"What's up with you?"  
"Nothing.", Greg replied, smiling almost sadly as he watched his son and his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is kind of a weak chapter but I needed to set up the next one, so apologies.


	13. A clear opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the roadtrip.  
> Connie and Steven get some time to themselves in their hotel room.

As it began to get dark the group trialed back to the hotel. The young couple walked hand in hand, simply enjoying each other's company. Greg lagged behind with the Gems.  
"I was being stupid.", He said suddenly.  
"More so than usual?", Amethyst replied mockingly. Greg gave her an irritated look.  
"I was so excited to spend this time with Steven. The fact that he's always latched to Connie bothered me slightly, but that's so stupid. He's my son, and he's happy, so I'm happy too. I shouldn't put my childish worries on him. I just don't want to lose him.", He choked up slightly.  
Pearl put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know what you mean.", She said with a chuckle.  
"You have to remember,", began Amethyst, "that he was always joined to Connie by the hip. They've loved each other for a long time one way or the other."  
The group remained in silence for a moment and Pearl graced Amethyst with a look of surprise.  
"That's unusually insightful of you, Amethyst."  
Garnet flicked Pearl's head.

Everyone turned in early when they got back to the hotel. There were two rooms, each with two small but separate bedrooms. Amethyst K-O-ed on one of the beds instantly. Once she was sure that Amethyst was asleep, Pearl sat herself gently next to her and summoned an old book from her gem.  
"We're going to go to bed now, Dad, I'll see you tomorrow.", Steven said, hugging his Dad tightly.  
Greg squeezed him back.  
"Love you, Schtuball."  
"Love you too"  
Once Connie and Steven had left the room, Greg sighed and collapsed onto a chair. Garnet sat down opposite him.  
"Cards?", He asked in a tired tone.  
She silently took the deck of cards in her hand and sprung them into the other in an impressive display of cardistry. Greg smiled.

* b e e p *  
Steven swiped the card to enter his and Connie's room. They got ready for bed in their shared bathroom in almost complete silence. A strange tension was in the air of the hotel room which they were both acutelty aware of. A clear opportunity had been presented to them.

Once he was washed, Steven headed into his room to get changed. As he rummaged through his suitcase in search or his pyjamas, he could feel Connie's presence over his shoulder. Once he'd found them he turned around to see her leaning in the doorway. She swayed up to him, gripping her fingers under his t-shirt - helping him take it off. He tossed it aside and did the same with her's, smiling as he saw that she was not wearing a bra.

In a blur he pushed her onto the bed, their lips connecting in a minty eruption. They ran their hands smoothly down each other. In his usual fashion, Steven shifted his kissing down. He nibbled at her neck as he moved, lingering only slightly at her chest. His tongue trialed down her body and she began breathing heavily. As he reached the top of her jeans he paused, looking up at her. He nodded at him.

In one swift motion he unbuttoned them, pulling them slowly down. She arched her back to help him do so. They fell with a clunk to the carpeted floor. Steven could feel his heart racing as he looked down at Connie's underwear. His mouth went dry.  
"You okay?", Connie asked after a moment.  
Steven looked up to meet her eyes.  
"Of course.", He said, smiling.  
Collecting himself, he slipped his fingers underneath the soft material. Slowly but definitely, he slipped them down too. 

For the first time, he was seeing all of girlfriend at once. A smile spread across his face.  
"As one part at a time, you were so beautiful. But all at once... You're just perfect.", Steven whispered. 

He kissed the side of her knee. Working his way down eagerly. He hovered over her centre for a moment before shooting out a tentative tongue. She hitched her breath as it brushed her.  
"Is this okay?", Steven asked shakily.  
"It's more than okay, Steven."  
He grinned.

He began circling his tongue around her clit in a teasing manner.  
"Oh my god.", Connie gasped breathily.  
Fighting back a grin, he continued as his girlfriend's breathing became heavier. After a few minutes, he shifted his attention directly to the clit with long hard strokes of his tongue. Connie squealed, putting her hand to her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound. Her reaction sent shudders down her boyfriend's body, his blood rushing to a particular area. Her other hand shot almost instinctively to Steven's head as she grinded her hips to the rhythm of his tongue. 

Continuing his movements, Steven slipped his hands in the underside of her knees, pulling her legs over his shoulders as he pushed his face closer. He increased his speed and felt Connie begin to climax. She squeezed his head with her legs and brought her hands up to her mouth as she let out a muffled moan. Steven lapped up the wetness that came as a result.

As Connie's breath began to slow down, she loosened her grip around Steven's head.  
"Sorry.", She laughed breathily.  
"No worries."  
"Oh god, Steven. That was out of this world."  
He crawled up the bed and buried his face is her neck.  
"I'm so glad."  
His erection was pressed against her thigh. They locked eyes as Steven raised his head. The same thought crossed their minds.  
"Do you think... It's time?", Connie asked, eyes drifting down.  
"If you're ready."  
She nodded at him.

He kneeled above her and took a deep breath. Connie watched in anticipation as his shaky hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. Connie looked in awe upon her boyfriend's beautiful form. She sat up, reaching out to take it gently in her hands.  
"I've never... Seen one before.", Connie said, laughing slightly.  
"Oh yeah, we did stuff without even seeing each other first.", He said in slight disbelief.

Connie slowly brought her face closer, until her lips made contact with the tip. Steven almost recoiled, his hands shooting to Connie's shoulders.  
"Are you-"  
"Yeah, don't worry."  
"Do you want to...?"  
He nodded, lining himself up to her entrance and she lay back. Connie's heart raced as she felt Steven get slowly closer to her. His tip brushed her and she squeezed her eyes shut. 

After a moments lingering, Steven quickly withdrew, letting out a small yelp.  
Connie opened her eyes and shot up to see that his face was buried in his hands.  
"I'm sorry,", he whimpered, "I just don't think I'm..."  
"That's *completely* fine.", Connie stated very deliberately, grabbing Steven's wrists. He removed his hands from his face.  
"I just... Didn't want you to think that I don't want to. I do, just... Just not right now.", He said, choking up slightly.  
"Steven, please don't be upset.", Connie whispered desperately, "It's completely fine.", She paused and laughed softly. "To be honest I was freaking out myself."  
She kissed his cheek.  
"Don't be upset, ok?"  
Steven wiped his eyes and smiled.

"I love you.", He said with complete confidence.  
"I love you too.", Connie replied instantly and urgently "I love you so much."  
Without a moments hesitation Steven scooped her up and squeezed her, kissing her all over as she giggled in his arms.  
"How did I get so lucky.", He said softly in her ear as he plopped her down gently next to him.

It wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep together, entangled in body and in soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be a bit less frequent with my posts in future. I want to provide that quality, you know.


	14. Piña Colada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie decides that she's ready to rebel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for all the lovely comments, it really motivates me to do my best and to write new chapters.

The sun was high in the sky over Steven and Amethyst as they sat outside the Big Donut enjoying their early afternoon snack.  
"So.", Said Amethyst as she finished off the last of doughnut, "Have you and Connie done it yet?"  
Steven almost choked on his croissant.  
"Errr... No.", He said, turning slightly red.  
"Dude. Are you seriously telling me that you had a hotel room all to your self, no-one was going to disturb you, and you didn't bang her?"  
"I don't appreciate the use of the word 'bang' for starters.", He replied in a cutting tone, "Plus we're just going at our own pace! I don't see the point in rushing through."  
"True true... You did at least get some action though, right?"  
He looked up at her and grinned.  
"That's my man!", She shouted, high-fiving him in a shower of icing sugar.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?", She asked suggestively, rasing her eyebrows.  
"I'm going round to Sadie's for her post-tour celebration."  
"Oooh, are you going to get absolutely wasted again?!", She questioned in excitement.  
"What? Oh. I mean, maybe? It's only a small event, and I don't want to upset Connie."  
"You know, maybe she was just upset because she was jealous."  
"What?", Steven said defensively, "Why would she be jealous of me for being an absolute idiot and getting completely wrecked essentially by accident?"  
"Maybe not the getting wrecked part, but the fact that you can just g o w i t h t h e f l o w when it comes to stuff like this. She's not exactly excited about breaking the law."  
"I'm not either! I just... It just kind of happened."  
He looked up to see Amethyst making wave movements with her hands.  
"You went with the flow."

...

A few hours later after Connie had arrived, the two were sat together on the couch. Steven couldn't stop thinking about what Amethyst said. Would Connie really be...jealous of him?  
"Hey, Connie,", He said finally, "would you mind if I drank at the party tonight? I won't go crazy like last time, you won't have to look after me or anything this time I promise."  
"Of course!", She replied, "I mean, yeah, last time did get a bit out of hand, but I trust you. Also I'm not the boss of you, you don't have to ask for my permission you know."  
"I know I know", he clarified quicky, "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
Connie put her hand on Steven's but remained quiet for a minute.  
"How about we both get drunk.", She said finally, staring straight forward.  
"Wh- really?", He asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah."  
She turned towards him and beamed.  
"You sure? I really didn't think this would be your thing. No-one is forcing you, you know, you don't hav-"  
"I know I know. I'm just tired of being the sensible one all the time. I'm allowed to be stupid."  
"Of course you are! How stupid are you willing to go, though?", He asked suggestively.  
"Well that depends what you have in mind."

...

The two stood outside a small shop. They had travelled a fair distance on Lion to be sure that they wouldn't be recognised. Steven looked down at the wad of money in his pocket.  
"We've come this far,", He said, swallowing, "but I'm not so sure about this anymore..."  
"The concept is rather intimidating,", She admitted, "but I think we've faced worse."  
She smiled and took his hand. He grinned back at her and they touched foreheads.

Stevonnie calmly pushed open the door, the classic bell tone chiming. They tried to get their bearings by scanning down the few aisles. They decided on the drinks aisle as their best bet, and were met by a shelf full of unfamiliar bottles. Sambuca, Vodka (not too unfamiliar for Steven), Gin... Their eyes settled on a bottle of 'Jack Daniels'. Steven had heard his dad talk about whiskey being 'the best thing ever', so they grabbed a bottle. On their way down the aisle an array of alco-pop cans caught their eye. Piña Colada looked and sounded delicious, so they picked up a crate of that too.

The walk to the till felt like a marathon. They maintained a tight grip on their drinks despite the sweat that accumulated in their palms. Smiling at the girl behind the counter, Stevonnie placed the items gently on the till.  
"Jack Daniels? That's looks a bit hardcore for someone like you.", The girl teased as she scanned it.  
"How do you know what a person like me is like?", They responded in their best attempt to mask the nerves.  
"I reckon I've got you down.", She smiled. Her eyes fell on the bright yellow cans.  
"These for you too?", She smirked.  
"Nah, of course not. They're for my... er- friend. She can't handle the alcohol. That's just juice to me.", Stevonnie replied, cringing internally.  
"Well your friend has the right idea.", She responded teasingly, "It's strong stuff, you should be careful."  
They shared a moment of eye contact.  
"That's $32.99, please.", She said holding out her hand.  
Stevonnie paused in surprise for a moment, both at the price and the fact that they may have actually pulled this off. They snapped into motion, pulling $40 out of their pocket.  
"Keep the change.", They said quickly.  
With that they grabbed the bag and walked briskly out of the store. 

"Did we just... *Flirt* our way out of that?", Stevonnie asked internally in compete disbelief. The relief they were expecting once they were out of the shop didn't come. They hopped onto Lion, holding it together just until they were back at the temple.

Steven and Connie plopped onto the sand either side of Lion.  
"Oh my god... I can't believe we just did that.", Connie said in a panicked voice.  
"Hey, we got away with it! It's all fine.", Steven reassured.  
"No it's not, Steven. We're criminals! This is... Contraband!", She shouted, tossing the bag away from her.  
Steven crawled over and took her face between his hands, squishing her cheeks.  
"You are a good person. One little thing like this isn't going to change that. This is what teenagers do, it's fine.", He said sternly, staring right into her eyes.  
He let her go slowly.  
"Ugh I'm sorry.", She said, flicking the sand around her in frustration, "I thought I was ready to turn to the rebellious side."  
Steven held back a laugh.  
"Stop looking at it so black and white. You can still be the little goody-two-shoes that you always have been, now you just have a funny story."  
Connie laughed reluctantly.  
"Besides, technically it's not you who broke the law. It was Stevonnie."  
They both giggled.  
"Okay.", She said conclusively, "We're here now, we might as well take advantage of it."  
She pulled the bottle of whiskey out of the bag and unscrewed it. After a quick glance up at Steven for reassurance, she put the bottle to her lips and took a small gulp.

"EEUUGHH"  
She spat some out and clenched her fists into the sand.  
"What? Is it that bad?", Steven asked in surprise.  
Connie nodded at him as she choked.  
"Pass it here. My dad insists that it's great."  
He took an equally small gulp, grimacing as the burn hit the back of his throat.  
"Okay. That is disgusting.", He declared in a raspy voice.  
Connie reached for the Piña Colada for relief of the burning, downing half the can in one go.  
"That's much better.", She gasped, "Your dad is crazy."  
"I guess it's an acquired taste."  
Connie looked at her watch.  
"It's half 6, shall we get going?"  
"Sure thing. You're in for the night of your life."  
She smiled to herself.


	15. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie experiences her first brush with alcohol

"Hey Guys!"  
Sadie greeted them at the door full of excitement, pulling them both into a tight hug. A clunk sounded from their carrier bag. Sadie pulled away and looked at them.  
"Going for round two, are we?", She asked Steven with an air of concern.  
"Don't worry, I won't be sick in your house.", He replied in confidence.  
She lead the two into the living room, where Shep, Jenny, Buck, Sour Cream and a few others were sat in various places around the room. Jenny was playing cards with Shep cross-legged on the floor while Sour Cream was smoking out the window.  
"Is your mum home?", Connie asked nervously when she noticed what Sour Cream was doing.  
"Not tonight, so you guys are welcome to stay if you need to crash."  
"Good to know!", Said Steven with a thumbs up.

He settled down next to Shep and pulled the bottle of whiskey out of the bag.  
"Oh shit, you've evolved since last time.", They said almost proudly.  
"Not really, I can't drink that at all.", He chuckled, scratched the back of his head.  
"I see."  
Shep took the bottle from him and poured a glass out each for them and Jenny.  
"Loser takes a drink."  
"What are you playing?", Steven asked curiously.  
"Black Jack, you want in?"  
"I've never played before."  
"It's basically Uno for grown-ups.", Jenny cut in.  
"I'm sure I can handle that.", He said, pouring himself a glass of Whiskey too, "Not so sure I can handle this though."

Connie wandered back over to Sadie.  
"Do you not worry what might happen if someone passes out or something and your mum isn't here?", She asked nervously.  
"Someone always passes out, Connie, that's the beauty of the house party. Usually Sour Cream. But if you're that worried,", She said, putting her hands on Connie's shoulders, "you really don't have to stay. I won't be offended if you want to leave."  
"No. I want to stay. I've just never done this before. I don't know how to... get into it."  
Sadie nodded in understanding.  
"If I were you, I'd start with a drink"

"What are you playing?", Connie asked as she plopped down next to Steven.  
"Drink- Black Jack.", He replied.  
"I want in.", She said, pulling a Piña Colada from the bag.  
"If you're going to be drinking that stuff you better be downing the whole can whenever you lose.", Said Jenny without looking up from her cards.  
"Ok. I'm in next round."

The 4 spent the next hour or so playing cards. Steven lost the first round, squealing as he swallowed his harsh drink. Connie lost next, then Steven again. Steven noted to himself that once you'd lost a few times it was a slippery slope, as the whiskey didn't exactly help his game.  
"I'm done with this.", Shep said finally after Connie lost again, "You guys are awful, Jenny and I will never get drunk at this rate."  
"Awww. I was just getting the hang of it.", Steven moaned.  
"Don't worry, I've got an idea."  
Jenny hopped up onto the table.  
"Who's up for truth or dare DRINKKK!", She bellowed across the room.  
The room cheered in approval.

They all sat in a circle on the floor as Shep explained the rules.  
"You pick truth or dare. If you can't handle the request, you drink. Simple as. I'll go first."  
"Truth or dare?", Someone shouted.  
"Truth."  
"OOOOH!", Shouted Sour Cream, "Have you ever faked it with Sadie.  
A screech of protest from Sadie hurtled across the room.  
"Nope.", Came Shep's nonchalant reply, "Always the best."  
They winked at Sadie.  
"Okay. Sour Cream's turn.", Sadie said in a salty tone.  
"Ok. Dare."  
"Put your head in the toilet and flush it."  
A unanimous 'ewww' sounded from the room.  
"Sweet."  
He got up and strode towards the bathroom as everyone stumbled after him to watch. Sure enough, he put his whole head in the toilet. Buck did the honours and flushed it. After a few seconds Sour Cream resurfaced, spluttering as he shook his head - spraying everyone.  
"You're DISGUSTING!", Shouted Jenny as she looked down at her wet clothes.  
He just grinned back at her and they all traipsed back into the living room.  
"Ok let's go in a circle now...", Said Shep, "Connie! You're up. Truth or dare."  
Steven shot his eyes between Connie and Shep.  
"Connie you don't have t-"  
"Truth."  
Shep smiled.  
"Have you ever had sexual thoughts about the same gender?"  
Connie downed her entire drink as everyone cheered her on. Steven's eyes widened. Once she was done she grinned at him.  
"Your turn.", She whispered suggestively.  
"Dare!", He said quickly.  
"Haha, I know!", Offered Buck, "Pour a bit of everyone's drink into a cup and down it."  
Both of his options involved drinking, so Steven decided on the more entertaining one.  
Every new splash of liquid that was added to his cup made him feel a bit more ill. Wine, beer, cider... Once he got back to his seat he began to question his decision making. After a deep breath, he put the cup to his lips. Egged on by his peers, he managed to swallow the whole thing. His success was only temporary, however, as the concoction began to rise back up his throat almost instantly. He put his hand to his mouth. Everyone watched anxiously as he sat for a minute trying to prevent the inevitable. After a moment, he removed his hand from his mouth and threw it into the air. The room erupted into cheers as he threw the cup and bowed.

The group continued like this for a while. The game began to die down eventually, and Connie's vision began to get fuzzier. After some time she tugged on Steven's sleeve, silently asking him to follow her. They both stumbled their way into the bathroom. Connie made sure to lock the door behind them. Clearly the alcohol had the same effect on them, as they both had the same idea. Their lips crashed together, the drunken haze resulting in sloppy but passionate kisses. They moved clumsily around the small bathroom, resulting in Connie's back being arched over the sink. They ran their hands over each other in an almost lazy fashion, with Steven reaching out to the sink for support. Perhaps an unwise decision, as it was still wet from it's last use. His hand slipped, sending them both slowly to the floor despite many attempts to keep themselves upright. The second they hit the floor, kissing evolved into giggling at the sheer stupidity of their situation.  
"I'm so glad that you're enjoying yourself.", Steven said slowly.  
"Me too.", Replied Connie in an equally slurred voice.  
Getting back up was a challenge which involved using every possible surface as support, including each other. The two then struggled for a further few minutes to unlock the door again, bursting into fits of laughter at every failed attempt.  
"If my mum ever found out about this I'd be sooooo screwed.", Connie yawned.  
"Well she thinks your staying at my house so there's no way she'll find out."  
"She'd be so ashamed."  
"Hey, don't say that."  
Connie finally managed to slide the lock open.  
"Ayyy. See, how could she be ashamed. You're so talented."

As they made their way back into the living room, Steven checked his phone. 11:30. He realised that he had to message the gems to let them know that he wouldn't be coming home tonight. He opened his thread with Pearl and managed to compose a clumsy message and send it before his drunken state completely compromised him.

The rest of the night was a blur. Sadie attempted half-heartedly to organise sleeping arrangements, but due to everyone's state it just turned into a pile of people spread across the couch and floor. Steven and Connie somehow managed to bag the couch due to sheer inability to move.  
"I love youuuu", Connie said giddily down Steven's ear once everyone was settled.  
"I love you too.", He replied, patting her head.

In no time at all the room was silent besides some drunken snores, the young couple fast asleep in each others arms.  
Shep and Sadie were spooning on the floor next to the couch.  
"They're adorable.", Shep whispered in Sadie's ear.  
"Absolutely. Drunk Steven is still completely your doing."  
Shep chuckled softly.  
"It suits him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is starting to become me channeling how much I miss going to parties in lockdown.


	16. Joint Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven deals with the aftermath of his drinking.

Steven stirred. He felt a poke on his shoulder.  
“Steven.”, Connie whispered in his ear.  
“Euuughhh”  
“Oh my god, finally.”, She giggled, “Wake up.”  
Steven sat up slowly, opening his eyes. He clicked his tongue a few times against his dry mouth.  
“I need water.”, He croaked.  
Connie reached over to the table and passed her glass of water to Steven. He reached out for it like a zombie, showing no real care when it crashed against his teeth as he drank.  
“I’ve got a monster headache.”, She groaned.  
Steven just nodded in agreement as he returned the empty glass to her. He looked around the room. The light shining in from between the curtains made him flinch as it struck his face. It appeared that everyone else had gone home apart from Sour Cream, who was slouching on the couch opposite with his headphones on. He briefly interrupted his bopping to nod at Steven in acknowledgement.  
“Ughhh. I thought teenagers aren’t meant to get hangovers.”, He moaned as Sadie came in from the kitchen.  
“Always drink a pint of water before you go to sleep, that’s what I do.”, Sadie advised as she handed them both a piece of toast and another glass of water.  
“Oooh, thank you.”, Connie said as she ate eagerly.  
“Oh, I’ve got a phone charger if you guys need it.”, Sadie offered.  
“I’ve got my portable one,”, Said Connie, “I can’t risk missing a morning text to my mum.”  
“I’m dead.”, Said Steven.  
Steven got up to plug in his mobile and was hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness. Once he had recovered he watched as his phone started up, and much to his dismay a flood of messages arrived.  
“What is going on over there?”, Connie laughed as his text tone chimed continuously.  
“Oh god.”  
His heart dropped. He had 20 missed calls and 17 texts from Pearl.  
\- Are you okay? -  
\- Why are you typing like that? -  
\- Where even are you? -  
\- Please pick up the phone –  
He frantically scrolled back up to see the message that he had sent that prompted this.  
\- He3y pesrl in stdaying at sdaies tonight sio dont woerry ansd I dint even vomit when I rhtoight I was goijng to

“Oh GOD.”  
“What?”, Connie asked, shuffling down the couch towards him.  
He held the screen up to her.  
“You need to call her right now.”, She said after a slight giggle.  
“What do I even say? I got shit-faced and couldn’t type?!”  
“Oh God, you don’t think she’ll tell my mum do you?”, Connie said with a sudden pang of panic.  
“I… don’t know.”  
“I knew there would be consequences to this. She will kill me. She’ll actually be so angry. I can’t do this oh my God.”  
“Hey, hey. Don’t panic. I’ll sort this out, she doesn’t even have to know you were drinking too. Honestly, I’ll call her now.”, He said reassuringly.  
Connie took a deep breath.  
“Okay.”  
He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Once he was in the hallway, he dialed Pearl. It didn’t even ring once before she picked it up.  
“Oh My God Steven what have you been doing? I got so worried when you answer that I nearly did a full sweep of the town, but Amethyst ASSURED me that you were at Sadie’s and that you were fine.”  
“I’m so sorry, Pearl. My phone died and I was just having fun with my friends-“  
“Just come home and we can talk about it.”  
“Okay.”  
He hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.  
“What did she say?”, Connie asked anxiously.  
“She wants me to come home. She sounded more worried than angry, to be honest, I think you’ll be fine.”  
“Okay, do you want me to come back with you?”  
“Just as far as you need to come to get lion, I don’t want you to have to get involved with this.”

Once they had thanked Sadie for her hospitality, the two made their way back to the beach. When they got there and had located lion, Connie said her goodbyes and headed home. The short stretch Steven had left to the house was by far the hardest. He let his sandals drag in the sand as he half-heartedly formulated a plan of how he was going to get out of this. He settled on the idea that he wasn’t. The second he pushed the door open he was almost floored by Pearl giving him a hug.  
“Steven! I was so worried! What on earth were you even doing.”  
Amethyst laughed from behind them on the couch which landed her a scolding look from Pearl.  
“Well… I was… Drinking.”. “Alcohol.”, He clarified in response to Pearl’s confused expression.  
“But you’re so young!”, Pearl gasped in disbelief, “I assume this was you’re influence, Amethyst.”  
“Hey-“  
“No!”, Steven cut in, “It actually wasn’t. Really.”  
Pearl still looked suspicious.  
“I’m sorry for worrying you, I’m just getting to the age where I want to start experiencing things like this. I don’t like hiding things from you I just… Didn’t want you to worry.”, He explained apologetically.  
“I was only worried because I didn’t know what you were doing! Okay maybe I would have been worried if you’d told me, but not to the same degree. How did you even get alcohol?”  
“Errrrr…”  
“You know what, I don’t even want to know.”, She said with exasperation as she flopped down onto the couch. 

Garnet entered through her door.  
“Garnet!”, Pearl shouted, “Did you know what Steven was doing last night?”  
She looked momentarily between Pearl and Steven.  
“He got lit.”  
Amethyst burst out into laughter as Pearl groaned. Steven couldn’t help the smile that creeped across his face.  
“No more secrets.”, Pearl insisted, “And you’re grounded. For a week. Maybe then I can catch up with how fast your'e growing up.”  
As Steven opened his mouth to protest she added: “Connie can still come over, just none of this ‘drinking’ business.”  
“You had a good run.”, Amethyst teased.  
“I don’t even want to know.”, Pearl said as she put her hands over her face.  
Steven and Amethyst shared an amused look. 

Garnet walked over to Steven and crouched in front of him so that they were at eye-level.  
“I’m glad that you two enjoyed yourselves.”, She said with a hint of a smile.  
Steven gave her an urgent look and pointed with his eyes at Pearl.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell her that it was joint effort.”

…

“It went better than I thought it was.”, Steven explained to Connie over the phone later on that evening, “But I am grounded for a week.”  
“Oh, bummer!”  
“It’s ok, Pearl said that you can still come over.”  
“Well that’s something. Did they ask about… Me? At all?”  
“No, don’t worry. Oh wait, Garnet did say something. ‘I won’t tell Pearl that it was a joint effort’, I think it was.”  
Connie smiled to herself.  
“She was bound to know, wasn’t she.”  
“Yeah”, Steven laughed, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yep. I love you.”  
“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing short snippet chapters so far but if you guys would prefer any longer ones please let me know and I can make it happen. Any and all feedback is always welcome, hope you are all keeping well.


	17. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie get some time to themselves, which escalates very quickly.

Steven was kneeling on the couch, elbow resting on the windowsill. He looked longingly out at the scorching summer weather beyond the screen. Amethyst’s door opened from behind him.  
“Oh God you look depressed, Man! Being grounded getting to you already?”  
“Hmmm. Maybe.”, He sighed.  
“Connie’s coming later, right? We’ll stay out of your way.”, Amethyst said as she nudged him suggestively.  
“Thanks.”, He said in a distant tone.  
Amethyst sighed.   
“Try not to worry about Pearl, she’s not really mad she’s just kind prone to living in the past. It’s good that this happened, or she’d probably never get her head around you getting older. Or cooler, as I like to see it.”  
“You think?”, Steven asked as he turned around, engaging for the first time.  
“Yeah yeah, don’t sweat.”  
“Ok.”, he said, perking up considerably.  
“See, it’ll all be fine. And there’s Connie coming up the stairs.”, She punched him lightly on the shoulder as he leapt up to open the door.  
“Hi Connie!”, he shouted as he flung the door open.  
She took the rest of the steps two at a time, kissing him when she reached the top.  
“Hi!”  
Steven practically dragged her inside.  
“Hey, Amethyst!”  
“Don’t worry,”, She said, holding up her hands, “I’ll get out of your hair.”  
Connie blushed and shuffled closer to Steven. 

The second Amethyst was through the door, Steven swept Connie into his arms and pushed hard off the floor – sending them floating up the stairs. She giggled and buried her face into his chest as they descended, bouncing onto his mattress. The minute they made contact with the bed he began planting kisses all over her.  
“Its. Been. Too. Long. Since. We. Did this.”, He said between kisses.  
“I knowww.”, She replied, gently pulling his face up to hers.  
She initiated a deep and passionate kiss. Steven melted into her as he slid his fingers up into her hair.   
“Mmmm… I love you so much.”, He whispered breathily into her ear.  
Connie laughed softly to herself at the state of her boyfriend. He wanted her so badly that he was truly at her mercy. She felt something come over her.  
“Do you mind if I try something a little… different?”, She whispered back.  
“Please”.  
She quickly slipped out from under him, causing him to flip over. She straddled him and rubbed her hands down his hips.  
“I love you too.”, She said in a sultry tone as she circled her finger around his gem.  
He looked up at her, completely dumbfounded.   
“Do you like that?”, She asked assertively.  
He simply nodded back at her. Connie smiled to herself.  
She lifted her t-shirt over her head and tossed it across the room, revealing her pastel pink bra.  
“You’re so sexy.”, He said quietly.  
“I know.” She almost laughed at how strange it felt to say.  
She moved her stroking down to his jeans, stopping just around the obvious bulge.  
“What do we have here?”, She whispered, “Do you need some help?”  
Steven simply groaned in response and nodded vigorously.  
She slowly began to unbuckle his belt. When he brought his hands up to help she batted them away.  
“Tut tut. Don’t be inpatient now.”  
Instead he gripped the sheets.  
She gripped her fingers over the top of his jeans, looking to him for a nod of approval, which came urgently.

She maintained the eye contact as she pulled his jeans down, only looking down to lift his underwear over his erection. Gently, she wrapped her fingers around it, pumping up and down almost experimentally.  
“Grip it harder.”, Steven growled reflexively.  
Connie happily obliged.  
After a minute or so, she began lowering her face down.   
“Yes.”, Steven said, replying to the question before Connie had to ask it.

Her confidence faded slightly as she took his tip in her mouth, her heart beating wildly. She had googled how to do it, but it was daunting now that she was actually here. She closed her eyes and began bobbing her head up and down. Steven let out a yelp and gripped the sheets harder, causing them to pop off the corner of the mattress. Encouraged by her boyfriend’s delicious reactions, she sped up and began flicking the tip with her tongue. His length inched further down with every bob, but after a few minutes she felt her gag reflex begin to fire. She slowly retracted, instead running her tongue completely up his length. This gave her the chance to observe Steven’s facial expression. He had his eyes squeezed shut and was biting hard on his lip. She grinned widely.  
“You’ve been very good.”, She teased, trying to hide the smile in her voice, “Do you want to finish this off now?”  
He nodded very deliberately.  
“I want to her you say it.”  
“I want you to carry on blowing me. I need it.”  
Connie chuckled and got back to work. As she got used to the feeling she began to take him deeper, just hitting the back of he throat. She added a hand into the equation just as she had read. It only took a minute or two more of this for Steven to come undone. He thrust down her throat as he reached his climax, groaning primally as he emptied into her mouth, with some dripping back down his length. Connie grimaced slightly at the unfamiliar taste, but quickly adjusted and swallowed.   
“What… was that?”, Steven asked weakly, still coming down from his high.  
Connie blushed.  
“I’m honestly not sure. The way you seemed so desperate it just did something to me. Was it… alright?”  
Steven sat up to meet her eyes.  
“It was the absolute most sexiest thing ever.”, He declared, making Connie blush deeper. “I’d certainly be up for more of that sort of thing. Both ways.”, He winked.  
“I’m glad.”, She smiled.  
He leaned in to kiss her, but she put her finger on his lips.  
“Maybe I should brush my teeth first.”, She chuckled.  
“Oh jeez, yeah.”, He laughed back.


	18. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cool kids sneak Steven out.

*thump*  
“Steven!!!”  
*thump thump*  
“Uuuuugh”, Steven rubbed his eyes. His room was pitch black bar a dull shaft of moonlight.  
“Steven!”  
“Can’t we just break in?”  
“No!”  
Steven scrambled out of bed and stuck his head out of his bedroom window. Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream were standing down on the beach. Buck had his right shoe in his hand ready to throw.  
“Oh good,”, Buck said in relief, “we were running out of shoes.”  
“What are you guys doing?”, Steven hissed.  
“Well we heard that you were grounded.”, Jenny explained.  
“We came to liberate you.”, Sour Cream finished.  
“Well I appreciate that, but I have no intention of going against what the gems said. And why didn’t you just come and knock on the door?”  
“Oh come on Stevennn.”, Jenny groaned, “Stop being such a goody-too-shoes.”  
“I’m not! It was a valid punishment.”  
“What did you even do? Get fucked up and ignore a few texts?”, Sour Cream protested, “That’s like, every day for me. I’m not inside.”  
“I mean…”  
“Yeah, Steven.”, Buck added in his smooth voice, “You’ve got to live your truth.”  
“I… Guess.” He thought for a minute. “Oh whatever. But only for a little while.”  
He slipped one of his Dad’s baggy band t-shirts over his bare torso and pyjama bottoms. As he crept down the stairs, he cast his eyes over to the temple door. Pearl would be furious with him if she saw him. He pushed the pang of guilt he felt down as he put on his sandals. What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her.  
“Whey!”, Shouted Sour Cream as Steven emerged from the front door.  
“Shhhh! If I’m doing this then the gems can’t know.” He whispered sharply, “What’s the plan then?”  
Buck beckoned him to follow and they walked down the beach together. Despite the time, the air was pleasantly warm, with an occasional and gentle breeze from the ocean. They all sat down once they reached a pile of wood that the group had placed prior.  
“Bonfire time!” Jenny said enthusiastically.  
The other two cheered and Steven grinned.  
Sour Cream got firelighters and a lighter from his pockets, first igniting the bonfire and then the blunt he had behind his ear. It didn’t take long for the wood to catch fire and begin to pick up. 

“Pass me that.”  
Sour Cream passed the blunt to Jenny, who casually took a puff, and then to Buck.  
“You want some, Steven?” He asked.  
“Oh, I don’t smoke.”  
“I didn’t ask you if you smoked, I asked you if you wanted some. This night is about freedom.”  
“Oh, well… I don’t know. What’s it like?”  
“Depends who you are.” Sour Cream answered. “For me it makes me really creative. I’m usually high whenever I’m DJ-ing.”  
“Is your mum ok with it?” Steven asked curiously.  
“Vidalia is a massive stoner too.” Jenny laughed.  
“Hey!”, Sour Cream protested.  
“Hey I’m not judging! Just saying.”  
“I mean, you are right.” Sour Cream chuckled.  
“I didn’t know so many people smoked weed.” Steven said in disbelief.  
The other three laughed.  
“That’s because people tell you it’s bad when it’s not.” Sour Cream said passionately.  
“Ok pot-head, don’t give him too many ideas.” Jenny laughed.  
He pulled his tongue at her in response.

“Well, thank you for the offer,” Steven said, “but I think I’ve broken enough rules recently.”  
“Good boy, Steven.” Jenny chuckled.  
“You’re a good kid," Buck said as he re-lit the blunt, “I like that.”  
“I bet Pearl doesn’t think so.” He mumbled as he stared into the fire.  
“Are you kidding?” Jenny almost shouted. “She practically worships you, one slip-up won’t change that.”  
“Amethyst said the same thing practically,” He grunted, kicking the sand, “but I’ve always been this good kid, you know? I feel like my whole personality was being the nice, innocent, good kid. But now the innocence thing is going out the window, and I’m now *outside* when I’m meant to be grounded! What’s even left if I lose the good part too?”  
There were tears in his eyes as he finished. Buck put his hand on Steven’s shoulder.  
“Listen,”, Buck said sincerely, “You’re still a good kid. Going out and experimenting does not make you a worse person. But even if you did suddenly become ‘bad’, being nice and living up to people’s expectations isn’t what makes you who you are. They’re just things you are good at.”  
“Yeah,” Continued Sour Cream, “and what you’re thinking is literally fine. Every teenager has a moment where they realise the things that used to define them don’t anymore. I used to think that my passion for dinosaurs would guide me to greatness. It did not.”  
“He’s right, Steven. But I’m sorry if bringing you here has upset you.”  
“Not at all.” He clarified quickly. “Oh, you guys. Thank you. It’s so good to get advice from people except my dad and a bunch of aliens.”  
They all laughed.  
“You are right though,” He continued, “It is time for me to let myself have an identity separate from what my guardians think of me.”  
“You’re a cool dude, you’ll be fine.” Sour Cream stated with confidence.

They all sat in peaceful silence for a moment, looking into the fire.  
“OH!”, Sour Cream shouted, making everyone jump. “I almost forgot!”  
He rummaged in his bag for a moment, before pulling out a bag of marshmallows and 4 skewers.  
“Let’s tooooast!”

They group sat for a few hours around the fire, eating marshmallows and talking. Steven basked in the feeling of being looked after. Once it came time to say goodbye, Steven thanked them all profusely. As he walked back to the house, he couldn’t help but let a grin plaster his face. As he flopped back onto his bed, the first wisps of daylight began to paint the sky. He let out a laugh as he hugged his pillow. Everything just felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me very happy lol


	19. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven confronts Pearl about how he's changing.

When Steven awoke, he was immediately met with a feeling of satisfaction from the night before. The smile that he had when he had fallen asleep took its rightful place on his face once again. It was now the last day of his house arrest. Despite the good feeling he had woken up with, the impending boredom of the day ahead did not sit well with him. The novelty of all the activities he had available to him inside the house had worn off, and as much as Connie had helped to improve his time in the house, he didn’t feel right inviting her over every day just to sit inside with him while the sun cracked the flags outside. The day went slowly as many of the others had this week. Steven had found that delaying his meals did not help ease the boredom, but regardless he had his cereal at 2 o’clock. Amethyst had declared him ‘too depressing to be around’, so she’d stopped hanging around him. Garnet had very helpfully told him that him being grounded would pass, and it is just one manifestation of the infinite possibilities of the passage of time – so dwelling on it is irrelevant. It was not nearly as interesting as she made it sound.  
…

It was 7pm and Steven was sprawled lazily over the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling as he had been doing this for the majority of the day. Pearl came in and out to do odd jobs increasingly frequently as the day went on, often hovering for a moment over Steven in slight concern. On her seventh visit to the room she finally spoke.

“Are you alright, Steven? You’ve been sitting there for a very long time.”, She said nervously.  
“Yeah, of course.”, Came the slow reply, “I’m counting the cracks in the ceiling.”  
Pearl nibbled slightly on the ends of her fingers.  
“Why don’t you invite Connie over?”  
“She’s having a family night.”, Steven replied devoid of feeling.  
Pearl looked pitifully down at him.  
“Oh it’s almost been a week, why don’t I just let you outside, you look so miserable.”, She blurted out.  
“Really?”, Steven replied, shooting up.  
“I’m beginning to think that I have been a little harsh. Amethyst keeps moaning to me that you’re too ‘depressed’ to play video games with her.”  
“I’m not depressed.”, Steven chuckled, “But playing video games is boring when its allll you can do.”  
“I just…”, Pearl trailed off, biting her lip.  
“You… okay?”  
“Yes! I just wanted to make sure that I am bringing you up with discipline. They best I can offer you as a guardian is guidance and love, but I don’t know how to guide you to be a good *human*. I’m just doing my best to keep up with you. I know that teenagers are meant to rebellious, but part of me never expected you to be like that.”, She finished sadly.  
Steven felt a sinking feeling, and then a slight rush of anger.  
“I’m not exactly rebellious, Pearl, come on. I did one stupid thing. It’s not my fault that you are too stuck in the past to realise that I’m not always going to be the goofy little kid that I used to be.”, he snapped bitterly.  
Pearl brought her hand up to her mouth in surprise.  
“No, Steven - I’m so sorry, that’s not what I…”, She choked up slightly. “What I mean is, you’re growing up just like every human is meant to. I know that you’re going to be a beautiful young man. I guess I am just too stuck in the past to appreciate that.”  
She bowed her head down.  
“Wait, no. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”, He took a deep breath. “I just did all these great things when I was younger, you know. I was this good, pure kid. I feel like everyone always expects that of me, but I’ve realised now that it’s okay for the things that define you to change as you grow up. This is as new to me as it is to all of you, I just worry that you guys will struggle to accept the newer me that’s constantly evolving.”  
Pearl looked up at him urgently.  
“I had no idea that you felt that way.”, She said in disbelief, “Oh I’m such an idiot. I’ve been so worried about how I feel about this that I haven’t even thought about what it must be like for you.” She took Steven’s hand in hers. “I never want to hold you back. You are going to be fantastic throughout your whole life, but please don’t think that we are going to be disappointed as you change. It’s a bit scary,”, She chuckled, “I’ll admit that, but I’m always going to be proud of you.”.  
She wiped her eyes.  
Steven pulled her in by her hand into a tight hug.  
“I love you so much.”, He said quietly.  
“I love you too.”

“Look at me crying!”, Peal said in a flustered tone as she blew her nose. “And I’m supposed to be the adult.”  
“You don’t have to be the one supporting me all the time,”, Steven laughed softly, “I can support you too.”  
Pearl put her hands on Steven’s shoulders.  
“You’re so mature. Such a lovely boy.”  
Steven giggled.  
“Right, you’re free!”, She declared, “You can go out with your friends now, you have my permission.”  
“I could…”, Steven said suggestively, “But what I really want to do right now is spend some time with my family. Do you think we could have a barbecue on the beach for dinner?”  
“I would love to.”

Steven phoned Greg who provided the barbecue and bought the meat on the way. Pearl lit the barbecue with meticulous precision. The sun was beginning to set as the first burgers hit the grill, with a symphony of sizzle. Amethyst got to work constructing the most extravagant burger known to man, with fillings varying from cheese to large shells she found washed up on the shore.  
“It adds salt!”, She insisted as Pearl rolled her eyes. Greg and Steven laughed from a distance.  
“This is great you guys.”, Steven said in a content tone once they had all settled down.  
“It is.”, Pearl smiled.  
Garnet ruffled his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little ratatouille reference lol, extra points if you got that.


	20. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes Connie on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and be a bit more consistent with the updates

A long chime sounded as Steven pressed Connie’s doorbell. He looked down at his outfit. He had tried to go for semi-formal look for his first proper meet-up with Connie since his-ungrounding in an attempt to make up for the slob-fest that was their recent rendezvouses. He was wearing a yellow flowery shirt which he had tucked into a pair of brown corduroy trousers. In his hands he held a bunch of yellow roses. He cleared his throat as he heard footsteps approaching the front door.  
“Hi Dr. Maheswaren! Is Connie in?”, He asked politely.  
“Look at you.”, She smiled, “I’ll go and get her.”  
Steven blushed slightly as he overheard fragments of the conversation between Connie and her mother, the highlight being: “He’s looking very smart at the front door”  
After a few seconds Connie appeared in the doorway, grinning.  
“Hello, handsome.”, She giggled.  
“Hi!”, He replied in a giddy voice.  
“What’s this about?”  
“Oh! Well seeing as I’m free now, I wanted to take you out on a nice date. Because of me we haven’t been able to do anything nice in a while.”  
“That’s so sweet!”, Connie chimed, hopping down from the step to plant a kiss on Steven’s cheek, “What’s the plan?”  
“Have you heard about the new restaurant near the pier?”  
“No?”  
“Well I’ve had a lot of time to read the newspaper recently,”, He laughed, “and I read about this cute little restaurant that just opened this week. It’s been getting pretty good reviews, so I thought I could take my lovely lady to sample it with me.”  
Connie blushed and put her hand up to her face.  
“What a gentleman.”, She joked, holding out her other hand for him to kiss, which he did.  
“I better get changed then.”, She said, beckoning for Steven to follow her inside. 

As she began climbing the stairs she looked back at Steven, who had his foot on the first step.  
“You shouldn’t come up with me,”, Connie whispered, “Just go through, my parents are at the table in the kitchen.”  
Steven looked nervously between his girlfriend and the kitchen door.  
“They’re not going to bite your head off, Steven.”, Connie said, half laughing half irritated.  
“Of course!”, He said, making sure his top button was done before walking through.  
Connie waited until he was through the door before carrying on up the stairs.

Steven sat down slowly at the kitchen table, the only noise punctuating the discomfort being the crackle of the flower packaging.   
“Let’s put them in a vase.”, Said Priyanka, holding her hand out to take the roses.  
Steven handed them to her. Doug looked visibly uncomfortable as Priyanka got up to fill the vase.  
“So… Where are you guys off to?”, He said, clearing his throat.  
“Restaurant! Er… there’s a new restaurant opening. It’s open. We’re going to go and er- sample it.”  
“I heard about that.”, Priyanka said as she cut the ends of the stems, “Apparently its mediocre.”  
“Oh… Well… I heard-“  
“I’m joking!”, She said brightly, “I mean I did hear that it was pretty mediocre, but I’m sure that you two will have a great time”.  
She put the flowers in the middle of the table.  
“Connie said you haven’t been out in a while.”, Doug said after a short pause, “Why is that?”  
Steven panicked.  
“Errr-“  
Luckily for him, he heard Connie’s footsteps thundering down the stairs. Relief washed over him as she popped her head through the doorframe. She had thrown on a pink summer dress and a splash of light makeup.  
“Right, ready to go?”, She said quickly.  
“Yep!”  
He shot up, almost tripping on the table leg.  
“Bye, guys!”, Connie said, practically dragging Steven out the door. 

“You look gorgeous.”, Steven complemented once they were over the threshold.  
“You didn’t say anything weird, right?”, She asked urgently, “And thank you.”  
“No, I didn’t.”, Steven laughed, “I thought you said that it was nothing to worry about?”  
“I know, sorry for doubting you. I just remembered the whole reason why you were grounded and worried if that would come up at all.”  
“Well, that’s over now.”, Steven avoided, laughing to himself, “We better get going, I have reservations for 3pm”  
“How grown up of you.”, Connie teased, taking his arm.

The two arrived bang on 3. It was a small place with a rustic bohemian ambience. They were seated on a table next to the wall, which had candles lit all around it.   
“This is such a pretty place.”, Connie said as she browsed the menu.   
“Not as pretty as you.”, Steven said in reply.  
“Ugh, stop it.”, Connie giggled.  
Once they had ordered and got their drinks (a lemonade for Connie and an apple juice for Steven), Steven went quiet, poking his ice cubes with his straw.  
“What are you thinking about?”, Connie asked with a slight air of concern.  
Steven sighed.  
“It’s nothing, I just…”, He trailed off, plopping his chin into his palm.  
“It’s okay,”, Connie said reassuringly, “don’t worry about ruining the mood or anything.”  
“I’m fine, honestly. I just can’t stop thinking about what happened in the hotel. I don’t regret how it went - at all - but it was just such a perfect opportunity. I know it sounds stupid, but sometimes I worry if we’ll get an opportunity like that again.”  
“It’s not stupid,”, Connie replied, “but you need to remember that we don’t need some special occasion or perfect planning to go further.”  
“I knowww.”, Steven whined in annoyance at himself, “It’s just that it’ll be a moment we’ll remember forever and I always wanted it to be… I don’t even know, I’m just being childish.”  
“It’s not going to be some amazing set of circumstances that makes it special, its going to be what we’re doing. You said yourself it’ll be a day we’ll always remember, and it will be, that’s all we need.”  
Steven smiled.  
“You’re so right. Such a wise woman.”  
Connie snorted.

Soon enough their food arrived. Connie had ordered a chicken Caesar salad and Steven a steak. The two ate with gusto despite Priyanka’s predictions about the quality of the food.   
“I absolutely demolished that steak”, Steven groaned, pushing away his empty plate once he had finished and rubbing his belly.  
“I know! I’m stuffed.”  
The waitress came over and began taking their dishes.   
“How did you find everything?”  
“Great, thank you.”, They both replied.  
“Would you guys be interested in a desert?”  
The two looked over at each other, holding back a laugh.   
“We could share one?”, Steven chuckled.  
“We’ve got a vegan strawberry cheesecake special today?”, Suggested the waitress.  
“Sounds good!”

“So…”, Steven began after the waitress had left, “When do you think our special time is going to be?”  
Connie looked up at him.  
“Well that depends.”, Came the sultry reply.  
“On what?”, Steven asked breathily.  
The cheesecake along arrived before the reply, along with two long spoons.  
Connie sunk her spoon in brought it slowly back up to her mouth. Steven watched in fascination, soon doing the same with his spoon. He watched as she purposefully placed it in her mouth, making a ‘pop’ sound as she pulled it back out.  
“It depends, Steven, on when you want to. I’m good to go.”, She said slowly, dragging her finger along the tablecloth, “Whenever, wherever.”  
Steven swallowed his mouthful.  
He went in for another spoonful, this time bringing it towards Connie’s mouth. She casually accepted it, licking the spoon after she had swallowed the cake. This put stress on a particular area of Steven corduroy pants.   
“What if I’m ready right now?”  
“Well then I suggest we pay the bill.”


	21. Deeper Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie reach an important milestone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, it makes me so excited to post new chapters.

“Well then I suggest we pay the bill.”  
They grinned at each other.  
The second the waitress walked near their table Steven shouted (politely) across the room for the bill. She gave him a knowing look as he quickly accepted the receipt. The two each payed their half and left the restaurant together.  
Connie started laughing hysterically once they were in the street.  
“What?”  
“The way you SHOUTED at her!”, She said between laughs.  
“It was urgent!”, He laughed, picking her by the thighs and spinning her around. She giggled loudly as he kissed her stomach through her dress. He put he down gently, their eyes locking as her feet touched the floor.  
“Where are we going then, strong boy?”, She said in that same dark voice from the restaurant.  
Steven grinned.  
“You’ll see.”

Steven took her hand and they walked to the beach in slight urgency. He couldn’t help the excitement that emanated from him as they made contact with the beach. Connie turned to walk towards the temple but stopped as she felt Steven stand still.  
“Not that way.”, He said, grinning.  
“Wh-“  
“As I said, you’ll see.”, He replied, pulling her gently in the opposite direction.  
Connie said nothing, instead she smiled widely to herself.

After a minute or so of walking, they reached a familiar crack in the cliff side.  
“You ready?”, Steven asked in a joking voice.  
Connie nodded.  
Steven slipped through the gap and indicated for Connie to do the same. Inside the small cave was a mattress on the floor, covered with a pale pink sheet and a variety of pillows and cushions. Steven clicked on a set of fairy lights which he had strung over the protruding edges of the walls.  
“When did you do this?”, Connie asked in disbelief.  
“This morning. I had a lot of time to think over the last week, and there was a spare mattress in the barn. It prompted a lot of questions from Peridot and Lapis when I went to get it.”, He laughed, “Do you like it?”  
“Oh, Steven, it’s amazing!”  
“I’m glad you think so,”, Steven said as he scratched the back of neck, “I thought it might be a bit ridiculous.”  
“I love it.”, Connie said quietly, putting her hands on Steven’s face.  
She closed her eyes and slowly leaned in for the kiss. Steven closed the gap.  
‘this never gets old’, he thought to himself.

He wrapped his arms around her, moving them down to her lower back and pulling her further in. His heart pumped harder than he ever thought it could. As their chests pressed together, he wondered if she could feel it. Almost seamlessly, Steven lifted Connie off the ground, supporting her legs as they continued to kiss. She almost didn’t notice as he lowered her onto the mattress. He didn’t take his lips off her the whole time, instead moving down to her neck in the way that she loved. They began undressing each other smoothly. They worked like a well-oiled machine, their familiarity with each other allowing them to kiss for the duration. Steven managed to slip off all of Connie’s underwear under her dress. Once Connie undid the last button in Stevens shirt, he whipped it off and tossed it aside. They broke contact as Connie flipped over to allow Steven to unzip her dress. He did so slowly, running his knuckles down her back. She lifted her arms as he pulled it over her head. She began to turn back over, but Steven held her in place by her hips, making her smile to herself. His hands continued to move down, settling finally on her butt. He squeezed her gently before lowering his face down to her neck.  
“You’re so sexy”, He whispered breathily down her ear.  
Her giggle was muffled by the sheet.

Steven flipped her back over and kneeled over her, slowly unzipping his pants. He stood up briefly to slip them off, leaving the underwear for Connie to do herself. She sat up, rubbing up Stevens thighs until her fingers slipped under his underwear. He let out a quiet groan. She lingered just long enough to tease him before removing her hands and pulling it down. She never ceased to be amazed by her boyfriend’s beautiful form. Steven adjusted, allowing her to pull them off completely. They were now opposite each other, completely naked. They both remained still for a minute before letting out a laugh.  
“We’ve come so far since that bubble.”, Steven said quietly.  
“We have.”, Connie agreed.  
“And now, we’re about to go even further.”  
They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. They both knew the other was ready. Steven took Connie’s hands in his, using them to pin her back down to the bed. This took Connie by surprise, but his pure strength was so attractive to her. He put both of her hands under one of his, leaving her with her hands above her head. He used his free hand to slip down between her legs. After a few seconds, he felt the familiar feeling of her clit and began making circles around hit with his index finger. She let out a long moan.  
“You ready?”, He asked her after a minute or so.  
She nodded back at him.  
He took a deep breath and lined himself up with her.

He re-positioned his hands to her waist as she wrapped her legs around his. After a moment’s hesitation, Steven began to push gently so he was just entering her. He instantly moaned at the sensation, his nerves beginning to melt away. He made sure to keep eye contact with his girlfriend so he could keep close watch that she was ok. He pushed again, deeper this time. Connie let out a small noise and he halted.  
“You okay?”, He asked quickly.  
“Yeah, yeah. It just hurts a bit. It’s normal, don’t be worried.”  
He nodded back at her and continued, slower this time, still reveling at the feeling of her. He began thrusting, slowly as first but steadily getting harder and deeper. After a few thrusts Connie yelped suddenly.  
“Oh God, I’m sorry-“  
“It’s okay!”, She replied quickly, “It was just the hymen. It feels fine now.”  
“You sure?”, Steven replied in a worried tone.  
“Yes. Honestly.”, She smiled up at him.  
He smiled back, continuing. 

The sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt. She felt like heaven.  
“This is amazing.”, He said, his voice thick with pleasure.  
“Go deeper.”, Came the involuntary reply.  
Steven grinned, complying happily.  
As he did so, he could feel himself getting higher and higher. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He had dreamt of this for so long. It was more perfect than he ever imagined.  
Connie moaned as he hit her walls. That was the limit. He couldn’t help tipping over the edge – thrusting harder as he emptied into her.  
“Oh fuckkkkk.”, He gasped, gripping her waist hard.  
He squeezed his eyes shut as the tingles washed over him.

After a moment he returned to reality, opening his eyes slowly and removing himself from her.  
“Sorry.”, He laughed, blushing.  
“Don’t be,”, Connie giggled, “that felt amazing.”  
He bit his lip to fight back a huge smile.  
“I love you.”, He said, “I can hardly believe that that just happened.”  
“Me too. I love you too. So much.”  
“We should clean up, shouldn’t we.”  
“In a minute.”  
Connie pulled him down and he flopped down on the mattress next to her.  
“Such a wonderful boy.”, She whispered into his chest.  
“Such a wonderful girl.”, He replied, pulling her in close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes me a bit emotional and I wrote it hahaha


	22. Another Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie confess the recent event to their families.

It was 9:32am, and Steven was eating his breakfast at the table. His head was still swimming with thoughts of what had happened yesterday. He couldn’t help but smile as he spooned the cereal into his mouth.  
‘finally’, He thought to himself.  
At that exact moment, Amethyst burst in through the front door, making Steven shower himself in milk.  
“Ame-!“  
“STEVEN!”, She cut across, completely ecstatic, “Lapis just texted me!”  
She flashed the thread in front of his face just long enough for him to see the word ‘mattress’ and his name.  
“Did you take it for s e x u a l purposes?!”  
“Wha-“, Steven protested, “This is very! Inappropriate!”  
“Oh come onnnn, Stee-man! You can tell me anything!”, She teased.  
“Ok fine! Yes!”  
“Did you-?”  
“YES!”  
“All the way?!”  
Steven sat seething for a second, before rolling his eyes and cracking a smile.  
“YES! THAT’S MY BOY!”, Amethyst screamed, high-fiving Steven energetically.  
“What’s the noise for.”, Garnet asked flatly. She had clearly entered through the temple door during Amethysts outburst.  
“Steven got LAID!”, Came the excited response.  
“Amethyst!”, Steven hissed, blushing deeply.  
“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about Steven.”, Said Garnet.  
“See-“, Amethyst began.  
“But it’s yours to tell people. Don’t be a bitch Amethyst.”  
Amethyst was taken aback by Garnets response and deflated slightly. However, the same grin from before crept back up her face as she leaned over and nudged Steven.  
“So… How was it?”, She asked suggestively.  
“Good! It was… Nice.”, He replied in embarrassment.  
“Was it super kinky?”  
“What? No!”  
“I bet it was very romantic.”, Garnet stated.  
Steven buried his face in his hands.  
“Can you guys just stop? Please?”  
Right then the temple door slid open and Pearl entered.  
“Oh, you’re all here!”, She said, surprised, “Are you okay, Steven? And why are you covered in milk?”  
Steven whipped his head up and looked at the other two in desperation. Garnet and Amethyst held back a laugh.  
“Errr! We were just…”  
Garnet put her hand on Steven’s shoulder. He let out a sigh.  
“We were just talking about the fact that Connie and I…”, He looked over at Amethyst who nodded in encouragement, “Had sex.”  
Pearl’s eyes widened in surprise, her face flushing a pale blue.  
“Oh, well, Congratulations!”, She replied in a sincere yet awkward tone.  
“Yeah,”, Amethyst replied, “we should throw a party!”  
“No!”, Steven replied hastily, making them all laugh.  
Garnet ruffled his hair.  
“Seriously though,” Amethyst said, “we are happy for you.”  
“Of course!”, Pearl added, handing him a cloth to wipe the milk from his shirt.  
“Steven, master of love.”, Said Garnet in a joking tone.  
“Thanks guys,”, Steven giggled, “Oh jeez. I better call my dad.”  
Amethyst laughed.  
“Bet he’ll be thrilled!”  
They all burst out laughing.

…

Connie got up bright and early, as usual, this time with a smile on her face. Her head was filled with thoughts of Steven – how sweet he was and how gentle he’d been with her. She grinned wider.  
‘I’ve got the best boy.’  
One niggling slither of her mind, however, was occupied with the inevitability of telling her mother what had happened. She wasn’t nervous, per se, but she was not overly excited for it. She and her mother had infinitely improved their communication over the past few years, but some things were still awkward to talk to a parent about regardless. The smile didn’t leave her face, however, as she dressed for the day. Her father was busy fixing the sink in the upstairs bathroom (she did not want him involved in the conversation), so she had a good opportunity to talk to her mother alone.  
Connie could hear Priyanka humming along to one of her favourite classical pieces as she descended the stairs. The smell of pancakes wafted through the house. Connie inhaled deeply to take it in. Her mum was clearly in a good mood - this would work in her favour, she thought to herself.  
She sat down at the kitchen table.  
“Morning, Honey”  
“Morning, Mum.”  
“Would you like a pancake?”  
“Yes please.”  
She fidgeted with the table cloth for a moment, formulating potential sentences in her head.  
“Mum?”  
“Yes?”, She replied reflexively as she poured the batter into the pan.  
“I’ve got something to tell you.”, She took a deep breath, “Steven and I had sex.”  
The humming stopped suddenly, and she almost dropped the jug. She stood still for a moment, and Connie swore she heard her take a deep breath over the sizzling of the pan.  
“When did this happen?”, Came the eventual and monotone reply.  
“Yesterday.”  
Connie was beginning to get nervous now. Priyanka sighed.  
“Well I guess that was why we got you on contraception, wasn’t it.”, She said in an almost sad tone. She laughed bitterly to herself. “Even so, part of me still hoped you’d wait until marriage – or at least until you were a bit older.”  
Connie was genuinely shocked by this. She couldn’t figure out what to say.  
“Don’t worry,”, Priyanka continued, “I’m not angry or anything. I guess that’s my problem, not yours.”, She flipped the pancake with ease, “I’ve always been old-fashioned about these things.”  
She turned around casually and slid the pancake onto her daughter’s plate.  
“I didn’t think you would be bothered about all that stuff.”, Connie said quietly.  
“Ach, I’m sorry,”, Priyanka said, putting her hand underneath Connie’s chin, “I didn’t mean to upset you. You’re practically an adult, my ideals about this shouldn’t affect you.”  
Connie began cutting up her pancake aimlessly.  
“It just reminds me of my first time with your father.”  
Connie perked up instantly.  
“Why? How old were you?”, She asked quickly.  
“Young.”, She relied simply, “Don’t get me wrong, I loved him, but the ridicule from my family was… unbearable. But of course, you don’t have that on you.”.  
Priyanka stared distantly out of the window. Connie put her hand on top of her mother’s. She brought her eyes back to her daughter, her eyes filling up slightly.  
“Oh, look at me, I’m ridiculous!”, She laughed, wiping her eyes.  
“It’s okay.”, Connie assured softly.  
“I just want what’s best for you.”, She choked up.  
“I know.”  
“But I am going to support you no matter what, so however you want to live is fine - perfect even.”  
“Thank you.”, Connie said softly.  
Priyanka looked her daughter in the eyes.  
“So beautiful.”, She said wistfully, “When did you start growing up so fast?”  
Connie laughed.  
“When I met Steven.”, She said, almost just to herself.  
“I’ll get that boy!”, Priyanka joked, “Taking my little girl away from me!”  
“I’m still your little girl.”  
Priyanka smiled.  
“You’ve always been so mature, though. That hasn’t changed.”  
She pulled her into a hug from across the table.


	23. Pumpkin Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven spends time at the barn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that all the chapters are really short, so if you guys would prefer longer ones then let me know because I can do that.

*b u z z* *b u z z*  
“Ughh.”  
Steven rolled over in his bed and swung his arm at his bedside table. He grabbed his phone and held it up to his face, grimacing at the brightness.  
C a l l f r o m:  
P e r i d o t  
He clicked hard on the screen.  
“Wha-?”  
“STEVEN YOU HAVE TO GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!”  
He sat up quickly.  
“What’s going on?!”, He replied hastily.  
“THERE’S BEEN A SURPRISE DROP FOR THE NEXT SEASON OF CAMP PINING HEARTSSS!”  
Steven instantly relaxed, slumping back down onto his bed.  
“YOU HAVE TO COME OVER RIGHT NOW!”  
“What? It’s literally-“, He took his phone away from his ear to check the time, “6am!”  
“Irrelevant!”, Peridot screamed, “I must watch it now! My followers need to know my comprehensive interpretations of the show! It’s vital that-“  
Steven hung up the phone.  
-I’ll be there soon-  
He sent the text and plopped his head back onto the pillow. Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. This was not his ideal start to the morning.

He got ready in somewhat of a haze. It may have already been bright outside, but he still struggled to keep his eyes open as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. He yawned as he activated the warp pad.  
When he arrived at the barn door he could already hear Peridot excitedly enthusing about CPH to Lapis, who (true to form) was showing very little interest. Steven pushed the door open.  
“See, the thing is about Percy- STEVEN!”  
She sprinted over, almost flooring him.  
“Finally, you’re here!”, She squealed.  
“I literally came straight here.”  
“Come on, let’s get watching.”  
The two squeezed onto the small sofa in front of the even smaller TV. It didn’t take Steven long to wake up once the familiar theme tune began to play.  
“I literally cannot explain my excitement.”, Peridot hissed.  
“Me too!”, Steven replied in a genuine tone, “It’s been so long.”

Two hours and 6 episodes later, the tone of the room had severely changed. The two had a look of horror on their faces as they watched the events of the show unfold before them.  
“This better not be canon.”, Steven groaned.  
“What is this quality? The animation is so sloppy!”, Peridot said in complete disgust, “Someone is surely getting fired for this.”  
Steven’s phone buzzed. He immediately picked it up, jumping at any excuse not to witness the rest of the episode.

1 n e w m e s s a g e

-Hey, Babe! Am I still good to come to yours in half an hour?-  
“Is it that time already?”, He whispered to himself.  
Connie was coming over early today as the book club she had recently joined had a meeting later on in the afternoon.  
-Of course! But I’m in the barn if you don’t mind coming here?-  
-Lol you’re up early, and that’s fine-  
“Do you also have a Camp Pining Hearts related social media account that you update in real time?”, Peridot asked eagerly.  
“What? Oh, no, I was just texting Connie.”  
“Ah, I see.”, Peridot’s tone instantly changed to a more mischievous one, “Have you had a chance to utilise my gifts?”  
Steven turned slightly red.  
“Erm, not yet.”, He replied.  
“You seemed so weird about it that I almost asked Amethyst for her opinion on it, but I didn’t want her to ridicule me.”  
“YES! You don’t need to tell Amethyst!”

…

One episode and plenty of suffering later, there was a knock at the barn door. Steven leapt up, half in excitement about seeing his girlfriend and half due to not wanting to watch a second more of the series.  
“Hi Connie!”, He greeted as we swung the big door open.  
“Hey!”  
They shared a tight hug. Steven took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.  
As they hugged, pumpkin ran out the door.  
“Hey, Pumpkin!”, Steven giggled as she zig-zagged around the grass.  
Steven began running after her as Connie laughed from the doorway.  
“You’re getting fast, aren’t you?”, He panted.  
“Bit out of practice, Steven?”, Connie laughed.  
“Hey!”, Steven shouted back in slight frustration, “She’s fast!”  
“Oh yeah?”, Replied Connie defiantly, “I bet I could catch her.”  
“You’re on.”  
Connie kicked off her heeled sandals and joined the chase, trying her best to cut pumpkin off. This proved difficult due to her erratic movement. After a few minutes of chasing, pumpkin ran straight into the corn field. The two shared a defeated look.  
“Shall we call that a draw?”, Connie panted.  
“Yeah, maybe.”, Steven replied between breaths, “SIKE!”  
He took off again, following pumpkin into the corn.  
“Hey-!”, Connie protested, taking a step forward.  
She stopped, however, and looked out into the field. She scanned the leaves for a sign of rustling. Once she saw it, she sprinted in too a few rows down from Steven, taking the most direct route towards where she thought Pumpkin was. 

“Where are they going?”, Peridot asked, standing in the doorway, “We’ve still got half the season to go!”  
“Let them have their fun.”, Lapis said flatly from behind her.  
Peridot looked confused for a second, but finally understood what Lapis meant.

Soon Connie couldn’t hear anything over the rustling of the leaves around her. Now that she was inside, she found it much more difficult to navigate. She slowed down, listening closely for movement in the distance. After a few seconds, she picked up on a sound to her left. She took off, determined to beat her boyfriend. The rustling was getting louder and louder, and her heart began beating faster. She grinned widely to herself.  
‘I can’t wait to see the look on his face when-‘  
She screamed as Steven burst out of the corn in front of her. Neither of them had time to react before they crashed together, sending Connie flying. Stalks snapped around them as they landed on a heap in the soil.  
“Oh. My God.”, Steven said between pants and laughs, “Connie. Are you. Okay?”  
“Yeeaahh.”, Came the strained reply, “You’re crushing meee.”  
Steven quickly rolled off, and Connie burst out into laughter.  
“I thought you were Pumpkin!”, She shouted.  
“I was just running!”, Steven replied, “I had no idea where anyone was!”  
The two lay there for a few minutes, laughing loudly at the situation. Eventually Connie crawled on top of Steven, looking straight into his eyes.  
“Well if we proved anything today,”, She whispered, “it’s that this corn field is impossible to see through.”  
Steven smiled.  
“Why would you mention that?”, He said slyly.  
“You know why.”, She giggled.  
Steven leaned in and kissed her.  
“Time for round two.”, He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fully had to google if pumpkin was still alive hahhaha.


	24. Another Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie mess around in the corn field

“Time for round two.”, He whispered.  
Steven initiated a deep kiss, running his hands through her hair as he did so. He pulled away when his fingers found leaf. They both giggled as her removed it and tossed it aside, quickly getting back to down to business. They had unconsciously found a formula that they largely stuck to when it came to making out, but they never found it repetitive. Connie gently pushed on his shoulder, indicating for him flip over. She immediately turned her attention to his zipper, partially sacrificing sensuality for speed as she quickly whipped it open. Steven tried to lean back, knowing exactly what was about to transpire, but his head pressed against the sturdy corn stems behind him.  
“I’ll stand up.”, He chuckled.  
The minute he was upright Connie continued, pulling his pants down with vigour.  
“Eager, are we?”, He teased.  
“Yes.”  
He grinned.

He pulled boxers out of the way and Connie got to work, immediately taking her boyfriend in her mouth. She was a lot more confident than last time, which was evident in her boyfriend’s facial expression. She took Steven deeper than she had been able to previously, but still felt her gag reflex trigger slightly when she pushed herself. Like she had previously, she introduced a hand to help.  
“Slow down,”, Steven groaned, “I want it to last.”  
Connie did as she was told, decreasing the speed but continuing with the same energy. She flicked her tongue over his tip, remembering his reaction last time. She was enthusiastic, but she somewhat lacked rhythm, which she was acutely aware of.  
“Let me show you”, Steven said softly, placing his hands on the back of her head and pushing gently. She soon picked up on his instructions, growing steadily faster over time with his guiding hands. They continued like this for several minutes.  
“Mmmm”, He hummed, pushing her slightly harder as he reached his climax.  
Connie swallowed quickly as he finished, withdrawing slowly.  
“Ugh that was amazing.”, He groaned, still coming down from his high.  
“I feel like you did most of it.”, Connie said in slight embarrassment.  
“What are you talking about?”, Steven replied in genuine confusion.  
He pulled his pants back up and knelt down.  
“There’s nothing wrong with telling each other what we like.”, He continued gently, “We’re new at this, it’s normal to need to learn things.”  
“Yeah, ok.”  
He kissed her gently.  
“My turn.”, He whispered.  
He began pushing her backwards gently into the soil. She grinned as she felt him slipping his warm hands up her thighs. He pushed her skirt gently up, giving him access to her underwear. She arched her back to allow him to pull them down. He thought better than to toss them away given their surroundings, instead tucking them in his jacket pocket. He left a trail of kisses down her leg like he loved to do and smiled to himself as he reached her centre. He softly licked her, flicking his tongue as he reached the clit. After a minute or so, he decided to push his tongue inside her, something they had not tried before. He began moving his tongue at a regular pace inside.  
“Could you-“  
He immediately moved his hand to her clit.  
“Yep”, She laughed.  
He began making circles on it in the way she liked.  
“This is great, Babe.”, She whispered.  
Steven felt a rush of pride along with an idea. A familiar buzz sounded, which confused Connie for a moment, before she felt that Steven’s tongue had extended to twice the size inside her.  
“Oh my god.”  
Steven had to fight back a smile. He had done some ‘research’ in his free time, allowing him to use his elongated tongue to reach the sweet spot inside his girlfriend. He quickened the pace with his finger on her clit, which quickly became too much for her. She breathed heavily as her orgasm hit. Steven continued happily as she came down, eventually withdrawing. He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw her adorable face half in pleasure half in complete disbelief.  
“How was that?”, He asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Amazing. And creative, extra points.”  
They both laughed. 

Connie’s eyes drifted down to Steven’s pants, where his erection had clearly returned.  
“Do you want to…”  
“Yes.”, He said with a laugh, “Very much so.”  
She giggled and repositioned herself on the soil. Once he had pulled his jeans back down, Steven placed his hands either side of Connie’s head. He quickly realised that he needed his hand to guide himself inside her however, so removed one arm from beside her to do so. Connie took a deep breath as he lined up.  
“You ready?”, He asked softly.  
“Yeah.”, She replied sweetly.  
Steven pushed slowly into her once again. She was already very wet from their previous encounter, which made Steven groan. He knew he could last longer this time as he had already finished recently, so he went in with confidence. Connie put her hands on Steven’s chest, relishing his warmth. He felt that he could go harder than last time, but he still kept close eye on her. The irresistible feeling of his girlfriend drove him to trust much deeper. She squeaked slightly with each one but kept eye contact with Steven to assure him that she was fine. The overwhelming feeling of her boyfriend inside her drove her to bring a hand down to her clit, which he noticed.  
“Do you need me to do something else?”, He asked nervously, slowing slightly.  
“Oh, no, you feel amazing, I just… I can’t, you know – finish – without it.”  
“Oh right.”  
“Most people can’t, please don’t read too much into it, it still feels fucking unreal.”  
He blushed.  
“Okay.”, He grinned.  
As he began to increase in speed once again, Connie put her hand on his back, pulling herself up into him. They continued steadily for what felt like forever, simply basking in the pleasure of their closeness. Connie’s climax took her almost by surprise, quickly presenting itself in a fantastic explosion. She squeezed her eyes shut, showing Steven clear as day what was happening. The pride he felt as well as the gorgeous feeling of his girlfriend brought him to climax as Connie was coming down, once again emptying inside her with vicious thrusts. Steven almost growled as his pleasure peaked.  
“Oh GOD.”, He groaned, “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”, Connie replied breathily.

After a moment of recovery, Steven withdrew.  
“We could probably do with a tissue.”, Connie laughed.  
“Oh, I think I have one.”  
He reached into his pocket, but instead pulled out Connie’s underwear. Connie laughed loudly.  
“Well I need them too.”, She giggled.  
Once they were cleaned up, they stood up, brushing soil and foliage from their skin and clothes. Connie pulled Steven into a tight hug.  
“I love the things we do together.”  
Steven hummed contently in her ear.  
“Me too.”  
The two walked together through the corn field back to the barn.  
“I hope Lapis and Peridot don’t notice the corn casualties.”, Steven chuckled.  
“It was a worthy sacrifice.”, Connie replied.  
As they walked, they heard gentle patter from behind them. They whipped around to see Pumpkin following them. They both laughed.  
“Guess it was a draw after all.”, Said Connie.  
“I just remembered UGH.”, Steven shouted, “I have to finish that stupid new CPH season with Peridot.”  
“Is it that bad?”  
“Yes.”  
“Hey well I’ve got…”, She checked her phone, “2 hours until I have to go. We can watch it together, make it a bit more tolerable. We can just make fun of it.”  
“That sounds nice.”, He smiled, squeezing her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll be trying to post longer chapters, thank you for the feedback! Remember that if anyone has any other pointers or anything please don't hesitate to let me know. I am not really a writer and I've never done anything like this before, so I am open to constructive criticism!


	25. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Steven go camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry that I've been gone for a while, I hope you all haven't lost interest haha. I've been very busy with school work and such and have just been feeling pretty uninspired. I think I'll say from now on that I'll be doing weekly updates. It may be more than that, but I don't want to make any promises that I may not be able to keep. With all that said, I hope that you enjoy the chapter! I really appreciate each and every one of you that take the time to read my chapters, it really means so much to me. I wish you all the best. <3

The knock that Steven had been waiting for all morning finally came. He leaped and floated down the stairs, grinning as he whipped the door open.  
“Hi Dad!”, He almost shouted.  
“Hey, Steven!”, Came the equally enthusiastic reply.  
Steven attacked his Greg with a hug, sending him staggering a few steps back.  
“Woahh, calm down their kiddo!”  
“Sorry.”, Steven said with a grin, “I just feel like it’s been so long!”  
“Same here, buddy. You all packed?”  
“Yep!”  
Steven and Greg were about to embark on their yearly camping trip, a tradition they had picked up over the past few years. Steven turned and ran inside, picking up his ridiculously large camping bag with ease.  
“You do this every year.”, Greg chuckled, “What’s in there this time?”  
“I can’t believe you would assume that this bag contains non-essential items!”, Steven said in feigned offence.  
“Oh sure.”, Greg replied, not convinced, “Just pass it here, I’ll put it in the car.”  
Steven held it out to his Dad, who immediately doubled over with the weight of it.  
“Jesus, Steven!”  
“Do you want me to take it?”  
“Nah, I’m good, just wasn’t expecting it.”, He puffed, dragging the bag over his shoulders.  
Steven ran ahead and leaped over the bannister of the outside stairs in excitement, landing gently on the sand. Greg sighed, descending the stairs in a much less graceful manner. 

He unlocked the Dondai, slinging Steven’s bag in the boot. He breathed out heavily as he collapsed into the driver’s seat.  
“Right.”, Greg turned to Steven as he climbed into the passenger seat, “What CD do you want.”  
Steven eagerly rooted through the glove compartment. Greg watched with a smile on his face. Steven slipped in his favourite, turning the volume right up as Greg started the engine. He set the sat-nav to the same campsite they always went to before putting his foot down.  
The journey was only an hour or so, and the destination was more than worth it. It was a quiet little site on the edge of a forest. It was always full of small creatures, which was Steven’s favourite feature. A stream ran nearby which could be heard from the camp spot.  
The way there was spent singing loudly along to songs with a smattering of air guitar and drums.  
‘God I’ve missed this.’, Steven thought to himself as they duetted.  
They arrived at the site at around midday. Other than the man they payed at the entrance, there was no-one else there. The two grinned at each other upon realising this, as it meant that they could play music without worrying about disturbing any fellow campers. Once they had pulled over the car, they got started on the tent. They always found that a year was just long enough for them to forget how it went up every time. 10 minutes in they were both entangled in tarpaulin. Steven couldn’t help but burst out into laughter as a pole flew at Greg at alarming speed.  
“You know what, “, Greg said in a flustered tone, it’s so hot today. I reckon we’ll be okay to sleep under the stars.”  
“Sounds good!”, Steven giggled.  
The next task was to set up the barbeque. This part was much easier, and it allowed Greg to show off his Dad skills. Steven clapped as the first flames shot out from the charcoal.  
“I’ve got burgers and kebabs…”, Greg said as he dug through the cooler.  
“I’ll have a kebab, please!”  
Greg slapped a two kebabs and a burger on the grill.  
“I figure we eat now and then we get the guitars out later for a jam”, He said over the sizzle of the meat.  
“Sure!”

While the food was cooking, Steven took the opportunity to have a wander around the site. He breathed deeply. He had never taken notice of how salty the air by his house was until he went inland. Smiling, he scanned the trees ahead of him until his eyes met what he was looking for. There it was, his favourite tree. He hopped eagerly up the branches, carefully avoiding a bird’s nest on the way. Leaves smacked his face until he burst out to the top. He grabbed the trunk with his hand and leaned off. The top of the tree was easily 10ft above the others, giving Steven a fantastic view of the surrounding landscape: trees as far as he could see. He sighed. Even though it was only a year since he’d seen this sight, so much had changed. His eyes drifted back towards the trunk of the tree. He chuckled to himself as he noticed the “S + C” he had scratched into the bark the year before.  
‘I wonder if the old me is proud.’, he thought as he traced the letters.  
“Steven!”, Came Greg’s almost inaudible call from the campsite.  
Steven descended the tree once again, his mouth watering as the smell of the barbeque hit him. 

The two ate happily as the sun beat down on them. Greg put his plate down and took his t-shirt off, leaning back into his chair.  
“Maybe this is the year that I finally get rid of my tan lines.”  
“I believe in you, Dad.”, Steven laughed, pulling his jacket off.  
“You know, I was half expecting you to ask to bring Connie this year.”  
Steven paused mid-bite.  
“No, I mean, this is our thing.”, He said hesitantly.  
“I know, Schtu-ball.”  
Steven continued eating in slight confusion.

Once they were done eating, Greg grabbed his guitar and bass from the car. Steven took the guitar and began tuning it up while Greg unpacked the bass.  
“We haven’t jammed in a good while.”, Greg said excitedly.  
“I know, right!”, Steven replied, “Wanna hear a little something I’ve been working on?”  
“Always”  
Steven grinned and cleared his throat and positioned his fingers on the guitar.

~I’ve known it for long time~  
~The way you look when you’re concentrating~  
~I want to make you mine~  
~I don’t mind the endless waiting~  
~But when I take your hand you’ll understand~  
~The endless ways and countless days I’ve loved you~  
He blushed slightly as he struck the last chord.  
“I know its short and pretty cheesy but-“  
Greg sniffled and Steven shot his head up.  
“Oh my god, dad, are you… Crying?”  
He wiped his eyes.  
“That was very good, Steven.”  
“Thanks, are you okay?”, He asked with a slightly concerned tone.  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s just… Seeing the way you feel about Connie, it reminds me of your mother.”  
“Oh jeez, Dad-“  
“Don’t worry! I mean hell, everything on this goddamn planet reminds me of your mother, but the way that you act with Connie… It reminds me that you really do have her ability to love so… so purely.”  
Steven remained silent for a minute.  
“I mean… I’ve got that from you too.”  
“I Know.”, He paused and wiped his eyes again. “Ok. Lets get jamming.”

The next few hours flew by as the two played. Greg followed Steven’s lead the majority of the time, taking the time to appreciate how capable of a musician his son had become. They were grateful that there was no one around for some of their less impressive moments, as their session had its fair share of questionable chord changes and harmonies that didn’t quite hit the mark. Despite this, they both heavily enjoyed themselves, mostly just basking in each other company. Over time their shadows became longer and Greg felt his first chill as a result of his lack of shirt.  
“I think it’s time for a campfire.”

Greg stood up and dumped the embers of the barbeque onto the fire pit, topping it up with logs he had brought in the car.  
“HAHA!”, Steven shouted suddenly, “You’re going to be grateful for my bag now!”  
He ran to the car and rummaged around for a second before pulling out a bag of marshmallows, some biscuits and chocolate buttons.  
“We’re having S’MORES!”

Steven was all smiles as he toasted his marshmallow, only faltering when he accidently set it on fire. Greg laughed as he watched Steven desperately try to blow it out, so much so that he set his own on fire. They both laughed at their stupidity as the fire flickered between them.

The day began to die quickly, giving Greg the opportunity to produce his fancy sleeping bags (by far his favourite part). They lay them out either side of the spluttering campfire. The stars had just begun to poke out above them as they lay down.

“Okay, that one is definitely just a square.”, Steven said as he gazed up.  
“It’s the big dipper,”, Greg explained, “look there’s the handle.”  
“Hmmm… Maybe.”, Steven sighed.  
“What’s on your mind, little man?”  
Steven remained silent for a moment.  
“I meant to call you a while ago about this, but I thought it would be better in person. I lost my virginity.”  
It was Greg’s turn be silent now.  
“That doesn’t surprise me, Schtu-ball, but I appreciate you telling me.”  
“Of course. I know that maybe I spend a little bit too much time with Connie and maybe not enough time with you, but I still love you very much.”  
“What gave you that impression?”  
“I can just tell that you wish that I focused less on her- not in a spiteful way.”, He corrected as Greg went to protest.  
“I guess you’re right.”, Greg sighed, “I just miss you a lot, kiddo.”  
“I know, I miss you too.”  
“But don’t think that that means that I don’t approve of you and Connie.”, Greg clarified, “I’ve been rooting for you since day one.”  
Steven grinned.  
The two lay in peaceful silence for a moment.  
“You’re being safe, right?!”, Greg shouted.  
“Yes! Oh my god Dad.”, Steven laughed.  
“Thank God.”, He chuckled.

“I love you, kiddo, and I’m proud of you.”  
“Thanks, Dad. I love you too.”


	26. Ester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie encounters a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a while! I am still interested in this fic, and have plans, so don't worry. I've been going back into school over the past week so it has all been pretty hectic, but hopefully I can get back into a routine again. But 5000 hits, wow! I never expected that, so thank you to you all, and I hope you're all keeping well.

It was 1pm on an exceptionally sunny day in beach city. Steven and Connie were sprawled on the beach, soaking up the welcome rays. Steven was playing music from his portable speaker nearby.  
“Doesn’t it just feel so good.”, Connie said in a peaceful tone, “You can almost feel the photons dancing on your skin.”  
Steven snorted.  
“You’re such a little nerd.”  
Connie craned her neck up.  
“Hey-!”  
“I love it.”, He clarified.  
Connie rolled her eyes and smiled, touching her head back onto her towel. Steven’s phone generated the next song selection from his playlist.  
“Oh my gosh I LOVE this song!”, Connie squealed, jumping up from the sand. “I’ve had enough sun I think.”  
She danced energetically on the sand as the song began to pick up. Steven sat up to turn up the volume before hopping up after her. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her arm over her head, allowing her to spin underneath him. Connie placed her hands on his shoulders and Steven on her hips. After a few seconds of swaying, Steven pulled her into his arms.  
“No!”, Connie giggled, attempting to squirm away.  
“I’ve got you.”, Steven laughed, “You’ll never escape.”  
She managed to slip out of his grip, making a clumsy getaway as feet sunk into the sand.  
“NO!”, She shouted as Steven grabbed her by the waist, lifting her once again into him. They both laughed loudly as a pink glow engulfed them.  
…

Stevonnie took a deep breath.  
“Feels good to be here.”, They said cheerfully to themselves.   
Once the exhilaration of existing had worn off, it was replaced by a much more prominent feeling. Hunger. With a big smile, Stevonnie bounded up to The Big Donut. 

They took great care when selecting their doughnut. Unsurprisingly, they settled on the limited edition ‘Choc-splosion sensation’.   
“This certainly does the name of the shop justice!”, Said Stevonnie as Dewey dropped the monster into a bag.   
“It does indeed. That’ll be 3.50.”  
He looked on as Stevonnie rooted through their pockets for the money, trying to remember which of their components had change.  
“I’ve got to say,”, Dewey continued, “little ladies like you aren’t exactly the target demographic for this item.”  
They grimaced slightly at the use of the word ‘lady’. Clearly he didn’t recognise them.  
“Well I am eating for two.”, They stated flatly, nodding thank you as they grabbed the bag off the counter. They held back a laugh at Dewey’s confused face as they turned around and walked out.

Stevonnie plopped happily on a table outside, still appreciating the sun beating down on them. Licking their lips, they unwrapped the monstrosity in front of them. A smile crept across their face as they sunk their teeth in and were met with a burst of chocolate sauce. They laughed as it gushed down their chin.   
“Gracefully done.”, Came a sultry voice from nearby.  
“Mhmm!”  
They jumped, spilling the sauce even further.  
As they grabbed a napkin to clean up the mess, they span around to see the source of the voice. 

Just to the right of them stood a young blonde girl. She was wearing tight jeans and a polo shirt from her place of work.  
‘Oh shit, it’s the girl from that corner shop we got the booze from’, they thought frantically.  
“H-hi!”, Stevonnie stuttered as they wiped the remainder of the sauce from their face.  
“Sorry if I scared you.”, She laughed, resting her hand on the chair opposite.  
“No problem.”, Stevonnie answered as casually as possible, gesturing for her to sit down.  
She pulled up the chair and sat down.  
“I recognise you,”, She said flatly, “Jack Daniels I believe. How did that go down?”  
Stevonnie smirked.  
“It certainly did the job.”, They replied in slight embarrassment.   
“I can imagine. So, what’s your name?”  
“Stevonnie, what about you?”  
“Ester.”, She replied. “Interesting outfit you’ve got there.”  
Stevonnie looked down. The combination of Connie’s dress and Steven’s t-shirt and shorts had made for a unique look.  
“Yeah well…”, They laughed awkwardly.  
“I like it.”, Ester replied.  
Stevonnie blushed.  
“So… what brings you here?”  
“I like to come sometime on my lunch. It’s quite a trek but it’s worth it for the view.”, She answered, staring out into the ocean.  
“It’s cool that you have a job, how old are you?”  
“17.”  
“Oh neat, same, I mean - kind of. Half. Oh shit wait-“  
Ester burst out laughing as Stevonnie spluttered.  
“Oh god oh god I take that back-“  
“Don’t worry.”, She laughed, “I could tell you were underage. No adult buys alcohol in that much of a stressed state.”  
Stevonnie looked up in surprise.  
“So… Why did you let me get away with it? Are you not going to like… Call the police?”  
Ester laughed even louder and Stevonnie couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Well you do look a lot older, but honestly I served you because I thought you were hot.”, Ester said simply.  
Stevonnie sat wide-eyed for a moment.  
“I see. Well you can be forgiven for that”, They said, grinning.

Ester grabbed a pen from her polo pocket and swiped a napkin off the table. Stevonnie craned their neck to see what she was doing. After a moment’s scribbling she slid the napkin over the table.   
“It’s about time I got going again,”, Ester said with a pang of disappointment, “but hopefully I’ll see you again here soon.”, She added with a wink.  
“I’ll see what I can do.”, Stevonnie replied, blushing deeper.

And with that she got up and left. Stevonnie couldn’t help but look on as she walked. After she was out of sight, they picked up the napkin. She had written her phone number, along with a winky face. Stevonnie bit their lip. A pressure began to press upon the inside of their confusing pants. They panicked a little.  
‘This has never happened before’, They said to themselves, looking down.  
They thought for a moment. Perhaps it was time for them to learn a bit more about themselves.  
The remainder of Stevonnie’s doughnut was forgotten as they walked briskly back to the temple. A slight excitement raced through them on the way. They had always been a manifestation of the love between Steven and Connie, but now that those two were together, the nature of Stevonnie’s existence was fundamentally different. It was something new to explore, something fun. 

Once they were back in Steven’s room, they stood in front of the mirror. They had never really addressed the fact that they hadn’t seen themselves without clothes before. It had always seemed like a violation of Steven and Connie’s friendship, but that was no longer an issue. Heart racing, they peeled off their outfit to see themselves for the first time. 

Their body had certainly adopted Connie’s slim curves, but with a touch of Steven’s muscle and fuller frame. Although their body leaned towards Connie’s resemblance, they had received Steven’s aspects further down. The source of the pressure earlier became clear, as their crotch was evidently his. Stevonnie grinned as they admired themselves. The attraction their two components had for each other had created a beautiful form. As they looked themselves over, memories of their interaction with the girl from the shop drifted into their mind again. Her soft, pretty face. Her strikingly feminine walk. The face that she thought that they were hot. Blood rushed once again to Stevonnie’s length. They bit their lip.   
‘Should I…’, They thought, sending a hand subconsciously south.   
As their fingertips made contact, they instantly decided on yes. 

Grinning excitedly, they threw themselves onto Steven’s bed. Slightly hesitantly, they wrapped their fingers around the shaft. After a moment’s consideration, they began to slowly pump up and down. The sensation was incredible. It was a combination of touching yourself and being touched by someone else – someone touching you and you touching them back. They continued almost frantically, changing speed and pressure almost randomly. They drew in deep and ragged breaths as they began to settle on a rhythm. It was unlike anything they had experienced or could imagine. They were clumsy, as only one of their components knew exactly what to do, resulting in an exhilarating combination of familiarity and freshness.   
“Oh god…”, They groaned as images of Ester flashed across their mind.   
The two of them together, or even the three of them. This train of thought lead them quickly to where they wanted to be. Before long they exploded in a confusing but heavenly array of feelings, relishing their own work and company. They breathed deeply as they came down, sniggering slightly as they realised the mess they had made of the sheets.   
“Fuck it, who cares, that was great.”, They whispered, “Thanks, Stevonnie. You’re welcome, Stevonnie.”

What had just happened felt right. It was a new and frankly fascinating way for Steven and Connie to enjoy each other and for Stevonnie to enjoy themselves. They checked the time.  
“I’ve still got a few hours to be me”, They said contently, “I should probably spend some of that cleaning up though.”, They added with a giggle.

…

The time came later when Connie had to leave, so Stevonnie reluctantly dissipated, leaving an amused couple behind. 

“That was…”, Steven began.  
“New.”, Connie finished.  
“Stevonnie seems really into that Ester girl.”, Steven said in a slightly uncomfortable tone.  
“Does that bother you?”, Connie asked in a much more casual one.  
“I’m not sure, does it bother you?”  
“Not particularly. I mean, I’ve always sort of… been distantly interested in girls.”, She said with a slight blush.  
“Yeah, I guessed that from that drinking game a while back.”, Steven replied with a smile, “that’s not what bothers me though. I just kind of… have only ever had eyes for you. It feels almost unfaithful.”  
“Well I don’t see it that way, but it’s okay if you don’t want to see her again.”, Connie said gently.  
Steven thought for a moment.  
“You know what, no. Stevonnie can do what they want. And if you don’t mind then it’s fine.”  
Connie smiled.  
“We don’t have to rush to decisions. It is a completely unique situation.”  
“Yeah.”, Steven smiled back.  
“She was so hot though.”, Connie added after a pause.  
“I know, right?”, Steven replied excitedly.  
They both giggled.  
“Not as hot as you though.”, He added, planting a kiss on Connie’s lips.


	27. The Forge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Bismuth visit the forge to make something special.

Steven scrunched up his face. He had gotten his easel and paints out for the first time in a while. He had wanted to make something special for Connie, and what was more special than art, right? The idea was to paint the opening in the cliff where the two of them had had some extremely special moments. In reality, his artistic abilities were not quite strong enough to bring this plan to fruition. The picture he had taken on his phone had perfectly captured the way the geodes reflected the slither of light that shone in, but his painting looked like a crude reimagining of the lasers that spies flip over in action films. This came to his attention as he took a step back. He groaned slightly as realised that the last 2 hours had been somewhat of a waste.

“Oh that’s… Nice.”, Pearl said awkwardly as she walked behind him.  
“Don’t lie, it’s awful.”, Steven said in a disheartened tone.  
“Don’t worry, Steven.”, Amethyst chimed in, “I’m sure Connie will love it, even if it does look like a 5 year old did it!”  
“OKAY.”, Steven said, slamming the brush down.  
“Don’t be nasty, Amethyst!”, Pearl snapped. “I didn’t realise it was for Connie, that’s very sweet.”, She continued in a sweeter tone.  
“I think I might be barking up the wrong tree.”, Steven sighed, plopping himself down on the sofa.  
“Aw, don’t feel bad.”, Amethyst comforted, “I’ll make you a snack.”

Pearl sat down next to Steven.  
“Is it a special occasion?”, She asked gently.  
“No, I just really wanted to surprise her with something nice.”, After a pause he added, “Every day with her is a special occasion.”  
Pearl sniffed and Steven whipped his head around.  
“Oh my God, Pearl.”, He said holding back a laugh.  
“It’s just very nice!”, She said defensively.  
“I’ll take your word for it.”, He sniggered.  
“Well if all else fails, you know what you have to do to keep her happy”, Amethyst chimed in.  
Steven looked at her quizzically.  
“You know…”, She continued.   
When Steven’s face still looked blank, she rolled her eyes and made an ‘o’ shape with her finger and thumb. She proceeded to shove the ketchup bottle she was holding into the hole.  
“AMETHYST!”, Pearl squeaked loudly.  
Amethyst squeezed the bottle in shock, sending the cap exploding into the ceiling. The sheer force of it allowed it to burst right through the wood, leaving a small hole. Meanwhile the counters and Amethyst were completely coated in sauce.

She and Steven erupted into laughter while Pearl berated her.  
“Now that.”, Steven gasped between laughs, “Is real art.”  
Amethyst leant on the counter wheezing.  
“What were you even making?”, Steven spluttered.  
“Ketchup”  
Steven collapsed onto the floor. Pearl couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation. After a moment’s recovery, Amethyst began licking the ketchup from her face.   
“Okay,”, Steven said as he held his sides, “we are going to have to fix that hole in the roof though, what if it rains?”. After thinking for a moment of thought he added: “I bet Bismuth could do it!”  
Amethyst gave Pearl a suggestive look.   
“Yes, I’m sure she could.”, Pearl confirmed with a blush.

…

“Stars, this looks like a murder scene.”, Bismuth chuckled as she walked through the door.  
Pearl rushed up to her.  
“Thank you for coming, Bismuth. I hope you weren’t busy.”  
“Oh not at all.”, She replied casually, “Besides, I could never say no to you.”  
Amethyst nudged Steven as raised her eyebrows as they scrubbed the countertop. He returned the eyebrow raise.   
“Right, what do we have here?”, Bismuth said to herself as she inspected the damage to the roof.   
“Do me a solid, Stee-man, and finish this up for me?”, Amethyst said, “I’ve got a lot to get on with, you know how it is.”  
“Yeah sure-“  
“Thanks man.”, She replied automatically, flicking her cloth into the sink. “Come on Pearl, we don’t need to stay in here.”, She said teasingly.  
“Oh err… I guess you’re right.”, Pearl replied slightly sadly.  
They both wandered into their rooms.

“So, how are things, Steven?”, Bismuth asked as she rooted through her tools.  
“Things are good, thanks.”  
“How about Connie? You two still madly in love?”, She asked with a smile.  
“Yeahh.”, He replied with a grin.  
“Good good.”, She said as she measured the hole. “This shouldn’t take too long.”  
“Thanks for this. You’re so good at making stuff.” He thought for a moment. “Hey Bismuth, have you ever made any jewellery?”  
“Hmm. I made those rings of Ruby and Sapphire’s wedding. Why do you ask?”  
“Well I’ve been wanted to get something special for Connie, and as you can see my first attempt was somewhat unsuccessful.”, He said, gesturing towards the easel. “But if you could help me, maybe we could make her a necklace or something.”  
“I’m sure I’d be able to do that.”, Bismuth said confidently, “If the finest blacksmith from the gem war can’t, I’m not sure who can.”  
“Great! I’ll start designing!”, Steven said excitedly as he wiped up the last of the ketchup.  
He ran to his room to grab some paper and pencils.

Over the next hour as Bismuth repaired the roof, Steven was hard at work drawing up plans for the necklace. ‘It cant exactly have a gem stone in’, He thought sheepishly. He’d have to do the best he could with just metal to avoid any unintentional trauma. 

“There we go, finished.”, Bismuth said in a satisfied tone as she took a step back to admire her handy work.  
“Me too!”, Steven exclaimed.  
“Alright,”, Bismuth said, smiling as she sat down next to him, “Let’s have a look.”  
She took the paper off Steven and studied it closely.  
“Hmm… It’s a little daintier than I’m used to, but I reckon I’d be able to pull it off.”  
“Thank you!”, Steven said as he hugged her tightly.  
“Woahh there little man, you’re going to help me.”  
Steven pulled away quickly to look at her.  
“Really?!”, He replied with stars in his eyes.  
“I don’t see why not. I could use some help with these little details, and you’re an artist, right?”, She asked, gazing at the painting.  
“Sure!”

…

Once they arrived in the forge, Bismuth equipped Steven with a pair of big goggles and some thick gloves.   
“Now you look the part!”, Bismuth chuckled, “So what metal do you want to use?”  
Steven thought for a moment.  
“Could we melt down something? Like something already made?”  
“What are you thinking?”  
“Well Connie is really into swords, so I was wondering if we could melt down one of the really old swords, so it means something, you know?”  
Bismuth smiled.  
“Now you’re getting into the spirit! That’s a great idea!”  
“Well, you know me,”, Steven said as he adjusted his goggles, “I’m *full* of great ideas.”  
“Keep that confidence. This might get difficult.”

Once they had selected the sword (a very thin and elegant rapier), they could get to work melting it down in order to shape it.  
Their first attempt at forging the chain was pretty unsuccessful. It was far too thick.  
“Yeah I think this is a dud,”, Steven sighed, “unless Connie has a secret punk streak.”  
“Don’t sweat little man, we’ve got plenty of metal.”  
The next try was just thin enough thanks to the use of some of Bismuth’s more advanced tools. With Bismuth’s careful instruction, Steven managed to make the charm aspect of the necklace. Steven watched as Bismuth forged the clasp, which was far too intricate for his skill level. All that was left to do then was to fit it all together. 

“I can’t believe we did it.”, Steven grinned as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.  
“You’re a budding blacksmith.”, Bismuth said, slapping his back.   
He giggled.  
“She’s going to love this.”, Said Bismuth.  
“I hope so.”

…

The next day Connie came over as planned. Steven was bursting with excitement as they settled down.   
“Hey, I’ve got something for you.”  
Connie looked up in surprise.  
“What’s this for?”, She asked in a slight panic.  
“Oh nothing, don’t worry”, He chuckled, “I just wanted to surprise you with something nice.”  
With that he pulled the necklace out of pocket and placed it in her hand.   
“Bismuth and I made it. She did most of the hard parts.”, He said, scratching the back of his head.  
Connie dangled it from her finger to look at it. It was silver with a star shaped charm.  
“It’s not very neat-“  
“You made this? This is amazing!!”, Connie squealed, throwing herself at Steven.   
“You like it? The metal is from one of the old swords from the gem war, look.”, He explained, pulling up the pictures on his phone.  
“I LOVE it.”, She practically shouted, giving him a hasty kiss before clasping it behind her neck. “You’re so sweet.”  
Steven smiled widely. The effort was so worth it to see the smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny bit inspired by the episode of atla 'Sokka's master' where he makes the space sword hahaha.


	28. Stefan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie takes control of Steven for a day, and then he returns the favour,

Steven stirred awake. He could hear Pearl greeting someone at the door, which was unusual.  
“Steven?”, She called up the stairs.  
He rolled over to check the time on his phone.  
“FUCK!”  
“Steven, Connie is here!”  
He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.   
“Hi! Connie!”, He spluttered, “I’m so sorry, I must have forgotten to set my alarm.”  
Both Pearl and Connie looked him up and down. Connie giggled. Steven looked down at his oversized button-up shirt that just about covered his pink boxers.   
“Well, I better get back to what I was doing!”, Pearl said as she made her hasty retreat back to her room.   
“Sorry for waking you up”, Connie said sweetly once Pearl’s door had slid shut, “I know it’s annoying getting up early, I just think it’s important to keep myself enriched by attending a book club-“  
“I don’t mind, honestly.”, Steven said calmly as he admired his adorable girlfriend.   
They shared a moment of gentle eye contact before Connie’s eyes lit up all of a sudden.  
“Oh my God, seeing as you’re still in your pyjamas and I’m here, can I dress you and like pick your outfit and stuff?”, She said in excitement.  
Steven laughed.  
“Sure. Go crazy”, He chuckled.   
Connie squealed and grabbed his hands.  
“This is going to be so much fun!”

The first stop was the bathroom. Steven showered while Connie sat on the chair next to the bath and rooted through the cupboards. She pulled a bottle of shampoo from the very back of the shelf.   
“Pink marshmallow flavour?”, She read out loud.  
“Oh yeah,”, Steven shouted over the running water, “Someone bought that for me ages ago, but I never use it.”  
“This is where my influence begins.”, Connie declared, “Pink marshmallow”  
“But it makes my hair all frizzy”, He complained as he took the bottle off her.  
“I want to see it all frizzy.”  
“Fine”, He laughed.

Once he was in a towel, he stood grumpily as Connie brushed his teeth for him.   
“Isch thisch really nescheschary.”, He said with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
“Absolutely.”, Connie said as she brushed with complete concentration.

“Right, I’m clean now.”, Steven said as they left the bathroom, “Are you going to dress me next?”  
Connie was way ahead of him as she hopped up the stairs. Steven grinned as he followed her up. She flung his wardrobe open.   
“You certainly have branched out from when we were younger.”, Connie said as she pulled out the arm of a green silk shirt.  
“Yeahh. I mean my dad started giving me loads of his old stuff.”  
“I can tell.”, Connie giggled as she pulled out a sleeveless, studded denim vest.  
“After that I decided to mix it up a bit.”  
Connie rooted right to the back and pulled out something bright and soft.  
“Oh my god, you kept this?”, Connie said in surprise as she held out the pink shirt she had bought him almost 4 years ago.  
“Of course!”, Steven said naturally, “Why wouldn’t I?”  
Connie grinned.  
“You’re so cute!”, She said as she kissed his cheek, “But that’s not what I want to channel with this look.”  
Steven rubbed his hair dry as Connie continued to peruse through his clothing. He groaned as he poked the untamed mess on his head. He did the Connie the liberty of putting his underwear on for her.  
“Ok I’m ready,”, Connie said eventually, “but I don’t want you to see until you’re dressed.”  
Steven smirked as an idea popped into his head.  
He reached under his bed and pulled out a familiar large box. After a second of rummaging, he pulled out a blindfold.   
“How about this?”  
“Yeah that’ll do it.”, She laughed. 

Once the blindfold was on, Connie began dressing him. First she guided his legs into what felt like jeans, but his toes kept getting caught on something along the way.  
“What-“  
“You’ll see.”  
Next it was a T-shirt, which slipped easily over his head, and then a shirt that she instructed him to tie around his waist. Finally, Connie placed a heavy jacket on his shoulders.  
“No shoes, but it’s still a strong look.”, Connie commented as she took a step back, “You can take off the blindfold now.”  
Once he had done so, he stood in front of the mirror.   
“Oh my god.”  
He was completely punk. He had one of his dad’s old rock band T-shirts on which depicted a snake being eaten by a raven. Over it was a thick and worn leather jacket which had silver spikes sewn in all over it. There was a black checked shirt around his waist that hung around a pair of extremely torn jeans.  
“No wonder my toes got stuck.”, He chuckled as he traced his fingers down the legs.  
“Do you like it?”, Connie asked expectantly.  
He twisted around to inspect himself fully.  
“You know what. Yeah”, He chuckled. 

He span back around to see that Connie had taken her shirt off. Steven bit his lip.  
“There’s one last thing that I want you to do.”, Connie said slowly, her tone completely different.   
She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. Steven squinted at her in confusion.  
“I was wondering if you could read me a bit of this week’s book club book, just to help me remember it.”  
Steven looked blankly at her as she flipped through the pages. Once she found the right place, she marked it with her fingertip as she handed it to Steven. After a nod from Connie he began to read it out loud.  
“Stefan lead Mary into her bedroom by her hand. She smiled as he pushed her gently onto her bed. He stood over her as he slowly untied his waistband. Silently, he crawled over her.”  
Steven’s eyes shot up as Connie began to unbuckle her belt. She signalled him to continue reading.   
“Stefan moved Mary’s hair aside and tied the band over her mouth. ‘You’re going to be quiet for me, aren’t you’. Mary smiled and nodded eagerly.”  
Steven looked up again in confusion at what she was making him read. The belt was now off and Connie’s hands were hovering over the button to her jeans. Steven didn’t know quite what was happening, but he knew that the more he read the less clothes Connie would have on, so he continued once again.  
“Stefan pulled the ribbon out of her hair. Mary raised her hands to allow him to tie her to the bed frame.”  
Connie’s jeans hit the floor.  
“Stefan pulled his dress pants down, setting free his elegant length.”  
Steven giggled.  
“He lifted up Mary’s thick dress, and she spread her legs.”  
Connie unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Steven’s eyes darted between the page and his girlfriend for a few seconds.  
“Stefan began to push his long staff inside of her.”  
The panties hit the floor.  
“He groaned as he felt her wetness-“   
Steven paused to laugh. Connie walked around the bed and reached down to pick up the box Steven had pulled out earlier.  
“So, I’ve told you what to do all day.”, Connie said as she dragged her finger around the rim of the box, “How about you take control for a while?”  
She pulled a red ribbon out from the box.  
“~Stefan.~”, She giggled.

Steven couldn’t help but grin. He tossed the book aside and crawled over the bed, whipping the ribbon out of her hand. Without hesitation, he pulled Connie in for the kiss. He ran his hands over her warm skin, seamlessly pulling her onto the bed with him. She lay back as he gently pushed her down. He took her hand and raised it slowly to one of his bed posts. After a few seconds of fumbling, he tied the ribbon in a double knot, allowing her a bit of wiggle room. He then pulled the matching ribbon from the box and did the same with her other arm.  
“Does that feel okay?”  
Connie nodded quickly. 

Steven smiled and began kissing her neck. Connie let out a groan as he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. He took one in his mouth, sucking gently like he knew she liked. He moved his right hand south, barely brushing her clit. After a few more teasing swipes, he began making circles on her with his index finger. He brought his lips back up to hers and she melted into the kiss. 

Steven began moving his head further and further up from her, making her arch her back to reach him. He smiled as he felt her struggle to meet him. She let out a growl of frustration as he moved just out of her reach, pulling hard on her silky restraints. Steven quickened his pace with his finger and watched her eyes squeeze shut. Smiling, he moved down just enough to allow her to maintain the kiss, but just barely. Just as he could tell she was nearing the edge, he slowed right down and pretended to yawn. He managed to hold back his laugh at Connie’s angry expression.

Over the next few minutes he mixed up the speed as much as he could and just watched it drive her insane. She pulled harder at the bed frame, but Steven’s knot was strong enough to keep her still. After a rather pitiful groan, Steven decided it was time to give her what she wanted and sped up, allowing her to melt into him in a satisfying finale. She collapsed back down onto the bed as Steven continued to work her throughout her climax. 

“How was that?”, Steven asked after a minute.  
Connie rolled her eyes.  
“Amazing. And irritating.”, She giggled.  
“You did say I could take charge.”  
“And I don’t regret it.”  
Steven grinned as he untied her hands.  
“Who knew, Peridot’s traumatising gift came in handy after all.”, He dropped the ribbons back in, “There’s a lot more to discover in there.”  
He lay down next to her and she slid up to him.  
“You’re hair does smell great.”, She giggled as she inhaled deeply.

“Oh yeah, what the hell kind of books do they have you reading?”  
Connie burst out laughing.   
“It’s actually a very good commentary on American culture.”, She replied, “It just has a few sex scenes in.”  
Steven rolled his eyes.  
“Just don’t start calling me Stefan.”  
“I’m making no promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm writing proper shit at the moment not going to lie haha


	29. Back to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars visits earth.

A loud bell sounded along with a harsh vibration as the kitchen timer almost rang itself off the counter. After a few seconds Steven burst out of the bathroom. He slapped the timer off and slipped his hands into his oven gloves. He leaned back as the billow of steam escaped the oven when he opened it as always. Once it had dissipated, he reached in carefully and gripped his mitts around the tray. He breathed in the smell of macaroni cheese with a smile as he pushed the oven door shut with his foot. At that moment, his phone began to ring. He craned his neck to see who it was and audibly gasped.

~Lars~

‘If he’s calling that means he’s on Earth!’, Steven thought excitedly, ‘I hope everything’s okay. What if something happened to him in space?”  
As his mind raced, the heat began to permeate through his worn gloves.  
“Fuck fuck fuck.”, He hissed as he frantically searched for empty counter space to put the oven tray on. Once he did he slammed it down, ripping off his gloves to pick up the phone.  
“Hello?!”, He said as he picked it up, a little shakier than he expected.  
“Hey, Steven!”, Came the familiar and distinct voice from the other end of the phone.  
“Lars! I can’t believe it! Are you…? On Earth?”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“Amazing! For how long?”  
“Not very long, a week maximum,”, Steven’s heart sank slightly, “I just knew a lot of people were missing me – my parents especially – JEEZ.”, He chuckled.   
“I can imagine”, Steven chuckled back, trying to hide his disappointment.   
“One thing I am doing while I’m here,” Lars continued, “Is a party. I’ve been planning it all the way here. It’s going to be kickass.”  
“Amazing! When?”  
“Tonight. Ambitious I know, but that’s why I need you to come over. I’ve got a theme planned and everything. It’s space. I could do with a hand with some baking.”  
“Say no more. I’ll be right over.”

He covered his mac and cheese with a sheet of tinfoil.   
“Soon, my baby.”

…

Steven couldn’t help but feel nervous as he knocked on Lars’ door. He could barely remember how long it had been since he’d seen his friend. Undoubtedly, they both will have changed. He took deep breath as he heard he door unlock.  
“H-“  
“Hello, Steven.”, Lars’ mum said sweetly as she stood at the door.  
“Oh, hey, Mrs Barriga!”, He said slightly awkwardly, “Is Lars in?”  
She grinned.  
“Yes!,”, She beamed, “It feels so good to say that again! Come in!”  
Steven pushed down the slight feeling of hurt he felt that Lars hadn’t come to the door, but it was partially forgiven as he was led into the kitchen. Lars was busy mixing a bowl of some kind of batter, but he looked up as he heard footsteps.  
“Steven!”  
Steven rushed over to hug him.  
“Sorry about the buttery hands.”, Lars giggled.  
“It’s so good to see you.”, Steven said quietly as he squeezed him. He couldn’t help the tears that pricked his eyes.  
“You too!”, Said Lars genuinely as he squeezed back.  
Steven wiped his eyes as they separated.  
“When did you get here?”  
“Early this morning. I haven’t seen anyone yet, but I have sent out a mass text about my party.”  
“How many people are coming?”  
“Well I thought because it’s so short notice it’d be safe to invite pretty much everyone I know to make sure there are enough people, but I doubt they will all turn up.”  
He poured the batter he had been stirring into a tin and slid it into the oven.  
“Right.”, He said as he wiped his hands, “Time for brownies.”

The two spent the next 20 minutes or so catching up and very slowly assembling the dry ingredients brownie batter very inefficiently. Steven filled Lars in about him and Connie and his alcohol shenanigans, and Lars told Steven about his most recent space mission. Despite Steven’s concerns, they spent the time laughing as joking as they always used to. Space hadn’t removed Lars’ tendency to make fun of Steven, except now he got it just as good as he gave it. 

“You’re grown up now,”, Lars said after a while, “So hopefully you won’t mind me doing this.”  
Steven watched as Lars pulled a small Ziploc bag out of his jean pocket.   
“I did meet one person before you, and that was my dealer.”, He grinned.  
“Oh my god, are we making-“, He lowered his voice, “Edibles?”  
“Remember the theme, Steven. They’re ~space cakes~.”  
Steven’s eyes lit up.

He watched as Lars grinded up the weed.  
“It was Buck and Sour Cream who got me into it.”, Lars said, answering Steven’s silent question. “I love space, but there are some things specific to earth that I really miss.”  
Lars melted the butter for the brownies in the stove and added the crushed weed.   
“It’s better in a slow cooker, but I don’t have one. This should still be strong enough to get us going.”  
“Us?”  
“You’re having one, right?”  
Steven stared at the tiny pieces swirling around in the pan.  
“You don’t have to.”, Lars added after he was silent for a while.  
“Eh, why not. I’d rather this than smoking it.”  
“I prefer it too.”, Lars admitted, “Mostly because I cough like a little bitch”  
Steven laughed.  
“Now that I can imagine.”  
“Fuck off.”, Lars laughed, slapping his shoulder. 

Once the butter was finished, Lars strained it and added it to the mixture along with the rest of the ingredients.   
“This is going to be amazing tonight.”, He said as he grinned.  
“I bet you’re excited to see everyone.”  
Lars stopped stirring and looked up.  
“I am, I just… I don’t want it to be weird. I want it to be like it used to be, when everyone wasn’t always so excited to see me, you know? I knew you would be chill, that’s why I invited you over.”  
Steven frowned slightly.  
“I mean, I know what you mean, but you have been gone for so long. You can’t possibly expect everyone to act normal.”  
Lars dropped the spatula in frustration.  
“Ach, I know! But like, *I’m* being normal, aren’t I? I haven’t seen them in forever and I’m not going to be weird.”  
Steven looked at Lars.  
“But Lars, you decided to go, not them. I’m sure they didn’t want you to leave in the first place. Look at your parents, I doubt they ever… Accepted it. I guess.”  
Lars remained silent for a moment.  
“Yeah. You’re right.”, He sighed, picking up his spatula again. “I’m still worried it’ll be weird though.”, He grumbled.  
“Just get everyone high! Then it’ll be chill.”  
Lars snorted.  
“Thanks for still being you, Steven. You have grown up,” He specified as Steven pulled a face, “But you’re still the same vibe. I like it.”  
“You too.”

…

Steven pulled the other cake out of the oven and allowed Lars to put the brownies in. He looked up at the clock. 5:37pm.  
“When does the party start?”  
“Seven.”, Lars answered as he rummaged through the cupboards in search of icing sugar.  
“Do you want me to go and get some other snacks? Like, non-cake ones?”  
Lars popped his head back out.  
“Oh yeah. That would actually be really useful, I didn’t think about that.”  
Steven rolled his eyes.  
“You do have drinks, right?”  
Lars scoffed.  
“That I do have covered.”, He said as he opened a nearby cupboard revealing a fully stocked liquor shelf. Steven grinned.  
“Ok, I’ll go to the shop and then go and get ready.”  
“Don’t be too long, I want you to help me set up.”

Steven picked up his phone. He had a missed call from Connie and a bunch of messages.  
\- Omg Lars is back? -  
\- Are you going tonight? -  
\- I bet you’re with him now –  
\- Can I get ready at yours? –  
Steven composed his response:  
\- Yes yes yes yes. Wanna shop for snacks with me? -

The reply came as he pulled his shoes on.

\- Of course! I’ll meet you at the shop in 20 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	30. Space Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars throws a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a big fat chapter for you all.

Steven wasn’t waiting for long outside the supermarket before Connie bounded up to him, night bag on her back.  
“Hey Steven!”  
She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. Steven grinned as she pulled away.  
“Hey! You’re in a good mood.”  
Connie bounded on the spot.   
“I’m excited!” She squealed. “It feels like forever since the last party we went to, not to mention Lars being back! And then an evening visit to the shop on top of that?”  
Steven watched adoringly as she hopped up and down.  
“It is definitely going to be an interesting night.” He said as they headed in.

This was by far the largest shop in Beach City, although that wasn’t saying much. The commercial areas of Beach City were targeted mostly at tourists due to it being a seaside area, so large superstores were not common. Despite this, this particular establishment was not scrimping on its snack selection. There was a whole aisle dedicated to snack food (a solid 1/5 of the whole store). Despite the impressive variety, Steven knew exactly what he was doing. He barely stopped as he grabbed familiar items off the shelf and dropped them into the trolley. Connie followed behind happily. He stopped halfway down the aisle.  
“What do you think is more of a party food,” Steven asked, a bag in each hand, “’Chonky Cheddar Chubes’ or ‘Tangy Twisters’?”  
“It’s gotta be the Chonky Chubes.”, Connie giggled.  
She looked up and down the isle a few times, before lifting herself into the trolley.  
“Oh my god. What are you doing.” Steven laughed.  
He threw the bag of crisps at her.  
“This has been a dream of mine for quite some time.” She said as she adjusted herself. “Now, forward!”, She shouted, pointing with a tube of crisps.  
Without hesitation, Steven pushed forward.

They picked up a surprising amount of speed along the remainder of the aisle, forcing Steven to do a skidding turn once they reached the end. As they flew past the soft drinks section, Connie shot her hand out and grabbed a bottle of some kind of fizzy orange.   
“Maximum efficiency!” Steven shouted over the squeaking wheels.   
Connie reached out again, this time bagging a 2L bottle of pink lemonade.  
“Why doesn’t everyone do this?” She shouted down the aisle.   
As if on cue, an employee appeared at the end of the aisle, forcing Steven to slam on the non-existent breaks. 

He planted both feet on the floor, but the combination of his grip-less flip-flops and the smooth shop floor lead him to slide after the trolley for a further 6m. Connie screamed as they hurtled further towards the employee. They finally screeched to a halt after a few seconds, leaving them in complete silence. ‘Tim’ (as the nametag read) looked disapprovingly down at them for an agonising 10 seconds before turning on his heel and walking to the next aisle. It was unlikely that he was out of earshot before Steven and Connie burst out laughing.   
“I actually thought I was going to die.”, Connie wheezed.  
“We slid for about 2 miles!” Said Steven, “I literally thought Tim was just going to stand there as we ploughed into him.”  
Connie snorted, gripping the edge of the trolley for support.   
“Right.” Steven said as he wiped his eyes, “We better pay and then go get ready.”  
…  
They were still giggling as they arrived back. Steven put the shopping bags on the table as Amethyst came in through her door.  
“OO! Snacks!”  
She ran up to the counter.  
“Oh my god, don’t. Amethyst we nearly died for these snacks, they’re for the party.”  
She rolled her eyes and threw herself onto the couch.  
“Are you coming tonight, Amethyst?”, Connie asked.  
“Eh. Maybe. Text me if Steven gets wrecked again.”  
Steven frowned slightly.

They both got dressed in Steven’s room. Connie pulled on a short skirt and a cropped jumper.  
“Maybe I should look properly in this wardrobe. Mix it up a bit more.” Steven said thoughtfully.  
“Go for the silk shirt.” Connie said as her head was in her jumper. “It’s very you.”  
“Hmmm…”  
Steven held it up against him. His phone buzzed.

1 n e w m e s s a g e 

Lars  
-Where are you man? People are arriving.-

-I’ll be there soon-

He threw his phone back onto the bed. His lack of time meant he had to simply trust Connie’s fashion sense. He paired the shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans.  
“Looks good!” Connie complemented as she sprayed herself with perfume.  
“Yeah. It does look pretty good.” Steven agreed as he admired himself in the mirror. “Ok we really need to go”.

…

Lots of loud voices could already be heard as the two approached Lars’ front door. Steven and Connie shared a look as they rang the doorbell. Thundering footsteps sounded followed by the click of the door lock as a disgruntled Lars opened the door. Even just in the hallway behind him the two could see at least 15 people throwing themselves about.  
“Finally, you’re here.”, Lars grunted, grabbing the bags off Steven as he held them out. He headed to the kitchen without another word, so Steven and Connie followed him in – closing the door behind them.  
“Jesus, Lars, how many people did you invite?!” Steven shouted over the music as they navigated their way between the party goers to reach the kitchen.  
“I told you already! I just invited everyone! I didn’t think everyone would be free!”  
“Well at least it’s not empty!” Connie shouted. “Hi, by the way!”  
Lars did a double take. He hadn’t even acknowledged Connie’s presence yet.  
“Hey!”

Lars pushed a couple that was making out of the kitchen table and got to work setting out bowls. Steven looked over to the almost empty cake platter nearby.  
“Hey, your baking went down well!”, Steven observed.  
Lars looked over and grinned.  
“I know right!”, He lowered his voice, “Don’t worry, our special ones are safe.”  
Connie looked quizzically between the two and Steven gave her a look that said ‘I’ll explain honestly.’  
Lars continued, oblivious.   
“They’re in the microwave, you can take one whenever you want. I’ve cut them small so you don’t pull a whitey.”  
With that he slunk back into the crowd and grabbed his drink off the counter.   
Connie raised her eyebrows at Steven.  
“Edibles is it now?”  
Steven felt a discomfort wash over him.   
“It was only an idea, I don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable.” He assured.  
“Hey, don’t worry about me!”, She said, putting her hands up, “It can’t get worse than your ‘Puke Diamond’ incident. As long as I’m not cleaning up vomit I’m easy”  
Connie followed Lars and began mixing herself a drink with the pink lemonade they’d almost died for earlier.

Steven leaned back onto the table. The bowls of crisps vibrated with the bass of the music.   
‘I agreed to this, I don’t want to go back on it now.’  
As that thought hit him he remembered the guilt he had felt when Pearl found out about his alcohol experimentation. He didn’t want to feel that again, but wasn’t it his life? The pounding of the music fuelled his spiralling thoughts and he started to feel sweaty. He decided to get some fresh air.

After an unnecessary amount of pushing he reached the door to the backyard and burst through it. To his relief, it was much emptier outside. He admired the hot tub that was clearly a recent fixture on the property. Two familiar people were kissing up against it.   
“Hey, Steven!”, Sadie said, blushing as she pulled away from Shep.  
“Oh, hey! I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
“Nah, don’t worry.”, Shep said in their naturally easy-going tone.  
There was a moment of silence between the group.  
“This is a decent party.” Shep commented. “Definitely made better by Lars’ baking prowess.”  
“Oh, I know, right?”, Steven enthused, “He’s got this whole space theme going-“  
“I’m sure all that stuff is great, but I’m referring to his more… Illegal creations.”  
Steven was hit by a mixture of relief and dread.  
“Oh, are they good?”, He asked tentatively.  
“Yeah they’re decent. Not too intense.”  
Steven looked down at the floor.  
“Why do you ask, Steven?” Sadie asked in her signature motherly fashion.  
“Oh I don’t know. I said I’d have one before but now I’m not sure.”  
“You should, it’s wicked.” Shep said casually.   
Sadie slapped their arm.  
“What is it with you and being a bad influence?!”  
“Hey, only if he wants to!”  
Steven laughed.   
“I don’t know. I thought Connie would tell me not to, but she seems to not mind at all… I guess I’m not even sure what I’m worried about.”  
Shep and Sadie shared a look. Shep approached Steven and put their hands on his shoulders.  
“Sometimes you have to take the leap, Steven.”  
Steven looked up at them as if his life was in their hands.  
“And if it all ends badly,” They continued, “We’ll be here to hold back you hair as you vomit. You’re not exactly going to die from a bit of pot.”  
Steven grinned.  
“You’re right.”   
Sadie smiled at him.  
“Thanks you guys, you can get back to smooching now.”  
Sadie put her head in her hands as Steven bounded back inside.

This time when the music hit him, it complemented his new found confidence perfectly. He matched his steps to the pounding bass as he weaved through the crowd with a grin on his face. He found Connie along the way at the kitchen table with Jenny.  
“Hiii Steven!” Jenny shouted, “Your girlfriend is a f-REAK. She just did a triple shot of rum no problem!”  
Despite Jenny’s words of praise, Connie did not look too well as she slumped over the crisps.  
“Oh my god, Connie.” Steven laughed, “Are you good?”  
He put his hand on her back. After a moment she straightened up again and slowly smiled, holding a double thumbs up.  
“That’s my girl!” Jenny clapped. “You want one, Steven?”  
“Well, I’m about to have…” He lowered his voice, “Edibles. Is that going to like… interfere?”  
“Oh my god. My little boy is growing up!”  
Connie giggled.  
“Just have one, you’ll be fine.” Jenny assured, pouring one out from him.   
He necked it effortlessly and slammed the plastic shot glass down onto the table, sending snacks flying out of their bowls.

Connie shielded Steven as he opened the microwave to ensure that no one raided Lars stash. His hands shook slightly as he picked up a small piece of brownie. He put it into his mouth and shut the door, looking around to ensure he wasn’t seen. As he bit down, he had to resist the urge to get another piece due to how delicious it was. He gave Connie a thumbs up and they headed into the living room. 

Even though it wasn’t their party, it was clear that Jenny, Buck and Sour Cream had taken charge of the room. They had rounded up a big group of people to play spin the bottle, and Steven caught the tail end of the announcement of the rules.  
“… And then you shove your tongues down each other’s throats.” Buck shouted.  
“Sounds simple enough.” Steven giggled, bringing his lips to Connie’s.   
He pushed her against the wall as they kissed. Her mouth tasted of alcohol, but it didn’t bother him. They made out for a few minutes, only pulling away when a burst of laughter erupted from the circle. The two looked over to see the bottle pointing at Buck, and the group poking Sour Cream. He shrugged his shoulders and crawled over to Buck. Neither of them shied away once the kiss connected. Buck even put his hands around Sour Cream’s waist and pulled him closer as everyone cheered.   
“They look like a good match.” Connie said into Steven’s ear.   
He nodded his head in agreement, noticing the slight blush across Sour Creams pale skin as the two separated.

Steven and Connie squeezed onto the sofa to watch the game. Sadie and Shep appeared from outside and joined the circle. A few more rounds went by, mostly of pairings that neither of them knew.   
“Steven, it’s your turn.” Said Buck, holding out the bottle to him.  
“Oh! No- I’m-“ He looked between Connie and Buck.  
“No worries,” Buck replied, “Sadie?”  
To Steven’s surprise, Sadie took the bottle and spun it like it was nothing. It landed on Jenny, and Steven watched as the two kissed passionately in the middle of the circle. His eyes landed on Shep, who was cheering their girlfriend on.   
‘Isn’t that… Cheating?’  
Connie didn’t seem to share his surprise, instead clapping and cheering as the two kissed. He made a note of that.

Steven began to envy everyone’s drunken state. He knew it’d be a while until the edible kicked in, so despite his better judgment he accepted a shot as they went round. The number of people in the room began to dwindle as individuals slowly filed out in pursuit of the music. The buzz from the two shots he’d taken began to hit him, so Steven followed them. As he moved between rooms, he wondered what Lars was up to, but that question was immediately answered as he spotted him making out with a girl against the oven.

Connie came to life as the next song began. The corridors were packed with people, but they all moved and breathed together with the music. Steven and Connie stayed close but allowed themselves to be engulfed by the crowd. As the danced, Steven found the elbow room to run his hands down his girlfriend’s body. She pushed herself back onto him, rubbing slowly against him. Steven bit his lip and buried his face into her hair. 

He didn’t know how long they danced there; all the songs blended into one. The people around him seemed to circulate and change, but he hardly noticed as he focused solely on the beautiful girl in his arms. An extraordinary heat surrounded them, not only from the bodies but from the dying summer’s day outside. Connie somehow found the space to turn around pressing her face against Steven’s and engaging him in a heavy kiss. They leaned on each other as their tongues moved slowly, the crowd pulsing around them. 

Steven felt his head begin to feel lighter. The sound of shuffling feet and deep breaths began to bleed into the music, and the feeling of Connie’s lips on his mirrored the gentle push he felt from all directions. He hardly registered his hands moving down to unbutton his shirt. Connie’s fingers on his chest tempted out his heavy heartbeat. The rushing blood in his ears made its own music.

He saw a slideshow of images as he floated through down the hallway. The only pressure he could feel was the gently pull on his hand.   
“Are you feeling okay?”  
He processed that for a moment.   
“Yeahh.”  
“You seemed weird in there, like really slow.”  
Steven noticed they were outside as he watched the outer walls of the house melt down.   
“I feel. Good.”  
Connie chuckled.  
“I bet you do.”

Sadie must have followed them outside, as her and Connie spoke to each other, occasionally glancing over at Steven. He took no notice, instead continuing where he left off with removing his shirt. It was so warm. It peeled off easily. The pants were next. As he stepped clumsily out of them, he was vaguely aware of the conversation slowing down.  
“Steven. What on earth are you-“  
Connie was cut off by Steven’s expert decision making. He was undressed, he might as well try out the hot tub.  
“STEVEN!”  
Finally he was cold. It clearly wasn’t switched on. He floated easily to the surface despite Sadie and Connie’s intense concern. He felt himself give them a thumb up as he rested on the edge of the tub. 

“Oh yeah, he’s got the right idea!” Came a shout from inside.   
Before long bodies where jumping in around him one by one until the tub was full, all with varying amounts of clothes on. Steven wiped the water from his eyes, giving him a clear view of who was around him. Buck and Sour Cream were going at it once again opposite him, despite the game being long over. Someone must have turned on the bubbles, as Steven felt the water begin to move around him. Connie headed back inside, but not before shooting Steven a look that said: ‘you better be alive when I come back’.

Some length of time vaguely passed Steven by as he sat in the water. Some people shouted, and some of them were quiet. Sometimes someone would get out and someone else would take their place, but sometimes not. Over time the numbers of people dwindled, as did the light levels outside. 

Connie stepped back outside silently. Steven watched blankly as she stripped down to her underwear. The water was warm around her legs as she stepped in and quietly nestled next to her boyfriend.  
“How are you doing?” She asked quietly.  
“Well.”  
“Good good.”  
They sat in silence for a while.  
“Why do you think Lars came back?”, Steven asked.  
Connie looked up at him.  
“I suppose he missed everyone.”  
“No.” Steven replied instantly. “I don’t think so.”  
He took a deep breath.  
“He knows everyone misses him. He doesn’t miss us. He just came back so wouldn’t feel guilty. He doesn’t need us anymore.”  
Connie paused for a moment to compose the correct response.  
“I don’t think that’s entirely true.” She sighed. “I guess he’s just found his path. His… Place. I’m sure he misses people, but he’s already proved that the pull of his relationships on earth is not as strong as the pull on him from his adventures. Plus, its Lars, he doesn’t like to show put his true feelings on show.”  
“But he didn’t even act like he missed me.”  
The silence returned again. Connie had no words of comfort, so Steven continued.  
“And what about his parents. It’s basically my fault that everything that happened to him happened to him.”  
Connie opened her mouth to speak.  
“I know, it isn’t, bit it is. I wonder if his parents blame me. He’s pink for fucks sake. He doesn’t even send them letters anymore. At least when he lived on earth and hated them they got to see him.”  
Connie squeezed her boyfriend helplessly. There was nothing she could have said, but she tried.  
“I’m sure they don’t. He could have stayed on earth after he got back, but he didn’t it was his choice.”  
“He chose the option that I created.”  
Connie knew that Steven’s state was effecting what he was saying, but she wondered if he could tell what he was saying was wrong.   
“Don’t think like that. He’s happier now than he ever was.”  
Steven didn’t reply to that. Lars was either happy without him or he was suffering because of him. He chastised himself internally for thinking like a child.  
“Everything’s different now. At least I have you.”  
That was something they could agree on.  
“Or course.” Connie whispered. “And you’ll always have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I will write the aftermath in the next chapter, this one was just getting very long.


	31. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie deal with the aftermath of their most recent party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've broken up from school now, so I should have more time to write. I've felt less proud of some of the most recent chapters, but hopefully I can make it juicy again.

Steven rolled over in bed. However, he was immediately hit with confusing realisation that he wasn’t in fact in his bed. His eyes snapped open and were blasted with a harsh laser of sunlight. Once he had adjusted, he spent a panicked 3 seconds trying to figure out where he was. His brain slowly drip fed him the information required to put him at ease. He was a Lars’ house. On the floor. Why was he on the floor. 

He sat up and looked around. There were various items of clothing strewn across the room. The combination of that and noticing that he was only in his boxers reminded him of the hot tub. The last thing he remembered was sitting in there with Connie.  
“Connie?” Steven shouted down the hallway in a raspier voice than he expected. It seemed that he’d been shouting a lot the night before. He decided to conduct a manual search and stuck his head round the living room door to see Buck and Sour Cream asleep on the sofa. To his relief, Connie was sprawled on the one opposite. He tiptoed to her side.  
“Connie” He whispered in her ear.  
She groaned in response, opening her eyes a crack.   
“Connie, you need to get up.”  
She groaned louder and turned away from him. Steven decided to take matters into his own hands.

Still in his underwear, he headed into the disorderly kitchen, hopping over a destroyed chair that sat in the centre of the room. He put the kettle on and began searching the cupboards, praying that Lars’ parents weren’t about to appear from nowhere. After a minute he found a bag of coffee and the cafetiere. As the coffee brewed, he went out on a second search - this time for his clothes. He peered into every room, finding nothing bar a few sleeping people. His search took him finally to the yard, where he found his shirt and jeans next to the hot tub. He was struck once again with a memory from the night before which he decided to immediately bury. 

He did up his last shirt button before pouring the coffee into a mug for Connie. He had selected the one he had thought she would like the most, which was green with a cat on. He re-entered the room with coffee in one hand and a pint glass of water in the other. This time when he woke his girlfriend, she looked a lot more grateful. She sat up slowly and took the water from him, gulping it down in about 4 seconds.  
“Is that better?” Steven giggled. Connie nodded quickly in response.  
“I made you some coffee, just be careful it’s really hot.”  
Connie looked up at him with pure gratitude as she accepted the mug.   
“I love you.”  
He laughed again.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Poor” She replied after taking a sip.  
“I’m feeling fine you know. Maybe this edible business is the way forward.”  
Connie almost spat out her coffee.  
“Do you not remember last night?”  
Steven’s stomach dropped slightly.   
“I remember… Bits of it. Why?”  
“You were absolutely gone. I genuinely wondered if you were going to die.”  
“Seriously?” Steven replied in slight horror. “The last thing I remember was us sitting in the hot tub.”

“Well we sat there for a while and then you announced that you were hungry and proceeded to basically bulldoze your way through the kitchen. You absolutely demolished the Chonky Chubes. Like the entire bowl.”  
“Ok so I had the munchies-”  
“I am not done.” Connie cut across. “You then decided that you needed to sit down and threw yourself – literally THREW yourself – onto a dining chair and it actually exploded.”  
Steven thought sheepishly back to the chair in the middle of the kitchen.  
“I will pay them back for the damage.”  
Connie rolled her eyes.  
“You eventually crashed out – emphasis on the crash – on the floor by the back door and we literally could not move you so that’s where you stayed. I did not fancy making that phone call to Pearl to ask her to pick us up so I just slept on the couch.”  
“Ok I am really sorry about all that. When you say ‘we couldn’t move you’…”  
“I mean me, Sadie, Shep AND some guy called Burt who came along for the journey. He was actually very helpful.”  
Steven put his face in his hands.  
“Why is it that I always make a fool of myself?” He groaned.  
Connie scoffed.  
“I wouldn’t worry too much. As you can probably tell from the state of the house, there were some people that were much worse than you.”  
“Ugh, still. I hope I didn’t ruin you night.”  
“Oh God don’t worry about that,” She chuckled. “I still had a great time.” She put her hand up to her head. “And drank far too much. I feel like fucking death.”

“Oh shit, where’s my-?!”  
Connie held out Steven’s phone to him.  
“I kept it safe for you don’t worry.”  
“What would I do without you.” He said in genuine relief as he grabbed his phone.

2 n e w m e s s a g e s

Pearl:  
\- Amethyst assures me that you’re staying at Lars’ house but I wish you would have let me know first! Stay safe.

Steven groaned.

Steven:  
\- Sorry, I forgot! I’m awake now, I’ll be home later.

Amethyst:  
\- Saved your ass man

He smiled slightly.

Steven:  
\- I owe you one, thank you.

Steven felt relieved but also slightly disappointed in himself. He needed to start thinking ahead if he was going to make a habit of this.  
“Everything okay?” Connie asked tentatively.  
“Yeah. Amethyst told Pearl I’m staying here so I’m in the clear. I guess we should help tidy up, shouldn’t we. Where’s Lars?”  
Connie shrugged.  
“I haven’t seen him.”

Steven crept upstairs. Lars’ parents’ door was open, and the room was empty.  
‘They must have stayed in a hotel or something.’ He thought to himself as he was hit with a fresh pang of guilt. They had clearly trusted the party go-ers to not trash the house, and he had contributed to that trust being broken.   
He sighed and treaded silently up to Lars’ room (the location of which he could remember from the time he had spent here [As Lars]).

He knocked softly on the door but received no response. After a moment’s consideration, he pushed the door open just enough to fit his head in. Lars was sprawled over the bed in his underwear with a girl Steven didn’t know. He instantly pulled his head back out, smacking it on the door frame as he did so. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his head as he made his way back downstairs.

When he returned Connie was up and shuffling in a zombie-like manner around the kitchen.  
“Yeah he’s completely out.” Steven sighed. “You look good, babe.” He teased.  
Connie scrunched up her face.  
“Hey, I mean it!” Steven said defensively as he swept her into his arms.  
“Oh my god. Stop. I will literally vomit on you.”  
When Steven laughed she added: “You think I’m joking?”

As Connie half-heartedly tidied the kitchen, Steven located a pen and paper and composed a note:

Dear Mr and Mrs Bariga,

I am really really sorry for breaking your chair! It was my fault, not Lars’. Connie and I are tidying up as much as we can before we leave. 

Thank you and sorry,

Steven Universe.

Steven pulled out his wallet and placed $40 dollars on top to cover the damage.

“Connie, just sit down.” Said Steven as he looked up to find her slumped over the kitchen counter. She silently agreed and plonked down onto one of the surviving chairs as Steven tidied. 

…

After an hour or so, Steven was happy with his progress in the kitchen and Lars still hadn’t appeared. As he stood back to admire his work, he noticed that Connie had fallen asleep with her head resting in her hand. Steven shook her gently.  
“Hey, we can go now. We can get you nice and freshened up at my place, yeah?”  
She nodded wearily and allowed Steven to pull her up.  
“I don’t even know if I can walk there.”  
Steven frowned, but then an idea struck him.  
“I wonder if… If we fused. Maybe instead of you feeling absolutely awful, Stevonnie would just feel kind of awful! And then we could walk home.”  
“I mean I was thinking of just raiding the cupboards for painkillers but that works too.”

The two engaged in possibly the most sloppy fusion dance in history before illuminating the kitchen in a blast of white light.

Stevonnie stood in the centre of the room. They had a slight headache and a considerable amount of nausea but was otherwise okay. The kitchen floor was cold on their feet, and they immediately realised that they should have put their shoes on before fusing, because now neither pair would fit them. After a brief search, they found both pairs and managed to wedge them into Connie’s handbag, setting out into the day barefoot.

It didn’t take them too long to walk back to Steven’s, their long legs proving as a definite advantage. The first thing they did when they got in was brush their teeth. The taste of the mint almost made them gag but it was worth it for the freshness. They flopped down onto Steven’s bed and stared at the ceiling. The grain of the wood began to warp and rotate above them, making their stomach churn. Instead they rolled over and stared at Steven’s nightstand. A piece of tissue caught their eye. It was Ester’s number.

They played with the napkin, turning it over in their fingers.   
‘She gave me her number. It would be rude not to contact her, wouldn’t it?’ They didn’t know if that was a reason or an excuse for what they were about to do, but they did it anyway. They pulled Connie’s phone out from her bag and added Ester in as a contact. They then opened up a conversation just to hover their thumbs over the keyboard for a few minutes.

\- Hey Ester, it’s Stevonnie. How are you doing?

They stared at the message for a few seconds. Fuck it. They pressed send, but within seconds the anxiety and regret kicked in. They slammed the phone down in a panic.  
“FUCK! I’m too hung over for this.” They shouted in frustration.   
Now they felt like death mentally and physically. However, a ray of hope appeared on the horizon.   
“My mac and cheese!”

Stevonnie flew (arguably too fast) down the stairs to the fridge. Low and behold, there it was, the mac and cheese that Steven had made before all of this had started. Pearl had put it in the fridge for him as expected. Their stomach rumbled as they pulled it out. They dolloped a large helping onto a plate and shoved it excitedly into the microwave, allowing themselves to be soothed by the comforting hum. 

…

Stevonnie spent most of the day together, but they eventually decided that it was time for their components to shower and get dressed for themselves – not to mention that Connie should get home to her parents. Once they were dressed and ready, Steven gave Connie plenty of painkillers to get her through the rest of the day and hide her compromised state from her clueless parents. As they were saying their goodbyes, Connie’s phone buzzed. The two looked at each other urgently.   
“Is it…” Steven began.  
“Shall I check?”  
Steven nodded quickly.  
Connie pulled her phone out of her bag and Steven stood next to her. She clicked on the screen.

MESSAGE FROM: Ester

She remained still. Steven did her the liberty of clicking on the message.

Ester:  
\- Hey!! I was wondering if you were ever going to text me X3

Steven swallowed.  
“Steven… We don’t have to-“   
“It’s okay.”  
He took the phone gently out of her hands and composed the reply.

\- Do you want to meet up some time soon?

He showed it to Connie for approval and she nodded quickly.  
“I didn’t think that you wanted to see her.” Connie said after a few seconds.  
“I’m not sure what I want yet, but I know what Stevonnie wants.”  
Connie looked up at him in slight concern.

Ester:  
-I’ve got the day off the day after tomorrow, we could meet at the big donut at like 12?

Connie typed this time.

-Sounds great! See you then 😊

Steven nodded and she pressed send, clicking off the screen instantly.   
“We need to have a real think about this, don’t we.” Steven sighed.  
“Yeah, we do.”  
“Do you want to come over tomorrow?”  
“Sounds great! See you then.” Connie replied, replicating their most recent text.  
Steven chuckled almost reluctantly.  
Connie kissed him softly.   
“Don’t stress, yeah? We can talk about this tomorrow. When I’m no longer the embodiment of decay.”  
“I love you” He smiled.  
“I love you too.”  
With that she hopped on lion. Steven waved her off until she was through the portal. It was time for more mac and cheese.  



	32. Ester?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a much needed talk about Stevonnie and Ester.

Steven voluntarily got up early for the first time in a while. His sleep was somewhat disturbed. Although he was tired, he had had a string of bizarre dreams that left him unwilling to go back to sleep and so decided to take a walk down the beach to clear his head. He silently cursed the long summer days for forcing his brooding to take place in stark daylight rather than a dull sunrise. He sat down heavily on the sand. Memories of his dream kept jumping to the forefront of his mind. One in particular bothered him the most, in which he was spending the day with Connie. She had turned around to look at him, but instead of her face it was Ester’s. He shuddered slightly as a breeze hit him. The summer heat hadn’t set in yet today.

“Hey Steven.”  
He jumped out of his skin and whipped around.  
“Oh my God, Garnet, you scared the crap out of me.” He gasped, clutching his heart.  
“Language.” She teased. “Mind if I join you?”  
Steven gestured out to the sand next to him and she sat down.  
“You’re up early.”  
“Yeah I couldn’t get back to sleep.” Steven replied bitterly.  
“I can tell that something is bothering you, I want you to remember that you can talk to me.” She said calmly.  
“Hrrm”  
Steven ran his fingers through the sand to form little waves.  
After a moment, Garnet continued.  
“Did something happen at the party?” She questioned as she stared straight ahead into sea.  
“Ha. No. Well, yeah. But… Did Pearl put you up to this?”  
Garnet chuckled.  
“I only put myself up to things.”  
Steven scribbled over his sand waves.  
“Yeahh. I know.” He took a deep breath. “You know what, maybe you’re the perfect person for me to talk to.”  
Garnet raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh yeah?”  
Steven sighed.  
“You know when Jamie had a crush on you, and you said ‘Three’s a crowd’?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Well do you actually think that it’s a bad idea? For Stevonnie to like… Be with people?” He instantly cringed at his wording.  
Garnet laughed.  
“Isn’t that for Stevonnie to decide?”  
“Well Stevonnie is up for it, clearly. I just don’t know if I am. Isn’t it… Isn’t it like cheating?”  
Garnet turned to him.  
“Have you talked to Connie about it?”  
“She’s coming over today. I was just wondering if that was like... Normal. For fusions.”  
“Steven, we are two of the few people in the universe that think that fusion is ‘normal’. The fusion of two different gems is already something to be marvelled, but a gem and a human? Stevonnie is already above and beyond whatever ‘normal’ is. I think you’re writing the rules for yourself.”  
Steven flopped onto his back.  
“Why is that always the answer.” He groaned.  
“I’m sure you two will figure out what’s right.” She smiled, ruffling his hair.  
He couldn’t help but smile slightly.  
“I hope so.”

…

Once he was showered and dressed, Steven decided to use his extra time before Connie arrived to do something productive. His conflicted feelings inspired him to write some music, so he pulled out his guitar. Right as he struck the first chord, Amethyst came thundering up the stairs. He rolled his eyes.

“Are you and Connie having a hot threesome?!” She panted as she got to the top.  
The guitar strings screeched as Steven gripped it in shock.  
“What the fuck?! What did Garnet tell you?” He hissed. “Also be quiet Jesus Christ!”  
Amethyst just started laughing maniacally. She threw herself onto Steven’s bed, making him bounce surprisingly high.  
“Is it a girl or a boy? I always thought you might be a bit-“  
Steven dropped his guitar and slapped his hands over Amethyst’s mouth.  
“You’re unbelievable! LET ME LIVE MY FUCKING LIFE!” He shouted much louder than he was expected. After a second, he slowly withdrew his hands.

“Jesus man. Chill out, I’m only kidding.” Amethyst muttered.  
Steven stumbled over his words.  
“Ugh, I didn’t mean that. I’m just stressed.” He said, bringing his hands to his face.  
Amethyst sighed and shuffled closer.  
“Ok sorry maybe that was a bit mean.” She said with an empty laugh. “I didn’t realise you were so worried.”  
“That’s okay.”  
“Why are you so worried anyway? I’ve had tons of threesomes.” She said casually.  
“Were you ever a fusion?” Steven asked in a somewhat desperate tone.  
Amethyst thought for a moment.  
“Hmm… No.”  
Steven looked disappointed.  
“So its Stevonnie getting the action? I reckon you just let it happen.”  
“Ugh I don’t even want to talk about it.”  
“Whatever you say Stee-man.” She smiled. “What were you playing?”  
“Nothing much.”  
Steven picked the guitar back up and twiddled around.  
Amethyst whistled.  
“You’re so talented.”  
“Nahhh.”  
“Yahhh.”  
She picked up the guitar case and started to drum on it. Steven grinned continued to play with the new accompaniment. After a minute, lyrics began to fall out.  
~Why am I never sure what to do~  
~It’s always so complicated~  
~I’d try but I can never blame it on you~

Amethyst smiled wildly.

~I’ll fight it off but it’ll come back stronger~  
~Don’t you understand~  
~Just stay here for a bit longer~  
~I know It’s not what we planned~

“Oh, it’s you two making that racket.” Pearl said as she reached the top of the stairs.  
Amethyst ensured that her last slap was the loudest.  
“Maybe it sounds like a racket to the untrained ear, but were making ~music~.” Amethyst said in the most patronising tone she could manage.  
Pearl scowled. Her expression softened as she looked at Steven.  
“Have you had breakfast?”  
“Oh, no actually.” Steven replied.  
“I’ll make you some eggs.” Pearl smiled before disappearing down the stairs.

Amethyst didn’t talk again until she was sure that Pearl was out of ear shot, at which point she leaned into Steven.  
“That was so sick, man! You were just like going off the top of your head.”  
“Well it wouldn’t have been the same without your beats, that was amazing!”  
Amethyst joking brought her fingertips up to her cheek.  
“Why thank you.”  
The smell of fried egg and bacon began to waft up the stairs. Amethyst licked her lips.  
“Damn, I’m hungry. I’m going to get a pizza, wanna come?”  
“Thanks, but I should probably eat what Pearl makes for me.” He chuckled.  
Amethyst shrugged and got up.  
“Good jam!” She shouted as she jumped down the stairs.

…

There was a knock at the door as Steven was washing up his plate. For the first time, he felt a pang of dread about Connie coming over, which was followed by a wave of guilt.  
“Hey!” He said casually as he opened the door.  
“Hey!”  
Connie jumped up to kiss him.  
“Shall I come in?”  
Steven thought ahead to when Amethyst returned and shuddered.  
“Let’s sit somewhere else today.” He laughed.  
They both thought for a moment.  
"What about that island?” Connie suggested.  
“Sounds good!” Steven smiled.

They warped there in silence.  
“I forgot how beautiful this place was.” Connie said in disbelief.  
Steven simply smiled. He lead her wordlessly to the highest point of the island. Connie didn’t mind the silence, as it gave her a chance to once again appreciate the wildlife around her, but she couldn’t help but worry a little bit about Steven. He was never this silent, and she knew exactly what was bothering him. Once they reached the top, Steven plopped down onto the thick grass. Connie joined him.  
She sighed.  
“You’re freaking out, aren’t you?” She asked in a sad tone.  
He looked away for a moment in slight shame.  
“Yeah.” He admitted.  
“You know, I could just text her right now and end it.”  
“Don’t” He replied quickly. He groaned. “I feel kind of bad, like I’m the one holding us back, I just don’t get how you’re… Okay with it.”  
“Okay with Stevonnie and Ester?” Connie replied, surprised.  
He nodded.  
“Well I mean, Stevonnie isn't just us. I don’t see it as US being with someone else, it’s Stevonnie. Even if they are technically us.” She sighed again. “I’ve got to admit, I don’t get what you mean when you say you feel like it’s ‘unfaithful’. Like, we’re both there, how could it be.”

“Well it’s different for you. Like, I’ve never had eyes for other girls. Even if it’s not just me doing it, it feels wrong to be attracted to or to do stuff with another girl. It feels like I’m sort of… Replacing you. Does it not bother you?” He asked desperately.  
Connie looked at him in genuine surprise.  
“I really don’t see it that way. Like, I’m also there with you. It’s not just you having ‘eyes for another girl’, it’s both of us. You’re not going after her as a single man, its us going after her together. Literally together. It’s not like I want a third person in permanently or anything, I just thought it would be fun.”

“Well isn’t that mean on Ester? Won’t we have to tell her who we are? I don’t just want to lead her on.”  
Connie frowned.  
“Yeah… I’ve been thinking about that too. I guess the thing is, no one knows everything about a person when they first meet them. Stevonnie is more than just us in a big trench coat, they are their own person. I’m not saying we lie to her, but I think that Stevonnie should be able to have a life outside of being a fusion.”  
Steven brought his hand to his face.  
“What if she found out and then got angry and left. I still think it’s wrong to not tell her.”  
“Look, let’s not worry about that right now. You never know, she could be totally okay with it. But do you get what I mean about it not being weird for Stevonnie to see her?”  
Steven paused.  
“Yeah, I do.” He sighed.  
“Because even if Stevonnie wants it, I won’t let them do anything if you’re not okay with it.” She said passionately.  
“It’s not that I don’t want it, I mean clearly some part of me does. I guess as long as you don’t mind having to share me with someone else.” He chuckled.  
Connie laughed and rolled her eyes.  
“This is where she just wants to be friends.”  
They both giggled.  
“Oh my God, imagine.” Said Steven.

“I’m glad that we’re on the same page now.” Said Connie seriously.  
“I’m not saying I’m up for having sex with her right away or anything.”  
Connie turned red.  
“Neither am I!”  
“Oh good.” Steven said in relief. “Maybe a cheeky kiss.”  
“What, like this?” Connie challenged.  
She crawled over and kissed him. As she went to pull away, he grabbed her and kept her there. She giggled into the kiss.

“Where do you think you’re going?”  
He scooped her up into his lap and continued to kiss her, smiling internally as she brought her hands up to his face. They knew that they were completely alone, so despite the outdoor setting they had no hang ups about undressing each other. It came so naturally to them at this point that they hardly noticed what their hands were doing until they made contact with bare skin.  
“I feel like we haven’t done this for ages.” Steven whispered in Connie’s ear as her bra hit the floor.  
“Me too” She said with a smile as she rubbed her hands on Steven’s bare chest.  
“Can we try something new?” He asked sweetly.  
“Always.”

Connie let him take the lead as he gently lifted her off him. He placed her on her hands and knee’s in front of him, and Connie instantly understood. Steven leaned on her and rubbed her back, his other hand reached out to find her clit. She let out a heavy breath as he found it. He lay kisses over her shoulder as back as he worked.

“I’m ready.” Connie breathed after a few minutes.  
Steven looked at her in pleasant surprise, smiling at how she wanted him.  
“Okay, be patient.” He said, unable to contain his giggle.  
He purposefully took a long time to remove his boxers, his mind going wild at how he knew Connie’s was too.

He positioned his hand on Connie’s hips, using the other to line himself up.  
“Get ready.” He chuckled as he pushed in gently.  
Connie bit her lip as Steven gripped her hips. He slid in slowly as he pulled her towards him. She squeaked slightly; it had been a while. They started to build a regular rhythm. Connie brought her hand down to her clit almost reflexively as they sped up. Steven growled and gripped her tighter. 

Connie loved how they had got closer after their conversation, and now they were getting closer still. She felt that she could finally relax now that she knew he was okay, and this was a perfect reward at the end. Neither of them had kept track of the time, but after some amount of minutes Connie felt herself nearing the edge.  
"Ughhh. Faster." She moaned.  
Steven complied, his girlfriends voice driving him too closer to climax. Only a minute or so longer passed before Steven couldn't take it anymore. He began to groan, which made Connie catch up. As he emptied inside her, Connie squeezed her eyes shut as she too was taken over.

"Oh GOD." She groaned.  
They stayed together as they rode out their orgasm, and Steven eventually withdrew.  
"Fuck me." He panted.   
"I know right" Connie replied as she turned around.   
Steven dug in his pocket and handed Connie some tissues to clean up.   
"I love you, gorgeous." Steven said.  
"I love you too".

They lay there together on the island for a while longer. Steven felt more at peace than he had in a long time, and lying with Connie in his arms was definitely his happy place. He felt a welcome touch of excitement for meeting Ester the next day. It was certainly going to be interesting.


	33. Doughnut Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie goes out on a date with Ester.

Connie arrived at Steven’s at 11:30 as planned, giving them ample time to get ready to meet Ester at 12. Steven had held off from getting dressed until Connie arrived.  
“I thought that it would be better to see what you were wearing first,” Steven explained “So that when we fuse we won’t be wearing something absolutely ridiculous.”   
“I always found it kind of charming,” Connie said as she looked down at her clothes “But you’re right. We should look presentable.”  
Steven inspected her outfit closely and searched his wardrobe for something to match. Connie was wearing a grey crop top and some loose jeans. Steven decided to wear some small-ish shorts and a big flannel shirt. He hoped that he’d simply add a shirt to Connie’s outfit.  
“I could just wear my underwear, but then if we unfused that would be pretty terrible.” Steven said as he pulled his arms through the shirt.   
“Yeah, good call.” Connie giggled. “It’s 11:45.”  
“Let’s get this show on the road” Steven grinned.  
He held his hand out for Connie which she accepted with a smile. 

Stevonnie grinned. They looked at themselves in the mirror. Steven’s idea had worked well - they looked pretty normal. They dragged their mane of hair into a high ponytail before bouncing out the door. As their components got taller and taller with age, the difference between being together and separate got less noticeable. Despite this, Stevonnie still had a few inches on them, and it made it fun just to look around. They had never really attached an age to how they looked, but hopefully Ester didn’t think that they looked too old. They were certainly not an adult on the inside. 

Footsteps melted into their heartbeat as they practically jogged up to the Big Donut. They breathed a small sigh of partial relief as they saw that Ester was yet to arrive. Smiling, they headed inside to order. Sadly, the donut that had defined their last meeting was no longer being sold.  
‘What doughnut would Ester eat?’  
They closed their eyes to best channel her vibe.   
“What can I get you?”  
“CUSTARD.” They cleared their throat. “Custard donut please - two. And two teas.”  
“Coming right up.”  
While Stevonnie waited, they glanced outside. Their heart skipped as they saw Ester pulling up a chair at the table they had sat on last time.   
“Here you go, that’ll be $8.45.”  
Stevonnie jumped and span around.  
“Oh, sure!” They stammered. Coins scattered onto the floor as they pulled a $10 note out of Steven’s wallet. They slammed it onto the counter and collected the escaped change, accepting the bag and cardboard cupholder with a hasty smile and thank you before charging out. 

Ester looked up as she heard footsteps.  
“Oh hey!” She said with a smile.  
“Hi!”   
Stevonnie looked down at her. They had only seen her in her work clothes until now. Today she was wearing a thin, pastel blue cashmere jumper with a low V-neck. It was long enough to cover half of her short skirt. On her feet she wore a pair of worn Dr Martin boots and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Stevonnie bit their lip.  
“Do you wanna sit down?” Ester asked with a soft laugh.  
“Oh- yeah.” Stevonnie blushed. “I got you a doughnut.”  
She plonked down opposite and held out the bag. Ester took it and reached inside.  
“Custard!” She gasped. “My favourite! How did you know?”  
Stevonnie celebrated internally.  
“I just had a feeling.” They shrugged.  
“Alright you little psychic” Ester teased as she bit into the doughnut. “How much do I owe you?”  
“Ah, don’t worry about it.”  
Ester raised her eyebrows.  
“Tea too?” She said as she reached out for a cup. “You’re really spoiling me.”

Stevonnie span their doughnut in their hands. They hadn’t really figured out what they’d say when they got this far. Ester saved them from their silence.  
“So, Psychic.” She said between chews “What do you do for fun?”  
“Well I love to write music.”  
“Ooh. What do you play?”  
“Ukulele, guitar, violin…”  
Ester whistled.  
“Impressive.”  
“What about you?” Stevonnie asked while finally biting down on the doughnut.  
“Well I feel like I work for half my life.” She replied dryly. “But when I’m not working, I love to paint.”  
“Aw cool! Could you show me something?”

Ester reached into her backpack silently, pulling out an A4 sketchbook. She placed it down on the table, gesturing for Stevonnie to look inside. They flicked through the pages, looking at random ones as they went. They were filled mostly with pencil portraits, with splashes of water colour here and there.  
“These are fabulous.” Stevonnie said in awe.  
“Thanks.” Ester said, attempting to hide her smile. “I usually paint on canvas, but I don’t have any of them in my bag.”  
“You’ll have to show me one day.” Stevonnie said as they shut the book and handed it back to her.

There was a moment of silence while Ester slipped the book back into her bag. Stevonnie felt a rush of… Something.  
“You’re so beautiful.” They said in a completely sincere tone.   
Ester turned back around slowly, pushing a chunk of hair behind her ear. They shared a moment of eye contact.   
“So are you.” She replied quietly.  
It seemed as if there was a rope shortening between them, pulling them together almost unnoticeably. All Stevonnie could hear was a rhythmic pounding, like a chant that was preparing her for something other worldly. 

“Shall we go for a walk?” Ester said at almost a whisper.  
Stevonnie was pulled gently out of their trance.   
“Sure.”

The two wandered in silence down to the beach. Ester’s hand brushed Stevonnie’s no less than three times on the way. Right before they hit the sand, Ester stopped. She grabbed Stevonnie’s shoulder for support as she pulled off her boots and her socks. Stevonnie didn’t question, and Ester showed no desire to answer had she done.

“So where are you from?” Stevonnie asked in genuine interest, as they headed onto the beach.  
“Well my parents are from Sweden. I was born there, and we moved to Delmarva when I was 3 years old. That’s why I’ve got such blue eyes and blonde hair.” She said with a fake smile, indicating how many times she’s had to say that.  
“Right right. So, why is it that you work so much?” Stevonnie asked tentatively.   
Ester sighed heavily.  
“Well I like to buy a lot of expensive art supplies.” She began. “But also I wanted to help with the rent.”  
“That’s really good of you.” Stevonnie didn’t want to question any further.  
Ester huffed.  
“Well I’m glad that you decided to spend your day off with me.” Stevonnie said sincerely.  
“You’re the most interesting person around here.”  
Stevonnie felt a rush of pride.  
“I’m glad someone finally noticed.” They giggled.  
Ester rolled her eyes and pushed Stevonnie lightly.  
“You’re so tall.” Ester commented as she looked up at Stevonnie from the head height difference between them.  
“Do you think? Maybe you’re just small.”   
Ester scoffed. They had banter like they known each other for much longer than they had, but Stevonnie could detect Ester’s lull in contentment between each comment.

As if on cue, Ester sat down on the sand. Stevonnie followed.   
“I barely know you.” Ester said suddenly.  
Stevonnie had a moment of panic, as if she could read their mind and what they were thinking. They swallowed.  
“Well that can change.”   
“I barely know you,” Ester continued, more deliberately “But I’m still going to do this.”  
She leaned in. Stevonnie closed their eyes.

This was very different. This was not the shining conclusion after years anticipation, but instead it was an exploration. It wasn’t the nervous bit knowing kiss of their components, but a new and delightfully teenage experience. They both pulled away slowly.

Before Stevonnie could speak, Ester lay her head down on their lap. She looked up at them with hooded eyes.  
“Thank you.” Stevonnie said, instantly regretting it.  
Ester chuckled.  
“You’re welcome.” The smile lingered for a moment before fading. “My ex-boyfriend fucked me over.”   
Stevonnie looked down at her in surprise. Ester picked it back up again.  
“What I mean is, I’m not looking for something serious.”  
Stevonnie paused.  
“That’s fine, neither am I.”

“Why is it that I’ve barely met you, and yet I feel the need to tell you everything.”  
Stevonnie grinned.  
“I tend to have that effect on people.” They said, fighting back a smile.  
“Dork.” Ester laughed.  
“Hey, you asked!”

They talked like that for at least another hour. Stevonnie’s nerves had well and truly melted away, but Ester still poked gentle fun at them. Stevonnie explained how they go by ‘they’, and Ester explained that she wasn’t bothered. It felt right in the moment for them to spend time together, despite how wrong it had seemed to one half of them just days before.

Eventually it came time for Ester to go home. She reluctantly lifted her head from where it fitted so comfortably in Stevonnie’s lap.  
“This has been pretty fun.” She said with a tired smile.  
“Yeah, it has.”   
As Ester went to stand up, Stevonnie grabbed her hand. This time they initiated. They brought their other hand to her face as they kissed.  
“Ok, it has been very fun.” Ester corrected with a slight blush. “I’ll see you round, Stevonnie.”  
“I hope so.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having far too much fun writing Stevonnie romance.


	34. Fucking Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven sorts out his feelings after Stevonnie's date with Ester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update. Although I'm on my summer holidays, I still have an extortionate amount of work to do. Fun! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this, it is a direct continuation from the last chapter.

Stevonnie watched as Ester walked back along the beach. They wondered if they should have offered to walk her home, but something about her self-assured nature made them think she wouldn’t have appreciated it. Either way, it was too late now. They looked down at their lap where Ester’s head had been resting. Her smell hadn’t quite diffused away yet, and Stevonnie inhaled to catch the last of it. It was flowery with an almost vintage tinge – a truly pastel scent. It made them weak to the core. They slipped off their shoes, their head still swimming with thoughts of Ester. Just as she had done, they sunk their toes into the sand. It was an interesting sensation to feel her leave. As good as it was to be with her, she felt no less complete when she was gone. Not like they did when their components were separate. Fused or otherwise, they were best together.

They allowed a small smile as they recollected what she’d said about feeling like she had to tell them things. These alleged ‘empathic powers’ were finally paying off where it counts.   
‘My ex-boyfriend fucked me over’  
Stevonnie felt a touch of sadness on her behalf. She seemed to put on such a confident front. They sighed. As much as they weren’t going to be ‘together’, they hoped that they could be a welcome change from her previous relationship.   
‘Even if she’s not going to be my girlfriend, we still need to trust each other.’  
As that statement echoed through their mind, it struck an obstacle. 

Stevonnie wasn’t what they seemed, where they? What if keeping their ‘secret’ for even this long had set them on a path to become another story of hurt for Ester. Their breath quickened somewhat.  
‘I didn’t lie to her, she’s not exactly asked if I’m more than one person.’  
‘But why would she ask that? Why would she ever expect that of me’  
They brought their hands to their face.  
“What’s so hurtful about us being two people?” They questioned out loud. “What’s important is that we’re nice to her and respectful.”  
“Isn’t that kind of distressing though?! Finding out that you kissed TWO people instead of one? She basically told us EXPLICITLY that she has trust issues.”  
“Calm down, you’re being too dramatic” They said in a markedly flatter tone.  
“I CAN’T.”

Connie and Steven exploded onto the beach.  
“Please, Steven, just slow down.” Connie said, her tone only half reassuring.  
“I feel like we’ve tricked her.” Steven said in a panicked voice. “We should call her.”  
He reached for Connie’s phone, but she grabbed his wrist.  
“And say what? She would hear your boy voice and just hang up.” She sighed and shuffled closer to him. “Let’s just take a moment to figure this out.”  
“Well we need to do something!”  
“You need to do something, and that’s calm down.”  
Steven snapped his wrist out of Connie’s grip.  
“I don’t know what you expected! I never even wanted this in the first place!”  
Steven got up to storm off, but paused immediately in regret. He couldn’t bring himself to turn back around so he followed through, heading the opposite way down the beach from his house.

Connie stopped herself from calling out after him. He knew that she was there for him if he so desired, but he clearly needed to be alone right now.   
‘You left your shoes.’ She thought to herself.  
She picked up her and Steven’s shoes and headed back to the temple – apologising internally in advance to Steven for the questions from Amethyst she was inevitably going to have to answer.

Steven walked at pace down the beach. He only got a small distance before he felt a shell crunch below his foot.  
“FUCK!” He squealed as he felt a shard pierce his skin.   
He fell to his knees and brought his foot up where he could see. It wasn’t major, but he really didn’t want to get sand in it. He cursed himself for not thinking to put his shoes on before storming off. He hopped to the pier in a slight rage. Once he was off the sand, he collapsed onto the nearest bench.  
“Fucking shell.” He hissed as he pulled his foot onto his lap.  
“You alright there?” 

Steven froze. Was that…? He looked up slowly.   
‘Shit. Shouldn’t she be gone by now?!’  
“Yeah!” He laughed nervously.   
Ester looked down at him quizzically. She had a coffee in her hands. She must have made a pit stop before heading home.  
“You need a plaster?”   
Steven looked back down at his foot and back up at her.  
“Erm… Yes please.” He coughed.  
She rooted in her bag for a moment before presenting the plaster to him.  
“Always keep one on me” She smiled.  
“Thanks!” Steven said unacceptably loudly.  
“Well, see you round.” She said with a restrained laugh.

He put his head in his hands. That might be the worst thing that has ever happened.   
‘Well I’ve fucked up this far, might as well use the fucking plaster.’   
He cursed himself as he applied the plaster, still in disbelief at what had just happened. Once it was on, he stood up to leave. At least now he could walk on the sand.

Connie sat in the centre of the couch in Steven’s house. She was very surprised that none of the gems had walked through so far, and extremely grateful for it. Amethyst would inevitably ask lots of intrusive questions about today and whatever answers she gave would cause Steven grief once he came back. Pearl on the other hand would instantly worry and ask where Steven was, which would mean Connie would have to think of some explanation which was bound to send her searching for him. Before she had finished her thought process, the temple door slid open. Her stomach dropped, and she turned her head.

Garnet walked into the house.  
“Hello Connie.” She said with a knowing smile.  
“Hi Garnet.” Connie sighed. This was definitely the best outcome. “I guess I don’t have to give you an explanation, do I.”  
Garnet didn’t respond, she simply gestured for Connie to move along. Once she had done so, Garnet sat down next to her.  
“Did you have fun today?” She asked in a genuine tone.  
Connie smiled.  
“Yeah, I really did. She’s… Special.”   
Connie wondered if she’d said too much, but she knew that Garnet had probably known the answer to the question before she had asked it.  
“I’m glad.” Garnet turned towards the door. “I thought I might get to say hi to Stevonnie today.”  
There it was. Connie bit her lip.  
“Well- Its just-“  
Garnet held up a hand.  
“You don’t have to explain. And don’t worry either, he will come around.” She said as she adjusted her visor.  
Before Connie could think about what Garnet had said, the front door creaked open. Garnet stood up. 

Steven appeared in the doorway; his head hung low. He jumped as he looked up and saw Garnet standing there.  
“Oh! Hey-“  
“Don’t worry” Garnet assured in her smooth tone “I’m just leaving.”  
Steven simply watched her walk past him. Once she was gone, his eyes landed on Connie.  
“Hey…” He began.  
Connie patted the couch beside her. Steven smiled and plonked down next to her.  
“Listen.” He said softly. “I instantly regretted what I said back there. It’s not true that I didn’t want this, I was just… Nervous. Like all along. As in, I think I did want this to happen, I was just nervous.”  
Connie took his hand.  
“I know, sweetie. And that’s fine.”  
Steven gave her a grateful smile.  
“Well here’s the thing. On my little strop, guess who I bumped into.”  
Connie paused.  
“No…”  
“Yep!” He chuckled. “Ester. Serves me right for being a little bitch. She gave me a plaster because I stepped on a shell. I know it sounds weird, but even though she just gave me a plaster and that was that, it made me realise. There’s no reason why I, as just me, couldn’t get on with her. And it’s the same for you. We both know her just like Stevonnie does, we could be friends.”  
“Absolutely!” Connie agreed.  
“But that’s why I still think we need to tell her.”  
Connie sighed.  
“Yeah, me too. I’ve realised that it is important for her to know who Stevonnie is.”  
“Great” Steven said with a genuine smile.   
Connie pulled him in for a hug.

“Let’s text her”  
Connie handed her phone to Steven. He held it between them as he composed a message.

\- Hey! That was really fun today, we should meet again soon.

He looked at Connie for approval. She took the phone for a second.

-Hey! That was really fun today, are you free again any time soon?

“It’s a bit less forceful that way.” She explained. “Plus it’s always best to ask questions.”  
“Ok. I trust you” He giggled.   
He pressed send.

They sat in silence for a moment.  
“Okay, but how have we not talked about the fact that Stevonnie had their FIRST KISS!” Connie squealed. She had clearly been containing that thus far.  
“I know!” Steven replied, matching her energy. “It was straight out of a movie!”  
“Absolutely. Ester is quite the romantic.”  
“It is exciting.” Steven said definitively. “Isn’t it?”  
“Definitely.”   
Connie nestled down into him. He wrapped his arm around her. After a moment, her phone buzzed.

\- I’m off Tuesday next week, if that’s good for you?

\- Sure thing! :¬D

“Excellent. Now, as fun as that was” Steven said with a grin “I think we need some us time.”  
He pulled Connie onto his lap and kissed her neck.  
“Oh, definitely.”


	35. Family Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven's family go out for a meal together.

Connie woke up to her alarm. She rolled over to dismiss it.

9:00

3 n e w m e s s a g e s

She smiled to herself as she checked her messages to see a picture of Amethyst posing next to a bowl of what looked like food, but was completely unrecognisable.

2:54am  
\- Amethyst and I invented the Nutella marshmallow biscuit brownie

‘Ah well that explains that.’ She thought. ‘Does that boy ever sleep?!’. She still smiled to herself about his correct use of grammar.   
3:12am  
-It was really nice. Except for the olives that Amethyst put on the top. Solid 8.3/10

9:02am  
-Olives?! I think I would have actually vomited. 

Connie giggled. In a familiar burst of effort, she rolled herself out of bed. She got ready quickly and was at her desk by 9:15, as always. As she got out her pens and highlighters, there was a gentle knock at her bedroom door.  
“Come in!”  
Dr. Maheswaren popped her head round.  
“Morning sweetie. Listen, I’ve planned a dinner this evening with us and Steven’s family – or which ever of them want to come. Have you got something to wear?”  
Connie’s mouth hung open for a moment.  
“Oerr. Yes?” She stammered.  
“Great.”  
Priyanka moved her head to walk away.  
“Wait! Er- When was this decided?”  
“Last week.” She replied casually before slinking off.  
Connie dropped the pen that she was holding onto the desk and took a deep breath.  
“Fuck.”

She got up and grabbed her phone, fidgeting as she dialled Steven. By the third ring she realised that it was very unlikely that he would be awake at this time given his late night – or early morning – chef adventures with Amethyst. But, against all odds, he picked up on the second to last ring.  
“Hey Bonnie. Cabe. Shit.” Came the groggy voice from the other end of the line.  
“Haha, morning Beven. I’m sorry to wake you.” She paused for a moment. “Do you never turn your ringer off?”  
“Of course not, what if I miss something important.”  
“Oh well that’s go-“  
“Like a new meme or something.”  
Connie’s moment of being impressed fizzled out.  
“Don’t have a go.” He continued. “I answered. What’s up then?”  
“Oh, yeah, right. My mum just told me that we’re going out for dinner tonight with you and your family – completely out of the blue. Did you know about this? I’m low-key freaking out.”  
Steven remained silent for a few seconds.  
“Welllll… Now that you say that my dad *may* have mentioned something about that when I called him the other day.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?! Why didn’t SHE tell me? Honestly”  
“Well I thought that you would know!”  
“Yeah okay that fair enough.”  
“What are you so stressed about anyway? It’s only dinner.”  
“Well it didn’t exactly go tremendously last time! Who are you bringing.”  
“Well I did anticipate you concern, irrational though it might be, so I’m just bringing my Dad and Pearl. I know she doesn’t eat but she is certainly the best conversationalist for you parents.”  
“I’ve trained you well, young pupil.” She giggled.  
“Ok, I’m going back to sleep. Wear something sexy- bye.”  
He hung up before Connie could protest. She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself as she sat back down at her desk. She wouldn’t let concerns about tonight interfere with her scheduled study time.

…

Steven officially got up about 2 hours after Connie had called him. It took him a second to piece together that it wasn’t a dream.   
‘I should probably ask Pearl if she’s free later.’ He thought sheepishly.  
He had no desire to get dressed just yet, so he headed into Rose’s room in his pyjamas.  
“Room, take me to Pearl’s room.” He said with a yawn.  
A staircase materialised in front of him. His control of the room had improved with age, despite the fact that he was somewhat reluctant to use it. He ascended them sluggishly, hoping to shake off the morning cobwebs. He formed a bubble as he stepped into the fountain in an attempt to keep himself dry. It created a beautiful effect when he ascended the water as it flowed down all around the surface of the bubble. Once he reached the top, he popped it.   
Pearl was organising her swords, just as Steven had expected. She smiled slightly as she adjusted the newest addition to her collection. Steven wondered were she had gone to find it.  
“Hey Pearl.” Steven croaked.  
She jumped less than he feared, but she still let out a small whimper.  
“Hello, Steven.”  
“Did I tell you about that meal we’re meant to be having later? With errr… Connie’s parents?”  
Pearl groaned.  
“No, you didn’t. When are you going to realise that I am not very good at socialising with humans.”  
“Hey, you’re much better than you used to be! You haven’t tried to throw Connie out like you did with my dad.”  
“Well- yes.”  
“And you’re certainly a better conversationalist than Garnet!”  
“Hmmm. And I suppose Amethyst would probably disgust them beyond repair.” She rubbed her chin. “Fine, I’ll come. But I’m making no promises that I am going to be able to keep them entertained. And I’m telling you right now that I’m not even going to pretend to eat.”  
“Hey, I know that!” Steven said, putting his hands up. “Just come and be you’re amazing self.”  
Pearl let a tiny smile show on her face.  
“Do you want me to make you breakfast? It’s almost 11, you should get dressed.”  
“Sure” Steven chuckled, letting her lead the way out of the room.

…

The day passed easily for Steven. He spent his time practicing drums with Amethyst. She assured him that he was terrible, but he could tell that she was proud. Connie, however, was not so laid back. She tried to continue her study as she had scheduled, but she couldn’t stop thinking about what could happen later. Her parents were a lot more accepting than they used to be, but now that she had a boyfriend, she couldn’t help but worry about things going south. Despite her mother’s supportive stance on the matter, she was not convinced that her dad was completely on board. She managed to drag herself through the work regardless by thinking of what Steven would wear and them goofing around in the restaurant when her parents weren’t watching.

The drive to the restaurant was almost completely silent in Doug’s car. She looked down at the black dress she had chosen, smiling to herself in advance as she imagined Steven complimenting it.   
“What are you smiling at?” Doug teased as he caught her eye through the rear view mirror.  
“Oh, nothing.” Connie giggled.  
“She’s probably thinking about her beloved.” Priyanka sighed.  
“Hey-!”   
“Oh don’t worry, I’m only teasing.”  
Connie looked over to her dad, who’s eyes were firmly back on the road. She went back to looking out the window.

They arrived bang on 6 o’clock, exactly when their reservation was. Connie had feared that Steven would be late, and now it was a likely reality. Being late was one of her parents’ primary pet peeves. Right as she felt herself begin to panic she saw the dondai screech round the corner. She exhaled. Of course Pearl would whip him into shape.   
“Hey guys!” Steven said brightly as he stepped out of the car.   
“Hi, Steven.” Connie replied, fidgeting with the ends of her dress.  
“You look beautiful.” He said as he approached.  
Doug huffed.  
“Hey, Dr. and Mr. Maheswaren!” Steven said before Connie could reply, apparently picking up on the awkwardness he’d created.  
“Hello, Steven.” Priyanka said with a smile. “It’s good to see you again.”

Pearl stepped out of the car and waved.   
“Here we all are.” She said with a slightly strained smile.  
“Erm. Not quite.” Steven laughed nervously.  
Connie facepalmed. How could she not have factored in Greg’s ‘easy-going’ nature.   
“Not to worry, he can meet us inside.” Doug assured.   
They headed in and were led by a waiter.   
“Here’s your table.”   
There were eight seats. Steven smiled when he realised that Priyanka had booked space for his whole family to sit if they had desired to. He felt a touch of guilt. Connie’s mother had clearly become more open minded over the years, maybe he should have at least entertained the idea of bringing all the gems. That thought was quickly extinguished when he reminded himself that Amethyst and Garnet would not have enjoyed it in the slightest.   
“Will the rest of your party be joining shortly?”  
“There’s one more to come.” Priyanka replied casually, seating herself down.  
Steven moved to sit next to Connie, but Doug slipped in first – pulling the chair out for his daughter. She mouthed a sorry as she took her seat. Steven instead sat himself opposite, and Pearl sat next to him.   
“Right.” Doug sighed as he opened the menu that had just been placed in front of him. “I’ve heard the lasagne is to die for-“  
“Sorry guys!” Greg huffed as he approached the table. “I had a flat tire.”  
He pulled up a chair next to Pearl, who rolled her eyes and smiled – sliding a menu his way.   
“I heard the lasagne here is to die for.” Greg said as he opened it up.  
“So have I!” Doug enthused.  
Connie and Steven grinned at each other over their menus. 

They all ordered their drinks. Steven had always seen eating out as an opportunity to drink as much sugary beverages as he was allowed. Although he kept a closer watch of his diet nowadays, he still indulged now and then, so a large cola was in order. Connie had an apple juice. Once they had got their drinks and ordered their meals (except Pearl, who ordered nothing despite the waiters’ constant asking) they were left in a sort of silence. This was a group of people that had truly nothing in common.  
“So, Mr. Maheswaren” Greg began after taking a gulp of his wine. “Who told you about the lasagne?”  
Connie squirmed internally at the abysmal conversation starter.  
“Well call me Doug for starters.” He chuckled in response. “And I think that it was a guy who came to clean some of the rides at the fair while I was on duty. I remember because he had these huge hoses. We’re talking fireman level pressure.”  
Greg’s eyes lit up.  
“I bet they were K-370s! I almost got them installed in the car wash a couple years back, but they were a little above my price range.” He coughed.  
Steven gave Connie an elated look as she stared at him in disbelief.  
“Oh that wouldn’t be a problem now, would it? Aren’t you some kind of millionaire now?” He said as he sipped his Malbec.  
“The music career finally kicked off. In a sense.” He chuckled. “I got a shit load of revenue from a friggin’ burger commercial”  
Doug burst out laughing and Greg pounded the table. Priyanka and Pearl scowled at the noise, catching each other’s eye.  
“Honestly.” Priyanka sighed.  
“I know, right?”  
Connie felt relieved. Against all the odds, things were going alright. 

“I’m going to the toilet” Steven announced some time later. The large cola had taken his toll. His mind raced with restaurant toilet hook-up ideas with Connie as he stood up, but now was certainly not the time. He freshened up in the mirror once he was finished – straightening his shirt collar and running his fingers through his hair. On his way back he noticed a girl on a neighbouring table with strikingly blonde hair. She was there with her parents, and they were talking in a European language that Steven couldn’t identify. His breath caught in his throat and he froze in place. Priyanka passed by him in his panic.   
“You okay, Steven?”  
“Do you know what language they’re speaking” He asked with a hint of urgency as he pointed to the table.  
She paused and listened.  
“Hard to say. Something Scandinavian.”   
“That’s Sweden, right?”  
“Among others. Why?” She chuckled.  
“I was just wondering.” He said quietly as he headed back to the table.

He sat back down silently, vaguely acknowledging that the conversation had evolved onto sword fighting.  
“Don’t tuck your thumb in.” Connie instructed Greg as he held a spoon in his hand.  
“I’m so proud of her” Pearl gushed.  
“You could have at least used the knife” Doug laughed.  
Steven sat back down.  
“You okay, babe?” Connie asked as she caught his eye. Doug seemed to twitch, either that or he was still laughing.  
Steven looked over her shoulder at the other table.   
“Yeah.” He smiled. “Are you teaching my dad how to sword fight?”  
“She’s a natural teacher.” Pearl laughed.   
Their mains arrived soon enough which allowed Doug and Greg to laugh once again at the lasagne coincidence. Steven ate in a somewhat distracted state, his eyes constantly drifting over Connie’s shoulder to the other table. Priyanka gave him a suspicious glance every now and again which he didn’t notice. Eventually she cracked.  
“What’s on that other table that you’re so interested in?” She asked in a slightly accusational tone.  
Steven stopped mid bite of his spaghetti. The whole table looked to him as he swallowed.   
“You’re not making eyes at other girls, are you?” Doug joked with threatening undertones.   
Connie spun around to look and instantly whipped back around when she clocked the blonde hair.  
“Is that a friend of yours?” Greg raised hie eyebrow.  
“Yes!” Connie said in an attempt to salvage the situation.  
“Should we call her over to join?” Priyanka teased.  
“I’m not sure if it’s her.” Steven clarified. “That’s why I asked you what language they were speaking.”  
“We’ll spare you the embarrassment.” Pearl said with a smile. Steven got the feeling that Garnet had told her something. 

The rest of the evening passed easily. The lasagne lived up to the dads’ expectations and the cola kept coming for Steven. Connie felt that she had reached a new level of understanding with her parents - they could relax a lot more in this company than she remembered. Even Pearl seemed to settle in as she uncrossed her arms from her chest and instead laid them on her lap. The uncertainty surrounding the opposite table gnawed on both her and Steven, but ultimately they knew that they wouldn’t be recognised. As the party debated whether or not to get desert and who would get to pay the bill, the girl finally stood up. Steven gestured wildly to Connie who subtly looked over. An agonising four seconds passed as she stretched and grabbed her coat. Finally she span around. They both relaxed. It wasn’t her.

It was finally decided that Greg would pay the bill despite Doug’s complaints. They all filed out into the evening. Doug sighed.#”Drinks at ours?” He suggested with a laugh.  
“Do you have whiskey?” Greg asked.  
Doug raised his eyebrows.   
“We should head home, Steven.” Pearl said, taking his hand.  
“Okay.”  
After a moments consideration, he leaned in and kissed Connie. At first she flinched, but she relaxed into it. What was the point in hiding anything.  
“Good bye.” He whispered.  
“Bye.”  
Doug smiled.  
“Ah. Young love.” He sighed.   
Connie raised her eyebrows at Steven. Perhaps he wasn’t so bothered after all, either that or it was the wine talking. Either way, the night had been a success. Apart from the fact that Steven hadn't taken any leftovers home for Amethyst, which was unlikely to go down well.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is hella dry hahaha. I've got plans don't worry, just thought we needed a little intermission and a little bit of Pearl.


	36. Dead Man's Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steveonnie and Ester take a trip/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop apologising for my absences as I can't guarantee that they will be over soon. Either way, I'm really excited about this chapter and what's to come for this story, so I hope that you enjoy!

Stevonnie stood in front of the mirror. The fabled ‘next Tuesday’ was upon them. To honour their components agreement, they wore a cropped top that showed off their gem. They couldn’t even remember what they were wearing when they first met Ester, it was possible that she had already seen it, but there were to be no secrets now. Stevonnie sighed.  
“I just feel like me. Why do I have to explain?”   
Their rhetorical question hung in the air. They understood why Connie and Steven wanted this, but when they were together they felt so normal that it was difficult to believe that they needed to be separate in order to be honest. Either way, they pulled Connie’s corduroy jacket over their arms and shot themselves a grin in the mirror. They were meant to meet Ester at the Big Donut in 10 minutes, but they weren’t lingering this time – they were going to go for a drive.  
Connie had thought ahead and bought a pair of sandals that would fit Stevonnie, which they slid on happily. It was nice to have something that was exclusively theirs. They marvelled at the feeling of perfectly fitting shoes as they trudged out of the house. 

“Hey!” Ester shouted as Stevonnie appeared over the hill.   
“Hey Ester!” Stevonnie replied.   
She was wearing a thick, blue flannel shirt with sleeves that were far too long for her. Her hair was down, which Stevonnie had never seen before. It sat just on her shoulders.  
As Stevonnie approached her, Ester jumped up to hug them – which was surprising but welcome. As they withdrew, Ester’s face was pink with slight embarrassment at her enthusiasm.   
“Were you wating long?” Stevonnie asked apologetically.   
“Oh, only an hour.” Ester teased. “Don’t you live just down the beach?”  
“Well yeah but… How do you know that?”  
Ester gave them a dumbfounded look before avoiding the question.  
“Right so where’s this car of yours?” She asked with a grin.  
Stevonnie smiled and tilted their head as a gesture for Ester to follow. They wondered if she had even noticed their gem.

It was blatantly not good for the car to keep it parked on the beach, so nowadays Steven kept it at the top of the hill where he could sit off and listen to music in it if he so desired.   
“AS IF!” Ester squealed. “Is that a Dondai Supremo?!”  
Stevonnie’s face lit up.  
“Yeah! It was my Dad’s, but he gave I to me when I turned 16.”  
“Oh my god, lucky!” Ester gasped as she traced the body. “This is like one of my top 5 dream cars.”  
Stevonnie grinned as they observed how cute Ester was as she marvelled at the car.   
“Do you want to sit inside?” Stevonnie chuckled.   
Ester squeaked in excitement which they took as a yes. They could see her bubbling as they twisted the key in the lock with a clunk. Ester opened the door as if she thought it might fall off in her hand. She rubbed her hands across the dashboard as Stevonnie turned the ignition.  
“You know you could drive if you want?”  
“Nah, I don’t have my license.” She replied almost reflexively as she ran her finger over the tape deck. “I was wondering why you asked me if I had any tapes. Luckily my parents have a taste for vintage stuff.”  
She pulled out a tape labelled ‘Melker’ and slid it into the deck.  
“My mum made this for my dad when they were first going out.”  
“That’s so cool!” Stevonnie replied as the first song kicked in.  
“So, where are we headed?”  
“It’s a really nice place.”  
“Cryptic.” Ester replied. “Let’s go.”

They spent the drive their bopping their heads to the vaguely nostalgic yet very emotive tunes. They rolled the windows right down which allowed Ester’s scent to drift towards Stevonnie as her blonde hair was whipped by the wind. She brought her knees up to her chest as she hummed along, her eyes following the fleeting landscape. 

“This tape is really something.” Stevonnie said with a slight sigh. It was such a cool romantic surprise, but unfortunately both of their components were now aware of it.  
“I know right.” Ester replied wistfully. She sighed. “I know that they’re all happy songs, but this really puts me in this specific mood. Like, my parents really nailed it on the whole love front. It makes me wonder if I’ll ever find someone to make a tape for.”  
Stevonnie frowned.  
“But you’re so young. You’ve got so much time.”  
“Yeah.” Came the quiet reply.

…

Stevonnie pulled up.  
“You could have said that we were coming to Dead Man’s Mouth.” Ester scoffed as she stepped out of the car.  
“Hey, this place has really turned around since the gems and I- I mean… Since it was cleaned out.”  
Ester shot them a look of disbelief.   
“Okay, so it’s not going to eat me?”   
“Oh well I don’t know…” Stevonnie said as they rubbed their chin in jest.  
“Seriously!” Ester said, shoving them.   
“Nah it won’t, don’t worry” They giggled. “You’re really scared, huh?”  
“Well duh!”   
They both giggled.   
“You know Stevonnie, you could have told me to bring swimwear.”  
They face palmed.   
“You know what, yeah. That might have been ideal. Sorry.”  
“Eh. No worries.”  
With that she slid off her thick shirt and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Stevonnie looked on as she stepped out of her shoes and jeans.  
“Well what did you expect me to do? Wade in in my clothes?” She said with a slight blush.  
“Oh no. You’ve definitely got the right idea.” Stevonnie said as they followed suit.   
They had thought ahead to wear Steven’s trunks and Connie’s bikini top underneath their clothes, but their face still burnt as they felt Ester watching them.  
“Perfect.” She said with a smile. “Race you in.” She giggled.  
“Hey!” Stevonnie shouted after her as they wobbled out of their socks.

Despite Ester’s head start, they still managed to catch up, pushing her in ahead of them. She let out a scream which was quickly masked by the almighty splash as they both made contact with the water.  
“Hey!” She protested as she resurfaced, her hair plastered to her face.  
“You were cheating!” Stevonnie said in their defence.   
“Oh yeah?”  
Ester threw herself onto them, pushing them under the water.  
“How do you like it?” She shouted.   
Stevonnie easily overpowered her, flipping the assault.   
“Okay, okay!” Ester laughed as she choked on the water.  
Stevonnie held off, leaving them face to face.   
“You basically drowned me.” She said sarcastically.  
Ester looked down at Stevonnie’s lips when they didn’t reply. After a few seconds she was moving in, and Stevonnie closed the gap - taking Ester in their arms. Even after she had been dunked in the water, they could still pick up her scent. Ester’s hands traced Stevonnie’s torso. They eventually dropped down to their gem. Stevonnie pulled away.  
“I’m sorry I-“ Ester began.  
“It’s okay.” Stevonnie replied calmly. They took a deep breath. “Do you know what this is?”  
“Not really.” She replied quietly.   
Stevonnie sighed.  
“I feel like I’ve been a bit dishonest.” They began. “I’m not exactly what I appear.”  
Ester remained silent as Stevonnie paddled back slightly.   
“Just… Prepare yourself.”   
They closed their eyes.

Connie and Steven looked between each other and Ester, waiting for a response.  
“Hi guys.” Ester said slightly nervously. “It’s nice to officially meet you.”  
They looked at each other.  
“You… Knew?” Connie asked in disbelief.   
“Well… Yeah! I mean, it’s hard to live in beach city and not know about you guys and what you did for the city- and the whole world! It’s amazing.”  
Connie smiled at her.  
“Wait so… Why didn’t you say something?” Steven asked in an almost irritated tone, skipping over the compliment.  
“Well I didn’t think it would be right to walk up to someone and literally announce to them what they are. I mean, I thought you guys knew that I knew at the start. Then some things that you said made me doubt that, but I didn’t want to push.”  
The two looked at her in disbelief. Steven added up in his head.  
“So when you gave me that plaster you knew who I was?”  
Ester giggled.  
“Yeah, sorry. I was kind of messing with you.”

The three remained silent for a moment before Steven burst out laughing. Connie and Ester shared a concerned look.  
“So this whole time I was absolutely freaking out about ‘deceiving you’, you were completely in the know.”  
“Well not exactly. I wasn’t lying when I said I don’t really know what… That is.” She said as she gestured to Steven’s gem.  
“That’s his gem.” Connie replied.  
“See I’m half gem half human. I have a human body, but this thing here I inherited from my mum.”  
“It gives him special powers.” Connie cut in, bursting with pride.  
“I see.” Ester chuckled. “I don’t mean to get in the way of what you guys have going on, by the way.” She said, looking down.  
“Oh don’t worry.” Connie replied. “We’ve discussed it at length. It’s hard to explain, but when we’re fused we’re kind of like a different person.”  
“We are literally the combination of both of us,” Steven continued “But we kind of become more than the sum of our parts.”  
“That’s fascinating. It must be so great to be that close to someone else.”  
Steven and Connie shared a look which indicated that they were both thinking the same thing, but they dismissed the idea almost simultaneously. As Ester’s eyes were averted, they moved back together.

“You don’t have to do some alien magic to be close to someone.” Stevonnie said quietly.  
Ester’s head shot back up.  
“You could have at least let me see!” She teased. “We don’t all get to be special.”  
“Hmmm. Well that may be true.” Stevonnie replied. “But you definitely are.”  
Ester simply scoffed.   
“Stop it.”  
“I’m serious! I’ve never met anyone like you.”  
“I mean, likewise!”  
Stevonnie took her hand.  
“So… You don’t mind?” They said seriously.  
“What, that you’re a combination of two people? Not at all. I don’t care about that. You’re a good person, that’s what matters. Plus you’re hot.”  
They blushed.  
“Likewise.”  
Ester rolled her eyes and splashed them.

…

They stayed in the water for almost an hour, but eventually they became too wrinkly to bare.  
“One thing I did remember was towels.” Stevonnie assured as they both shivered outside the car.  
They pulled out a big fluffy towel which they handed to Ester, retrieving a markedly more haggard one for themselves.  
“You must be joking right.” Ester said as she eyed the towel.  
“Hey, most of the best ones were in the wash okay?”   
“Just share this one, it’s literally huge.”   
“You sure?”  
Ester sat on the edge of the open boot and tapped the space next to her. As they sat, Ester wrapped half the towel around them.   
“See? Peas in a pod.”  
Stevonnie laughed.  
“It’s so beautiful up here.” Ester sighed. ”I wish we could just stay here.”   
“We can. For a little while at least.” Stevonnie replied. “I’ll start the car and we can finish that tape.”

Ester watched as they got up to start the car. She felt something that she hadn’t felt in a long time. When they returned, she rested her head on their shoulder.   
“You make me feel good.” She said simply.  
Stevonnie looked down at her.  
“I’m very glad.”


	37. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie comes over for a sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this, I actually promise. Just bear with me I have a lot of school work to do as well hahaha.

Connie strained to pull the zip shut on her dramatically over filled rucksack, with eventually closed with an unsettling rip.   
‘I better not have forgotten something’ She thought to herself.  
She was sleeping over at Steven’s tonight, and it would be the first time they slept together when one of both of them wasn’t absolutely wasted, so she wanted to make sure that it went well. She bit back a smile as her mind wandered to what might happen now that they would be mentally together.   
…  
Steven rolled out of bed at an unacceptably late time once again, but this time with a smile on his face. Although he spent about seventy percent of his waking time with Connie, today was different. The excitement surrounding sleepovers from his childhood had not faded at all. As he sat up he acknowledged the first thing on the agenda for today, which was to tidy up. An unspoken agreement between him and Pearl meant that she no longer tidied his room (which was certainly a relief considering what was under his bed), however it did mean that it descended into disarray much faster and more frequently under its new management. He wanted it to be cosy for Connie, which meant fresh bedding and something scented to burn. The clothes could go in the drawers first though. 

“Look at you tidying.” Amethyst teased as she raided the kitchen. Steven popped his head up with a feather duster in his hand.  
“Connie is staying over tonight; I want it to look nice. I can always see her mentally judging my piles of clothes when she comes over.”  
“Sleepover, eh?” Amethyst asked as she pulled a bottle of whipped cream out of the fridge.  
“Don’t even start.” Steven said flatly as climbed on his bed to destroy a spider web on the light.  
“I’ll make sure to wear headphones then.”  
“Fuck off.”  
Amethyst’s laughter was muffled by the whipped cream she began to squirt into her mouth.   
“What food do you think I should make?” Steven asked slightly nervously.  
“Oh so now you want my help? I don’t know, toast?”  
“Ha ha. I just want it to be… I don’t know. Romantic.”  
“Bro, take it from me. Pizza, movies, videogames. That’s it.”  
Steven remained silent as he thought. Amethyst didn’t hang around to hear Steven’s opinion as she walked back through her door. 

Steven pulled his phone out.

-Wanna order a pizza tonight?  
He didn’t have to wait long for the reply  
-OMG YESSS  
He smiled as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

…

When Connie arrived later than afternoon, the house was spotless. She raised her eyebrows at Steven as she scanned her eyes across the room to look for a mess that wasn’t there.  
“All this just for me?!” She teased.  
“Don’t say I never put the effort in.” He laughed.  
“Oh my god, Steven, look what I brought.” Connie slung her bag off her shoulder and rummaged frantically. After a few seconds she whipped something out and brandished it – a game.  
Steven squinted to read the title.  
“’Amazing! Yes! Alien attack!’?” He read slowly. “What…?”  
“It’s horrendously mistranslated. It’s this really old game that we found when we were sorting out my dad’s cupboards.”  
“What is it like?” Steven asked, his interest growing.  
“I have no idea, but my dad says it’s awful.”  
“Oh.” Steven chuckled.  
“I thought it would be fun to try it out. You still have an original Xbox, right?”  
“Yeah!” Steven grinned.   
Connie immediately dashed up the stairs. Steven smiled to himself and grabbed her bag.

…

“I thought you knew how to do this.” Connie groaned, her head dangling over the edge of the bed.  
“I told you.” Steven said through gritted teeth as he untangled two wires. “It’s complicated.”  
After a further thirty seconds figuring out which wires went where the Xbox wheezed to life, the familiar loading screen filling the TV.  
“Clever boy.” Connie giggled.  
Steven simply held his hand out for the game. They both waited in silence as the disc slid in.   
“That might be the ugliest home screen… Ever.” Connie said in slight disgust as she eyed the vomit-coloured background and neon yellow buttons.  
“I love it.” Steven said quietly. He looked up at the TV with stars in his eyes. “This might be the best vibe I’ve ever come across.”  
Connie scoffed and flipped herself over to see it better.  
“So, Steven, what do you want to play. ‘Kampain’ or ‘MultyPlaye.’” She giggled.  
“It’ll have to be ‘Kampain’. I need to know what story the geniuses that created this home screen have to tell.”  
“Absolutely.”

Connie was nestled in Stevens arms as the two took turns fumbling through the absolutely baffling levels. Two hours passed by in what felt like seconds as they laughed together at the complete ridiculousness of what was in front of them. Their raucous laughter drew Amethyst upstairs as she headed into the kitchen.  
“You two better not be fucking up here.” Amethyst shouted nervously as she climbed the stairs.  
Connie giggled and Steven rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up and get up here.” He shouted back.  
Amethyst plopped down on the bed next to them and looked at the screen.  
“What the actual fuck is happening.” She spat as Steven rode a skateboard down a sewer.  
“It’s this game my dad gave me.” Connie explained.  
“Give it back.” Amethyst laughed. “When are you ordering pizza Steven I want *cheese*.”  
“Oh yeah I forgot.” Steven said, pausing the game for the first time all day to pick up his phone.  
He dialled fish stew pizza and Amethyst licked her lips.  
“Hi! I’m fine thanks, I’m just here with Connie and- “. Amethyst punched his arm. “Right yeah could I get 2- no 3- wait.” He took the phone away from his face. “Amethyst as if you’re going to eat 3 pizzas.”  
Amethyst turned the 4 fingers she was holding up into a middle finger.   
“Oh my god FINE. Sorry about that, I’ll have 4 pepperoni pizzas please. With extra cheese.”  
“I can’t believe that you’re doubting by ability to eat three pizzas.” Amethyst said in what sounded like genuine offence.  
“Believe me I’m not doubting you, just make sure you pay me back.”  
Amethyst gave Connie a look that very much implied that that wasn’t going to happen. They both sniggered.

The pizzas arrived quickly. Amethyst swept the countertop clear with her arm and slammed them down. Steven and Connie shared one while Amethyst dug into her three. As if on cue, Pearl walked in right as Amethyst finished rolling them up into one. She looked on in horror as the cylinder slid down Amethyst’s throat.  
“Oh my god, Amethyst!” Pearl said in disgust. Apparently Amethyst hadn’t noticed her walk in, as she jumped as Pearl spoke and began to choke. Steven and Connie erupted into laughter as the cylinder jostled disconcertingly in her throat while Pearl shrieked. Eventually it settled back down and she managed to swallow it, only to begin laughing hysterically herself.  
“What is wrong with all of you.” Pearl said with a shudder.   
Connie looked at Pearl as if she wanted to apologise for the situation but couldn’t find the words. Pearl brought her hand to her forehead and walked away.  
Amethyst reached for the 2L cola bottle.  
“Right, now for this.”

…

Once they had eaten, Steven and Connie retired to Steven’s bedroom. The sun was just beginning to set through Steven’s window as they plopped down onto the bed. Connie wriggled under the duvet and rested her head onto Steven’s chest.   
“Let’s play truth or dare.” She said excitedly.  
“With just two of us?” Steven asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
“Why not? You go first.”  
“Okay, truth or dare”   
“Truth.” She said with confidence.  
“Okay…” Steven thought for a moment. “What’s your biggest regret.”  
Connie craned her neck up to shoot him a glare.  
“Wow that’s fun sleepover material.”   
“I couldn’t think of anything, okay? Just answer it this was your idea.”  
“Okay, okay. I guess… I guess it would be spending so many years being so stuck up.”  
Steven raised his eyebrows.  
“I didn’t think you were-“  
“I don’t mean like that I mean, like, I’ve done more in the last few weeks that I have in my entire life. I still can’t believe that I thought that I was going to wait until 21 to drink!”

“Okay fair enough fair enough. My turn, I pick truth.”  
Connie traced her finger around Steven’s belly button as she thought of a question which made his toes curl.

“Do you have any fantasies that you haven’t told me about?”  
Steven coughed.  
“What, sexual?” He asked in slight shock.  
“Yes.” Connie laughed.  
Steven cleared his throat.  
“Well I think I’d really like it if we like…” He covered his face partially with his hand to hide his blush. “Roleplayed.”  
Connie raised her eyebrows at him.  
“Not like weird stuff!” He added in a panicked tone. “Like when we were doing that thing from that book you read I just- “  
“Hey I’m not judging. I asked, didn’t I?” She assured as she slipped her hand underneath his shirt.   
Steven breathed deeply as her hand traced his abs.  
“Ok. Give me a dare.” Connie said as a grin pulled at the corners of her mouth.  
“Undo my belt.”  
Connie had to contain her smile as she complied. She continued her rubbing with one hand and slowly loosened the belt with her other. Eventually she pulled it off all together. She put her hand back down to rest so it was just poking underneath the top of Steven’s jeans.

“So, truth or dare?”  
Steven took a few seconds to process what she had said.  
“Dare.”  
“Take my top off.”   
Steven bit his lip as Connie removed her hands and straddled him. He pulled her t-shirt over her head as she had requested. He placed his hands on her waist.   
“You’re turn.” He whispered heavily.  
“Hmmm.” Connie hummed as she slid Steven’s shirt up. “Truth.”  
Steven exhaled in protest before a grin crept back over his face.  
“If I asked you to go down on me right now, would you?”  
Connie narrowed her eyes.  
“I believe so.” She whispered breathily.   
They looked at each other for a few more moments.  
“Please.” Steven whispered.  
Connie grinned.

She shimmied herself down Steven’s body and began to unto his jean buttons. Steven brought his hands down to help, pulling his underwear over his erection. Connie took a second to admire it. Her eyes caught Steven’s as he shot her a look of desperation, so she lowered her head. 

She began by licking the length of it with a flat tongue as Steven shuddered underneath her. She took it in her hands and put her lips to the tip, taking it into her mouth slowly. As her she slid more into her mouth, she removed one hand and placed it on his stomach. She began bobbing up and down, flicking her tongue as she did so. She could hear Steven’s breath becoming ragged as she continued. He gripped the sheets and began thrusting as gently as he could manage into Connie’s mouth. After a few more minutes he began to grunt, and Connie could tell he was close. She increased her speed accordingly, and Steven began to unravel.  
“Ffuckk.” He hissed.  
Connie continued as he finished. She swallowed as she brought her head back up, pushing her hair behind her ears.  
“You’re so sexy.” Steven breathed.  
“So are you.” She replied as she admired his dishevelled state.

“Okay.” She giggled. “Truth or dare.”  
Steven laughed as he caught his breath.  
“Dare. Why not.”  
“Okay… Go into the box under your bead and pull something out. Whatever is it we’re using it.”  
Steven snapped his head up to make eye contact.  
“Are you serious?”   
Connie simply gestured towards the end of his bed.  
Steven slipped his jeans off the rest of the way and pulled his underwear back up. His hands shook slightly as he pulled the box out and plopped it onto the bed.  
“You’re crazy.” He said as he closed his eyes.  
Connie watched in anticipation as he dipped a hesitant hand in. He grimaced slightly as he rummaged through. He flinched as something squishy touched him, his hand jerking into something solid and thin. It fitted nicely in his hand, so with a sigh he pulled it out. 

Connie burst out laughing. Steven opened his eyes and shot them frantically over the object. He was holding a handle to which many long, thin strips of leather were attached. His heart began to beat faster.  
“Is this..?”  
Connie didn’t help him finish his question, instead giving him a look which suggested that this had played out exactly how she had hoped. She bent over onto her elbows on the bed and flipped the pleated skirt she was wearing into her back, exposing her underwear.   
“Go on.” She said, a slight shake audible in her voice despite her forwardness.  
“Oh jeez, Connie, I’m not sure about this.” He stammered. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Connie sat back up and turned around to look at him.  
“You’re not going to hurt me. It’s designed to be used like this.”  
“What if I mess it up or something?”   
Connie smiled softly.  
“Here, pass it to me.” She took it gently out of his hands. “Put your hand out.”  
Steven did as she said, squinting as she raised it. He gave her a little nod of approval before she brought it down on his palm.  
“See?”   
“I mean it does sting though.” He said, clearly not convinced.   
Connie rolled her eyes but took Stevens hand in hers.  
“Sweetie, it’s meant to sting a bit that’s the point.”   
He gave her a worried look.  
“Look it’s only a bit of fun, you don’t have to.”  
Steven wrapped one of the strips around his finger.  
“I feel like we have this conversation all the time. I need to just stop worrying don’t I” He said definitely, looking up to her for approval.  
“If you can.” Connie said with a gentle smile. “But I don’t want you to feel like I keep trying to push you-“  
Steven held up his hand.  
“No more talking.”   
He put his hand on her back, pushing her back down.  
“Jut do whatever you’re comfortable with sweetie.” She said as she resumed her previous position.   
Steven pulled her skirt up again, running his hand over her skin.  
Connie could feel him adjusting behind her. The few seconds that passed as he took position seemed to last an eternity as Connie stared at the bedsheet below her. Eventually, the whip cracked down on her.

“Oh my god it’s so loud.” Steven giggled. “Was that okay?” He asked as he rubbed Connie’s back.  
“Yeah yeah.” Connie assured.  
Steven resumed position once he was satisfied that Connie was okay. He brought the whip down on her again and she let out a tiny whimper.  
“I’m fine don’t worry.” She assured before he could even ask.  
‘I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t enjoying this’ Steven thought to himself as he charged up for another stroke. Right as he was about to go again, he heard the hiss of the temple door. 

He instantly flopped on top of Connie and dragged the duvet over them. They remained in a panicked silence as they both listened out for any noises. 30 seconds passed in complete silence before the door hissed shut again. Steven slid silently out of the bed and craned his neck to look down into the kitchen.  
“Is anyone there?” Connie whispered.  
“No…” Steven said in confusion. “This better not be Amethyst playing some sick prank.”  
“Maybe Pearl heard the noise.”   
Steven gave Connie a wide eyed look before cringing.   
“Shittt.” He hissed through gritted teeth, throwing himself back onto the bed.  
“There’s no way she knows what it was, don’t worry.” Connie comforted, stroking his hair.  
“I think I would just die on the spot.” Steven said into his pillow.  
Connie sighed.  
“Okay let’s call it a night.” She said with a laugh. “I’m putting my pyjamas on.”   
Steven raised his head to look over as she got up.  
“I knew that would cheer you up.” She said as she unhooked her bra.  
“I’m not going to miss a free show am I.”


	38. Midnight interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven wake up in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a little bonus chapter.

Shafts of white light wriggled their way through clouds in the night’s sky, some of finding that their journey ended on Steven’s bedroom floor. Aside from these dim spots, the beach house was completely dark. On nights like these Steven often used the flashing light on the oven to orientate himself if he needed to go down the stairs in a rather comedy display of flailing and tripping. Tonight, however, was not one of those nights. Steven was fast asleep with Connie to his left. As he began to reach the natural lull between sleep cycles, a strange sound began to seep into his dreams. All of a sudden, he snapped awake in fear. It took him a few seconds to remember that he wasn’t alone and that the noise wasn’t some form of phantom intruder. Once he came to his senses, a fresh fear hit him. 

Connie had her back to him, but the squeaky sounds coming from her were unmistakable. She was crying. Steven’s hand shot naturally to her shoulder, making her jump.  
“What’s wrong?” Steven asked in concern.  
“I didn’t realise that you were awake.” Connie croaked as she rolled onto her back and wiped her eyes.  
“Are you good?”   
“Yeah, sorry.” She said with a half empty laugh. “I was only half awake. I think… I think I had a bad dream.”  
Steven pulled her into him and squeezed her.  
“I’m sorry about that.” He said genuinely.  
“That’s okay. Most of my dreams are at least 50% upsetting.”  
Steven stroked her hair.  
“What’s the other half?”  
Connie hummed as she thought.  
“Well they’re mostly about you. The rest are just dreams about studying or taking tests.”  
Steven chuckled.  
“You’re such a nerd.”   
“Oh sorr-EE. What are your dreams about then?”  
“Well if it’s not to do with the gems or something to do with my mum then its usually…” He rubbed his chin as he pretended to think. “Sex dreams.”

Connie scoffed in evident surprise.   
“I should have guessed.”  
Steven made a fake shocked face.  
“What are you suggesting? Are you seriously telling me that the fourty-or-something percent of your Steven dreams are completely PG?”  
“Of course not.” Connie giggled. “Sometimes… Actually, you know what never mind.”  
“Don’t you dare stop talking. DO you actually think I’m going to let you leave that there.”  
Connie made a noise out of frustration.  
“Ok FINE. It’s just like… Sometimes…” She began to giggle. “Sometimes in the dream I’ll be studying, yeah? And then you’ll appear and like…” She cut herself off as she burst out laughing.  
“What, come in and fuck you over the desk or something?”  
Connie snorted.  
“Jesus! Not quite how I was going to put it but, I mean, yeah.” Steven gave her a look. “Don’t laugh its embarrassing.”  
“Hey, I’m not laughing! Plus it’s not embarrassing. You should here some of the dreams I’ve had.”

“Okay, I’m listening.” Connie giggled.  
“Do I really have to- ok you know what, fine.” He thought for a second before laughing to himself. “Ok there was this *ONE* time where I had this dream where you were like… You better not tell ANYONE about this!”  
Connie made a zip gesture over her mouth and smiled in complete excitement.  
“Okay. You were like this knight, right? And you were on this dragon-“  
“Do I want to hear this?” Connie giggled.  
“Just listen. Ok so there was this dragon right, and it had these horn-thingies.”  
“Jesus I think I know where this is going.”  
“Ok well you might be surprised.”  
“I need the toilet, okay? You can honestly spare me the details.” She chuckled as she got up.   
“Do you need a torch?”   
“Nah I’m good.” She said as she lowered herself onto the floor to slide down the stairs. “I’ll just stay low.”

Steven laughed to himself as he watched Connie’s outline slide out of sight. He sat up in bed and the disturbance of the bedding gave him a waft of Connie’s scent. Smiling, he looked out onto the dark beach. Life was good.

The tell-tale creak of Connie returning sounded after a few minutes, her outline eventually appearing once again at the top of the stairs. Once she reached the bed she paused.  
“It’s quite warm, isn’t it?” She said.   
Without waiting for a response, she slid her pyjama pants off, leaving her in a large, baggy t-shirt.  
Steven spread his arms to welcome her back into bed.   
“Any idea what time it is?” Connie asked as she settled in.  
Steven reached for his phone, squinting as he switched on the screen.  
“Errr. 3:48.”  
Connie sighed.   
“I hoped it would be later, I don’t even feel like I can get back to sleep.”  
“Yeah same.”   
Their eyes drifted over to meet each other, the same grin arriving promptly after on both of their faces.  
“Why are we so stupidly horny all the time.” Connie giggled.  
“What do you except when I have you around so often?” Steven said, the goofy grin still plastered on his face.  
Connie rolled her eyes and pulled Steven in to kiss her.

Kissing moved to touching, and after a few minutes Steven pulled Connie onto his lap. In a hurried recreation of the events of earlier, the remaining clothes were ripped off.   
“We’ve never done it like this before. Shall I…?” Connie asked, still straddling Steven, as she looked between his face and his erection.  
“If you can.”  
Connie lifted herself up before lowering herself back down onto Steven.  
“Does that not hurt?” She asked nervously as she put more of her weight onto him and he slipped deeper inside her.  
“Not at all.” He replied with a smile.  
Once she was settled down she began to rock her hips.  
“Is this like… Right?” She asked.  
“I certainly think so.” Steven said with a strong exhale.  
“So 3:48 hmm…” Connie began sarcastically. “That gives us a lot of time doesn’t it.”  
Steven nodded.  
Connie slowed her pace.  
“Let’s make the most of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the quality is different to usual, I'm just kind of down at the moment.


	39. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven visits Ester in her work hours

Ester lay awake in her bed. Some length of time had passed between her waking up and her alarm sounding, but the patch of roof she had been staring at did not provide her with the answer to how long that was. She sat up slowly. After the third cycle of the twinkly alarm jingle she silenced it, swinging her legs out over the side of the bed. Her room was on the small side, but every square inch of wall was covered in some kind of decoration - be it artwork, a poster or a note or letter. Her bed was covered in a variety of pastel blankets and cushions, many of which were clumped at the bottom of the bed where they had been kicked away

She stood up, pushing the hair out of her face. The sunlight was present but weak, which was much more welcome that the darkness she was often met with at 5:30am at other points in the year. She got ready slowly - humming as she pulled a brush through her hair and assembled it into a just about presentable bun. The song stopped as she pulled on her work clothes with a faint scowl. 

There was no sound from her parents’ room, and she descended the stairs with an appropriate lack of noise. The kitchen light clunked on as she hit the switch. Bread was put in the toaster and orange juice poured in complete autonomy as she sank into her routine. She stared with hooded eyes out into the garden as she ate, registering the small bird that stayed for a while before continuing it’s journey elsewhere.

Despite the season, the air was cold as she stepped out. She hugged her corduroy jacket to her shoulders. Ester always somewhat enjoyed how empty the town was in the early morning. Everyone claimed to want to make the most of every second of summer, yet there was no one in sight. This in her eyes was a contradiction and it made her smile out of spite. She, on the other hand, never felt nearly as attached to the summer, but was here now to see the roads practically bare of business. 

She opened up the shop. The lights flickered on one by one, dousing each isle in artificial light. Once the preliminary tasks were seen to, she took her seat behind the counter and pulled out her sketchbook.  
‘Here’s to the next 8 hours’.

…

The shop had more business than expected in the first few hours for a Tuesday. 7 people came and went before 10am, giving Ester plenty of reference material for her drawings. She enjoyed making up stories about the shop’s patrons. Today, woman number 2 and man number 4 had made suspiciously long eye contact over the chocolate shelf. This was an undeniable sign of some kind of sexual history. So, the next addition to the sketchbook was a rather explicit but beautiful depiction of younger versions of the two customers. Although she cursed herself internally for it, her mind drifted to Stevonnie throughout the whole process. Had the man’s hair really been that long? Or was that just features of them seeping through.   
  
‘Fuck it’ She thought, turning over a new page.  
She outlined she shape of Stevonnie, the image crystal clear in her mind. The thick hair, the goofy grin – it all flowed effortlessly out onto the page. Ester slowed down and took great care when adding their gem, perhaps the most intriguing of their features. She wondered to herself if it had the same chemical composition as the gems that form here on earth, or whether it was comprised of a substance beyond her understanding. She almost hoped it was the latter, as if that would be an excuse for her transfixion by this beautiful person.   
The door chime sounded. It was time for a much more boring subject for her next piece.

“Hi Ester!”

Her head shot up.  
“Steven?” She said with wide eyes.  
“I’m glad you recognise me.” He chuckled.  
“Oh-er- What are you doing here?” She asked, her attempt to be casual dying as the words came out.  
“What, am I not allowed to shop now?” Steven asked, pulling an item off the shelf.  
“Oh…”  
“I’m kidding!” Steven laughed. “I came to see you, silly.”  
Ester cringed at her apparent inability to socialise.  
“Thanks, you really don’t have to do that.” She smiled.  
Steven placed an elbow on the counter.  
“Well, you just seem to be working all the time.” He said with slight concern. “And Connie said that she texted you asking to meet up and you didn’t reply.”  
Ester looked down.  
“Oh yeah, sorry about that. My phone is er- broken.”  
Steven gave her a look to assure her that he was not convinced. He lowered his voice.  
“Listen, if you’re finding this whole thing uncomfortable, you can just say so. Connie and I totally-“  
“What? No!” Ester interrupted at a much higher volume. “My phone is actually broken, I threw it out the window.”

Steven just stared at her.  
“Look.” She said, pulling out a brick phone from her pocket. “It’s old school, I like it. It’s a vibe.”  
“Okayy…” Steven said with a concerned smile. “Well I’m glad that you’re not blanking us anyway.”   
His eyes panned down for a moment, catching Ester’s sketchbook.   
“Woah!” He said as he pointed.  
Ester’s eyes widened.   
“Oh my god.” She mumbled, slamming the book shut.  
“Hey, it’s okay! I’m sure Stevonnie would make drawings of you if they had a shred of artistic talent.” He assured genuinely.  
Ester took a moment to absorb that comment, a smile creeping across her face.  
“Come on, let me see.” He said excitedly.  
She opened up the book once again.  
“That’s incredible.” He whispered as he scanned hie eyes over it.  
“Well that’s mostly you guys.” She said in embarrassment, pushing her hair behind her ear.  
“Well what’s a beautiful model without an artist to capture them?” He said as he struck a pose.  
Ester giggled, but once it died down she was left with a sour feeling.

“Is Connie okay with you being here?” She asked quietly.  
Steven gave her a look halfway between disappointment and complete understanding. He leaned on the counter towards her.  
“Of course she is. She’d be here if she could but she’s studying. You’re our friend after all.” He said in a gentle tone.  
Ester didn’t know how to feel about that last bit.  
“Okay.” She replied, looking back down at the closed book. Steven didn’t seem satisfied with the response.   
“When do you get off?”   
Ester glanced at the clock.  
“Four. 3 more hours.”  
Steven’s jaw fell open.  
“That’s practically slavery. Do you get a break?”  
“Yeah my lunch is in like 10 minutes, but Jay my completely dedicated and organised colleague has apparently failed to turn up to work, so I technically can’t leave.”  
“That’s terrible! Can’t you get him fired or something?”  
“His dad owns the shop. But God knows I seem to be in more than either of them.”  
Steven went silent and began to rub his chin.

“So this ‘Jay’ character isn’t in, and the owner apparently doesn’t care… Don’t you think you could slip away for half an hour?”  
Ester sighed.  
“Knowing my luck the Queen of fucking England will turn up to try and buy some crisps and find that the shop is shut and then I’ll get fired.”  
“Okay… Well maybe don’t leave, but just take advantage of the location.”  
Ester looked up at him in disdain.  
Steven spun on his heel and began browsing the shelves. Every so often he’d find a snack and grab it off the shelf, throwing it over the counter at her.  
“You know I have to pay for this stuff?” Ester laughed as she caught a chocolate bar.  
Steven slapped a 20 on the counter.   
“Steven, you don’t have to do that, I’m not even hungry-“  
She was interrupted by a stick of pepperoni pinging off her head.  
“You thought that was for eating?” He scoffed. “It’s ammunition.”  
“Are you trying to get me fired?! It’s not like I can just let the customers have a fucking food fight, let alone get involved in one-”  
A bag of crisps hit her in the face.  
“Right, fuck it.” She shouted, trying to contain her laugh.  
She picked up the protein bar on the counter next to her and threw it across the shop. Steven ducked behind an isle to avoid it.

“Pussy!” She shouted as she vaulted the counter.  
Steven popped out at the end of the isle, apparently having crawled his way across the floor, and threw a packet of biscuits. Ester slapped it out of the air instinctively, sending biscuits flying in all directions. Steven’s eyes widened.  
“We are SO lucky that it’s a quiet day.” She shouted as she threw a bag of crisps. Steven attempted to move behind the counter, but the snack curled in the air and still hit him square in the face.   
“How in the fuck-“ He cursed.  
“HA! I used to play ultimate frisbee!”  
Steven poked his head back out to give her a look of disbelief. She turned red.  
“Forget I said that!” She squealed, taking the opportunity to throw another snack at him.

…

They continued like that for the duration of her lunch break, eventually flopping down in the isle next to each other.  
“Truce?” Steven asked. Ester simply nodded, trying to catch her breath.  
“That’s the most energy I’ve had in months.” She panted.   
“I’m glad.” Steven said with a grin.   
“Fuck. I have so much cleaning up to do.” She cursed.  
“Hey, WE have a lot of cleaning up to do.”  
Ester smiled at him.  
“If a customer comes in in the next half an hour I’m going to kill you.”

For once, Ester was thankful of the shop being empty. They managed to clear the debris before any customers arrived, and Steven covered the cost of the wasted food.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay for the biscuits?” Ester asked as she put the money in the till. “I was the one who karate chopped them out of the air, they might have been salvageable otherwise.”  
“Nah, don’t worry about it. This has been a dream of mine for a long time. I hope it’s made the time pass a little easier.”  
“Are you kidding? The most interesting thing that has happened here before today was someone trying to steal a soda, and that was someone who worked here.”  
“Wow. That Jay kid sounds like a real nice guy.” Steven said sarcastically.  
“Ach. He was a good kisser.”  
Steven raised his eyebrows at her.  
“Hey!” She held her hands up as she spoke. “It was just one time! How else are we meant to spend the long shifts? Plus that was a long time ago.”  
“Okay, okay.” Steven laughed.

“So… Would you maybe want to do something once your shift is over? I reckon Connie will have finished by then.”   
“Erm, sure!”   
“You don’t have to if you’re tired or-“  
“No I want to, honestly.” She clarified in a more assuring tone.  
“Ok, cool!” Steven said with a smile. “I could show you my house if you want.”  
“Sounds good!”   
“Ok well if that’s happening, I better get back and tidy it.” Steven said sheepishly. “I’ll come pick you up at 4.”  
Ester smiled.  
“See you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	40. In it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie, Steven and Ester meet up after she has finished work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice fat one for you guys here, sorry it took so long hahaha.

Steven felt refreshed as he stepped out of the small shop. He felt a strange sense of pride about how he had been able to transform Ester’s mood. The looming presence of his state of a bedroom didn’t manage to yank him down from high mood, likely due to the fact that once it was clean they would all get to be together. He pulled out his phone as he walked to see what he’d missed during the confectionary war.

Connie:  
-How is she?  
Steven:  
-She seemed not so great, but I think I cheered her up a bit. She said she’s up for coming to my house once she has finished work, you free for 4?

Connie:  
-Absolutely. I’ll be as efficient as possible.

…

The chores were finished quickly, leaving Steven some time to relax before he had to leave again, which he decided to spend catching up on a new album from one his favourite artists. He plopped down onto the couch. Right as he lifted his headphones over his ears, the blue and red gems on the temple door illuminated and Garnet walked into the room. She looked straight ahead as she walked, following a direct path first forward, and then a sharp right to land her on the couch next to Steven. He followed her with his eyes as she walked, lifting his headphones off his ears as the sat down.  
“You’ve tidied.” She said suggestively.  
“Yeah, well. You know.” He replied, his headphones still hovering where he held them.  
“Someone coming over?”  
“I always tidy when Connie comes over.” He said with a tiny gulp.  
“Someone… Else?” She said with a little more emphasis and an adjustment of her visor.  
Steven let the headphones drop to around his neck.  
“Is that… Okay?”  
Garnet chuckled.  
“Of course, Steven. We’re all very excited to meet her.”   
Steven’s face cycled through every emotion known to man before eventually landing on a reluctant but genuine smile.  
“Please don’t be weird- or more to the point please try and stop Amethyst from being weird.”  
“I may have superpowers, Steven, but I have my limits.” She said with a smile.   
“I might just put her in a bubble for the afternoon.” Steven said as he ran his hands through his hair.  
Garnet put her hand on his shoulder.  
“It will be fine. Now listen to your music.”  
Steven placed his headphones on his ears and leaned back into the couch.

…

Steven arrived the shop on time. A short time later, Connie bounced up to Steven at the corner.   
“Hey!”  
“Hi!” Steven replied, pulling her in for a kiss.  
“Is she still in there?”   
“M-hm. I thought I’d wait for you here.”  
The two walked into the shop hand in hand.

“Sir, I’m afraid that’s just how it is.”  
“This is an outrage!”  
A middle-aged man was stood by the counter, a bottle of cola in his hand. Ester was sat with her head resting in her palm looking completely uninterested. Steven and Connie shared a concerned look and began to approach slowly down one of the isles.  
“In the shop 3 blocks down, this is $2 cheaper. You should be giving me some kind of fucking compensation or something.”  
“I’m sorry Sir but it’s out of my hands.”  
“I swear to god-”

Steven swooped in from the end of the isle.  
“Is everything okay here?” He asked nervously.  
The man scowled at him.  
“No, this is a scam.” He turned back to Ester. “Let me speak to the manager.”  
Ester sighed heavily.  
“He is not in today.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“Feel free to go and check in the back.” Ester replied, her tone dripping in sarcasm.  
Steven giggled.  
“You little bitch!” The man shouted.  
“EXCUSE ME?” Connie shouted. 

The man jumped, he had clearly been unaware of Connie’s presence.  
“You can’t abuse staff like that! I have every right to call the police on you right now if you don’t calm down.”  
Steven and Ester shared a wide-eyed look while Connie kept her eyes locked on the man. Ester covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.  
The man grumbled and cursed under his breath. He pulled some change out of his pocket and slapped it onto the counter before making a hasty exit, making sure to try his best to slam the door on his way out.

Ester burst out laughing as the door shut and Steven cracked a smile. Connie kept her look of determination as she watched the man leave through the glass.  
“Are you okay?” Steven asked as Ester finished laughing.   
“Oh yeah, you get dicks like him every so often.” She said casually, “Thanks for seeing him off, Connie.”  
Connie snapped out of her anger and looked Ester in the eyes.  
“He absolutely shouldn’t be treating anyone like that. He needed to be put in his place.”  
Steven gave Connie a look of admiration which Ester picked up on. She looked down.  
“So, is your shift over yet?” Steven asked eagerly.  
“Yeah, just about. Jay arrived like half an hour ago so he’s taking over now.”  
As if on cue, a tall boy with floppy black hair appeared from the back room.  
“Who are they?” He asked in a partially uninterested tone.  
“My friends.” Ester replied without turning around. “I’m leaving now.”   
“I don’t want to be here on my own!” He whined. “What if that man comes back?”  
“Suck it up, Jay!” She shouted as she pulled her jacket on. Steven smirked.

The three set out down the street together.   
“So, where do you live?” Ester asked.  
“My family and I live on a house down on the beach. It’s sort of attached to this temple-“  
“That’s your house?!” Ester asked in complete excitement.   
“Well… Yeah.”  
“I guess I should have put two and two together about your heritage. That’s so cool.”  
“Well I’m glad you think so!”

Once they got onto the beach, Ester ran ahead to get a view of the temple from far away.  
“It’s so beautiful!” She shouted. “Who is that?”  
Steven and Connie arrived at her side.  
“Well you know how Connie and I fuse into Stevonnie?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Well, when my family and I all fuse together, we make her.”  
“That’s amazing.” Ester whispered, her eyes twinkling.   
“Are you guys going to stand there all day?” Amethyst shouted from the front door, snapping Ester out of her trance.  
Steven rolled his eyes and gestured for the girls to follow him to the house. They ascended the stairs in silence, but Connie and Ester shared a smile.  
“Ester, this is Amethyst. Amethyst, Ester.”  
“Heyyy girl!” Amethyst said excitedly.  
“Oh, hi!” Ester replied slightly nervously.  
“I’ve been so excited to meet you since I heard that Stevonnie was getting some action!”  
“AMETHST!” Steven screeched.  
“Hey, no, it’s okay!” Ester giggled.   
Steven gave Amethyst the filthiest look he could manage as she lead them inside.

Garnet and Pearl were stood waiting in the kitchen. Connie decided to take over the introductions as Steven seethed.  
“This is Garnet and Pearl. Guys, this is Ester.”  
“Hi!” Pearl said sweetly.  
“Hello Ester.” Garnet smiled.  
Ester stepped forward.  
“It’s so great to meet you guys. I have always wanted to tell you how grateful I am for everything you have done for this town.”  
“Oh, how sweet!” Pearl said with a smile.   
“I know,” Amethyst said as she slung an arm over Ester’s shoulders, “We’re basically heroes.”  
Garnet pulled down her visor and gave Amethyst a look. She withdrew her arm. Ester barely noticed, staring in awe at Garnet’s eye.  
Steven slapped the back of Amethyst’s head. Against all odds, she took it with no retaliation as she was still under the command of Garnets judgemental eye.  
Pearl picked the conversation back up.  
“Is your hair an example of when humans use chemicals to alter the colour?”   
Ester’s face remained blank for a few seconds before she processed what she was being asked.  
“Oh! Erm, no. It’s just… Like that.”  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Connie added enthusiastically.  
Amethyst and Garnet raised their eyebrows but remained silent. Connie’s attempt to ease the awkwardness had evidently fallen flat. Steven rubbed his eyes.  
“Right, I’m going to show Ester my room now.” He said quickly. Connie grabbed Ester by the hand and the three of them ascended the stairs.   
Amethyst winked at the other gems. Garnet remained silent and Pearl squeaked.  
“Let’s get out of their way.” Garnet said simply, heading out of the front door. Amethyst followed after her and Pearl rolled her eyes and headed into the temple.

Once the three reached the top of the stairs, Ester and Connie burst out laughing, collapsing onto the bed. Steven put his face in his hands.  
“How are you guys laughing at this.” He groaned. “That was the most awkward thing.”  
Ester attempted to contain her laughter for Steven’s benefit, but Connie continued to roll on the bed. Ester put her hand on Steven’s shoulder.   
“Hey, they seem really nice. I’m honestly not bothered.”  
He pulled his hands down.  
“It’s just…” She continued, a smile creeping across her face. “I didn’t expect the ‘heroes’ I have heard so much about to be so….”  
“Socially inept?” Connie cut in.  
Ester closed her eyes but failed to keep in the giggle. Steven let a smile sneak out.  
“Ok, that is fair enough.” He chuckled. “They are aliens! Like, it’s not really their fault.” He paused. “But to be fair, that chemical comment…”  
Ester lay back on the bed next to Connie as they both giggled. Steven smiled as he watched them. 

“So now that the world is safe,” Ester began once she had calmed down. “What do they do?”  
“Well they had a lot to sort out with all the corrupted gems that were healed, they spent a lot of time figuring out places for them to live either here or on homeworld – the gem’s planet. I guess nowadays there’s a lot less to do. Amethyst likes to party and spend time with humans. Pearl likes to spend time with Bismuth – one of the other gems, but she isn’t as enthusiastic about humans as Amethyst. She seems happy to spend a lot of time tidying and whatever. Garnet is perfectly happy in her own company, it’s not like she can get lonely.”  
Ester thought for a moment.  
“Do you mean that she’s… Like Stevonnie?”  
Steven nodded.  
“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Connie enthused.   
“It is. To be like that all the time…” Ester quickly killed the thought that crossed her mind. “Also, can I just say, your house is really cool.”  
“Wait until you see the temple – and the warp!” Connie squealed “You are showing her, right?”

Steven rubbed his chin. Ester beamed as she looked between the two of them.  
“Hmmmm. I think maybe we could fit it in.”  
“Wicked!”

The first stop was the warp. Ester knelt down next to it, running her hands along the cold crystal. She knocked on it and got a solid clunk in return.  
“What does it do?”  
“This is how the gems and I get around from place to place. Anywhere that has one of these we can get to.”  
“There are pads all over the world.” Connie added.  
“Amazing.” Ester whispered.  
Connie and Steven shared an excited look.   
“Do you wanna try it?” Steven asked.  
“Is it safe for humans?” Ester asked nervously.  
“I should hope so.” Connie chuckled. “Or else my insides are majorly scrambled.”  
“How does it work?”  
“Errrr…” Steven scratched the back of his head. “Well there’s like these big kind of tubes that like… Go across like another dimension…?”  
Ester stared blankly at him.  
“Okay, forget I asked.”   
“So, do you want to take a trip?”   
“Is it going to make me travel sick?” She asked quietly.  
“Don’t worry.” Connie said with a smile. She took Ester’s hand and lead her into the middle of the pad.  
Steven leaned into Connie.  
“Where do you think?” He whispered.  
“How about the sky arena?” Connie replied. “I feel like that’s a good example of gem architecture.”  
“Sounds good.”  
Connie gave Esters hand a squeeze as the pad drowned them in light. 

Ester removed her hand from her her eyes. In front of them was a structure that Ester didn’t recognise. It was made from a smooth, white stone. She got the impression that it was once a grand structure, but many of the tall towers lay demolished. She swallowed.  
“Jesus. Is this some kind of Colosseum?” She asked, trying to conceal the shake in her voice.  
“We call it the sky arena.” Steven replied as the all stepped off the pad.  
“Why’s that?”  
Once they stepped out of the alcove that the warp pad was in, Ester got a better look of the surroundings.  
“Oh.” She said simply.  
“Yeah… It floats.” Steven clarified.  
“This is where Pearl taught me how to swordfight.” Connie explained.  
Ester whipped her head around, the physics-defying nature of the arena forgotten.  
“You can swordfight? That is so cool!”  
“Why is that the most exciting part of this?” Connie chuckled as a blush creeped across her cheeks.  
…

The three of them explored a few more gem locations. Each time they warped Ester held onto Connie’s hand and marvelled at the beauty of the places they found themselves in. They finally returned home once Steven was confident that he had showed Ester the highlights.  
“That was great-“ She began.  
“I could show you to temple if you want. I have to admit I don’t like to go in there as much nowadays. It just kind of reminds me too much of-“  
“What I was going to say.” Ester cut in gently. “Was that although all this alien stuff is exceptionally cool, it isn’t what I came here for. I was to see YOUR stuff.”  
Steven smiled and put his hand to his chest.

“That’s so sweet.” He replied.  
“Like, where are these instruments Stevonnie told me about?”  
“Oh wow, I forgot we even talked about that. How did you even remember?” He chuckled.  
Ester simply laughed along. She wasn’t ready to admit how much of her time was spent thinking about Stevonnie.

Connie and Ester watched patiently from Stevens bed as he pulled his guitar out of the case. He looked up between tuning and chuckled to himself.   
“It’s not that fascinating.” He said with a smile.  
Once it was tuned, he began simply improvising up the fret board. Ester watched in amazement as he made the guitar sing effortlessly.   
“Fucking hell, how can you just do that?”   
“I’m not too sure to be honest. I guess once you write enough songs you just get used to playing things that work.” He explained, hitting a concluding note.  
“I mean, I can ‘play’ the guitar a little bit, but not like that. I can’t just go and make things up.”  
“I bet you could if you put your mind to it.” Steven replied genuinely.  
“Can we hear?” Connie asked.  
“Hear what?”  
“Hear you play something.”  
Steven held the guitar out to Ester. She grimaced.

Her hands shook slightly as she reached them out to accept the instrument.   
“Look I’m not saying that it’s good- and it’s certainly not original!”  
“It’s fine!” Steven said simply.  
She took a deep breath as she positioned her fingers.

Connie and Steven watched in transfixion as Ester began to play. The guitar was simple, but her voice was beautiful. It was soft, and it was obvious that if pushed too hard it wouldn’t hold, but it had a power in its own right. The timbre was pure, but you could tell that the mind behind it was tortured. The two of them tore their eyes off Ester just for a moment to share a look of amazement. Once she had finished, she swallowed - laying the guitar flat in her lap.  
“That was really beautiful.” Connie said softly, placing a hand on Ester’s shoulder.  
“It was.” Steven agreed. “Your voice… I can write but I can’t sing like that, trust me.”  
Ester looked down, but a smile was visible on her face.  
“We’ve still got an hour before I need to head home.” Said Connie, “We could sit down on the beach for a bit?”   
“I’d like that.” Ester replied.

Once they got down onto the sand Ester wasted no time taking her shoes off. She dug her feet in and lay back, staring up at the clouds. The was a silence as they all settled.  
“How are you guys so good.” Ester asked suddenly, a tang of bitterness in her tone.  
The two looked hurriedly at each other.  
“Do you mean like… together?” Steven asked in a very unsure tone.  
Ester scoffed.  
“No, no. I mean, how can you just be so talented and smart and whatever and just go about your lives in such a good way.”  
“Like… Morally?” Connie asked slowly.  
“Ugh, no!” Ester sat up quickly. “Like I can’t even imagine what it’s like to be so functional and so bubbly and so GOOD.”  
Connie looked genuinely taken aback, but Steven just sighed.  
“You know, just because we look like that on the outside-“  
Ester put her hand up.  
“I know, I’m sorry.” She brought her knees up to her chest. “I just feel like you guys have this beautiful thing together, and then I’m just this fucked up thing on the side. Not like a ‘thing on the side’, but like…” She looked straight down into the sand, shame burning on her cheeks.  
Connie tried to pick it back up.

“It really upsets me that you feel that way. We don’t think of you like that at all, you’re our friend.”  
“And Stevonnie really likes you.” Steven continued.   
“You shouldn’t have to speak to me like I’m a child.” Ester said quietly. “I’m sorry, I’m just in a strange place at the moment.”  
Steven put his hand on top of hers and she looked up at him.  
“Believe me, I know how that is. Just be confident in the fact that we really like you.” He glanced over at Connie. “If it would make you feel better, we could fuse-“  
“I’ve thought about that too.” She sighed. “I don’t fully understand the complexities of this fusion thing and the effect it has on a relationship, but I know it’s something beautiful and unique, and I don’t want you to do it just for me. You are important to me as individuals, and you need time to do that.”  
Steven stayed silent for a moment.  
“You’re right. And Stevonnie should be around even if you aren’t. You are right.”  
“What is happening here is uncharted space.” Connie began. “It’s going to take time to sort out the dynamic, and it IS a complicated relationship. But the thing is, we’re in it together. All of us, even if you’re not physically part of the same body like we are sometimes.” She chuckled.  
“You’re not a burden on us.” Steven concluded with a smile.

Ester sat up and took a deep breath.  
“I should chill.”  
The other two smiled and nodded.  
“It’s just…” Ester continued. “You guys are the best thing that has happened to me in a while. I just really don’t want to fuck it up.” She said croakily. “Look at me.” She chuckled.  
“You’re perfect, just relax.” Connie assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing these stories with Ester, I hope you guys don't mind such heavy emphasis on an original character. If you have any ideas for chapters about other things that you'd like to see or feel that the balance is a little too heavy on this plotline, feel free to let me know! I have to admit that at the moment I'm just writing what makes me happy, but I am so genuinely grateful for each and every one of you that reads my chapters and you're input is always welcome and much appreciated.


	41. Barn Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis decide to throw a Barn party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Connie and her mother were in the kitchen washing dishes. They worked methodically, sinking easily into the system they had practiced over the years. Their synchronisation minimised gaps and areas of inefficiency. Despite this, they still talked jovially as their hands did all the hard work.   
“So, how’s Steven?” Priyanka asked as she accepted the plate Connie had just washed.  
“He’s good.” She replied sweetly, pulling a pan into the bowl.  
“Am I to expect a ring on this hand soon?” Priyanka asked with a smile and she placed the dry plate on the pile.  
Connie giggled.  
“I bet you and dad would be thrilled about that, wouldn’t you.” She said as she passed the pan along.  
“You never know, any day now he could pop the question.” Priyanka chuckled, jostling Connie’s arm.  
“Shush.” She giggled.  
As she moved to pick up the next plate, her phone went off.  
“Could this be the moment?” Priyanka joked. “I’ll finish this, you can go and finish your work now.”  
Connie smiled.  
“Thanks!”  
She grabbed her phone on the way out.

N e w m e s s a g e

unknown number:  
-Hello Connie! You are one of privileged few to be invited to an amazing and spectacular party at the barn. Feel free to bring beverages and food or your choice. It will take place on Friday, commencing at 8pm. Miss it at your own risk. 

Peridot and Lapis c-:<

Connie’s face flickered through many reactions as she scanned over the message. She was both excited and slightly scared by the notion of a part hosted by the two most socially inept organisms she had ever encountered - bar that man from Ester’s shop.  
‘It will take place on Friday…’ She thought to herself. She looked up at her calendar. ‘Today is Friday!’  
She pulled her phone back out and dialled Steven. She tapped her foot as it rang.  
“Hello?”   
“Hi! Did you get the text about Peridot’s party?”  
“Yeah. I am slightly concerned in all honesty.” He chuckled.  
“Are you going?”  
“A party is a party. I just hope that the atmosphere isn’t dead, it is quite short notice. Are you?”  
“If I’m allowed! Are the gems going? What the hell is this vibe.”  
“Amethyst at least, hopefully I can still get smashed.” He joked.  
Connie rolled her eyes and chuckled.   
“Ok I’ll ask.”

Connie crept back down the stairs. Her mother was still putting away the dishes.  
“Muuuuuum.” She called into the kitchen.  
“Yeeeesssss?” Priyanka replied in an imitation of her daughter’s tone.  
“I just found out about a party tonight…”  
“Fabulous. And?”  
“Well I was wondering if I would be allowed to go. I know it’s short notice-“  
“Who’s party?”  
“Peridot and Lapis Lazuli.”  
“Oh, so it’s a family event?”  
Memories of drunk Steven and her earlier conversation with her mother rushed through her mind simultaneously.  
“No! I don’t think so.”  
“Hmmmm.” Priyanka hummed as she placed a stack of bowls in the cupboard. “I suppose you have been getting on well recently…” She stood back up. “Okay, but be back by 10.”  
Connie’s face dropped. Priyanka maintained her stern face for a few seconds before cracking a smile.  
“I’m kidding! Will you stay over at Steven’s?”  
“Thank you! And yes, if that’s okay?”  
“Yes yes, just no drinking and no funny business.”  
“I know!” Connie said with a smile which dissolved the second the turned around. She had worked past the guilt she felt for herself when it came to alcohol, but up until now she had shoved the guilt towards her parents to the back of her mind. Once again, she set it aside for another day.

Connie:  
\- We’re a go

Steven:  
-Excellent!   
Connie:  
-I’ll come to yours at like 7:30?  
Steven:  
-Sounds good :-D

Steven grinned as he slid his phone back into his pocket. What was going to be a boring evening had all of a sudden become an exciting one. Amethysts temple door opened, and she entered the house holding two bottles.  
“The stash is running a bit low.” She said with a grimace as she eyed the dregs of spirits remaining. “We’re going to have to restock.”  
“Is Pearl coming?” Steven asked nervously. “Surely she doesn’t approve of this.”  
“I couldn’t give two fucks what she approves of and what she doesn’t.” She replied as she nonchalantly threw one of the bottles back through the door as it slid shut.  
“Ok, but what if I want to drink.” He added at a lower volume.  
Amethyst looked up, her eyes brightening.   
“I almost forgot about that development in your life Stee-man! We will find a way around it, don’t you worry. Anything to see drunk Steven again!”  
“Well I was actually thinking… Oh never mind. Are we going liquor shopping then?”  
“You bet your ass we are, Stee-man!”  
“Don’t you need like… ID?” Steven asked, genuinely curious.  
“Everyone around here knows the deal.” She answered excitedly. 

…

Steven and Amethyst stood at the foot of the tall liquor isle in the supermarket.  
“So what’s your poison, Steven?” Amethyst asked. Steven scanned his eyes over the vast array of options.  
“You know what, I’m not sure.”  
“I feel like you’re a spiced rum kind of man.” Amethyst commented as she rubbed her chin. “Sweet and a bit of a wuss.”  
“Hey! Well I bet you’re a vodka kind of person: cheap and trashy.”  
“Excuse me, do not shit talk vodka Steven. It is beautiful thing.”  
“I know.” Steven replied in a guilty tone. “It felt wrong even saying it.”  
They both giggled.  
“Okay.” Amethyst said definitively. “This for you.” She said as she pulled a bottle of dark rum off the shelf and handed it to Steven. “And THESE for me.”   
She swiped 3 full bottles of Bacardi into her arms. Steven’s jaw fell open.   
“You can’t be serious, won’t you like, die?!”   
“Gems aren’t like you, Steven. This is just how much it takes to get me going. Ok, maybe a little bit more, but no, I will not die. You’ll see” She added with a wink.  
“Okay I’ll take your word for it.” Steven chuckled. He looked down at the bottle in his hands. In Amethyst’s defence, he did like the way the label looked. 

“So, what actually is this stuff?” He asked as they wandered over to the crisp isle.  
“It’s rum but like sweet and flowery or whatever. Not my style but I reckon you’ll like it. Now help me pick snacks.”

…

Connie arrived on time as expected. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with a cropped long-sleeved t-shirt. Steven grinned as he opened the door.  
“Look at that waist.” He said quietly, placing his hands on Connie’s exposed skin.  
“Hello to you too!” She chuckled, accepting the kiss that Steven was leaning in to. “I can see you’re dressed and ready.” She commented as they pulled away, eyeing Steven’s pyjama pants.  
“I wanted to see what you were wearing first.”  
“Are we colour coordinating?”   
“Well hopefully…” He scratched the back of his head. “I was wondering if we could maybe go to this party as Stevonnie – If you want to?”  
Connie’s expression softened.   
“I think that’s a great idea.” She replied gently. After a few seconds she smirked. “They haven’t been drunk before, have they.” She giggled.  
“See! It’s an important first for them.”  
“I guess so.” Connie agreed. “You need to get dressed, lazy boy.” She pushed his shoulder.  
“No problem, I have the perfect thing.” 

He took the stairs two at a time. Once he reached his room, he rooted around in the drawers for a few seconds, leaving Connie enough time to follow casually after him. Once she arrived, he produced a dark blue t-shirt with a yellow dragon design on. He held it out proudly for Connie’s approval.   
“That is very cool.” She admitted.  
“It’s another gem from my dad’s teenage years.” He explained as he pulled it over his head.  
Once he had stepped out of his pyjamas, he held out his hand for Connie.  
“Shall we?”  
“Do you not want to put some pants on first? What if we unfuse?”  
“I think we’re past that at this point. Sticking with you is what I do best.”  
Connie blushed slightly, smiling as she accepted his hand.

Stevonnie admired themselves in the mirror. The effect of Connie’s tight sleeves underneath Steven’s large t-shirt worked well. Connie’s chunky black boots finished the outfit off nicely, as well as the dash of black eyeliner she’d applied earlier. They reached for a bottle of Stevens aftershave, showering themselves in the mist as a finishing touch. As the droplets settled, they grinned at their reflection. Their components really did blend well together.

They bounced excitedly down the stairs.   
“Someone smells good!” Amethyst shouted without looking up from the sandwich she was assembling. When she finally did look, she grinned.  
“Ok, you’re actually not who I was expecting.” She said as she sunk her teeth into the sandwich.  
Pearl and Garnet came out of their rooms.  
“Come on, we better get going.” Pearl said almost reluctantly.   
“I didn’t think you guys would be coming.” Stevonnie said in surprise.  
“Well it’s only polite to show our faces.” Pearl said hurriedly.  
“Is Bismuth going to be there?” Amethyst asked, her mouth still full of bread.  
“Don’t speak with your mouth full!” Pearl snapped. Garnet smiled at Stevonnie.  
“Nice to see you, Stevonnie.”   
Pearl stopped shooting daggers at Amethyst for a moment to look at Stevonnie. Her scowl softened.  
“I barely noticed.” She chuckled. “It IS great to see you. Amethyst quit eating, we need to go!”  
Amethyst shrugged and cleaned off the rest of the sandwich. She picked up a backpack which made an audible glass clunk.  
“Oh give me strength.” Pearl muttered as they left.

…

The group arrived at around quarter past, but somehow there was already many people inside the barn. Stevonnie smiled to themselves at how literally gems took the starting times of events. Peridot was at the door to greet them.  
“Hey Peridot!” Stevonnie began. “Thanks for invi-“   
“Hello! Please continue inside, drinks can be left at the table on the right. No fighting or setting fires!”  
“Why would we-“   
“GO!”  
Stevonnie raised their eyebrows and headed inside as instructed. Garnet chuckled. They were hit by a wave of classy but loud music as they approached the door.  
“This seems like a good venue, Stevonnie.” Garnet observed. “Might have to start thinking about that for Steven’s 18th coming soon.”  
Stevonnie smiled back. Steven’s 18th was right around the corner, which they hadn’t put too much thought into.

Inside was an array of gems, most of which were those that had been relocated by the crystal gems following the mass healing by the diamonds. There were a few familiar faces though, and Pearl was fast to spot a head of rainbow hair among the crowd. She weaved through the party-goers until she was out of sight. There were a few humans too, including Sadie and Shep. Lapis was sat off to the side looking rather disenchanted with the event. Stevonnie made their way over to her.

“It doesn’t look like this was your idea.” They chuckled.  
Lapis looked up.  
“Hey Stevonnie! I didn’t recognise your voice for a second there. And no, this wasn’t my idea. I reluctantly agreed.”  
“What is this even for, anyway?”   
“Peridot insisted that it was an important human practice for us to experience.” She sighed.  
“I see.” Stevonnie giggled.  
Amethyst appeared next to them.  
“Catch!” She shouted as she threw Stevonnie the rum.   
Stevonnie had just enough time to react in order to catch the bottle before hit the wall next to them.   
“I’m glad you payed for that!” They shouted after Amethyst as she disappeared once again.   
“What’s that?” Lapis asked.  
“It’s ‘spiced rum’ apparently. Amethyst thought Steven would like it.”  
Lapis gave them a blank look.  
“Alcohol.” They clarified.  
“Ah I see.” Lapis said as the cogs turned.  
Stevonnie did a quick look around before unscrewing the lid. Lapis looked visibly panicked.  
“You’re not going to drink that are you? Isn’t it bad for you?”  
Stevonnie looked up at Lapis, slowly screwing the lid back on.  
“Hey, don’t stress! I’ve done this before. Well, I technically haven’t, but two halves of me have.”  
Lapis gave Stevonnie a look which indicated that they weren’t filling her with confidence.  
“Just… Don’t worry, okay? I’m going to go and say hi to everyone. Why don’t you talk to some people, enjoy yourself!”  
Lapis followed them with her gaze as they headed into the crowd. Her eyes landed on Peridot shoving red cups into people hands. She smiled to herself.

Stevonnie felt a hand on their shoulder as they made their way across the barn. They spun around to see Shep beaming at them.  
“Oh, hey Shep!” They said brightly.  
“Stevonnie! It’s such a pleasure.” Shep replied eagerly, pulling them into a hug.  
“Excuse them.” Sadie said, rolling her eyes. “We were already planning a sesh before Peridot texted, they’re quite gone.”  
“Excuse YOU, actually. This has nothing to do with alcohol, I haven’t had the chance to meet Stevonnie yet.  
“Oh yeah, I didn’t’ even realise!” Stevonnie said.   
Sadie eyed the bottle in Stevonnie’s hand.  
“That’s ambitious.”  
“It was Amethyst’s doing.” Stevonnie explained.  
Shep took the bottle in their hand.  
“Ah, she’s a woman of taste! I love this stuff.”  
“You want some? I haven’t even tried it yet.”  
Shep gave them a look as if they were their favourite person in the whole world.  
“That would just be amazing.” They grinned, gulping down the rest of their drink to make room in the cup.  
Stevonnie gave Sadie an apologetic look, and she shook her head and smiled in response.   
Shep watched eagerly as Stevonnie took the cap off and began pouring, first into Shep’s recently emptied cup, and then into the tall cap for themselves.  
“To Sadie.” Stevonnie giggled.  
“To Sadie!” Shep agreed.  
They clinked cups and downed the rum together. Stevonnie’s eyes lit up as they swallowed it.  
“It tastes like cake!” They shouted.  
“I KNOW” Shep responded.  
“Is that Stevonnie’s first shot?” Sadie asked excitedly.  
Stevonnie nodded as they accepted a cup of undisclosed juice from Peridot.  
“Really?” Shep shouted. “Thank you for letting me be a part!”   
“That’s no problem.” Stevonnie chuckled before moving on into the crowd.

They bumped into Amethyst, who had already begun to make progress into her first bottle of Bacardi. She was stood with Garnet, who watched with a vaguely amused expression as she gulped down irresponsible amounts.   
“Jesus Amethyst!” Stevonnie shouted.  
“Relax, I told you already, I’m built different.” She croaked as she rubbed her mouth. “How are you enjoying yours?”  
Stevonnie looked to the bottle and then to Garnet, who put her hands up.  
“Hey, I’m not judging. Just don’t die.” She said flatly.  
“Yeah you might want to mix that, it’s strong stuff.”  
Stevonnie complied, pouring a generous amount into the cup Peridot had handed her before placing the bottle on the table.  
“So why do you think this party is happening anyway?” They asked as they sipped the concoction.  
“A party is a party, man! Don’t question it.” Amethyst cheered, throwing an arm around Stevonnie.  
“It’s clearly a way to further integrate the gems that have decided to remain on the planet into the already existing human communities via one of their favourite yet least understood practices, which simultaneously acts as a light-hearted setting for them to mingle and get used to each other.”  
“I’ll drink to that.” Amethyst said with a laugh, clinking her bottle with Stevonnie’s cup.  
“Even so,” Garnet continued, “It’s not my scene.” She stated. With that, she headed straight for the barn door.  
Amethyst watched as she walked.  
“I’m impressed we even got her in here at all.”

Pearl craned her neck over the people as Garnet made her way out.  
“Garnet!” She shouted, attempting to follow her.  
Stevonnie took the opportunity to greet Bismuth.  
“Oh hey, Stevonnie! What a nice surprise!” She said warmly, bringing them in for a hug.   
“It’s good to see you too!” They replied.  
“What’s that you got there?” She chuckled, peering into their glass.  
“Well there’s some juice in there….” They giggled.  
“On the alcohol already are we? Give me a taste while Pearl is distracted.”  
Stevonnie was surprised but complied.  
“That’s good stuff.” She commented as she sipped. “I don’t know why Pearl even turned up, this really isn’t up her street.”  
Stevonnie simply smiled and raised their eyebrows.  
“What…? No.” She waved her hand but couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across her face.  
“I’ll say no more!” Stevonnie laughed, holding their hands up. They accepted the drink back and took a big gulp.  
“She’s getting on much better with the humans, isn’t she?” Bismuth observed as Pearl bumped into someone on her way back over to Bismuth and struck up a conversation. “That’s your influence.”  
“Partially, maybe. But I think that she is growing in her own right, especially over the last few years.”  
Bismuth looked down at them and smiled.  
“Aren’t you mature.” She chuckled. “Why are you here with me and not off with your friends?”  
“You are my friend! Besides, it’s been a while. I wanted to see how things were going with Pearl.”  
“Well, I hope I don’t taste too much of alcohol.” She said suggestively in response.  
Before Stevonnie could react, Bismuth was already halfway towards Pearl.  
‘What an interesting vibe this is going to be.’ They thought to themselves as they spotted Sadie dancing with Ocean Jasper as they sipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...To be continued
> 
> I am trying to get more on it guys. I have a few other stories that I want to work on in Steven universe and maybe Avatar too, so I will let you guys know about that when it happens in case you are interested. I hope you enjoyed the first half of this chapter!


	42. Smoky Stevonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems deal with the shenanigans caused by drunk Stevonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this fic is almost at 10000 hits! You're all lovely and I am so grateful for every single one of you that is reading this! I hope you're all coping okay and I am so happy that you have decided to spend a little bit of your day reading my story. <3<3<3

Stevonnie was deep in the crowd enjoying one of Peridot’s more questionable decisions as DJ. This party was rather tame in comparison to the previous experience of their components, but being together elevated the experience to new heights. The buzz of the alcohol interweaved it’s way between the segments of mind belonging to each of their elements, further blurring the lines between them. For the first time, they could finally entirely understand how each of them felt during the euphoric high of the drink hitting, and could share the experience – with aspects of both reactions melding together. There was no need for excited shouts about their current state, as the other person understood it perfectly.   
Instead, Stevonnie navigated their way between the people, donning a huge grin as they did so. They likely danced for some length of time with every attendee at the event, each time with an unmatched energy. Amethyst, Pearl and Bismuth watched from the side lines.  
“Look at them go.” Bismuth whistled.   
“They always find a way to enjoy themselves.” Pearl admired.  
Amethyst cleaned off the remainder of the bottle she was holding.  
“I’m going in!” She shouted, barrelling into the crowd.  
Pearl made a half hearted attempt to grab her as she left, but Bismuth put a hand on her shoulder.   
“I want to see how this one pans out.” She said in a smooth tone.

Amethyst headed for the middle of the crowd. Stevonnie had linked arms with a one of the formerly corrupted gems and the pair were spinning around each other.  
“PERIDOT!” Amethyst shrieked.  
The music paused. There was a quiet mumbling from the crowd.  
“PERIDOT! GIVE ME A BANGER!!”  
Peridot flapped for a minute. Lapis flew to her side and, after a few seconds, pointed to a song on her tablet screen. They exchanged a few inaudible comments before the song began blasting through the sound system. Amethyst and Stevonnie cheered when they recognised it. They began dancing violently in the centre of the floor, so much so that the nearby people began to step back to make room. 

It started off erratic, but as the song continued they synced up. Their display of energetic dance moves formed a large spiral, with them circling around each other while steadily getting closer and closer. Stevonnie knocked back the rest of their drink and threw the cup away in order to fully commit to the situation. Once they were close enough, Amethyst grabbed Stevonnie by the arm and dragged them the remainder of the distance. They giggled as they span around each other. At the climax of the song, Amethyst picked Stevonnie up over her head and spun them around.  
“Oh god I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“   
Before they could finish their sentence, the two figures were drowned in light. Pearl’s gasp was audible from across the room even over the pounding music.

For a moment, their outlines seemed to bend and flex into each other, two gemstones moving closer together. But in the very next second, they snapped apart. They returned to their normal colours, and we’re blasted apart – Amethyst to the floor and Stevonnie into the air. The second she regained her senses, Amethyst shot up in preparation to catch Stevonnie as they came back down.   
“VOMIT!” Stevonnie howled, finally able to finish their sentence as they hurtled towards the dusty barn floor. Amethyst held her arms out, and they landed perfectly in her hands. The music shut off. They shared a second of startled eye contact before Stevonnie shot their face away and covered their mouth. The crowd remained in stunned silence as Stevonnie gagged. Ten seconds passed before they slowly removed the hand, revealing the lack of vomit.   
“WHEYYYYY!” Amethyst shrieked.  
Stevonnie joined in, and the rest of the crowd soon followed. Bismuth and Pearl exchanged ecstatic looks, and Lapis’ eyes widened. Peridot shrugged and pressed play on the song.

Amethyst and Stevonnie erupted into raucous laughter. Stevonnie threw their arms around Amethyst’s neck and squeezed her tight.   
“That was unreal!” They shouted into her ear over the noise of the surrounding people.   
“I know!” Came the surprisingly shaky reply. “I’m just glad I caught you!”   
“Me too!”   
Pearl pushed through the crowd.  
“What-?! Is that even POSSIBLE!? AMETHYST?!?!” She shrieked.   
“Don’t ask me!” Amethyst laughed loudly in response as she set Stevonnie back down.  
“I think-“ They began, but was instantly cut off by another gag.  
“Okay, MOVE PEOPLE!” Amethyst shouted, throwing her arms about. “VOMIT ALERT!”   
Everyone jumped out of the way, leaving a clear path to the door. Stevonnie could barely hear Pearl’s flapping as Amethyst guided them out of the door. The cold air of the night was refreshing and welcome when it hit them.

“There’s a HUMAN in there! Is that even possible?! Were we just SEEING THINGS?!” She shouted, pacing back and forth. “This is why I don’t approve of these... EVENTS.”  
Amethyst snapped her head up to look at Pearl.  
“What, in case a human accidently fuses with a gem?! Shut up.”  
“UGH. I wish Garnet was here! What are we supposed to do?”  
Amethyst tolled her eyes.  
“Oh my god, nothing! This isn’t making them feel any better, just go for a walk or something stop freaking out!” She hissed, swatting her away with her hand.  
Pearl began to seethe.  
“Come on, let’s go for a little walk.” Bismuth said softly, tugging at Pearl’s wrist. After a moment of silent flapping, Pearl agreed. They could still hear her panicked words as the pair disappeared into the night. Amethyst turned her attention back to Stevonnie.

“How you doing?” She asked softly.  
“I think it’s…” They trailed off and gagged again. “I think it’s getting better now.”   
Amethyst could sense the eyes of the people inside on them.  
“Come on, let’s go somewhere a bit more quiet.”  
To Stevonnie’s surprise, she scooped them up again and leaped onto the roof.   
“You still good?” She asked as they landed. They nodded. Amethyst set them down gently at the flat peak of the roof.  
“Can’t believe Pearl back there, she can be so selfish.” Amethyst tutted, turning her head in the direction she had walked.  
“She’ss jusst worried, as alwayss.” Stevonnie slurred in reply.  
“See! You’re more mature than she is.”  
“Perhapsss.” Stevonnie giggled.  
Amethyst chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
“This is my fault I suppose, look at you! You’re gone.”  
Stevonnie stuck up a finger in their defence.  
“Untrue!”   
Amethyst chuckled and then sighed.

“That was mad, wasn’t it.” She said quietly. “I wonder if it is possible. What if we didn’t fuse because like, our bodies rejected each other or something. Because Connie is fully fully human. It was just so strange.”  
“It wasn’t sstrange.” Stevonnie replied quickly. Amethyst looked up at them. “It wasn’t strange at all. You and I, we’re like-“ They mushed their hands together. “Like that.”  
Amethyst laughed softly.   
“Wow, you really mean that?” She replied jokingly.  
“Of course I do!” Stevonnie lay on their back. “You’re just the best friend sister anyone could ask for. No wonder we went all glowy.” They made hand gestures to illustrate their point.  
Amethyst couldn’t help but grin to herself.  
“Maybe don’t lie down” She said quickly. “You might… You know.”  
Stevonnie sat up slowly, their head rolling about.  
“Jesus, what have I done.”  
“I did thiss to mysself.” Stevonnie said slowly, pointing towards themselves. “What you’re doing is looking after me.”  
“Eh, I suppose so.”   
The heartfelt moment was cut short as Stevonnie gagged one last time. This time a stream of vomit flowed down the barn roof. Amethyst winced.  
“I mean, at least isn’t not inside, right?” She said in an unconvincing tone as she rubbed their back.

After a little while of recovery, Stevonnie was ready to come down from the roof. The number of people at the party had dwindled somewhat, but the music was still playing and the humans and gems were still mingling effectively. When Stevonnie and Amethyst walked back through the door, they were greeted by a few whoops and cheers. Lapis flew over instantly.  
“Stevonnie, are you okay?” She asked quickly, her voice laced with concern.  
“Oh yeah yeah.” They assured sloppily, throwing a thumbs up.  
“I came out to look for you but I couldn’t see you, I thought you must have gone home.”  
“We were on the roof.” Stevonnie giggled.  
Lapis shot a confused look at Amethyst, who just nodded.   
“Are we supposed to call someone?” Lapis continued. “One of those… Doc Torrs?”  
Amethyst burst out laughing.  
“Relax Lazuli, dealing with drunk humans is a somewhat special skill of mine.”  
Lapis’ face filled with frustration.  
“Aren’t you the one that bought Steven that bottle? This is your fault!”  
Amethyst looked over at Stevonnie and chuckled.  
“I’ve been assured that that is not the case. Now if you’ll excuse me, I just came back for our stuff. This one needs their bed.” 

Amethyst pushed past Lapis to retrieve her bag.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lapis asked more quietly. She looked over her shoulder at Amethyst, who was chewing a discarded red cup. “I’m not sure that I trust her with this.” She added bitterly.  
“Have a little faith in Amethyst.” Stevonnie replied, their voice still somewhat slurred. “She knows what she’s doing, plus she cares about me.”  
Pearl finally noticed their return from across the barn and came running over.  
“Are you okay? What did I say last time about this drinking? I expected better from Connie, look at the state of you! Oh, nevermind, I’ve been assured by Bismuth that I’m overacting to all of this. You’re going to be an adult soon. I-“  
“Pearl.” Stevonnie cut off quietly. “Quit worrying for once, okay? It’s all fine. I mean, I believe you told me not drink, but that is besides the point. You should both give Amethyst some credit, she’s amazing.”  
Pearl shot Lapis a baffled look.  
“Come on, we’re leaving now.” Pearl tutted.  
“Way ahead of you!” Amethyst said as she passed with her bag, making sure to clunk Pearl on the head with it on her way. Bismuth held back her laughter.  
“Let’s go.” She said calmly.

…

The walk back gave Stevonnie a while to sober up, but they still fell asleep as soon as they could when they all got back to the temple. Amethyst placed a glass of water on their bedside table.  
“See? It’s all fine.” Amethyst said finally as Pearl stood at her side.  
“We need to find Garnet and tell her what happened.” Pearl said as she wringed her hands together.  
“Why are you annoyed at me for this?” Amethyst snapped.  
“Annoyed? I am certainly not annoyed at you for perhaps discovering an entirely new concept! I’m just… worried.”  
“I know.” Amethyst said more quietly. “I kind of was too.”  
Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder. They shared a moment on silence.  
“Isn’t it kind of impressive how they stayed fused through all of that?” Pearl whispered, glancing over at the sleeping Stevonnie.  
“I know.” Amethyst agreed. “Better than us.” She added with a chuckle.  
“We’ve got better!” Pearl said in their defence. “But, yes, you’re right. It’s as if they were…”  
“Made for each other.” Amethyst finished. Pearl sighed.  
“Let’s let them sleep.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter! I myself have had a bad encounter with spiced rum and I thought Stevonnie should too, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> The summer is almost over! I might gave to make an autumn fic as a sort of sequel, if you guys aren't sick of this yet? Let me know if you guys would be interested in that <3 
> 
> I just posted a little Pearl/Bismuth one shot if anyone wants to give that a read, by the way! I've also started a chaotic and unholy collection with my friend that is not for the faint hearted lol, you have been warned.


	43. Slushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie celebrate Steven's last day before he turns 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if being 18 has the same significance in the USA as it does in the UK, so oops if that's not the case.

Steven plonked himself down on the couch. He went once more over his mental checklist for his birthday party tomorrow night.  
‘Sorted out the barn? Check. Invited everyone? Check. Food? Called Fish Stew Pizza again this morning to sort it. Made sure the gems remember to actually get a cake? Check. Sounds good enough.’  
He exhaled deeply. Now he could just relax and wait for tomorrow. He began to melt into the cushions. 8am was just too early to get up, and the initial burst of energy had worn off. The room darkened as his eyelids fell shut.  
Steven stood in a small circular room. The walls were painted a sickly neon yellow that if he looked to close at it shifted into sand on a unrealistically bright beach. The room was comfortable, but the longer he stayed the more the walls began to violently bend and morph. He opened the door immediately in front of him. Inside was a sleek office floor, with rows of desks. Steven recoiled, slamming the door as fast as he had opened it. He turned to the next, opening it slowly. Inside was a brightly coloured dimension that continued as far as he could see. He entered, letting the door shut behind him. The floor seemed to fly quickly beneath his feet like a treadmill. After a few seconds, a spear shot down form the sky, landing in front of him. Then another, and another, until it was raining them. He casually traversed his way between them, advancing to the next door. A girl was sat inside. She had blue hair, but his brain assured him that it was Connie anyway. 

“She’s in that next room.” She said excitedly.  
“Really?” Steven asked, matching her enthusiasm.  
“Of course!”   
A loud noise began to reverberate through the walls.  
“Do you think that’s her?” Steven asked.  
“Must be.” Connie agreed.  
When the sound continued Steven began to lose hope.   
“For fucks sake.” He muttered.

His eyes flickered open, and he reached into his pocket.

Connie <3 i s c a l l i n g

He stabbed the answer button with his finger.  
“What’s up” He said in a croaky voice.  
“Do not tell me you just woke up.” Connie said in a disapproving tone.  
“For your information, I was just getting to sleep. I got up early today.”  
“Ah, been organising? Well this is no time to be napping!”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s your last day of being a child! We need to make the most of it.”  
Steven groaned and rubbed his eyes.  
“Is that really necessary.?”  
“Ste-vennn!” She whined. “You’ve become boring in your old age. What happened to all your enthusiasm?”  
“It’s not my fault that your newest hobby is apparently waking me up via phone calls! Anyway, what do you have in mind?” He asked half-heartedly, sitting up.  
“Just be ready for me to come over.”  
“Okay.”   
“And, can I just say, I wouldn’t be waking you up so much if you weren’t so *lazy*”  
“Acknowledged.” Steven chuckled.

He trudged to the bathroom and stared himself in the mirror. Despite being up for 4 hours already, he had not yet dressed. He rubbed his chin. The stubble was a far cry from the single hair he had 4 years prior. He sighed.  
“Maybe you are losing your enthusiasm.” He said to himself in the mirror, scrunching up his face. ‘Either way, Connie is still adorable.’ He finished in his head, grinning. It was time for a shower. He should look his best for her.

Connie’s comment about it being his ‘last day as a child’ echoed through his head as he headed back to his room. He really hadn’t given it much thought. Perhaps today was the end of an era, and as he rooted through his drawers he found the perfect thing to commemorate it.

Connie let herself in through the screen door when she arrived without breaking a stride, but she stopped dead in her tracks when Steven sat up to greet her.   
“Oh my GOSH! When’s the last time you wore that?” She asked with a huge grin.  
“What, this old thing?” He asked sarcastically as he pulled on his red star t-shirt.  
“Now you’re getting it!” She said excitedly, running over to hug him.  
“What’s this love-fest about.” Amethyst asked as she headed in through the door Connie had entered only seconds before.   
Connie moved to let her see.  
“Oh damn, throwback!” Amethyst shouted. “It almost brings a tear to my eye.” She joked, wiping her face.  
“Have a bit of heart, Amethyst! It’s his last day as a child.”  
Amethyst looked confused for a minute while she added up in her head.  
“Oh shit yeah.” She said finally, the sarcasm gone from her voice.  
“Come on Steven, let’s begin.” Connie said excitedly, dragging him by his hand out the door.   
“Okay okay.” He chuckled.  
Amethyst watched them go.  
“Fuck.” She said quietly to herself. “Time flies.”

“Okay.” Connie said once they reached the bottom of the stairs. “First stop, the big donut.”  
“Oh, what? You know I’m trying to eat healthier.”  
“I know I know, but it’s an age-old pastime of child Steven! And this is the perfect opportunity to leave it behind you.”  
“Oh my god, fine.” Steven laughed.   
Connie led the way, pushing the door open excitedly.   
“Haven’t seen that shirt in a while, Steven!” Said Dewey from behind the counter.  
“Oh yeah, I know.” He replied, scratching the back of his head.   
“How old must you be now?”  
“18 tomorrow.” Connie cut in excitedly.  
“What do you know.” He smiled. “What will it be?”  
“Err, two chocolate custards I guess, please.”

They ate outside. Despite Steven’s earlier complaints, he wolfed the doughnut down twice as fast as Connie.  
“What next, then?”  
“HhAghh” Connie attempted to say with a mouthful of doughnut.  
“Ah, I should have guessed.” Steven laughed.  
Connie rolled her eyes and swallowed.  
“The Fair!”  
“Ahh, I see.”  
“Oh come on, don’t look so forlorn.”  
“Hey, I’m not! To the fair we go.”

…

Funland had expanded greatly throughout Steven’s childhood, the most notable addition being a large rollercoaster that wrapped its way around the other attractions.  
“I’m kind of disappointed that we don’t have to sneakily fuse to be tall enough to ride.” Steven whispered in her ear.  
“Shhhh! No-one needs to know we did that.”  
Steven chuckled and stroked Connie’s hair.  
“My little rebel.” He whispered.  
Given that it was summertime, the line was rather long, but it moved quickly. Despite having ridden it many times before, Steven couldn’t deny the tinge of excitement he experienced as they neared the front of the line.   
“I always get nervous before this.” Connie said in a sickened tone as they sat down on the ride.  
“Are you serious?” Steven asked in slight shock. “This was literally your idea.”  
“I know that!” Connie replied nervously.  
“Look you big wuss, you have quite literally fought actual monsters and travelled to an alien planet, so just hold my hand and you’ll be fine.”  
Connie gave him a warm smile, placing her hand in his before the ride jolted into action.

Her reflexive scream quickly shifted into a howl of excitement – faster than last time, Steven noted to himself, and he joined in too. Things like this never got old for him. He squeezed Connie’s hand as the cart roared across the tracks.

When the ride finally grinded to a halt, Connie clambered out clumsily.   
“You good?” Steven chuckled, grabbing her arm.  
“Oh god why did we eat doughnuts before this.” She groaned, clutching her stomach. “Do you not feel sick?”  
“Ah, young one, you see I am trained in the art of-“   
“Ok shut up, let me sit down.”  
“Who’s lost their enthusiasm now, huh?” He jeered gently, leading her to a nearby bench.  
Connie threw herself down.  
“I am actually really glad you made us do that,” Steven sighed contently, “I’ve missed that rush.”  
“Oh aren’t we smug.”   
“No, seriously! Much better than a nap. How you doing?”  
“It’s passing now. I was worried I was going to vomit on the ride and just shower everyone in puke.”  
Steven burst out laughing.  
“Now that would have been something. Come on, let’s get slushies.”  
Connie’s face lit up.

…

The couple strolled down the beach together, slushies in hand.   
“So, why were you so cynical about my last day of childhood?” Connie asked between slurps.  
Steven grimaced.  
“I hope I didn’t sound TOO mean, I guess I just thought it was a stupid idea.”  
Connie scoffed in protest.  
“I had fun!” Steven added quicky. “I’m always up for a day out it’s just…”  
“Just what?” Connie asked, tilting her head to one side. Steven held back a grin at how adorable she was.  
“I don’t know, I feel like I’ve been an adult for ages now, and it’s not like being an adult means that I can’t do all of these things-“  
“Oh come on.” Connie cut in, rolling her eyes. “I know that! It was just a fun celebration of your last *legal* day as a juvenile. I’m not suggesting that you’re about to transform tomorrow.”  
“Ugh, I know I know.” Steven sighed, giving her hand a squeeze. “I guess I’m just still a little it touchy about things like this. I don’t want to be seen as a child, I’m just so ready to be an adult, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop enjoying all childish things.”  
“I know sweetie.” Connie said gently. “Maybe it was a stupid idea.”  
“Doesn’t matter.” Steven replied confidently. “Every minute I spend with you I enjoy.”  
Connie’s eyes sparkled. She nuzzled into his shoulder.  
“Me too.” 

“But anyway, seeing as we’re going with the theme of my last day as an under-eighteen, what we REALLY should be doing is having sex.”  
Connie choked on her slushie.   
“Think about it, tomorrow it won’t be legal.”  
“Well yeah,” She coughed. “I have thought about that, but it happens all the time. There’s nothing MORALLY wrong with it it’s just like technically-“  
“I know that! Jesus I’m not actually suggesting that we abstain for a year until you’re 18 I’m just saying, if we’re on the topic of things I’m not meant to do past tomorrow.”  
The edges of Connie’s mouth turned up.  
“You make a good point, Mr. Universe.” She giggled. “I’ve ridden the rollercoaster, now it’s about time I ride you.”  
Steven raised his eyebrows.  
“I feel you. That doughnut was just a starter, I’m eating you next.”  
They both laughed, quickening their pace towards Steven’s house.

Connie ran ahead when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Steven sped up to catch her, sweeping her into his arms.  
“Oh my god stop.” She giggled. “You’re going to spill my slushie.”  
“Oh, is that the most important thing here?” He asked in fake offended tone.  
“Oh yeah, that’s the only reason I even got with you in the first place, so you’d buy me slushies.”  
“Oh I see I see, so shall I just drop you right here? Or do you want to come upstairs with me into my bedroom.”  
Connie made a face as if she was trying hard to play along, but she couldn’t contain her excitement.  
“I’ll come with you.” She giggled quietly.  
“As I thought.” Steven said with a sly grin.

Steven jumped up the stairs, taking them 5 at a time. Connie’s heart raced as she thought about the fact that he didn’t even feel her weight as he shot forwards. They were both internally grateful that no one was hanging around in the kitchen as Steven burst in with Connie in his arms. He threw her onto the bed, and she clutched her drink close so that it didn’t spill on the sheets.  
“I don’t even care.” Steven said hurriedly in response. “It’s been too long since we did this.”  
“I know.” Connie managed to say before Steven pressed his lips against hers.  
He pushed his tongue in her mouth, moving his mouth frantically.  
“Eager, aren’t we?” Connie chuckled in between kisses as she lifted his shirt over his head. He instantly shifted his body to allow it to come off.  
“Mhmm” He breathed.

Connie stretched her arm out to put her cup on the bedside table. She slipped her cold hand underneath Steven’s t-shirt. He gasped as her icy fingers pushed along his skin.  
“That feels nice.” He murmured, running his hands along her.  
“You’re dying for it, aren’t you.” Connie said slyly.  
Steven nodded slowly as they kissed. Connie couldn’t help but smile. She also needed him badly, but he was so hot like this she couldn’t contain herself.  
“Well it’s not going to be that easy.” She said, her own voice sounding almost foreign to her.  
“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Steven replied as confidently as he could.  
“If you want me, you’re going to have to earn it.” Connie announced, her voice just managing not to shake.  
Steven’s eyes narrowed, the edges of his mouth turning up. He knew Connie had a dominant streak, but he always forgot how sexy it was until it kicked in.  
“Tell me what to do then.” He replied.  
The adorable smile that Connie gave him somewhat broke her character, but it was still appreciated.

She shuffled to the end of the bed and leant over. Steven furrowed his brow in confusion as the dots connected. Connie straightened back up and turned around, a pair of handcuffs in her hand and a pleading look on her face. Steven raised an eyebrow at her. After a few seconds of intense eye contact, Steven smiled and shut his eyes. He raised his arms above his head and wrapped his hands around one of the posts on the headboard. Connie crawled over urgently. She attached one cuff to Steven’s left hand and pulled it around the post before locking it onto his right, forcing him to keep his arms up. Steven laughed and cursed quietly under his breath, as if to ask how he ended up in this situation. Connie leaned in and kissed him, before wrapping a blindfold around his eyes. Steven hardly reacted, instead savouring Connie’s kiss. She sat back up and admired Stevens bare torso as he lay completely at her mercy.  
‘Better get to work.’ She thought to herself.

She began running her hands slowly down Steven’s chest and down to his waist. She lingered a moment before making her way back up and to his neck. Steven breathed heavily, before she removed them completely. He fidgeted as he felt her move on the bed. Around 20 seconds later she lay her hands on him again. This time, they were freezing cold. He shuddered as Connie traced an icy path down his chest. She did this a few more times, and each time Steven shivered beneath her, biting his lip.   
“Now that you’re warmed up,” Connie said, breaking the silence, “Or should I say cooled down, I think you’re ready for something a bit more aren’t you?”  
“Yes.” Steven replied in a slightly strained voice.  
Connie giggled quietly to herself. Steven lay in anticipation for a moment before something thick and cold landed on his chest. He squealed at the temperature shock and reflexively tried to move away, but was clearly unable. Connie couldn’t help but laugh as he squirmed, his chest acting as a shallow bowl for the slushie that had been poured onto him.  
“What-“ Steven began in a rushed tone, but he was cut off by the warm feeling of Connie’s mouth on his skin. She placed her hands on his hips and began to lick the ice from his chest. Steven let out a deep and raspy breath as she did so, hardly noticing the sticky sensation that the sugar left behind.

Connie continued to lap it up as her hands worked on Steven’s belt, pulling it off slowly once it was undone. Next it was the buttons. She moved her kisses up to his neck as she undid them all, slipping her hands underneath. They’d been through the process countless times, but each time it unfolded for Steven like a thrilling fantasy tale, and he had to remind himself that it was genuinely happening. Connie pulled down his underwear, freeing his erection. She wrapped her hands around the cup for a few more seconds, and then touched down on his cock with cold hands. Steven grunted, but didn’t pull away.  
“I hope its not TOO cold.” Connie giggled quietly as she pumped up and down.  
“I like it.” Steven said simply.

Connie went as slowly as she could, occasionally removing her hand all together and just tracing her finger around the head. Part of her almost felt guilty, but she had an end goal.  
“I’m going to tease you until you don’t even know where you are anymore.”  
Steven moaned in response as she continued pumping slowly. She used a freshly cooled-down hand to massage Stevens balls. He scrunched up his face, not sure whether to move away or beg for more.  
“Jesus.” He breathed.  
“Too much?” Connie asked in slight concern.  
“Err… No.” Steven said slowly.

They continued like this for at least 15 minutes. Every time Steven got close to climaxing, he would grunt as an unintentional signal to Connie to back off. Whenever she’d removed her hand, his hips would buck to try and chase it.  
“Fuck, I can’t take this anymore.” Steven whined in a pitiful tone.  
“Hmm. I’m not convinced.” Connie replied, dragged her fingertips up his entire length. Steven whimpered. Connie wrapped her hand around his erection but didn’t move it. When Steven moved his hips in an act of desperation, Connie pushed them back down.  
“Ah ah ah, we can’t be having any of that.”   
Steven’s toes curled and he let out a strangled moan. Connie moved her attention back to Steven’s balls, rubbing them with both hands. Steven arched his back and cried out.  
“FUCK. I need to cum.”  
“What’s the magic word?” She cooed.  
“Please.” He said desperately.  
Connie paused for a moment.  
“Hmmmm. Fine.”

Connie continued, this time going faster as she pumped Steven’s dick. Steven began to moan loudly as all the tension they’d built up was coming to it’s climax. Connie sped up one last time, and Steven finally came undone. He arched his back and growled as he finally came, showering his bare chest. Connie continued as he wound down, his moans receding.  
“That was evil.” He panted.  
“You liked it though, didn’t you.”   
“I think that the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” Steven admitted.

“I feel like I lost myself for a bit there.” Said Connie as she undid the handcuffs.  
“It was amazing.” Steven assured. “I love it when you get like that.”  
Connie smiled.  
“Well as long as you don’t mind. I seem to have tainted our otherwise wholesome day.”  
“Worth it.” Steven replied, his head still sweaty.  
“I can tell.” Connie giggled as she gestured to the splatters on his chest.  
“I love you.” He said suddenly.  
“I love you too.”  
“I think it’s your turn.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I feel like the quality isn't up to scratch, but I'm just kind of down at the moment. I would show more of the other things that this pair get up to, but I feel that it would be repetitive, so I tend to only write about new stuff, but let me know what you guys think!


	44. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Ester come over for the afternoon of Steven's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10,000 hits!!! You guys are so great! To everyone reading this right now: Thank you. I really appreciate you. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the wait! I have a maths test and complex numbers is killing me. Hopefully after that I can upload more. However, the summer will soon be coming to an end. Once we get there, I will think about perhaps continuing into autumn. If you guys would like that then I probably will. But anyway, enjoy this chapter! <3

A silence surrounded Ester’s room, which was commonplace in recent times. The quiet was punctuated only by the swipe of paint on canvas and the occasional tinkle of brushes being washed. Despite having the weekend off work, Ester had gotten up early, which seemed to happen often whether she liked it or not. However, this day in particular, it was planned. She was adding the finishing touches to her gift for Steven’s 18th birthday. She cursed herself slightly for leaving it this late, especially considering that it might not even be dry when she gives it to him. The painting was a recreation of a selfie the three of them had taken the last time they were together on the beach. She’d taken some creative liberty with the background, placing them in a slightly more psychedelic setting than they were in originally, but she felt that Steven would appreciate it. After a few final strokes, she took a few steps back. 

She grimaced slightly. The quality of the painting was satisfactory, but it made her cringe nonetheless. Throughout the whole process she had felt hesitant despite putting all of her effort into it. Her face felt like a parasite on the edge of the painting. She’d left many of the details on her face to last, just on the off chance that she decided to remove herself completely and opt for a much more wholesome and appropriate picture. Despite the many attempts from Connie and Steven to convince her, she still saw her presence as inappropriate.   
‘Well, it’s done now whether you like it or not.’ She thought to herself.   
She checked her watch. 11am. It was finally an acceptable time to message Steven.

…

“This one is from me!” Pearl said excitedly, pushing a gift across the table towards Steven.   
The gems, Greg and Steven were sat around the coffee table in the beach house. Pearl had stood up all of the birthday cards on the spaces that weren’t taken up by unopened presents. Steven grinned as he picked up the beautifully wrapped gift. The paper was an iridescent blue and around it was an elegant ribbon. When Steven pulled gently on one of the ends of the bow, the paper fell open revealing a small box.  
“Very fancy.” He giggled.  
“Only the best for my birthday boy!”   
Steven smiled and lifted the lid carefully. Inside was an ornate and intricate broach. It was encrusted with some kind of blue stone, and the frame was pure silver. After a few seconds of inspection, Steven noticed that it made the shape of a single butterfly wing.  
“This is beautiful.” Steven said quietly as he inspected it.  
“Oh wow, isn’t it just.” Greg whistled, looked over Steven’s shoulder. “Where did you get that?”  
“I’ve had it for a long time now.” Pearl replied. “It was given to me a long time ago by a human, and I thought it would be something Steven would appreciate now that he is a mature person.”   
“Very mature.” Garnet chuckled.  
“That’s amazing, Pearl! Thank you!” Steven said excitedly.

“Me next!” Amethyst shouted, shoving a floppy present into Steven’s hands. “It makes sense that I go next!” She assured in response to Greg’s look of disappointment. “Pearl’s present and my present share a theme.” Pearl looked physically repulsed by this idea but forced a smile.  
Steven tore at the creased paper. Something heavy flopped onto his lap, which he held out in front of him. It was a thick, black denim jacket.  
“This is so cool!” He enthused. “But how is it related to Pearl’s again?”  
“Some guy gave it to me ages ago! I’ve been saving it for something important, isn’t it sick?”  
“I really is.” Steven agreed. “Very stylish. And it has a story too!”

“Is it my turn now?” Greg chuckled.  
“Go ahead.” Steven said excitedly.  
Greg grinned and jumped up. He ran to the kitchen counter, from behind which he pulled a large, long box. Steven watched in anticipation as he dragged it over.  
“Happy birthday Steven.” He said with a grin, placing it on the table in front of him. Steven’s eyes sparkled as he ripped the paper. The four of them watched as he lifted the lid. Under a few layers of bubble wrap that were pushed aside lay a beautiful 12-string guitar.  
“Oh my god, Dad, you can’t be serious!” Steven squealed.  
“Of course I’m serious, Schtu-ball, it’s all yours!”   
Steven sat in awe for a moment, running his hand down the fret board.  
“Aren’t you going to have a go?” Garnet asked, rubbing Steven’s shoulder.   
Steven pulled it out, letting it sit in his lap.  
“I tuned it this morning, but you know how new strings are.” Said Greg.  
Steven stuck an A major chord.  
“Oh my god it’s beautiful.” He said in pure excitement, a tear in his eye.   
“I’m glad you like it buddy, I know a guitar is a very personal thing to have someone else pick for you, but I wanted it to be a surprise.  
“It’s amazing, Dad!” Steven replied, putting the guitar down to hug him. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t forget about mine.” Garnet said with a smile, holding out a small package.  
Steven turned back around to accept it. Inside was a folded guitar strap. When Steven pulled it out it unfurled, revealing a cookie cat pattern on a baby pink background.  
“Oh my god, I didn’t know they made these!” Steven enthused.  
“They don’t. I had to have it custom made.”  
“Wow!” Pearl said in an impressed tone.  
“But I didn’t even tell you about the guitar until last ni- Oh I see.” He chuckled as Garnet tapped her visor.  
“This is so great you guys, thank you.”   
“Happy Birthday you old man.” Amethyst laughed, punching his shoulder.   
“I’ll make you some lunch.” Pearl said with a smile.

As the group disbanded temporarily, Steven pulled out his phone to check for any birthday messages.

5 n e w m e s s a g e s

He opened the most important one first (having already opened Connie’s essay from 7am)

Ester:  
-Happy Birthday Steven! Your walking stick and dentures should be arriving soon. Can’t wait to see you later, I hope you’re having a good day <3

Steven smiled at his phone.

Steven:  
-Thank you!! Your pacifiers have just been dispatched XD

“Do you want pancakes?” Pearl shouted from the kitchen.

…

Ester and Connie arrived at Steven’s house a few hours before the party was due to start. The plan was that they would help Steven set up in the barn, but the gems insisted on sorting it out for him so that he could enjoy his birthday, so there wasn’t much to do. The two arrived together, bursting through the screen door.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” They shouted into the house in perfect unison.  
“Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!” Came a voice from up the stairs. The two girls giggled in response.  
“Connie thought you’d still be in bed!” Ester laughed.  
“You didn’t have to tell him that!” Connie protested jokingly, pushing her arm.  
“Woah, what’s that?” Steven asked when he looked down from the top of the stairs.

Ester had a large rectangle wrapped in bin bags tucked under her arm.  
“Yeah, sorry about the not-so-fashionable wrapping paper.” She chuckled.  
Steven glided down the stairs and hugged them both.  
“I need to see what this is.” He said eagerly as they pulled away.  
“Go crazy.” Ester replied, holding it out to him.  
He ripped the thin plastic downwards, revealing one section of the painting.  
“NO WAY.” He shouted, ripping the rest away as fast as he could. He picked it up and held it away from his face. “As IF! This is beyond amazing, its gorgeous!” He said in disbelief.  
“Well you know.” Ester replied, scratching the back of her head.  
“Thank you so much!” He shouted, picking her up and spinning her around. Connie’s jaw fell open as she admired the painting.  
“I knew it was going to be good, Ester, but DAMN.” She said. Ester made a note of the fact that she’d never heard Connie use the word ‘damn’ before.  
“Thanks guys.” Ester said with a blush. “I’m really glad you like it.”  
“I LOVE it.” Steven replied.

“Ok, your turn Connie.” Ester said, nudging her.  
Connie blushed.  
“I feel like it’ll be an anti-climax after that.” She chuckled.  
“Don’t be stupid.” Ester assured.  
Connie slipped off her backpack and pulled out a small box from inside. She handed it to Steven to unwrap. He carefully ripped the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a pair of silver rings. Steven pulled one out and inspected it. It was engraved along the top, but he couldn’t figure out what it said.  
“Put them together.” Connie said after a moment.  
Steven complied, placing one ring on top of the other. The other ring was engraved along the bottom, and together they completed the message: ‘You’re my everything.’  
“It’ll complete the message when we fuse.” She explained.  
“This is amazing.” He whispered. “How… How did you even do this?”  
“It did take me quite a while to find a place that would do it,” She admitted. “And I did have to draw a diagram to explain, but I am pretty happy with the results.”  
“They’re perfect.” Steven assured, closing the box carefully before pulling her in for an embrace.   
“I’m so glad you think so.” Connie replied, nestling into his shoulder.

“So, who’s is who’s?” He asked as he pulled away.  
“Well they should fit perfectly.” Connie explained. “I did measure your finger a while back while you were sleeping.” She giggled, sliding the correct ring onto his finger.  
“That’s not creepy!” He laughed, shooting Ester a look. She laughed in response.   
“I think it’s sweet.” Ester cooed.  
“So do I.” Steven agreed, kissing Connie’s forehead. “Shall we see if they work?”  
He looked between Ester and Connie for a few seconds.  
“Well I think that’s only correct.” Connie relied, shooting Ester a grin. “I’m sure Stevonnie will be happy to see you.”  
Ester grinned, but felt her heart began to beat faster.  
“You guys shouldn’t just fuse because-“  
“We’re not.” They said in unison.  
“Are you sure?” She asked quietly.  
“You know,” Connie said slowly, “You’re not the only one who enjoys… This.”  
Steven nodded.   
“We may not be the same as Stevonnie,” Steven continued, “But we understand them, and we enjoy things through their eyes.”  
Ester smiled.  
“We’re so strange, aren’t we.” She said dryly.  
“Maybe so.” Steven replied.

“Go on.” Ester grinned. “Do the magic.”  
Steven and Connie grinned at each other. Connie slipped on her ring as they touched foreheads.

Stevonnie looked down at their hand. The complete message looked up at them. They held their hand up and pointed excitedly at the rings to Ester.  
“Very pretty.” She said with a smile.  
“I feel like we haven’t seen each other in ages.” Stevonnie said after a pause.  
“I know.” Ester agreed, looking down and dragging her foot along the floor. “I always just seem to be working and when I’m not I’m… Well I don’t know really.”  
“It’s okay.” Stevonnie replied. “I’m not really… Around. Very much.” They giggled.  
“That’s true.” Ester replied.  
Stevonnie tilted their hand to the side.  
“I’m surprised, I’ve been here for almost a minute and you haven’t made fun of me yet.”   
“I’ll let you off today.” She replied, still looking down.  
Stevonnie sighed and closed the gap between the two of them, placing a finger under Ester’s chin.

“What’s wrong?” They asked softly.  
Ester looked them in the eyes.  
“It’s just so complicated isn’t it.” She replied very quietly. “I feel like…” She shook her head.  
“It’s okay.” Stevonnie whispered. “Just say it.”  
“I feel like an outsider.” She said in an ashamed tone. “I enjoy my time with the two of you so much, but I just can’t help but feel like I’m intruding. Like there’s the two of you and then just… Me.”  
“But there’s only two of us now.” Stevonnie said calmly.  
“I know! I don’t mean to-“  
“I know you don’t.” Stevonnie assured. “All I mean to say is that you don’t have to worry about it right now. Well, you shouldn’t worry at all, but definitely don’t have to worry now.”  
“I suppose so.” Ester said, a small smile on her face. Something about Stevonnie’s presence made a calm wash over her. “Are you sure that you don’t mind spending Steven’s birthday like this?”  
Stevonnie wasn’t sure if she was referring to being fused or being with her, but it didn’t matter either way.  
“Beats spending it any other way.” Came the confident reply.

Ester wrapped her arms around their waist. Stevonnie pulled her in and rested their chin on her head. They closed their eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair.   
“I can hear you smelling my hair.” She said into Stevonnie’s t-shirt.  
“And she’s back.” Stevonnie laughed.  
Ester leaned back again.  
“So, what shall we do?” She asked with a smile.  
“Hmmmm. Lie on the bed and play video games?”   
“Genius.” Ester giggled.

The two sat at the end of Steven’s bed. Stevonnie let Ester pick the game, and she selected a vintage street fighter. She then proceeded to choose the sexiest character she could find.  
“Hey, I always go as her!” Stevonnie whined.  
“3 guesses who’s speaking there.” Ester snorted.  
“Connie’s opinion is not relevant right now.” They giggled. “But fine.”  
They opted for the crocodile instead.  
“I have to warn you.” Ester began as the map loaded. “I used to play this with my dad a lot when I was little.”  
Stevonnie scoffed.  
“You think I didn’t? You’ve got no chance.”

The two played several heated rounds of the game. To both of their surprise, they remained neck and neck for most of the session. After each round, they shuffled closer to each other. Eventually, Ester’s leg rested on Stevonnie’s lap, and Stevonnie’s arm around her waist. The final round was the tiebreaker and therefore the most intense. Ester could feel the muscle’s in Stevonnie’s arm tensing around her as they jammed the buttons.  
“No no no no no.” They hissed.  
“Yes yes yes yes yes!” Ester rebuked.  
“AS IF!” Stevonnie screamed as ‘K.O’ flashed on the screen.  
“YESS!!” Ester shouted.  
Stevonnie threw themselves back in frustration, pulling Ester along with them. Ester wasn’t sure whether that was intentional given the rough nature of it, but she didn’t care. They looked each other in the eyes as they lay back on the duvet.  
“I told you.” Ester said quietly.  
“I was not expecting that.” Stevonnie said in frustration.  
“Well that’s me, full of surprises.” She murmured.  
Stevonnie pulled her over and kissed her.  
“So am I.”   
“Cringe.” Ester giggled, sticking her tongue out.  
“Shut up, you love it.” Stevonnie teased, pulling her on top of them. 

Ester leaned in this time, initiating a deeper kiss. The high-energy menu music of the game still blared as they made out. Ester’s fingers burrowed into Stevonnie’s thick hair, her knees either side of their body to keep herself secure. Stevonnie’s hands smoothed down Ester’s hips, and she began to grind them ever so slightly against their crotch. Her actions instantly received a reaction as something began to push on the inside of Stevonnie’s jeans. Ester smiled into the kiss, her tease successful. Stevonnie’s hands shot back to her waist, allowing them to lift her and throw her back down on the bed. They grinned at each other as Stevonnie slithered on top and began to slide off Ester’s big corduroy shirt. She wriggled around to allow them to pull it off, and they threw it to the side. Underneath she wore a tight-fitting band t-shirt of some description. Stevonnie got to work on her neck, nibbling her enthusiastically.

“That tickles.” Ester giggled, rubbing her hands down their back. Stevonnie pulled away.  
“You’re so beautiful.” They said breathlessly.  
Ester grinned genuinely in response, as if she was taken aback by the comment.  
“So are you!” She replied, stroking their cheek.  
“That’s irrelevant though, I’m talking about YOU. You’re just so gorgeous. People should tell you more. It’s not even just the blue eyes or anything it’s your *face*.”  
Ester looked completely surprised now, and unsure how to respond.  
“I’ve always thought brown eyes were more beautiful.” She said after a moment. “So kind and soft.”  
“You’re soft. Even your clothes are soft.” Stevonnie replied.  
Ester giggled.  
“What does that even mean?”

Stevonnie continued to kiss her eagerly in response. This was different to every other experience they’d had on Steven’s bed. Ester was a stranger by comparison, but everything felt so right – so exciting. This was a different kind of urgency. They didn’t need this in the same way that Steven and Connie yearned for each other, but the experience was so enticingly exhilarating that it was irresistible. Ester on the other hand felt safe. She didn’t have to look inside herself right now, she could simply look at the beautiful person in front of her and feel the warmth of their skin on hers. 

“Go for it.” She whispered as hands lingered at the bottom of her t-shirt.  
She raised her arms so that Stevonnie could lift it off, and it flew in a similar direction as her other shirt. They looked at her in complete awe. Ester eyed the bottom of Stevonnie’s shirt and raised her eyebrows, and they complied, pulling both of their components’ layers off. Now they could both look in wonder at each other. Ester was the first to reach out and touch, starting at Stevonnie’s toned abs.   
“So who’s responsible for this.” She chuckled.  
“Bit of both.” They replied, only half concentrating as they stroked her pale skin with the back of their hand.  
“Very impressive.” 

Ester shuddered slightly as their fingers traced over her.  
“That ticklesss.” She whined.  
They pressed down harder in response, running along her skin up to her lacy bra. A few flickers of eye contact later they continued to move up, squeezing her chest. Their breathing became deeper, and the pressure within their jeans was becoming unbearable.  
“Do you want help with that?” Ester asked, her tone slightly self-conscious as she eyed the bulge.  
“Are you sure?” Stevonnie asked in slight surprise.  
“I mean it’s been a while,” She chuckled, “But I could give it a try.”  
They maintained a few moments of silent eye contact, frantically mulling the situation over. Stevonnie opened their mouth to speak but was instantly interrupted by the screen door downstairs. Both of their eye’s widened.

Stevonnie scrambled to pull both of their shirts back on, while Ester whipped her head around in search of her own. Once Stevonnie’s head was free, they leaped over the bed and lashed Ester’s clothes at her, which were immediately put on.

“Hey, Steven!” Greg shouted up the stairs. “You up there? I’ve just about exhausted my use over at the barn, I thought I’d see what you guys are up to. It’s about time I brought you over”  
‘MY DAD’ Stevonnie mouthed at Ester, who was freaking out.  
“Oh, okay!” Came the shaky reply. “Coming!”  
Stevonnie beckoned for Ester to follow them downstairs.  
“Stevonnie!” Greg shouted in delight as they appeared at the top of the stairs. “I thought it sounded like you!”  
“Hey!” They replied in a semi-successful, fake casual tone.  
“And who’s this lovely lady?” He asked, smiling sweetly at Ester.  
Both Ester and Stevonnie attempted to answer.  
“Oh- This is my friend, Ester.” Stevonnie clarified. “Ester, this is my dad.”  
“Great to meet you, Ester!” Greg replied enthusiastically.  
“Oh – er, you too!”   
“Sorry to barge in.” He continued, addressing the unbearably tense atmosphere. “But the gems want you guys over there before the guest start to arrive.”  
“No, that’s completely fair!” Stevonnie assured.  
“I’ll get a head start. You guys can follow in a minute.” He said with a sheepish smile, heading back out the door.

Once his footsteps were out of ear-shot, Ester squealed.   
“Oh my GOD!” She shouted.  
“I know I know,” Stevonnie half laughed half shouted, “But it’s fine he’s a cool dude.”  
“Well he seems it!”  
The two of them laughed in disbelief for a few seconds.  
“I suppose we should follow him!” Ester said finally.  
“I should probably unfuse huh.” Stevonnie replied.   
“Fair enough.” Ester agreed.

Steven and Connie looked at each other in embarrassment.  
“Oh my god, Steven, your shirt.” Connie giggled.  
Steven looked down, to see the label poking out of the top. Stevonnie had clearly neglected to put the shirt on the correct way around. He looked at Ester for her reaction, but instead his jaw dropped.  
“Ester. Your neck.” He whispered.  
Her face screwed up.  
“Is it bad?” She asked without a bit of hope.  
Connie nodded slowly.  
“No wonder he left in such a hurry.” Steven said, his head in his hands.  
“Come on, we better get going.” Connie replied.  
The three of them couldn’t help but laugh as they pulled their shoes on and headed for the door, scenes from just minutes before flashing through their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, it's party time!!!


	45. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Connie and Ester attend Steven's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> I have been very bust with school work.

Steven, Connie and Ester approached the barn. Steven couldn’t help the little ball of excitement that buzzed around in his chest. The idea of a party with all his friends and family made him smile, and the childhood joy of his birthday had not yet left him despite how he presented his feelings towards it. The barn door opened a crack, and someone looked out, who promptly scurried back in. The three of them grinned at each other as they got closer. They stopped at the foot of the large door.  
“Um… Hello?” Steven asked into the darkness.   
The door simply swung open in response, a shaft of light creeping along the barn floor. Steven looked to his friends for support, who ushered him inside. As he crossed the threshold, coloured lights blasted, and he squinted.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Shouted many voices.

Steven scanned the room with a huge smile on his face, registering many familiar faces, for a total of around 30 people. The room was decorated with much more care than Peridot’s own event, with banners and streamers hanging from every inch of wall. Steven could identify where Pearl had attempted to hang them evenly and with a consistent colour scheme, and where Amethyst had undoubtedly filled the gaps haphazardly strung and garishly coloured decorations. All the guests were stood around the room, leaving a large gap in the centre. He made brief eye-contact with Sadie, Jenny and Ronaldo, to name a few.

“Wow, guys! Thank you so much!” Steven shouted back.  
A range of responses flooded from the crowd, which were impossible to distinguish from each other.  
“Ok, ok guys.” Greg voice cut across through the sound system. Steven span his head around to see his Dad at the DJ table. “You’ll have plenty of time to show love for the birthday boy.” He assured smoothly down the mic. “But for now, let’s have one of his favourite songs.”  
Steven squealed when it started.  
“I love this song.” He said excitedly to the two girls, who smiled back in adoration.  
Everyone moved in towards him. Shep patted him on the back and Peedee scurried excitedly up to his side.  
“Happy Birthday, dude.” Shep said into his ear. “We’ve left you a little something on the table.”   
Steven looked over to where they were gesturing, to see a long table full of presents.  
“Oh my god guys, you shouldn’t have!” He said in shock.  
“Don’t be stupid.” Jenny scoffed. “You’re like, everyone’s favourite guy.”  
Steven looked up to her with a look of complete joy.

Pearl was over by the gift table. She anxiously eyed the many bottle-shaped presents.  
“Perhaps I should put these away.” She said to Garnet next to her. “I don’t want a repeat of last time.”  
“Don’t stress.” Garnet replied in her smooth voice. “Just look at him. He will have plenty of fun without it.”  
Pearl watched as he spun around in circles with Connie in the middle of a circle of people and smiled.  
“Perhaps you’re right.” She agreed.

“Are you going to introduce us?” Shep asked Steven in between songs, gesturing over to Ester who was dancing with Connie.  
“Oh, I’m sorry! I guess I got distracted. That’s Ester, mine and Connie’s friend.”  
“How’d you guys meet?” They asked. Sadie had tuned in now.  
“Well, she works in a shop round the corner. We met her as Stevonnie, and then we went on a date-“  
“I KNEW it!” Shep shouted. “I could tell there was something going on there.”  
Steven didn’t know quite how to take that.  
“I think that’s really cool.” Sadie said with a smile, squeezing his arm.  
“It’s definitely something.” He agreed, flashes from earlier appearing in his head. “But for me she’s just a good friend.”  
“I don’t know, Steven.” Shep continued. “She and Connie look very good dancing together there-“ Sadie punched their arm. “Okay, sorry!” They chuckled.  
“I get what you mean.” Steven replied, Sadie and Shep’s disagreement going over his head as he watched the two girls dance.

“Woahh, who’s that stealing your girl?” Jenny chimed in from behind.  
“That’s Ester, my friend.” Steven replied, snapping his head around.  
“She look’s cute.” Jenny replied.   
“Yeah.” Steven replied simply.  
“Well, when are you opening presents?” Jenny asked.  
“Whenever he wants to.” Kiki replied from her side.  
“Some of them look very interesting.” Connie remarked, apparently having left her position with Ester the second Steven looked away.  
“If you’re referring to the alcohol shaped ones then I think they’ll have to wait.” Steven replied.  
Shep and Jenny looked visibly disappointed.   
“I think I’m almost at the limit of times Pearl can see me drunk before she just DIES.”   
“I think you’re looking at it all wrong.” Buck began from behind him. “Like, if anything you’re just getting her used to it.”  
“Perhaps,” Steven replied, “But I don’t want to vomit on my birthday.”  
“Who said you had to vomit? Just swallow it” Amethyst interjected.  
“Hey Steven-“ Shep cut in, unheard.  
“Yeah but then he might die” Connie replied.  
“Steven!” Shep said, louder this time. “I think you should go and save your friend there from Ronaldo.  
Steven spun around to see Ester stood next to the wall with Ronaldo leaning next to her with one hand.  
“Oh god.” He mumbled, jogging over. Connie followed after.

“So have you ever played dungeons and dragons?” Ronaldo asked.  
“I mean… A few times”  
“Did you ever… Dress up?”  
“HEY GUYS.” Steven butt in.  
“Oh hey, Steven.” Ronaldo replied, looking up. “I was just getting acquainted with your friend Ester here. Beautiful name, did I mention?”  
“Erm, yes.” Ester replied, pulling her cup of juice closer to her face.  
“Hey Ronaldo, did you know we have 8 separate flavours of punch?” Connie blurted out.  
“You do?” He asked, his eyes lighting up. He scurried off excitedly.  
“I am genuinely shocked that that worked.” Connie said in disbelief.  
“Sorry about that.” Steven cringed, sucking in air through his teeth.  
“It’s quite alright.” Ester replied dryly, sipping her punch. “I’ve had worse chat up experiences.”

“I’m sorry I left.” Said Connie, “They were discussing the alcohol situation.”   
Ester looked up excitedly.  
“Oh my god, drunk Steven?!” She asked.  
“Not today, sadly.” Steven chuckled. “I would rather spare my family from that one.”  
Ester pouted. Connie leaned into her.  
“I’ve seen it and, trust me, it’s not pretty.”   
The two of them giggled and Steven turned slightly pink.  
“Well I hope you got a good look because I’m staying sober.” Steven replied, crossing his arms. “Plus, you can’t talk. Stevonnie being in that state last time was half you.”  
Ester lit up again.  
“Drunk STEVONNIE?!” She squealed.  
“Yeah, it happened.” Steven admitted.  
“Now that I HAVE to see.” She sniggered.  
“Maybe you will one day.” Connie replied.  
A new song began booming through the speakers.  
“Oh my god I LOVE this song!” Ester shouted. She necked the rest of her juice and tossed the cup, dragging the two of them by the hand into the centre of the room. Steven and Connie grinned at each other at their friend’s enthusiasm.

The crowd naturally made a bit of space for them. At first it was difficult to coordinate an impromptu dance with three people, and they kept accidently pairing off and leaving someone out. After the first verse they figured out their technique, giving each pairing equal and steadily decreasing amounts of time until there were seamless transitions between them. Ester had already appeared to be a person of many talents, but Steven admitted to himself internally that he hadn’t had her pegged as a dancer. This assumption had turned out to be completely incorrect, and the look Connie shot him implied that she had gone through a similar thought process. She seemed to come into her own when her song was on. Steven couldn’t help but cast his mind back to how Stevonnie and Amethyst had danced here just days before, but this time there were no extra eyes on them. No-one stopped what they were doing to watch them, and he liked it. This was an experience just for them. Connie felt the same. She was grateful that no-one but her and her boyfriend could see the beauty of the girl in front of them. When the song finally finished, Ester wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders. 

“I’m tired now, that was great!” She puffed.  
“Since when were you such a good dancer?” Connie asked out of genuine curiosity.  
“I always have been, you just haven’t seen.” Ester replied, pressing her hand into Connie’s face.  
“BLEHCK- Okay sorry.” SHe giggled.  
Steven sighed. He had almost forgotten what a joy it was to synchronise so well with someone and not have it be followed by a fusion.

A loud knock on the barn door silenced the party-goers.  
“PIZZA!!” Jenny and Kiki’s father bellowed from outside.  
He received a resounding cheer in response.

…

The evening continued with the same number of smiles and laughs as when it had begun. Ester integrated well with all of Steven’s friends. She seemed to get on especially well with Sadie and Shep, who were sweet and welcoming as always. She felt at home surrounded by Steven’s vibe, even if she did make a fair amount of awkward eye contact with Greg. The party naturally wound down as the evening went on, and the natural light through the cracks in the barn door mellowed. Greg took the opportunity to hijack the playlist he and Amethyst had created.  
“This one’s for the birthday boy and his girlfriend.” He said into the mic.  
A slow song started and all the heads in the barn turned towards the young couple. Steven and Connie smiled sweetly at each other, Steven rolling his eyes slightly at his dad’s cheesy choice of song.  
“Shall we?” He asked, holding his hand out for Connie, which she accepted.  
The two took to the centre of the dancefloor, swaying gently along to the song. Pearl teared up from the side lines, and Amethyst poked her with a teasing grin.   
“Sorry.” Steven whispered in Connie’s ear.  
“Don’t be, it’s sweet of him.” Connie replied.  
“Perhaps.” He said with a smile. “Besides, I wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to dance with you.”  
Connie giggled.  
“I love you.” She said as she rubbed the back of his neck with her thumb.  
“I love you more.” He replied.

…

“Bye, thank you again for coming!” Steven shouted out the barn door as the last guests left, leaving only the gems, Greg, Connie and Ester.  
“Well I think that was a success.” Pearl concluded, leaning on the door frame.  
“Are you kidding? It was amazing!” Steven replied, pulling Pearl into a hug.  
“Oh!” She said with a blush. “I’m glad you think so.”  
“Well, I still think I should have been the DJ.” Peridot muttered. “But yes, it was adequate.”  
“Are you staying over, Ester?” Greg asked.  
“Oh- Er- Yes, if that’s okay.” She replied.  
“Of course.” Garnet replied, shooting Steven and Connie a look.

After one final birthday hug for Steven from Lapis, the group made their way home. Greg’s van was parked up the hill, so he headed up to go to sleep once they arrived at the house.   
“Thank you lending us your mad DJ-ing skills for the night.” Said Steven as he hugged him goodnight.  
“No problem, Schtu-ball. I’ll have to show you a thing or two one day. Before you know it, you’ll be DJ-ing at your own kinds party. Time flies, I still can’t believe that you’re 18.”  
“You should have seen it coming, we’re basically the same height now.” Steven giggled. Greg shoved him.  
“Cheeky boy. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight!” Steven shouted after him.

“They’re so sweet.” Ester whispered to Connie.  
“I know right.” Connie replied.  
The gems headed inside, but the three teenagers lagged behind.  
“Do you guys wanna sit on the beach for a while?” Steven asked. The last dregs of the sunlight were settling on the horizon.  
“Sure.” Ester replied.  
“Just let me grab a jacket.” Steven added.

The three walked a little further down from the house. Ester sat down on the sand once they found a nice spot, but Steven and Connie remained standing. A few seconds later, Stevonnie plopped down next to her. Ester span her head around.  
“Oh, hey!” She said in surprise. “I wasn’t expecting that right off the bat.”  
“I wanted to see you.” They replied simply. Ester grinned.  
“God, the vibe is immaculate out here.” Ester whistled, looking out over the ocean. “I never get sick of being by the ocean.”  
“Me neither.” Stevonnie replied. “There’s something about it, it’s like calls to you.”  
“I know.” Ester agreed. “It seems so inviting, it makes you feel at home, but go out into it and it will not hesitate to wash you away. Isn’t that funny.”  
Stevonnie frowned a little.  
“Very poetic.” They chuckled. “Maybe it just doesn’t know any better.”  
“Nah, I feel like the ocean knows everything. It’s so old, it must be wise.”  
“Not necessarily, I mean, look at Amethyst.”  
Ester snorted.  
“You’ve got me there.” She chuckled.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag. Stevonnie looked over when they heard rustling.  
“Is that…?” They trailed off, eyeing the green leaves inside.  
“Weed.” Ester finished casually. “Do you mind?” She added in an unsure tone.  
“Oh, no no.” They clarified. “I just didn’t realise that you smoked.”  
“I do from time to time. It helps me clear my head.” She explained, pulling a skin out.  
“Do you not worry that it’s like…. bad for your brain?”  
“Eh, mines fucked anyways.” She said bitterly as she twisted the grinder.  
“I don’t think that’s true.” They said in a more concerned tone.  
“You wouldn’t. You only see the best in people.” She said, assembling the blunt. She reached into her pocket for the final component. “Shit! No lighter.” She cursed.  
Stevonnie slid their hands into the pockets of the ‘new’ jacket, when their fingers wrapped around a small plastic object. They pulled it out.  
“As if!” Ester marvelled, eyeing the lighter in Stevonnie’s hand.  
“It was just in the pocket!” They replied, passing it over to her. “Thank you, whoever this jacket used to belong to.” They said to the sky.

Ester lit the end of the blunt and took a drag. Stevonnie watched closely.  
“You can have some if you want.” Ester commented without looking over.  
“I’ve never tried before.”   
Ester turner her head, holding it out to them. Stevonnie looked down at it for a few seconds.  
“You don’t have to.” Ester chuckled. She could almost hear the cogs turning in their brain.  
“Fuck it.” They said finally, accepting the blunt.  
They stuck it in their mouth and inhaled deeply, instantly coughing it back out again. Ester laughed loudly.  
“How do you DO that?!” Stevonnie spluttered.  
“Just inhale a bit, then take it out your mouth and breath in again.” She explained, miming with her hands.  
Stevonnie looked back down at the blunt sceptically, placing it back in their mouth. 

Their second attempt was more successful, but their eyes still watered as they passed it back.  
“I’ve seen worst first tries.” Ester chuckled, accepting it.  
“You’re so cool.” Stevonnie said in admiration.  
Ester coughed out a bit of smoke in laughter.  
“Oh yeah? Is I just because I have weed.”  
“Of course not!” Stevonnie said in a genuinely offended tone. “And your brain is perfect, it’s not fucked.”  
Ester took another silent drag and exhaled slowly.   
“There’s a rot inside me, Stevonnie.” She said dryly.  
Stevonnie didn’t reply and waited for her to elaborate.  
“It’s a rot because its slow and its irreversible. And it’s just eating away at me.”  
“What is it?” Stevonnie asked quietly, barely registering when Ester passed the blunt back over.  
She shrugged and sighed.  
“I don’t know, depression?”  
That word stung Stevonnie. They looked down at the sand.  
“I’m really sorry about that.”   
“It’s okay. I mean, it’s not, but like, it’s okay.” She looked over at them and then down at the blunt. “It’s gone out you fool.” She laughed, scraping the lighter back on.  
“I wish I could help you.” They said, taking another, slightly less unsure pull.  
Ester laughed out into the night.  
“Are you kidding? You DO help me. Just being around you, it makes me feel… Safe. From myself.”  
Stevonnie smiled.   
“And I know that Steven and Connie like me, but you… You make me feel like less of an outsider. I can’t be a third wheel if you’re just one, big wheel.”

“You make me feel whole.” Said Stevonnie.  
Ester looked over at them with genuine surprise.   
“But you’re probably the most ‘whole’ person I’ve ever met.”  
“Most people just see me as ‘Steven and Connie’. The gems get it, but you’ve helped me to find a human identity of my own.”  
“That’s a privilege.” Ester stated. “You’re a work of art. You’re literally the most beautiful thing I’ve ever encountered. You never need to doubt yourself. You’re basically an angel.”  
“Says you. You’re such a mystery. I feel like every time I meet you I get to see another inch of the picture, you’re just this endless concept. Plus you look like an angel.”  
Ester looked at Stevonnie as if she wanted to laugh at them, but was too touched.  
“God, this hits straight away, doesn’t it.” Stevonnie gasped, rubbing their head. “I’ve lost track of how man times we’ve passed it.”  
“Well, you sound high.” Ester offered. 

Stevonnie lay back into the sand. Ester leaned over them, finishing off the blunt. Little whisps of blonde hair that had escaped from Ester’s bun hung down over Stevonnie like a mobile.   
“You should never be sad.” They said in a childish tone.   
“I wish it was that easy.”   
“One day it will all just fall into place.” Stevonnie said confidently. “You’ll see.”  
Ester didn’t reply as she threw the butt away.  
“Litterbug.” Stevonnie giggled.  
Ester smiled and rubbed the side of Stevonnie’s waist with her thumb.  
The gap between them seemed to close via sheer willpower, and their lips connected. Stevonnie barely noticed it happen, but it felt as if a whole world opened up to them. They could hardly tell where they ended, and Ester began. 

Neither of them was entirely sure how long they lay there for, but the dropping temperature eventually pulled them from their trance.   
“Ughh fuck.” Ester shivered, pulling her shirt tighter around her shoulders as she sat up.  
Stevonnie sat up slowly. All traces of sunlight had disappeared, leaving a dark, cloudless sky above them. Ester clung on to them for warmth.  
“Let’s go in.” Stevonnie said conclusively.   
They stood up a little too confidently, stumbling over into the sand. They both burst out laughing. Ester took a different approach, instead crawling along the sand and slowly lifting her torso up.  
“Jesus, we’re fucked.” Ester snorted.  
“Nahhhh.” Stevonnie replied, whipping their head around to figure out what direction the house was. They shook their head and laughed. “Ok maybe. Do you think anyone will be able to tell.”  
“For your sake, let’s just hope that no-one’s up.” Ester chuckled, linking their arm.  
“You can really feel it when you stand up, can’t you.” Stevonnie commented as they made their way back to the house.”  
“I know.” She agreed. “Perhaps I should have eased you in a bit more.”   
“Don’t worry about it.” Stevonnie sniggered.

They entered the house as silently as possible, trying to contain their laughter.  
“Shhhh.” Stevonnie whispered. “We need to be quiet and professional.”  
As they finished speaking, they tried to sit on one of the stools at the counter and completely missed, sending them hurtling towards the floor. The stool clattered down next to them, and they both completely lost it. Ester sank down next to them as she cried with laughter, and Stevonnie rolled around where they had landed. Ester made gestures as if she was trying to ask if they were okay, but physically couldn’t get it out. Every time one of them tried to speak, all that would come out was a wheeze, which would set them off all over again.  
“My abs!” Ester managed to squeal as she clutched her sides.

Once they had partially composed themselves, Stevonnie shushed Ester in a last-ditch effort to not be heard by the gems. “Okay, okay.” They whispered as they stood up. “I think I’m over it now.” They said as they squeezed their lips together. “I need food.”  
Ester swung the fridge door open and scanned her eyes over the contents.   
“You don’t need to look in there.” Stevonnie said with confidence as they opened a cupboard and produced a family-sized bag of tortilla chips.  
Ester’s eyes lit up. She looked back into the fridge and a huge grin spread across her face as she pulled out a jar of dip.  
“AY!” Stevonnie shouted, instantly covering their mouth. Ester shook her head at them and gently pushed the fridge shut.

The pair sat at the counter eating tortilla chips and talking for around half an hour before the tiredness began to hit them. Stevonnie’s eyelids began to droop as they scooped salsa onto their chip.  
“I think it might be bedtime.” Ester said after watching them struggle for a minute or so.  
Stevonnie nodded and stretched, crunching down on the final chip of the night.  
“I’m going to go get ready,” Said Ester, “Don’t die while I’m gone.” Stevonnie gave a thumbs up and put their head down on the counter.

…

Once they were both ready, they climbed into Steven’s bed together. Ester wore a long baggy t-shirt and some tiny shorts to bed, which made Stevonnie grin. They pulled her in close as they both settled in. Ester’s heart beat faster as she felt Stevonnie’s warmth. She couldn’t decide if the weed was making them want to be cosy, but she wasn’t complaining.  
“Goodnight.” Stevonnie said quietly.  
“Goodnight.” Ester giggled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I only just found out that I have been spelling Ester the chemistry way and not the proper way for the name and honestly I'm leaving it.


	46. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie and Ester spend the say together after their sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the holidays!! Fingers crossed there will be a few juicy chapters coming your way soon.

The room was warm. It took Ester a minute to realise she was awake after her eyes fluttered open. The dread she usually felt wasn’t present, and instead she felt light and peaceful. A further few seconds passed before she remembered why, as a body shuffled next to her. She couldn’t help but smile as she stretched out. As gently as she could, she rolled over and leaned into Stevonnie. They didn’t stir.   
‘I could lie here forever’ She thought to herself.

It was around twenty minutes later when Stevonnie finally woke up.  
“Good morning.” They yawned groggily, rubbing their eyes.  
“Morning.” Ester giggled.  
Stevonnie rolled over to face her.  
“How long have you been awake?”   
“Less than half an hour.”   
“Sorry.” They chuckled. “That weed really knocked me out. You could have woken me up, I wouldn’t have minded.”  
“Don’t worry, I was perfectly happy.” Ester said with a smile.

The pair rolled out of bed.  
“Are you hungry?” Stevonnie asked.  
“Not really. I never am in the mornings.”  
“Ok that’s good because there’s nothing in.” Stevonnie laughed.  
“I’ll make you something!”   
“Really?” Stevonnie asked in excitement.  
“Sure!” Ester giggled.   
She searched through the fridge and pulled out various seemingly random ingredients. Stevonnie hopped up onto the counter and watched.  
“Ok so you have two options here really.” Ester began. “It’s either pancakes or-“  
“PANCAKES!” Stevonnie cut in. “Please!” They added.  
“Okay, pancakes it is.” Ester replied, placing sone items back in the fridge.

Stevonnie grabbed a large bowl for her out of the cupboard.  
“You do know how to make pancakes, right?” Ester said in a slightly concerned tone. “Like you could have done this yourself.”  
“Well I didn’t think of it! Plus, its better if someone else makes it.”  
“I can’t argue with that.” Ester laughed, cracking an egg into a mug.  
As she began whisking, the purple gem lit up on the temple door.

Amethyst wandered into the room.  
“Oh, hey you guys, you’re awake!” She said with a grin. “What you making?”  
“Pancakes!” Stevonnie replied.  
“Niiice.” She replied, pulling up a stool. “So were you guys like, wrecked last night?” She asked excitedly. Ester and Stevonnie shared a panicked look.  
“Erm-“ Ester began.  
“No no.” Stevonnie finished. Ester gave them a surprised look at their blatant lie. They looked back quizzically.  
“That means drunk, right?” They asked for confirmation.  
Ester rolled her eyes and smiled.  
“It means anything, man!” Amethyst clarified. “So, what were you on?!”  
“We weren’t ‘on’ anything. We might have…” Stevonnie trailed off. Amethyst leaned in, a wild grin on her face. “You know…” They continued. “Had a bit of…” They mimed the gesture of smoking.  
Amethyst’s jaw dropped, and she slammed her fist down on the counter. All the crockery on the jumped half a centimetre.  
“NOOOO!!” She shouted in disbelief. She looked up at Ester for confirmation, who gave a swift nod. “Wow.” She finished, leaning back. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Stevon’”  
Stevonnie visibly cringed.  
“Please refrain from calling me that. How did you even know, did you hear us?”  
Amethyst just stared at them both for a second.  
“Are you joking? I’m pretty sure the entire town heard you guys. I almost came to check because I was genuinely slightly concerned - but then you know, I forgot.”

Ester and Stevonnie shared a wide-eyed look for a moment, before the temple door lit up once again. They all snapped into action as it did. Ester continued aggressively whisking while Stevonnie and Amethyst attempted to strike up an impromptu conversation. Amethyst reached for an open can of soda from the night before.  
“Did you know that the dot on the letter ‘i’ is called a tittle?” Stevonnie asked in a slightly panicked tone as Pearl walked into the room.  
Amethyst snorted, and soda squirted out of her nose into Stevonnie’s lap. They both erupted into laughter.  
“HONESTLY!” Pearl huffed as soon as she set eyes on them. She turned to Ester. “Good morning!” She said in a much sweeter tone. “What are you making.”  
“Morning! I’m making pancakes.” She replied loudly over the mess of noise coming from the other two.  
“Lovely!” Pearl replied with a somewhat strained smile. “I’m going… Out. You two, make sure you clean up.” She said before heading for the door.  
Neither of them could muster a response.  
“Fucking hell guys, that was a disgrace!” Ester laughed as she poured the egg into the bowl.  
“Sorry.” Stevonnie replied, wiping a tear from their eye. “Do you reckon she suspects something?” They asked Amethyst.  
“Oh jeez.” She said as she clutched her abs. “So what if she does, she has no proof.”  
“I hope she doesn’t. That doesn’t make me look great.” Ester said as she whisked.  
“Listen girl.” Amethyst said sincerely. “She’s seen you making breakfast for Steven now, so I’m pretty sure she loves you.”  
“True that.” Stevonnie agreed, raising their hands.  
Ester grinned.

A few minutes later pancakes were being slapped on to Stevonnie’s plate, and then subsequently Amethyst’s when she complained. After the two were satisfied with their stacks, Ester used the remaining batter to make one pancake for herself. Stevonnie gave her a sad look as she sat down.  
“Is that all you’re having?” They asked as Amethyst munched with little concern next to them. “Do you want some of mine.”  
“I said I’m not hungry in the morning!”  
Stevonnie frowned but agreed.  
“Thank you so much for this.” They said with a mouth full of cake and syrup.  
“You’re very welcome.”

…

Once they had finished eating, Stevonnie washed up the plates.  
“My parents are asking when I’m coming back.” Ester said out loud as she stared down at her phone.  
“What are you going to say?” Stevonnie asked playfully.  
“Nothing.” She replied dryly, shoving her phone back into her pocket.  
Stevonnie placed the final plate on the drying rack as they tried to think of what to say.  
“How would you like to take another trip on the warp pad?” They asked after a few seconds.  
Ester looked back up at them with a smile.  
“I’d love to!”  
“Any specific requests?”  
She thought for a minute as she fiddled with the end of her shirt.  
“What about that island?”  
“Excellent choice.” Stevonnie said with a grin.

Stevonnie lead her onto the warp pad by the hand.  
“Go on.” Ester jabbed in excitement. “Do the magic.”  
They threw their arms out, and the pair were engulfed by the bright warp beam.

Lush greenery faded in around them as their feet reconnected with the cold crystal. Ester clutched Stevonnie’s arm.  
“Fuck, I’m still not used to that.” She said in a sickened tone.  
“Perhaps you’d prefer an alternate mode of transport.” Stevonnie replied.  
“Oh yeah?”   
Stevonnie swept her up, jumping off the warp pad with her in their arms.  
“Where to?” They asked.  
“Hmmm.” She thought. “To the highest tree on the island. I want to see it all.”  
“As you wish.” They giggled.   
They moved forward in huge leaps, skipping ten to twenty metres at a time.  
Ester squealed and clutched onto them as they made it higher up the island.   
“I forgot that you could jump just like Steven!” She shouted; her voice garbled by the rushing air.  
After a minute or so they reached the base of a thick tree.   
“You ready?” They whispered in her ear.  
“Yeah.” She said with a slightly hesitant smile.

They shifted Ester over so that they were only holding her with one arm and bent their legs before shooting straight up. The branches on the tree were thick and sparse, allowing them to jump from one to the next with ease, grabbing the trunk for support. Ester sucked in her breath and squeezed Stevonnie’s torso.  
“Oh my GOD!” She shouted into their t-shirt.  
“Nearly there!” Stevonnie replied as they made one final leap, grabbing the top branch with one arm. Ester screamed as she looked up.  
“Fucking hell! How strong are you? Can you hold on?”  
“Don’t worry!” They replied in an attempt to be comforting.  
“Okay.” Ester replied, taking a deep breath. “You’re crazy!” She laughed.  
“So how do we actually get up there?” Stevonnie asked sheepishly, looking up at the branch they were holding.  
“Are you kidding me?”   
“Its okay its okay, watch.” Stevonnie assured.   
They swung back and forth a few times before they had the momentum to grab the branch with their legs and manoeuvre themselves on top of it. Ester shuffled down to lean on the trunk.  
“Well, that was terrifying!” She said in conclusion.  
“I’m sorry” Stevonnie giggled. “There was probably a better way to go about that.”  
“Eh, don’t sweat. I hoped for a bit of thrill.” 

Ester phone went off again, and she shot an angry look at her pocket.   
“The view is amazing.” Stevonnie whistled, looking out at the unknown ocean surrounding their little spot of land.”  
“It really is.” Ester agreed. “The sea just looks endless. What a privilege.”  
Stevonnie wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but it hardly mattered. They shuffled closer to her and leaned in to kiss her. Ester sunk her hands into Stevonnie’s hair as their lips connected. The feeling on their scalp made them shudder. They placed their hands on her waist, stroking her gently with their thumbs. As Ester readjusted herself to lean in closer, her bare skin scraped against the bark of the branch. She pulled away and cursed.  
“What’s wrong?” Stevonnie asked quickly.  
Ester lifted her leg up to reveal the scratch on her inner thigh.  
“I can help you with that.” Stevonnie said as they eyed it  
“It’s fine, it’s just a scratch.”  
“No, honestly, look.” They assured.  
“Knock yourself out.” Ester replied in a slightly baffled tone.  
The raised an eyebrow as Stevonnie lowered their head down to her leg.   
“Are you about to-“  
She was interrupted by Stevonnie’s tongue grazing her skin. She let out a surprised noise.  
“Look!” They said in response to the look on her face.  
She looked back at her leg with low expectations, only to find her skin perfectly intact.  
“What-?” She gasped, lifting her leg to search for the laceration.  
“It’s gone, I healed it.” Stevonnie explained. “Sorry for licking, it’s a bit less powerful when I’m fused.”  
Ester’s face lit up as she looked between them and the skin.  
“That’s fucking crazy!” She squealed. “I knew you could like create some mad alien shit, but I didn’t know you could do that!”  
“Well I appreciate your interest.” Stevonnie chuckled.

Ester thought for a moment.  
“So, when Steven got that shell stuck in his foot that time, why didn’t he heal it?” She asked. “Can you only heal other people?”  
Stevonnie furrowed their brow.  
“Well… Er… I guess I forgot.” They said simply.  
Ester burst out laughing.  
“You’re just too much. If I could do that, I would have a hard time forgetting.”  
“Shush, okay? I was preoccupied. Either way, this isn’t an ideal place to sit – picturesque though it is.”  
“I agree. Is it time for a climb down?”   
“Hmm. I had something else in mind.”   
They stood up, balancing effortlessly on the branch, and held out a hand to Ester. She gave them a look that said ‘I hope you’ve thought this through more than last time’ as she took it.

Stevonnie helped her steady herself, before pulling her onto their back.  
“Hold on tight.”   
They angled themselves towards an ideal spot and kicked off. They flew up fast initially, and Ester squeezed her eye’s shut, but they immediately slowed down as they began to descend. Ester looked around.  
“I thought I’d give us an opportunity to appreciate the scenery.”  
“This is unbelievable.” She gasped. “You are just a treasure trove, you know that?” She laughed into the passing air.  
“Thank you!”

They touched down softly on the grass, and Ester slid of their back. She lay down on the ground next to them.  
“This grass is so luscious.” She said as she ran her fingers through it. Stevonnie sat by her side, leaning over her.  
“It is a beautiful spot for sure.”  
Ester reached up and stroked the side of their face. Stevonnie smiled and succumbed to the seduction, leaning in to her once again. Hands moved seamlessly from place to place, and clothes were slowly and gently removed. They didn’t even have to communicate this time; They both knew that they needed to finish what they had started. Stevonnie pulled away and looked at the undressed Ester, her t-shirt somewhere off to the left.  
“Gorgeous.” They said simply. They worked their way down her waist making light contact, so much so that Ester could detect the shake in their hands.  
“You good?” She asked.  
They nodded in response. As they got close to Ester’s jeans, she sat up and met their lips again, bringing her hands up to their chest. Stevonnie let out a barely detectable groan and ran their fingernails down her back. 

Her fingers found their way to the button on Stevonnie’s jeans, and they lay back instinctively to give her room. They gave a nod of confirmation as her hand traced the zipper. Ester couldn’t help but smile as she eyed the obvious erection. Without further hesitation, she undid Stevonnie’s jeans.   
“Do you have any particular… Requests?” Ester asked as she moved their underwear out of the way. Her face twisted at how unnatural it felt.  
Stevonnie propped themselves up on their elbows to look at her.  
“Anything you are willing to bless me with.” They replied.   
Ester felt her heart began to race even faster.  
“Bear with me okay, it’s been a while.” She giggled nervously.  
“It’s okay.” Was the only reply they could muster as they lay back. All they could hear was blood rushing in their ears. They couldn’t hardly remember how they got here, and it felt like one wrong move could make it disappear.

After a few seconds, Ester’s cold hands made contact with their shaft. They shuddered.  
“I’m sorry, my circulation is shit.”   
“It’s okay I like it.” They replied quickly.  
Ester’s hand moved experimentally up and down, her touch gentle and hesitant. After a minute or so, Stevonnie felt her tongue brush the tip. After a few more passes, she took them further into her mouth. The sensation was absolutely unfamiliar to them. Ester had such a way of doing things was completely new, not to mention the fact that half of them were experiencing a blowjob for the very first time. They groaned openly, encouraging Ester to take them deeper. She built up a rhythm, bobbing her head up and down and pushing deeper into her throat each time. Her style was completely different to Connie’s, and it took Stevonnie almost by surprise. Ester waved her free hands around to demonstrate as she dipped up and down, and Stevonnie let out a breathy laugh.

She dragged her fingers up the inside of thighs and finished at their balls. She massaged them gently, occasionally grazing them with her tongue as she reached the lowest point of the oscillation. This was a far cry from the intimate and loving interactions between Steven and Connie. Ester was simply using all the tricks she knew that would make their toes curl, and she was succeeding massively. Only a minute or two more of that passed before Stevonnie’s could hardly take it. They began letting out breathy moans, which got steadily louder. Ester quickened her pace, giving it her all as they began to climax.   
“FUCKKK” They grunted, thrusting into her mouth, which she took gracefully. She withdrew as the noises died down, swallowing as she did so.  
“Jesus fucking Christ.” They panted after a moment of recovery. “What was that about ‘Bare with me it’s been a while’?”  
“It has! I didn’t say I didn’t know what I was doing.”  
“Well, that was fucking amazing.”   
Ester smiled.   
“I’m really glad.” She said, pushing her hair behind her ears.  
Stevonnie zipped their jeans back up and sat up.   
“Okay.” Stevonnie said between kisses. “Your turn.”  
Ester pulled away.  
“Are you sure?”  
Stevonnie gave her a quizzical look.  
“I mean, I might not be as good as you are, but I want to make you feel good.”  
Ester looked at them almost in surprise.   
“Okay.” She replied with a small smile.

Stevonnie lowered her onto her back, kissing her all the way down. They began by kissing her neck, and slowly moved south. Ester arched her back to allow them to unhook her bra when Stevonnie’s fingers hovered over it. They threw it aside and began massaging her breasts. They took her nipple in their mouth. Ester drew in a breath through her teeth as they began to suck, her hands moving reflexively to grab the back of their head. After a little while, they moved over to the other side, Ester’s fingers still intertwined between their hair. Her breaths began to get heavy and ragged. Once they were satisfied, Stevonnie moved her hands down and began sliding off Ester’s shorts. She lifted her hips to allow them to slide off along with her underwear.   
“You’re so beautiful.” Stevonnie whistled.  
“Not fair.” Ester grumbled, reaching up to unhook their bra. “There we go.” She said with a grin. “So are you.”

Stevonnie slipped her hands on the underside of Ester’s knees, lifting them over her shoulders. They began a trail of kisses as far up as they could reach and moved slowly towards her centre – alternating legs each time. Ester let out a little noise that was either out of pleasure or irritation at Stevonnie’s teasing. Either way it made Stevonnie smile. When they finally reached their destination, they shot out an experimental tongue. When they received positive feedback, they went in again. They began with slow but powerful strokes which ran over her clit. Ester began to moan. It started at a normal pitch, but began to get higher as the licks increased in frequency, which made Stevonnie’s stomach do backflips. After a few more strokes they began an alternate approach, this time sucking her clit into their mouth with varying degrees of pressure. Ester let out an almost distressed moan, gripping her own hair. Stevonnie continued down that path, rhythmically sucking in. 

They marvelled at how vocal Ester was and began to use it to their advantage. When her noises suggested that she was close to the edge, they would back off and continue kissing her inner thigh. This audibly frustrated her, to a point where Stevonnie began to feel guilty. They moved in one final time, flicking her clit quickly with tiny tongue strokes. She let out a loud cry, squeezing Stevonnie’s head between her legs. They continued until the pressure eased off and the moans quietened.   
“Fuckkkk.” Ester exhaled. “That was so good.”  
Stevonnie rubbed her stomach.  
“I’m sorry if I teased you a little too hard there.” They chuckled.  
“I would have slapped you if it didn’t feel so good.” She said without a hint of sarcasm. 

…

Once the pair had cleaned up and redressed, they sat next to each other on the grass.  
“I’m so glad that we finally got to do that.” Stevonnie said in an excited tone.  
“Oh god, same.” Ester chuckled.   
“That was just so unlike anything I’ve ever experienced.”  
“Me too.” Ester agreed. “No-one has ever been as caring or… Gentle as you.”  
Stevonnie took her hand.  
“I’m glad to have provided.”  
Ester’s phone went off a third time and she cursed.   
“Your parents again?” Stevonnie asked.  
“Ugh, yeah.” Ester grunted, tossing her phone aside once she’d checked it.  
“Why don’t you reply?” Stevonnie asked hesitantly. “What if they’re worried?”  
“They’re not worried, they’re annoyed.” Ester muttered. “They want me to come home and pack.”  
“What for? Are you going on vacation?”

Ester took a deep breath.  
“No. I have to go back tomorrow, back to school.”  
Stevonnie gave her a visibly confused look. Ester looked down.  
“I should have told you sooner, I know. I go to a boarding school a few cities over. I need to leave tomorrow for the start of my final year.”  
Stevonnie struggled to digest the information.  
“What, like, you’re leaving?” They asked in a panicked tone.  
“Yeah.” Came the small reply.  
“But- How’”  
Ester looked up into their eyes.  
“I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you. I just… I didn’t know how to say it-“  
“What about exactly what you just said but about a month ago?” They said in frustration.  
“I just didn’t want to ruin everything! I thought that if I told you then maybe you wouldn’t want to be with me.”  
“I see, so you wanted to wait until we fucked and then you could be on your way?!”  
Ester looked at them with a look of devastation. She closed her eyes.  
“I can’t believe this. What, am I just some broken whore to you? Do you think that all I think about is sex? Don’t you think that maybe I just didn’t want this perfect time we were having together to end? Or maybe that I didn’t even want to go? Or maybe that I wasn’t even sure if I’d make it this far?!” She brought her knees up to her chest and buried head in them.  
“Fuck you.” She sobbed.  
Stevonnie was hit by a wave of knee-buckling guilt.  
“I didn’t mean that.” Was all they could manage to say.   
Ester just continued to cry into her hands.

Stevonnie fell onto their knees next to her, but she shrank away from their touch.  
“Ester, I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what came over me I-“ They were cut off by a garbled screech coming from their mouth as their form distorted before they were ripped apart.  
Ester looked up in horror.  
Steven and Connie landed on the grass either side of her.  
“How could you say that?!” Connie shouted at Steven. “Do you not have any emotional intelligence?!”  
“I was just angry! I didn’t mean it. Ester I-“  
Ester’s phone went off one last time. She grabbed it and stood up, hurling it into the trees in anger. She didn’t wait to see where it landed before storming off.  
“Ester!” Connie shouted after her. She turned her head to Steven. “I’ll go after her. You go and find that.” She spat, pointing after where the phone flew.  
“Connie, I didn’t mean it.” He said desperately.  
She sighed. “I know.” She took his hand. “We just need to focus on fixing this.”  
“Okay.” He replied.   
Connie kissed his cheek and ran off in the direction that Ester had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...To be continued.
> 
> I won't leave you guys hanging for too long this time.


	47. Compose yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Ester attempt to sort out the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> Small reference to abusive relationship

Every heartbeat threatened to cripple Connie’s body as she jogged through the foliage. Her muscles had been numbed by the ocean of worry that had diffused its way into every sinew. Her breath seemed obnoxiously loud as she ran, which served as a perfect instrumental over the snippets of what Ester had said that replayed in her mind. She worried about where Ester was heading in her emotional state, as she had – admittedly perhaps unintentionally – headed in the opposite direction to the warp pad. As that thought began to work its way through Connie’s body, she spotted a figure on the white sand beach ahead. The momentary relief she felt gave her the energy she needed to run the final stretch, slowing down as she got close to avoid alarming Ester.  
“Hey.” She panted.  
“Hi.” Ester sighed, staring straight forwards.

“Can I sit down?” Connie asked, the anxiety evident in her voice.  
Ester turned her head halfway to look at her but then snapped it back.  
“Of course you can!” She said in distress, the tears still fresh in her voice. “This is exactly what I was scared of I-“  
“Hey, hey.” Connie cut in reassuringly, kneeling down next to her. “Just slow down, okay? I was only asking because I know you’re upset - I don’t think you hate me or anything.”  
Ester exhaled deeply.  
“Okay. I just – Ugh- I- “. Connie took her hand. “I just… Seeing Stevonnie split up like that was really awful. I never ever wanted to come between you guys, and now I just feel so… Embarrassed – and angry with myself.”  
“Are you kidding? And you haven’t come between at all. Unfusing is just a natural part of fusion, even Garnet unfuses sometimes.”  
Ester’s surprise at the last part almost made her make eye contact, but her eyes darted away at the last second.

“Besides,” Connie continued, “That was hardly your fault. Stevonnie handled that terribly- And I am so sorry for that. We are the ones who should be embarrassed.”  
“But you guys can just unfuse and then the person who shouted isn’t there anymore. It makes me feel so watched – like when Steven’s dad came home too – you guys can just unfuse and leave it behind and then I’m just sitting there like an idiot.”  
Connie sighed.  
“I understand what you mean. I guess that’s just an unavoidable part of this, but we certainly don’t think of it that way.”  
“It’s because you don’t need to.” She paused and then scoffed. “I am sorry for running off like a fucking child, but I just can’t believe that Stevonnie said that. I presume that was Steven’s influence from the aftermath. Does he not realise what that does to a person? Like, I know I’m not the most open book out there, but can he not make a guess at what I’ve been through? Not even from the things I do say?”

Connie sighed.  
Ester continued. “I know that you probably don’t want to talk about that-“  
“No, I do.” Connie assured. “I’m just trying to figure out how to say it.” She paused. “Steven is praised for his positive attitude and his ability to bring other people up. He even seems to have this untapped reservoir of empathic powers, and yet, he doesn’t seem to have emotional intelligence that is particularly far ahead of any boy his age. The pressure he faced to be mature and to hold his family together at a young age hasn’t helped him either. He struggles to deal with things when they go south – perhaps because it reminds him of times that were a lot less peaceful. When he was younger, he seemed to have the answer to everything, but now he’s trying to find an identity of his own outside of that pressure. I guess what I mean is that he’s lost a few steps. I’m not sure that he is as resilient as he used to be.”

Connie said her speal looking out at the ocean, with Ester watching her intently. Connie looked back at her and they locked eyes.  
“What’s important to note too,” Connie continued, “Is that he was not sure about Stevonnie dating in the first place, and at one point didn’t want to take it to a sexual place. I think he’s out of his element, and he feels vulnerable. This volatile and exciting life doesn’t appeal to him like it does to us.”  
Ester hummed.  
“And don’t see this as me excusing him.” Connie added quickly. “He was still a dick and he needs to apologise. But I’m telling you this so that when he does, you will be more equipped to forgive him.”

“I see.” Ester replied. She took a moment to digest what Connie had said. “See, I never even wanted this to be ‘volatile’. It was bound to be exciting, but I never intended to be some sexy homewrecker or to have some wild one-night stand or anything. I just… I didn’t want to feel lonely anymore.” She scowled and sunk her fingers into her hair. “Maybe a part of this is self-sabotage. I just always knew this was going to have to end – and not just because I have to leave. How could it be that ‘the one’ is actually two people? Two people that already love each other and would probably just be better off if I’d never showed up? And I know that you guys enjoy my company, but stuff like THIS wouldn’t be happening if I wasn’t here. And I guess that’s the other reason I put off telling you guys. I thought that it was obvious that this… THING, whatever it is, had an expiry date. I just wanted to have you guys for as long as I could. And not just Stevonnie. You guys are the nicest friends I’ve had in a long time.”  
“And we will miss that too. We really value you as a friend, and we can still stay in contact while you’re away. Visit you, even. This doesn’t have to be the end.”  
Ester sighed.  
“I hope so.” She said with a smile.

…

Steven rummaged frantically through the shrubbery. His hands shook as he felt around.  
“You’re such an idiot.” He repeated out loud as he searched.  
‘How could you let this happen?’ He thought to himself, tears stinging his eyes. He felt like a failure. He and Connie had spent so long trying to convince Ester that she was wanted and that they loved her and that she wasn’t a burden, and he had burned it all to the ground.  
‘She probably thinks it was lies this whole time.’  
He wanted nothing more than to go and find her and beg her to listen to him and make sure she knew that he was just upset, and he didn’t mean it. Despite this, he found comfort in the fact that Connie was going after her.  
‘It was probably for the best. I was the one that messed it all up’ He thought bitterly.  
He had complete faith in her ability to control the situation.

After what felt like an eternity of spiralling, his hand hit something hard. He produced Ester’s phone. The screen was cracked, but it turned on when he pressed the button. Now all that was left was to go and find them and hope that Ester would talk to him.

…

“And it’s not like I’m blameless in this, mind you.” Said Connie, still holding Ester’s hand. “I was angry too in the moment.”  
“I do regret leaving it this long.” Ester said in a frustrated tone. “I just didn’t want to think about it.”  
“I know that it completely puts a spanner in the works for you, but besides that, why is it that you don’t want to go? I think I know the one you’re talking about, my parents considered it for me but seeing that I had no friends they thought that they’d play it safe.” She chuckled.  
“Well, my parents were on the fence about it, but back then I was popular and social and all that. You know, functional, so they sent me. I got on okay at first, but I never enjoyed the constant monitoring and the lack of freedom. I mean, we found ways around it, but it was very irritating. If you had friends it was okay, but then once everyone I knew decided to spread rumours about me being someone who would ‘Fuck anyone if they had a drugs or a dollar’, it all sort of fell apart as you could imagine.” She laughed bitterly.  
“That’s awful.” Connie replied, squeezing her hand.  
“I’ve asked my parents to move me, but it’s not like I can explain what actually happened, so they just think I can’t be bothered with the academic pressure, which is partially true too I guess.”  
“I’m not surprised you didn’t want to talk about it.” Connie said sympathetically. “You can talk to us anytime you’re there, okay? Even if you want to sneak us in one time.”  
Ester looked up in pleasant surprise.  
“That’s not like you.” She said in slight shock.  
“I know, but when duty calls…” She winked.  
Ester raised her eyebrows.

Footsteps behind them made them both look around. Steven was stood a few paces behind them. He’d thought over the incoming conversation for the last fifteen minutes yet all he could bring himself to say was: “I found your phone.”  
He held it out to her.  
“I’m sorry that it’s cracked.”  
“Eh whatever.” Ester shrugged as she accepted it. “My contract is about to run out anyway.”  
There was a moment of silence between the three.  
Steven took a deep breath.  
“Ester I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean what we said, I was just upset. I really don’t want you to leave, I don’t want you to think that all this time I’ve been lying to you and telling you that we value you when we don’t, because we do. I was just confused, I know that it has nothing to do with sex-” He cut himself off by slapping his hands onto his face.  
“Sit.” Said Ester, patting the sand in front of her and Connie.  
Steven took a deep breath and stepped over them to sit down.  
“Compose yourself.” Ester instructed.  
He took a few more breaths.

“Ester, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, I was just upset and confused. I wish I could take it back, and I hope you can forgive me.”  
“There you go.” She replied. “I am sorry for springing that on you – on both of you. And yes, I can forgive you, but you need to know that you can’t say shit like that to me, because I will freak out. Guaranteed.”  
“I understand.” Steven replied shakily.  
“I’m not sure you do.” Said Ester. “But that’s fair, because I never explained. I mean, it’s a good rule of thumb to not talk to anyone like that if you don’t want a slap, but I never have.”  
“You shouldn’t have to.” Steven replied.  
“Perhaps.” She paused. “I just… I’ve been manipulated in the past. For sex. It’s just not… I just don’t like hearing that stuff.”  
Steven put his head in his hands.  
“Please don’t freak out.” Ester added hastily. “You didn’t know, I just wanted to explain.”  
Connie gave Ester hand a final squeeze before shuffling over to Steven.  
“Steven, its okay.” She said quietly.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, looking up to look at Ester. 

Ester looked back into his eyes. She’d never seen them look so fractured and humbled. She could almost see his image of himself dissolving inside. She leaned over and took his hands.  
“Of course it is.” She said slowly. “You are a gorgeous person. You are allowed to make mistakes, yeah? Don’t worry about me. I’m rusty and battered. But you, you’re still shiny.” She looked over at Connie. “And I know that you’ve been through a fucking gargantuan amount of shit, even though I don’t know about all of it, but you’re still a strong and shiny person. I know you must hide things, but you carry everything off with this smile, this attitude. What I mean is, you saved the world, and you keep helping it every day with who you are, so don’t worry about one thing, okay?”  
Connie smiled at her. She loved how Ester had learned how to talk to Steven.  
“Okay.” He said with an almost reluctant smile. “Sorry for being so dramatic.”  
“Don’t be.” Ester chuckled, slapping his shoulder. “I wouldn’t have been convinced if you hadn’t put on a little show.” She joked. “It shows that you care.”  
Steven and Connie hugged and then gestured for Ester to join.  
“I love you guys.” Said Connie.  
“I love you guys too.” Ester replied.  
“Me too.” Steven giggled.  
Ester phone began ringing loudly.  
“For fucks sake!” She laughed loudly. The other two joined in. Ester reluctantly answered.  
“Ma?” She said into the phone. She rolled her eyes as a voice replied on the other end.  
“Yeah, okay.” She groaned. Her mother continued to talk loudly through the phone. Ester began speaking loudly in Swedish in response.  
“Okay BYE!” She said finally as she hung up. “Can’t wait to see what she says when she sees my phone.” She said sarcastically.  
The others laughed.  
“That is the one advantage of boarding school, not having to deal with those dickheads every day.”

…

The three headed back to the warp pad. They talked and joked as they had prior to the events of today, which put them all at ease.  
“Oh god, time for my favourite bit.” Ester said as they stepped onto the warp pad.  
“Just close your eyes.” Steven instructed. They both held one of her hands as the pad activated.

They landed in the temple.  
“The last two days have been amazing.” Ester said as they stepped off. “I still can’t believe I got Stevonnie stoned.”  
Steven whipped his head around to check that the room was empty before he laughed.  
“We can see you before you go, right?” He asked with a hint of worry.  
“Yeah, I’ll text you when I’m ready and you guys can stop by.”  
“I still can’t believe that you’re going.” Connie replied.  
Ester looked down.  
“I know. Me neither honestly.” She said quietly.  
“But hey, it’s okay.” Said Steven, pulling them both in for another hug. “It’s not forever.”  
“Do you want us to walk you back?” Connie asked.  
“Nah its okay, I could use the walk anyway. To clear my head and that.”  
“Okay.” She replied, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

…

Steven and Connie stood at the top of the stairs, watching the familiar sun set get ready to occur over the ocean.  
“Are you okay?” Connie asked after a little while of peaceful silence.  
Steven sighed.  
“You know what, yeah.” He replied honestly. “Like the whole point of this was that we, Stevonnie, and just us – we are fine on our own. We just wanted a bit of fun.”  
“I think it’s a bit more than that.” Connie replied. “Surely you know that.”  
He sighed again. “Yeah. I do.”  
“There’s something that she said to me before, about Stevonnie. She said she knew it couldn’t last, because the person she was meant to be with couldn’t be two people who already loved each other. It made me think. It wasn’t us who decided to date her, it was Stevonnie. We are certainly fine on our own, but what if they aren’t?”  
Steven met her eyes.  
“I think about that sometimes.” He admitted.  
“Like, is it human nature to seek out a partner, even if you already are one? Maybe…?”  
“Maybe it could have worked out with her?” He finished.  
Connie looked at him with slight surprise at his forwardness.  
“Well… Yeah. Maybe… Maybe we shouldn’t give up.”

Steven looked back out over the water.  
“I think this has happened for a reason.” He concluded after a moment. “I don’t regret what we’ve done with her, but we still have a lot of growing to do on our own – just us. I feel like we’ve been together for my whole life, but it has only been a few months.”  
Connie nodded her head.  
“Yeah, that’s true.” She exhaled. “I just feel like we were good for her.”  
“Maybe. But the thing is, really, that we need to put US first. Not me and you, but our relationship. I know it sounds selfish, you know I care a lot about Ester, but it’s just the truth. We were made for each other, and we need to keep working at it. We just have to.”  
“I know that.” Connie assured. “But I do think it’s good that Stevonnie has had this experience. I think it could be the source of much fun in the future.” She added hopefully.  
“Oh definitely.” Steven agreed. Connie smiled.

“It’s going to be hard tomorrow. We have each other, but she doesn’t seem to have anyone.”  
Steven grimaced.  
“I know. Does she not have friends in school?”  
Connie shook her head. Steven frowned.  
“We will keep in touch with her.” He said confidently. “And I think she was right you know, about how it never would have worked. She needs to find someone who can put her first, above everything. We love her, but we can’t do that.”  
Connie took his hands.  
“She will find it.” She said with a smile. “I know I have.”  
They shared a kiss as the sky began to turn orange.  
“Let’s go back inside.” Said Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can probably tell, the story is wrapping up. I'm thinking of making a collection so I can write more stories in this universe. Until then, there will be a few more chapters, so stay tuned!


	48. Goodbye Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ester and Stevonnie say their goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy NYE everyone!!

As Ester made her way back down the beach, she wanted nothing more than find some remote corner to just curl up and fall asleep in, where she could be isolated from everything that was happening.   
‘That would just make it even more messy.’ She thought to herself, remembering her mother’s tone over the phone.  
‘Just press on.’  
She couldn’t help but feel emotional as the beginnings of the sunset licked the horizon. The summer was ending, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready.

The walk passed more quickly than she would have hoped. Fear of her parents getting annoyed made her walk subconsciously faster, which she cursed about as she reached for her keys. As she pulled them out, the door opened in front of her.  
“Ester!” Her mother shouted in an exasperated tone.  
“Hi.” She replied flatly before she got pulled inside by her hand.  
“What have you been up to?” Her dad asked in a much happier tone as he tossed the pan on the stove.  
“I was just hanging out at my friends.” She replied nervously, playing it off as casually as she could.  
“Get up there and pack your stuff, we’re leaving at 11.” Her mother instructed.  
“Can it not be a bit later-?”  
“No.” Her mum said conclusively. “We need to sign in by 2, sweetie”  
“Dinner is in an hour!” Her dad called after her as she headed up the stairs. 

Ester threw herself onto the bed when she got to her room. She didn’t want to do either of the things she had to do, which was either pack her things or inform Steven and Connie that they were going to have to come over early. She rolled her eyes, took her battered phone out and opened their group chat.

-Hey guys, my mum says we have to leave by 11 like the bitch she is, so you guys would have to come at like 10am, is that okay? It’s fine if you cant >.<

She clicked her phone off to avoid the anxious wait for the reply. Luckily for her, she had been keeping her stuff neat recently, so the process should be pretty simple, it was the emotional side of things that she was dreading. As she stood up, she reached under her bed for her speaker. The dust that caked it indicated how long it had been since she used it. For the first time in a while, she put her favourite album on and bopped around her room as she packed. She felt lighter than usual, despite the desperate situation she was in. It knocked her down every time she thought about returning to school, but underneath she still felt an unprecedented sense of happiness. The relief she felt from the resolution of the argument before made her feel strangely weightless and remembering the events that came before made her heart race. It was as if this moment with herself, packing up her clothes and essential belongings, was the eye of the storm.

…  
She finished earlier than she expected, but still with less time to spare for dinner than she’d hoped. She trudged down the stairs as her parents called her, dreading the conversations that were likely about to unfold.   
“It smells great, Dad.” She said as she sat down.  
“Thank you, honey. I hope you like it.”  
She smiled and pulled up her chair.  
“So, are you excited to go back to school?” Asked her mum.  
Ester scowled.  
“Don’t look like that, sweetie.” Her dad said in reply. “I always found the start of a new year to be exciting.”  
“Not unless the entire student body has changed.” Ester muttered.  
“I’m sure you’ll feel differently when you get there.” Her mum replied sweetly. She raised her glass. “To the last night with our little girl!”  
“Cheers!” Her dad replied.  
They all clinked glasses, Ester perhaps a little more reluctantly.

…

Once the dishes were done and some obligatory family time was fulfilled, Ester headed back upstairs once again. She hummed as her head hit her pillow.   
‘I still feel like there’s something I could do for them.’ She thought to herself. She fiddled with a strand of hair as she thought. After a minute or so she jumped up, reaching for her suitcases. She tore one of them open and rooted around until she produced a particular black book labelled ‘Concepts’. She nodded to herself and tossed it onto her bed, closing the case once again. Lying on her front on the bed, she flicked through the pages. It was full save a few at the end. She smiled softly to herself, reaching to her desk for a neglected pencil. As it connected with the paper, her phone buzzed next to her. Her heart sprang into action. It buzzed again as she clicked the screen on.  
Connie: That’s no problem! I’m up at that time anyway, and I’m sure Steven can haul himself out a bit earlier than usual XD

Steven: Of course I can! I wouldn’t miss it for the world :D

Ester grinned as she typed in response.

-Thanks guys, I really appreciate it ^-^

Once it had sent, she threw it aside once again. It was time to get to work.

…

Ester’s alarm rang, rousing her from the deep sleep that she was unaware that she had fallen into. ‘9:30’ flashed on the screen as she silenced it. Her other hand brushed something smooth, making her whip her head around. The sketchbook was open on the bed; the pencil strewn to the side.  
‘Good job I didn’t crease the pages.’ Ester thought to herself as she gathered them. She dressed quickly as her outfit had already been laid out to ensure she didn’t pack it away the day before. Right as she pulled the door open, there was a knock on it.  
“Es- Oh. Just checking you were up.” Her mum chuckled.   
“Have a bit of faith.” Ester replied as she headed down the stairs.

She ate quickly, glancing at her phone every minute to see if either Steven or Connie had messaged. Her dad passed by behind her, catching a glimpse of her phone.  
“Oh- Ester!”  
She jumped.  
“What on earth happened to that?” He asked in shock.  
“I… Er- dropped it. Yesterday.” She replied quicky. Her father shook his head. “Please don’t tell mum. My contract ends in a month anyway-“  
“I’ll drive the new one down to you when it arrives. It can be our secret.” He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.   
“I have a feeling that if I wasn’t about to leave that you wouldn’t be this lenient.” Ester chuckled.  
“Why, do you want me to be angry? Your mother is right through there too-“  
“Okay, okay.” Ester giggled, hugged her dad.  
Her phone finally buzzed as she withdrew.

Steven: We’re coming now :^D

Ester: Niice! It’s number 15 by the way.

Steven: 👍 

“My friends are coming to see me before I go.”   
Her dad gave her a thumbs up and disappeared into another room.

…

The doorbell rang while Ester was back up in her room. She scrabbled to grab the sketchbook before thundering down the stairs.  
“Oh Hi! You must be friends of Esters-“ She heard her mother say from the door.  
“That’s okay mum!” She said hurriedly, sliding in next to her.  
“Hi!” Steven said sweetly as he glanced at both of them. Connie smiled from next to him.  
“I’ll be back in a little bit-“ Said Ester.  
“Why don’t they come in?” Her mother asked, gesturing for the couple to step inside.   
They hesitated, looking over to Ester. She reluctantly tilted her head backwards, motioning for them to do as her mother said.  
“There we are.” Ester’s mum said contently, “Can I get you guys anything?”  
Steven and Connie looked at each other.  
“We’re okay thanks!” Connie replied nicely.  
“We’ll go upstairs.” Ester said to her mum, grabbing Connie by the hand.  
“Okay! I’ll stay out of your way.” Her mother chuckled.

“Ugh, sorry about that.” Ester groaned once they were upstairs. “She’s weird about stuff like that.”  
“That’s okay!” Steven replied.   
Ester pushed the door to her room open.  
“Woahhh.” Connie gasped as she eyed the walls which were still covered top to bottom in various pieces of artwork or posters.  
“This room is so cool!” Steven said in excitement.  
“I spend a lot of time in here.” Ester chuckled, scratching the back of her head.  
Steven sat on her bed and lay back and did snow angels.   
“And this blanket is so soft!” He near shouted.  
Ester and Connie laughed.  
“What have you got there?” Connie asked, gesturing to the sketchbook Ester was clutching.  
“Oh- I guess it’s sort of a… Gift. Er- For you guys - or Stevonnie.”   
She hesitated before holding it out to them. Steven stood back up to see.

“As you can see, it was supposed to be a concept book for my paintings, but it sort of didn’t up that way.”  
Connie opened the front cover and began flipping through the pages. Every single page had a drawing of Stevonnie on. Some pages were covered in little drawings, and some were large double page spreads of one large pose.   
“Oh my god…” Connie said quietly.  
“I’m sorry if it’s super creepy-” Ester said in a panicked voice.  
“No!” Steven cut in. “It’s absolutely fabulous. You did all this since we met?” He asked in an amazement as he eyed the thick book.  
“Well I usually have a sketchbook for the summer holidays, it just happens that you took up a major part of mine.” She laughed nervously. “The last page I did just last night.”  
They reached the final page a few seconds later. 

On it was the only colour drawing in the whole book, as well as the only one that featured another person other than Stevonnie. It depicted Stevonnie and Ester facing each other on the beach at sunset. Ester’s hands were around their neck, and Stevonnie’s around her waist. Underneath, written in beautiful handwriting, were the words:

Keep loving yourself, and from your help I think I’ll be able to love myself too.  
I will never forget you.

The two looked up to her. Connie placed the book gently on her bed and pulled her in for a group hug.  
“Thank you so much.” Connie whispered.  
“You’re so amazing.” Steven added.  
“You guys.” Ester sighed. It was all she could manage in response.   
“Do you think we could ever forget you?” Steven asked as he pulled away.  
“And I know Stevonnie won’t.” Connie chuckled lightly.  
“I just…” Ester began. “I was worried what it would be like without you guys when I go back to school, but then I realised that you’ve given me so much – Both of you. It just made me think that maybe I’ll be fine. Seeing you guys believe in me the way you do- the way you believe in everyone. It just gave me… Hope. I guess.”  
“That’s all we could ever hope for.” Steven replied.  
“ESTER!” Came a shout from downstairs. Ester rolled her eyes and wiped a tear away.  
“Yeah Ma?!” She shouted back.  
“We need to start packing the car in ten minutes!”  
“Okay!” She turned back to Steven and Connie. “It’s too brief, I’m sorry, you guys deserve better.”  
“It’s okay.” Steven replied. “Any longer and it would be too hard.”   
Connie nodded in agreement.  
“But I believe one more goodbye is in order.” She said with a smile.  
Her and Steven touched heads, and the room was bathed in light.

“Hey.” Said Stevonnie.  
“Hey.” Ester replied.  
She stepped forward and took their hands.  
“I’m sorry about how it ended last time we met.” They said in a shameful tone.  
“Don’t be.” Ester replied, rubbing their hand on her face. “You’ve given me everything.”  
Stevonnie let out a tiny whimper.   
They dragged a finger lightly under her chin, making her look up at them.  
“To think this all started because I wanted to get booze somewhere I wouldn’t get recognised.”  
Ester giggled.  
“Remember when you didn’t realise that I thought you were a fusion?” She replied.  
“In my defence, some people don’t!” They laughed adamantly.  
Ester sighed.  
“If only the summer could last forever.” She said wistfully.  
“I know.” Stevonnie replied. “But I’ll never forget you either. You’ve given me so much too, you know.”  
“I do know.” 

They leaned in and shared a gentle kiss. Ester stroked the back of their neck. It was unclear how long they shared that kiss, but they both simply knew it was not nearly long enough. Stevonnie felt a tear roll down as they separated. 

“I’ll text you.” Stevonnie assured as they picked up the sketchbook. “I’ll be here if you need me, I promise.”  
“Thank you.” Ester replied.   
She led them down the stairs in silence, walking subconsciously slowly down the stairs.

“I’m not so good at goodbyes.” She said as she opened the front door, a lump forming in her throat.  
“It’s okay, you’ve said everything you need to.” Stevonnie replied, stepping outside. “Goodbye, angel.” They said with a smile.  
“Goodbye Stevonnie.”  
Ester’s mother appeared behind her as Stevonnie walked down the front path. She opened her mouth to say goodbye, but stopped as she saw just one person leave, who was neither of the two who had entered.   
“Errrr…?”  
“Long story.” Ester replied. “Let’s start packing.”

…

Ester’s dad slammed the boot of the car shut.  
“All done!” He said with a grin. “You sure you’ve got everything?”   
“Yep!” Ester assured as she climbed into the car.  
Her parents got in after her.  
“Right, what music shall we have on?” Her mother asked.   
“You still have that tape adapter, right?” Ester asked.  
“Yeah it’s here somewhere, but I don’t think we have any tapes in here, honey.”  
Ester unzipped her backpack and pulled something out, handing it forward to her mother. She gasped as she read the label.  
“Oh my god! Melker, do you remember this?!”  
Her father looked over.  
“Wow! How could I forget! You made me that when we were young and in love.” He teased.  
“We still are.” Her mother replied, slapping his arm. “What made you think of this?” She asked Ester in pleasant surprise as her husband plugged in the adapter slid the tape in. Ester shrugged in response and leaned back into her chair. They pulled away as the first song started. Ester stared out of the window.

…

Steven sat at the top of the stairs up to his house, staring into space. A nearby voice roused him from his deep thinking.  
“Steven.”   
He snapped his head around to see Garnet standing a few metres back.  
“Oh, hey Garnet.” He replied.  
“May I sit down?” She asked.   
Steven smiled and shuffled over, patting the space next to him. Garnet assumed the position.

“Amethyst told me about Ester leaving.” She paused for a moment to let her words settle. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” Steven replied confidently. “I just… I wish I’d had a bit more warning, that’s all. Maybe I would have thought of something better to say to her.”  
“Hmm, I see. I’m sure you said everything you needed to. You always do.”  
“Yeah…” He paused. “Do you think…? Oh never mind.”  
Garnet raised an eyebrow at him. Steven chuckled.  
“I was going to ask you a question, but I’m pretty sure you would have just said ‘Everyone in different’.”  
“That was likely.” Garnet agreed. “Is this about Stevonnie?”  
“Yeah. I was just wondering, now that we’ve had Ester and now that she’s gone, if you think that Stevonnie is going to desire another person, but that’s something Connie and I can figure out later.”  
“It is, but even so I understand why you would ask me. It is true that I was in unwritten territory when I first came about, but in a way, I paved the way for people like Stevonnie to exist, and for that I am very grateful.”  
Steven smiled and then sighed.  
“Things are back to normal now, just me and Connie, so it shouldn’t feel empty. I just… I think Stevonnie will miss her.”  
“And that’s natural.” Garnet assured. “That doesn’t make you two less of a couple.”   
Steven hugged her.  
“Thanks Garnet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me very emotional hahahaha


	49. By the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie, Greg and the gems go camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculous wait, online school is a bitch. I've stayed up until 3 to finish this chapter hahaha.

“You all ready, then?” Steven asked down the phone.  
“Yep! I’m literally just putting my shoes on.” Connie replied.  
“Sleeping bag, thick socks, violin…?” Steven listed off.  
“Yep, everything. Have a little faith!” Connie chuckled. “I’ll leave in 5.”  
“Coolio. See you then, babe.” He said with a smile.

“I still don’t see the purpose of our accompaniment.” Pearl stated, her irritation obvious in her tone.  
“Oh quit whining, Pearl.” Amethyst replied bitterly. “It’s not our fault that you’re afraid of the outside.”  
Pearl rolled her eyes and shot Amethyst a disapproving look.  
“For goodness sake Amethyst-“  
“Guys! Quit arguing.” Steven said in a positively as he hung up the phone. “Don’t you want to celebrate the end of the summer?”  
Amethyst leaped up and slung an arm around his shoulder.  
“I am REALLY looking forward to it.” She assured him in a half sly tone. “I can’t say the same for Mrs. Neat and Tidy over here-“  
“UGH.” Pearl huffed. She softened as she turned to Steven. “Of course I want to celebrate with you, Steven. It’s just that the idea of… camping just doesn’t really… Fit! With my idea of a celebration.”  
“What would you have us do,” Amethyst asked sarcastically, “Have a tea party?”  
“Well… Yes!” Pearl replied, a pale blue blush spreading across her cheeks.  
“That’s okay!” Steven said with confidence. “We can bring some tea! We can boil the water over the campfire, don’t worry Pearl!” He grinned.  
Pearl’s face relaxed and she smiled lovingly.  
“Thank you, Steven.” She chuckled.

“I didn’t know you liked camping so much.” Steven said to Amethyst as they headed to the kitchen.  
“I don’t, really. I just don’t miss an opportunity to make fun of Pearl.”  
Steven scowled at her in response.  
“But hey, I’m still looking forward to It.” She added, ruffling his hair as she opened the fridge.

…

Connie arrived exactly when she said she would, and Greg did shortly after.  
“Hey, Schtu-ball!” He shouted as he burst through the screen door, pulling his son into a bear hug. “It’s been too long.”  
“I know, Dad.” Steven said into Greg’s t-shirt. “I missed you.”  
“Me too, kiddo.” He said with a smile as they pulled away. “You guys all packed?” He asked to the room.  
“Yes.” Garnet replied, devoid of Greg’s excitement.  
“Good, good.” Greg turned to Connie. “Looks like you’re prepared for a jam!” He said enthusiastically, gesturing to Connie’s violin case.  
“Yes!” Connie replied, squeezing her fists together. “I’m really excited.”  
“So am I! So, shall we hit the road?”  
“Yeah!” Steven agreed.  
Pearl peeled herself off the couch as Amethyst watched smugly.  
“This is going to be so much fun!” Steven said to Connie as they walked out the door. “Our first camping trip together!”  
Pearl looked over to Garnet and smiled, sharing a knowing look.

“I'm surprised that he’s not more upset.” Garnet said to Pearl as she approached.  
“About Ester?” Pearl asked. “I guess I didn’t think about that too much.”  
“Yeah Pearl,” Amethyst chimed in, “They lost their little fuck buddy-”  
Pearl’s hand shot up to her forehead and Garnet punched Amethyst’s shoulder.  
“Don’t be inappropriate. This is serious.” Garnet instructed sternly.  
“I know that! I’m just kidding around.” She replied, clearly put out as she rubbed her arm.  
“Well don’t.” Pearl snapped, rubbing her eyes. She sighed. “I would hope that Steven would tell us if he missed his friend.” She said quietly, almost just to herself. She hugged her arms and headed to the door.  
Amethyst watched her go with troubled eyes.  
“What’s her problem?” She asked.  
“You know that she doesn’t take Steven’s sexual endeavours as lightly as you do.”  
Amethyst grimaced.  
“I’m not sure I do when you say it like that!” She replied in a disgusted tone. ”And I don’t think that’s it.”  
Garnet shrugged and headed out. Amethyst scrunched up her face and slung her sleeping bag over her shoulder.

…

The van was full of laughs and music on the way to camp site. Greg had brought his latest album on CD, and Steven watched eagerly as Connie heard it for the first time.  
“Isn’t it amazing!” Steven enthused, his eyes sparkling.  
“I know, right?” She replied, matching his energy level. ”Ah, I LOVE the time signature change there.”  
Greg blushed.  
“Aw, thanks kids.” He said with a grin.

Amethyst couldn’t help but glance at Pearl every so often. She cursed herself for continuing to check even though every time she looked Pearl was in the same position, eyes locked out the window.  
“Oh, this is my favourite bit!” Amethyst shouted, leaning in between the front seats to mime out the drum solo. She turned to Connie. “I played that.” She grinned.  
“She’s the best drummer I know.” Greg explained. Amethyst closed her eyes and bowed.  
Steven turned around and laughed. He caught Garnet in his peripheral vision.  
“You okay there, Garnet?” He chuckled. She was sat dead upright in her seat - her square hair being squashed by the roof of the van.  
“Yes.” She replied.  
“Okay.” Steven laughed in response. “I’ll take your word for it.”

…

After some time, they finally arrived at the campsite. The tires dug into the soft soil as they turned the corner onto the lot.  
“Oh.” Greg said flatly.  
“What?” Connie asked.  
“Well, it’s a lot more full that I had hoped.” He explained, eying the rows of caravans and tents covering the field. Steven and I always prefer it a bit emptier so that we can play our music.”  
“I guess everyone has the same idea as us, huh.” Steven said, slightly disappointed. “Get in one more trip before school starts or whatever.”  
“Not to worry!” Greg said in a chirpier tone, steering the van away from the field. “I know another place.”  
Steven’s eyes widened.  
“What, like another site?” Steven asked with a hint of worry.  
“No, no. It’s a bit of a secret really, a little spot that no one else seems to know about. A little secret with the guy who owns this place.”  
Steven looked on in fascination as they drove down a narrow path. Connie admired her boyfriend’s overwhelming love for his father.

The path opened out into a relatively small grassy area almost completely surrounded in trees, with just a small gap that lead to the nearby river.  
“Woahh!” Steven gasped, jumping out of the van just as it stopped moving. ”This is so cool!”  
“It’s so cozy!” Connie added.  
“And it’s technically allowed.” Greg coughed. ”Let's just hope that the guy doesn't turn up.”  
Steven didn’t seem to acknowledge that last statement as he rolled around on the grass.

Amethyst flung open the back doors of the van and Garnet reached inside. She grabbed the ten and slammed it down in the centre if the grass.  
“Tent deployed.” She said in an authoritative tone.  
“Oh shit, is that a box drum?” Amethyst shouted, leaping into the van.  
“Garnet, we do actually have to put the tent up.” Said Greg. “As much as I wish that was how it worked.”  
“I can do that!” Steven offered.  
“Oh no, you two go and have fun!” Pearl replied. “We can handle this.”  
“You sure?” Connie asked.  
“Yeah yeah.” Greg assured.  
“Thanks guys!” Steven shouted, pulling Connie by the hand towards the river.

“We used to come to this place all the time when I was younger.” Steven explained. “The river was always one of my favourite parts.”  
Connie laughed.  
“What?” Steven asked.  
“It’s just that you live on a beach. The fact that water but from a different source is exciting to you is just cute.”  
“Excuse me, this is fresh water. Don’t even compare them.” He said matter of factly as he pulled his shoes and socks in.  
“Fair enough, and you’ve got the right idea there.”  
Connie sat down on the bank to pull her pumps off. Steven rolled his jeans up as far as they would go and ran into the river, the water coming up to his knees and soaking into the bottom of his pants.  
“Wait for me!” Connie shouted, stumbling in after him.  
“Hey!” He giggled as she splashed water on him during her clumsy leg movements. He gave her a mischievous look.  
“Oh my god don’t you dare.” Connie urged. ”This water is freezing.”  
Steven remained silent and moved slowly towards her.  
“I'm serious, don’t!" She said, her voice desperate but a wide grin cracking her face.  
“Hey! I’m just moving closer to my beloved girlfriend who I would never betray in any capacity.” He said innocently as he shuffled over the rocky river bed.  
“Steven. No. NO!” Connie screamed as he moved his hand back to splash her. She stepped back to escape the incoming water, but failed dramatically, sending herself straight into the river back first.  
“OH MY GOD!” He shouted, reaching out after her. Connie spluttered as she resurfaced, and Steven burst out into laughter.  
“I was only going to splash you!” He shouted. “You okay?“

Connie pushed her hair out of her face and gasped for air.  
“Oh my GOD!” She shouted. She paused for a moment to catch her breath. ”YOU DID THIS TO ME!” Connie snorted. She reached out for his ankles, attempting to pull him in after her.  
“NO!” Steven bellowed in response. "YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF!”  
He stepped around in an attempt to evade her swiping.  
“You’ll NEVER get me!” He yelled. ”AHH”  
He tripped on his own foot and fell backwards into the water, flailing his arms as he went down. Connie roared with laughter as he crashed down, waving his arms to stop his head from going under.  
“SABOTAGE!” He spluttered, kicking his legs and showering Connie in cold water.  
“Jesus, STOP!” She coughed, clutching her sides as she snorted. They both knelt in the water, letting the current inflate and ripple their clothes.

“SHIT!” Steven shouted, breaking the silence.  
“What?”  
“I had my phone in my pocket.”  
Connie’s jaw dropped open and she looked at him with wide eyes.  
“You’re kidding.”  
“Yep, I am.” He replied.  
“UGH!” Connie shouted, pushing him back into the water. “I was worried then!”  
“Imagine.” He giggled.  
“Yeah,” Connie continued, matching his thoughtful tone, “Maybe then you’d get off it and do something productive for once.”  
“Och?!” Steven pulled an offended face, shoving Connie back.  
She fell onto her back laughing.  
“Maybe that was uncalled for.” She giggled.  
Steven leaned over her. He watched how the water gently tugged Connie’s hair along with it’s current, letting it billow out above her. He eyed the little constellations of droplets that had formed on her eyelashes and how they sparkled when she blinked. He ran the back of his hand down her face, feeling it’s warmth in contrast to the surrounding water.  
“Eh, It’s okay.” He said quietly.

He leaned in slowly. Connie stayed where she was and let him come down to her. They kissed gently, the sound of their lips melting into the calming rush of the water. Connie pulled her hands from under the surface to place them on Steven’s waist.  
“You’re so gorgeous.” Steven breathed as he pulled away. “You look just like a mermaid.”  
Connie laughed and squeezed him.  
“Cutie.” She giggled. “You can be the lost prince who washed up in my underwater cave.”  
Steven raised his eyebrows.  
“Oh yeah?”  
Connie played with a wet curl that was dangling over his forehead.  
“I don’t want to go back to school.” She groaned.  
“Hey, only one year left now!” Steven replied reassuringly.  
“Yeah but the last year is the hardest.” She whined, throwing her arms out either side of her and letting the current take them.  
“You’ll smash it.” He said confidently. “You always do.”  
“Yeah but that’s just because I work so harddd. And I don’t even want to work hard anymore.”  
Steven leaned back.  
“Connie Maheswaran, that is the most untrue thing I’ve ever heard you say.”  
Connie giggled beneath him.  
“All I’m saying is that I’m going to miss spending almost every day with you.”  
“Yeah, so am I.” He admitted. “But we have the weekends! And we can call and play games after you’re done with school.”  
“Yeahhh.” Connie replied, swishing her hand through the water.  
“Let’s just enjoy being here.” Steven said in a cheerful tone. “We have some really fun things to do later! We have marshmallows, we have instruments, we have card games…” He listed.  
“You’re so cute.” Connie cooed.  
“I just love camping.” He sighed contently, lying next to her in the water.  
“We should probably go and get dry.” Connie chuckled.  
“Eh, the sun will dry us.” Steven replied, stretching out and lying on her chest.  
“I’ll miss when it can’t.” Connie sighed. “Summer really is a beautiful time.”

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Amethyst shouted from the shore. Steven and Connie shot up to see her ankle deep in the water.  
“Oh shit, I thought you guys were drowning.” She snorted in a much more relaxed tone.  
“Oh sorry.” Connie giggled.  
“You guys need to see what happening over there.” She said, containing a laugh and tilting her head back towards the camp site.  
“What is it?” Steven asked as he stood up, holding a hand out for Connie.  
“Just come see.” She chuckled.  
“I hope no-ones at each other’s throats.” Steven said gravely as they waded back through.  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Connie assured.  
Their wet feet slapped the rocks as they stepped out of the water and grabbed their shoes.

“No, it definitely goes here!” Pearl said shrilly, running her fingers through her hair.  
“But it’s colour coded, look.” Greg replied in a less stressed but a markedly more tired timbre.  
Steven turned the corner to see Pearl and Greg kneeled on the floor next to a twisted pile of tarp and poles. Garnet was leaning casually against the van. Pearl was pulling one of the loops in the test and bending a pole to try and slot it in. Greg shuffled backwards and squinted.  
“I’m not sure that that’s a good-“  
The pole snapped out of Pearl’s hand and hurtled through the air. It span towards Garnet, who stuck a hand out casually to catch it.  
“Nice catch!” Amethyst shouted.  
Pearl snapped her head around.  
“Steven! Why are you all wet?!” She asked urgently.  
“We fell in the river.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.  
“I- HOW- Ugh, whatever.” She tutted. “This tent is completely ridiculous. It defies all reason! think I’m getting a migraine.”

“Is that even possible?” Steven asked. “Look, it’s not too hard.” He said in an upbeat tone, sitting down next to her. 

“You just put all the green poles into the green loops.” He explained.  
“See I knew that it was-“ Greg began.  
“And then the black ones in the blue loops.”  
“Errrr.” Greg scratched his head.  
“I know it kind of makes no sense, but I’ve just gotten used to it.”  
“Well that’s just counterproductive.” Pearl sighed.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll finish this off.” He said with a smile.  
Pearl made a face like she wanted to protest but acknowledged that she was not going to be very useful.  
“Sorry buddy.” Greg chuckled, “You’ve always done your tent, I didn’t realise it was so complicated.”  
“I’ll start on mine too.” Connie said, shooting Steven a look.  
Steven didn’t really understand why they had to sleep in separate tents even though everyone knew that they were involved. He looked back at Connie to translate his thought process. Connie tilted her head as if to say. ‘You can’t blame them for being uncomfortable.’  
He shrugged and got back to work.  
Pearl leaned next to Garnet and watched.

…

Once the tents had been erected, the group settled around the yet-to-be-lit fire pit.  
“Right, who’s up for a jam?” Greg asked, rubbing his hands together.  
“Me!” Steven replied, jumping up to grab his guitar case. Amethyst banged on the box drum that she was already sat on.  
“Can you grab my violin, please?” Connie shouted after Steven.  
Pearl tapped her gem and pulled out an acoustic bass.  
“I’ve been learning you know?” She said with a smile. She looked over to Garnet. “Maybe I have something in here I could get out for you?” She asked.  
“I’m okay. I don’t think you’ll find an acoustic keytar in there.” She said with a grateful smile. Pearl nodded.  
“Thanks.” Greg said as Steven handed him his guitar and settled down with his own. “I’ll take lead, you take rhythm?” He asked as Steven tuned up.  
“Sounds good!” He replied. “I’m excited, It’s been so long since we did this.”  
Connie smiled as she rubbed the rosin down her bow.  
“Everyone ready?” Greg asked, receiving a unanimous yes in response. He nodded to Steven.

Steven began to play. He took the chords from a song he’d been working on that was still in development. Everyone observed for a few bars to figure out the key. Greg was the first to get involved, improvising an intricate melody over Steven’s strumming. Amethyst jumped in shortly after with a complex beat. Pearl flinched at the volume, but as she adjusted she weighed in, supporting the number with a solid bass line. Connie observed the song unfold. Greg looked up to her and smiled. Her hands shook as she gripped the violin. She closed her eyes and began to play, adding the final layer to the instrumentation. Gregg grinned wider in approval as they shared a moment of eye contact. Garnet bobbed her head along to the music, adding a clap on every other beat. Steven grinned widely and opened his mouth to sing.

~How to cope with less hours in the day~  
~The sun falls cold and far away~  
~My sunshine never fails to bring me~  
~A feeling that I know will swing me~  
~Closer to the path of right~  
~Even if it’s cold at night~

Connie smiled.

…

The final chord rang out, shortly followed by a cheer. The jam had gone on longer than any of them had anticipated, but it was a welcome and refreshing period. Any and all tensions between them seemed to phase out when they were playing music together, and having Connie involved added a new layer of excitement.  
“You were amazing.” He whispered, squeezing her knee.  
“Thank you. So were you, as always.”  
The gems looked at each other and smiled.  
“I think it’s time for a fire.” Greg said contently. “I’ve got some wood in the car.”

The sky began to darken gradually as Greg constructed the campfire. Steven dug a blanket out from the van and wrapped it around him and Connie once Pearl was content that they were both dry. Greg patted down his jeans frantically.  
“Oh, you’ve got to kidding me.” He groaned.  
“What’s up?” Connie asked.  
“I don’t think I have a lighter.” He gasped. He jogged to the van and rummaged around.  
“We could toast marshmallows on the warm air conditioning?” Steven offered with a grimace.  
Connie scoffed.  
“If you have a magnifying glass, we can concentrate the last of the sun rays and cook it.” She added.  
The two of them laughed under the blanket.  
Greg emerged with a stressed look.  
“Jeez, I’m sorry kids. I guess we could do it the old-fashioned way and get two sticks to rub together?”  
“That won’t be necessary.” Garnet said reluctantly. 

She stood up and, in a glow of light, was replaced by two markedly smaller gems.  
“Hey, guys!” Steven almost shouted.  
“Hi, Steven, Connie.” Sapphire replied in her silky voice.  
“Everyone stand back!” Ruby said, her brow furrowed. She bent her knees and held her hands out either side of her. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on the kindling. There was a second of silence before the wood burst into flames. Ruby leaped back and crossed her arms, raising her chin proudly.  
“Well done, sweetie.” Sapphire complemented, rubbing her shoulder.  
“It’s great to see you guys!” Connie said as the pair joined hands.  
“You too!” Ruby responded before their forms lit up once again.  
“You’re welcome.” Garnet said casually as she sat back down.

The group huddled around the fire to toast marshmallows. As expected, Amethyst also ate her skewer.  
“Honestly.” Pearl chuckled reluctantly, handing her a new one.  
“It’s the best part!” Amethyst said defensively as she accepted it.  
Steven watched and laughed, allowing his marshmallow to catch fire.  
“Er, Steven?” Connie nudged him.  
“Aw, man!” He whined as he pulled it out of the flame and blew it out. “Oh well.” He shrugged, shoving it into his mouth.  
“You’re a culinary pioneer.” Connie chuckled, rotating her marshmallow a safe distance above the fire.

…

The night steadily wound up as the yawns became more frequent.  
“And that was how I got the inspiration for the song: ‘Mega Nightmare Bitch’.” Greg concluded.  
“Wow.” Pearl said unsurely. “That was very…”  
“Cool!” Amethyst cut in. “Did she really steal everything from the car?”  
“Robbed me blind.” Greg replied. “She even stole my ABBA Gold CD from the glove box.”  
Amethyst burst out laughing.  
“Aw MAN! How do you get yourself into these situations?”  
“Hey, you’re one to talk!” He retaliated with a chuckle.  
“True, true.”  
“You tell the best campfire stories.” Steven laughed, followed by another yawn.  
“I think it’s time you kids went to bed.” He replied. “I think Connie’s already out.”  
Connie jolted awake, taking her head of Steven’s shoulder.  
“Just a bit.” She yawned.  
“Come on.” Steven said softly, pulling her up gently by the hand.

They both settled in their respective tents. Steven was warm in his all-season sleeping bag, but he couldn’t help but crave the feeling of Connie in his arms, especially when she was so close by. He could hear Greg and the gems talking outside his tent as he drifted off.

…

The sound of a zip being dragged open roused Steven. His eyes fluttered open. Instead of the sunlight he expected to see, he was greeted with a quiet darkness. He sat up and listened closer, but the noise was gone. Tiredness threatened to pull him back down onto his airbed, but he knew that the zip had to be Connie and he couldn’t help but see what was happening – half out of concern and half curiosity. So, he pulled his own zip open.

He poked his head out of the flap and looked around. The moonlight cast a decent amount of light onto the surroundings, and he could pretty much see everything. And, sure enough, there she was. Connie was stood just outside her tent. The low light made her skin glow.  
“Connie?” Steven whispered. She jumped and spun around.  
“JESUS.” She whispered back. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”  
“It’s okay.” Steven assured, attempting to wriggle out of his sleeping bag. He eventually struggled free and stepped outside with her.  
“What’s up?” He asked.  
“Oh nothing. I just woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep and I thought I’d have a little walk.”  
“That’s so ominous.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“What can I say, I’m a mysterious girl.”

A moment of silence between allowed the sound of the running river to drift over.  
“I bet the river looks beautiful right now.” She sighed.  
“Let’s go see.” Steven suggested, taking her hand.  
The pair made their way over to the bank in their pyjamas.  
“Wow.” Connie whispered.  
Shafts of moonlight from between the trees were cast onto the surface, sending sparkling dots over the water. They constantly moved and shifted, like watching constellations fly over the sky across years of time.  
“There you go.” Steven said conclusively. “I think you just felt what I feel every time I look at you.”  
Connie didn’t know whether to coo or laugh.  
“So basically a boner.” Connie said flatly.  
“Don’t make me throw you back in there.” Steven threatened.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.” She giggled. “You’re very sweet.”  
Even so, Steven swooped her up into his arms effortlessly.  
“Oh yeah?” He asked, swinging her towards the water.  
“NO!” She laughed loudly.  
“SHHHHHH!” Steven silenced her with a laugh. “I don’t want to wake everyone up.”  
“Surely Pearl and Garnet are awake somewhere.”  
“Even more so then! I don’t them to come running. They might think we’ve been plucked from our tents by some forest monster.” He chuckled, setting her down again.  
Connie stepped into the water, her feet already bare.

“I bet Ester would have loved this.” She sighed.  
Steven grimaced.  
“Yeah, I’m sure she would have.”  
“I hope she’s okay out there.” She said quietly.  
“I think she is.” Steven replied. “She seemed better off that when we first met her.”  
“Yeah but what if it wasn’t enough?”  
Steven remained silent for a second, before stepping forward to join Connie in the water.  
“We could message her?” He offered.  
“Yeah, I think we should.” She replied before scoffing and running her hand over her face. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how many times we’re going to have to have this conversation. I know you probably just want to move on, but I’m still thinking about her.”  
“Of course you are.” He soothed, taking her hand again.  
“You weren’t there when she was telling me about school, it sounded really awful. She just seems so vulnerable.”

“I know. I’ve been thinking about her a lot too. I know that I said that we need to put ourselves first and that she will find someone, but I do feel like maybe I could have done more. Like, that does make me sound like a bit of a dick.”  
“No, no.” Connie assured, taking his hand in both of hers. “You’re right. There’s only so much we could have done without making her feel uncomfortable.”  
“True. And yeah, I guess it’s all in the past now.” He paused and laughed bitterly. “It’s just weird to think that we have been involved with her almost as long as we have been with each other.”  
Connie remained silent for a second.  
“I didn’t even think about that.” She sighed. “We’ll message her soon. We should keep in touch.”  
“Of course.”  
Steven wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Connie ran her hands up Steven’s back, the water still rushing around their feet. Steven lifted Connie up and she wrapped her legs around him. He ran his hands down to her ass. Connie settled into Steven’s neck, nibbling gently at his skin. He gasped quietly, running a hand down her thigh.  
“Do you wanna go back to the tent?” He breathed.  
Connie giggled.  
“That’s strange to hear, but yeah.” She smiled.

Steven didn’t hang around as he pulled Connie onto his back, jogging towards Connie’s tent. She giggled into his ear as she jostled around.  
“After you.” He laughed, swinging her onto the airbed. He jumped on after her, sending her flying upwards.  
“Shhhh!” She giggled.  
They continued to make out, running their hands over each other desperately. Connie began to shiver.  
“Let’s zip the tent back up.” She laughed.  
Steven jumped up to close it.  
“That’s better.” 

They got back to kissing. Connie ran her fingers through Steven’s hair, grinding down on him as he kissed her neck. He groaned into her, bucking his hips.  
“Shit.” He gasped, his erection pressing onto her leg.  
Connie ran her hand down to the waistband of his shorts, sliding underneath. Steven blew air out of his nose as her hand wrapped around his cock.  
“Mhhmmm.” He hummed as she pumped her hand up and down.  
She moved her head down, moving his shorts out the way and taking his length in her mouth.  
“Oh goddd.” He groaned as she licked it from base to tip.  
“I know you like that.” Connie cooed.  
“I do.” He replied, sinking his fingers into his hair and guiding her head.  
She continued to pump the base of his cock as she focused her mouth on the tip, occasionally taking it deeper and licking her way back up.  
“I bet you can’t hold on much longer.” Connie pulled away to say before continuing.  
Steven couldn’t bring himself to reply, but this new streak in his girlfriend sent him hurtling towards the finish line, thrusting into her mouth as he came. Even in his daze, he managed to cover his mouth to stop the moan from escaping. 

“That was new.” Steven said breathily after a few seconds of recovery time.  
“It just kind of came out.” Connie said, a blush spreading across her face.  
“It was really sexy.” Steven hummed.  
Connie smiled and shivered. Steven sat up and rubbed her arms.  
“You still cold?” He asked.  
“I little bit. Maybe we could…” Connie trailed off, grabbing her sleeping bag.  
“Shall we get in?” Steven asked excitedly.  
Steven wriggled in first, and then Connie slid in after.  
“This is cosy.” She giggled. 

Steven ran his hands down her.  
“You’re so sexy.” He murmured.  
He slid under her shirt. Connie did the same, smoothing her fingers down his tight chest.  
“So are you.”  
She grinded on his leg, breathing heavily in his ear.  
“Ugh, come here.” He whispered.  
Steven’s hands found their way into her shorts, hanging around over her panties. He moved his kisses down to her neck.  
“Go underneath.” She said in a desperate tone.  
He began to make his way under, slowly moving further down.  
“Please.” She added urgently.  
Steven smiled and complied.  
“You’re dying for it.” He breathed.  
“I know.” 

He ran a finger over her vagina, feeling her wetness. After a few strokes he settled on her clit, tracing circles.  
“Oh god.” She whispered through her teeth.  
“I love watching you unravel.” He whispered back, rubbing his free hand over her chest.  
They continued kissing, Connie’s tongue moving more and more frantically. Eventually, she stopped, letting out a deep moan into his mouth.  
“That’s it.” Steven said in a gentle tone as she fell apart in his arms.  
“Jesus.” She breathed out. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Steven chuckled.

After a while the two settled down, and Connie found a comfortable part of Steven’s neck to nestle into. She fell asleep first, her chest rising and falling at a regular pace into Steven’s stomach. He drifted off after her with a smile on his face, feeling complete with her in his arms as rain began to gently hammer the outside of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this fic is going to ruin me. I hope you guys are still interested despite the waiting haha.


	50. Steven's Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the summer.

4Chapter 50 

Connie shifted in the sleeping bad, her bow furrowing when it didn’t turn over with her. She acknowledged the feeling of Steven’s skin on her back, realising that his weight was anchoring the sleeping bag down. She became aware of the sweltering temperature as the sunshine beat down on the tent, radiating its low frequencies into their tarpaulin den. Her sleeping bag had insulated all their body heat, making her squirm as she came to. Steven stirred next to her and she rolled over to face him. He dragged his eyes open.   
“Steven.” She grumbled. “I’m boiling.”   
“Mmm. Same.” He agreed, a few of his curls plastered to his face in sweat. His eyes began to close again.   
Connie rolled hers, sitting up to unzip the tent. Steven groaned in protest as the airbed was disrupted. She wriggled out of the sleeping bag, shuffling over to grab the tent zip. She pulled it down a few centimetres, squinting as the light hit her. Satisfied, she flopped back down, jostling Steven once again. 

“Morning Amethyst.” Came a distant, groggy voice.   
Connie’s eyes shot open again.   
“Steven!” She hissed, shaking him awake.   
“Whaaat?” He yawned.   
“Your dad is awake! He can’t see you in here!”   
He jolted awake.   
“Fuck.”   
He kicked off the sleeping bag and crawled over to peek through the hole.   
“It doesn’t look like he’s up and about yet.” He whispered, eyeing the closed van door. “I’ll sneak back.”   
“We’re so stupid.” Connie laughed, putting her head in her hands.   
“Eh, it was worth it.” Steven replied reflexively. 

He pulled the zip down as slow as he could in attempt not to alert his dad that we was awake, lest he run out to greet him. Once it was open enough, he inched a leg out and stepped through. The fresh air felt nice on his skin. All over actually... 

He looked down to find that he was standing in the field in only his underwear. It was so hot in the tent that he hadn’t even noticed. As if on cue, Connie thrust the clothes that he had kicked to the bottom of the sleeping bag out of the hole. He clutched them in a panic. Something white in the treeline caught his eye, and he whipped his head around.   
“Morning Pearl!” Steven said in agony through his teeth. Connie’s forehead slap was audible from outside the tent.   
“Morning Steven!” She replied, her tone more confused than anything else.   
A bang came from inside the van and Steven did a running leap into his tent, ripping the zip shut after him. He sat paralysed on the airbed, listening intently to the goings on outside. 

The van door clunked open.   
“Hey, Pearl!” Greg said cheerfully. “How goes the morning?”   
Steven gnawed on his finger as he waited for Pearl’s response.   
“Well, thank you! I was out most of the night just walking, it really is beautiful out here.”   
Steven let out a breath that he was subconsciously holding, dragging his fingers through his hair.   
‘Pearl, you are a beautiful amazing person.’ He thought to himself with a wild grin.   
Greg and Pearl continued to converse as Steven pulled his pyjamas back on, his heart still pounding.   
“Morning Connie.” He heard Pearl say brightly. Connie was clearly trying to diffuse any potential situation, which Steven was very grateful for as he attempted to dislodge his foot from inside his pants.   
“Hey dad!” He almost shouted as he poked his head out of the tent, finally dressed.   
“You’re eager this morning.” Greg chirped as he lit the gas stove.   
Steven turned his head up to Pearl who returned the look. Her mouth remained small and tight for a moment before her eyes darted away briefly. She looked back and cracked a wide albeit reluctant smile. Steven could have sworn that he saw her wink before she walked briskly towards the van. Steven scrambled out of the tent and look over to Connie who placed her finger tips on her temples and shook her head, laughing. Steven shrugged as if to say: ‘We got away with it though!’, even though he could hear still his heart pounding in his ears. 

“Does anyone want any tea?” Pearl asked, placing the full kettle on the stove.   
“Oh- Er… Me!” Steven replied.   
“Yeah, me too, please.” Connie added. 

… 

The group had a few hours more on the campsite before it was time to pack away. Steven managed to rope all of the gems into playing card games with them, even with Amethyst’s added condition that the loser would get dunked in the lake. And, as Amethyst had betted continuously, Greg ended up being the one who was unable to get rid of all his cards in UNO.   
“Hey, Garnet had like five +4 cards!” He protested as Amethyst swing him onto her shoulders. “I didn’t even think there were supposed to be that many!”   
“You agreed to the conditions.” Amethyst replied as she plodded towards the bank. “I have no control over the other players and their potential strategies.”   
“Are you sure that that is safe?” Pearl asked in a flustered tone, trotting behind.   
“Just be careful of his back!” Steven shouted, running after.   
“Yeah, aim for the deep bit!” Connie added.   
Amethyst waded in a few steps before letting Greg slip off her shoulders.   
“I didn’t want to SLAM dunk him.” Amethyst shrugged as Greg spluttered at her feet. He gave a double thumbs up and Steven cheered. 

Pearl placed a hand on Steven’s shoulder. He looked around to her.   
“How about you and I have a quick walk while Greg sorts himself out.” She said quietly.   
“Oh, sure.” Steven replied quicky, his heart racing again.   
‘I’m definitely in the shit.’ He thought frantically to himself. He shot Connie a look before they disappeared into the trees. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Steven wanted to say something to break it, but he kept opening his mouth and closing it again without being able to formulate any sentences. The tension built up inside him with every further step that they took. 

After a short yet agonising period, Pearl sat down on a rock and gestured for Steven to do the same on the one opposite.   
“This is a nice spot.” He said in a strained voice.   
“I was walking around all night to find somewhere nice.” She chuckled.   
“Wait, really?”   
“Well, yes, but not only that. I was thinking.”   
“Oh- Er… What about?”   
Pearl sighed and drew a knee up to her chest.   
“Steven,” She began,” I know what it’s like to… like someone, and then have them leave you for unavoidable reasons. I know that it’s a very difficult thing to experience. I just… As you know I’ve been watching you grow up and change – especially over recent times - but it has always been somewhat from… Afar.” She tutted to herself. “In your living memory I’ve always been a private person. Whether it was by choice or not.” She added, dragging a finger across her mouth. “So, I think it’s about time that I offer you some of my insight.” 

Steven sat back, still in slight shock that she wasn’t about to shout at him about the whole coming out of Connie’s tent half naked incident.   
“Are you talking about Ester?” He swallowed.   
“Yes.” Pearl said softly. “Now I don’t know the exact nature of your relationship with her, but I do know that she was important. So, do you want to talk about it?”   
Steven paused for a moment.   
“I know how it feels to not be able to talk about it,” Pearl continued, “And I would hate to watch you be in the same situation. I know that you have Connie, but I just want you to know that I AM here. You don’t have to worry about accommodating for my personal feelings on the situation.”   
Steven decided to let her continue.   
“It’s as if everyone assumes that I can't HANDLE it or that I’m- I’m ‘put off’ when you talk to me about these things but that shouldn’t matter. I mean to look at this particular situation, it would never bother me what you and Connie decided to do. I don’t want you to think that I would ever have any prejudgements, or- or-“ 

“Hey.” Steven said softly. Pearl looked up at him. “I don’t think that.”   
Pearl’s face softened. Steven continued.   
“It's just that, at the end of the day, you’re my mum, aren’t you.” He said simply. “And I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to tell a mum, but I guess I thought that a relationship that a fusion of my girlfriend of me was having with a girl we only met this summer didn’t really make the cut.”   
Pearl put both of her feet on the floor and looked at him, wiping a tear from her eye.   
“That is your decision, yes.” She agreed. “But I will hear anything you want to tell me, perhaps just expect a designated processing period.” She chuckled.   
“I’ll bare that in mind.” He giggled. “And thank you.”   
Pearl knelt down in front of him, taking one of his curls in her hand.   
“Of course.” She almost whispered.   
Steven smiled deeply back at her. 

“And by the way, about Ester.” He said quietly. “I’m okay.”   
“I’m very glad to hear that.” Pearl said with a smile.   
“You know this is sort of the opposite of what I thought you wanted to talk to be about” Steven admitted. “I really thought that you were going to have a go at me for before.”   
Pearl looked at him blankly for a few seconds before cracking a smile.   
“Oh, don’t worry about that, we’ve all been there.” SHe said casually, standing up to walk back.   
Steven’s eyes widened. 

The two arrived back to the camp to see Greg in a fresh set of clothes, wringing out his wet t-shirt.   
“Oh, hey son. I went ahead and packed your tent away for you.”   
“Oh, thanks!”   
“It’s much easier than putting it up, as it happens.” He chuckled. “Well, we’re all about ready here! Shall we hit the road?” 

Everyone piled into the van, which was packed markedly less neatly than it was on the way up. Connie sighed and put her head on Steven’s shoulder as the engine roared to life. 

… 

The journey back felt fast, and before they knew it, they were back at the beach. Steven had slung the bags into the house anf filed unpacking them under ‘problems for later’. The sand was cool and the tide was way out - ideal conditions for an early evening conversation.   
“I wonder how many times we’ve sat here this summer.” Connie asked with her legs slung on Steven’s lap.   
“What about our in whole lives?” He replied. “I feel like I've spent more time here than anywhere else.”   
“I don’t blame you, it’s beautiful.” Connie sighed. “Oh yeah, what was it that Pearl wanted to talk about?”   
“She was asking if I was okay after the whole Ester thing.”   
“Aw, thats nice.”   
“Yeah. I feel like she’s finally come to terms with everything.”   
Connie sat up.   
“I’m glad.”   
Steven smiled. 

“I can’t believe I have to go back to SCHOOL tomorrow.” She groaned plopping back down.   
Steven looked over at her.   
“You know I was kind of worried when you said that you didn’t want to go back yesterday. I’ve never heard you be so unenthusiastic about school.”   
“Yeahhh.” Connie replied, digging her toe into the sand. “SO much has happened this summer. Like, it feels like it’s been a whole year. It just feels weird to go back to how things were.”   
“You travelled across space to fight aliens and went back to school.” Steven offered. ”I’m certain that you’ll be able adjust again.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Connie sighed. “It’s just like... None of those things came from like... WITHIN me, you know? Like I didn’t decide that there were tyrannical dictators on some distant planet, but I did decide to drink and like, have sex, you know?”   
“Yeah, I understand.” Steven soothed, rubbing his hand down her calf.   
“Like it feels strange to go back to how I used to be.”   
“Who says that you have to? Just go back to school as an updated version! You can still work super hard, or you could work less hard. You’re allowed to change, I’m sure loads of people will come back different after summer. We’re at that age”   
“That’s true.” Connie agreed. “I guess I'm just worried that things will go back to how they were, with me being all boring and busy all the time.”   
“You have weekends!” Steven protested. “And you would never be boring. Maybe just lay off the studying ever so slightly so we can have sex.”   
Connie laughed and flicked sand at him with her foot.   
“I’ll be sure to do that.” 

Steven took a deep breath.   
“It’s so hard to believe that we’ve only been together for a few months. I feel like we’ve been married for 50 years or something.”   
Connie raised her eyebrows at him.   
“Not like that!” He giggled. “It’s just hard to think about a time before I could just kiss you whenever I wanted to.”   
“I know what you mean. I feel like we kind of grew up this summer.”   
“I mean yeah, I’m an adult!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. “We’ve grown together.” He added, pushing a piece of hair behind Connie’s ear.   
“It has been the best time that I can remember.” She murmured.   
“Well, start taking notes,” Steven chuckled, “Because there is more where that came from.” 

“So, when do you have to go back home?”   
“Maybe an hour or so.” Connie replied. “Let’s just sit here for a while longer.”   
“No complaints here.” Steven hummed, pulling Connie closer to him. 

… 

Steven climbed the stairs up to the beach house. The sky was already beginning to darken.   
‘I guess it really is the beginning of autumn.’ He thought to himself.   
He pushed the screen door open and sighed, looking up to see the gems sat on the couch.   
“Hey Steven!” Amethyst said enthusiastically. “We were thinking of getting a pizza.”   
“And I can make pie for afterwards!” Pearl added, clasping her hands together.   
“We thought we could watch a movie or something.” Garnet finished.   
Steven beamed at them.   
“That sounds great, you guys.” He replied.   
“Now that Connie’s going back to school, you’re going to have to hang out with me WAY more.” Amethyst informed him. “I want to finally finish that game.”   
“I was just giving you a break to practice since you’re so bad.” Steven said innocently.   
Garnet chuckled.   
“You little shit.” Amethyst replied.   
“Uh, language!” Pearl snickered. 

Amethyst moved up for Steven to sit as they giggled to each other.   
“I am better for real though.” He whispered.   
“Yah okay, we’ll see.”   
“It’s not looking good, Amethyst.” Garnet said with a smirk as she tapper her visor.   
“Well, I believe in you.” Said Pearl, rolling her eyes.   
Steven sighed.   
“I love you guys.”   
“Uh, duh.” Amethyst laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to every single person who has read this, commented, left kudos, or even bookmarked it! (Those 21 people, I see you.)
> 
> This is the first time I have ever done something like this. I hadn't written a story since I was about 10, and the support I got from this was just so amazing. This story for sure started out a bit shit, and maybe even ended a bit shit, but I have learned a lot and I'm really looking forward to writing more things.
> 
> Doing this has been such a big part of my lockdown and there's no way it would have got this far if it wasn't for all of you reading it.
> 
> I wish you all well, and I hope that my story has brought you a little bit of sanity or happiness in these awful times.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
